Riceballs in a Fruits Basket
by shardingtoby2
Summary: The continuing story of Tohru Honda and her friends, the mysterious Sohmas! Complete!
1. Bk1:Chp1:Skiing for the Weekend

**Rice-balls in a Fruits Basket**

_**Book One: Tohru's Family**_

**Chapter 1: Skiing for the Weekend**

Tohru Honda lugged the small duffle bag down the hall. She had packed all her belongings for the trip the night before. Over the course of the week Tohru had given Shigure instructions on where all the food was that they could eat while she was away. Several months before she had been invited by her friend Hana to a ski trip. Uo was coming as well. She had been looking forward to it all week. And now it was Thursday afternoon. As she struggled with the bag, Kyo came out of his room and frowned a little.

"What the heck do you think you are doing trying to lug that thing? Hand it over!" he reached out his hand towards the bag handle.

"No it's all right" Tohru smiled, "I can handle it Kyo."

"No you can't" Kyo said snatching it from her hand, "I'll take it down to the front hall for you."

Just at that moment Yuki was coming up the stairs. He gave a small frown towards Kyo as he pushed past him, but smiled as he walked over to Tohru.

"You have everything Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Are Uo and Hana here yet?"

"Yes. They are waiting downstairs for you."

Tohru smiled back at him then walked down the stairs. Her two friends the mysterious Saki Hanajima and the tall leggy blond Arisa Uotani were talking with Shigure, who was sitting at the small table in the sitting area. His newspaper was lying on the table in front of him, with his glasses lying on top.

"Hey Tohru" Uo said grinning when she saw her enter the room, "You ready for a weekend of skiing?"

Both her friends were wearing their best ski outfits. Tohru herself had bought a cheaper one when Hana's family had invited her months ago.

"I suppose so" Tohru replied shrugging her shoulders, "I don't really know how to ski."

"Don't worry Tohru" Hana patted her shoulder, "Arisa and I will show you how it's done."

Uo grabbed Tohru's bag off of the floor, but not before annoying Kyo by saying the usual nickname that she called him.

"Well have a good time" Shigure stood up and walked them to the door, "And we'll see you Sunday evening."

"Thank you Shigure" Tohru bowed her head as the three Sohma men waved goodbye.

The three girls climbed into the minivan that was parked outside. Inside Hana's father, mother, and grandmother were sitting and waiting. Megumi was also in the van, in the very back seat. Tohru gave one final wave as the van door was shut.

"Well I guess this is going to be a very boring weekend" Shigure sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki replied.

"With our little flower up in the mountains all week, it will be very quiet around here. Don't you think so too Kyo?" he eyed the orange-haired boy.

"Why are you asking me!" Kyo shouted turning a little red, "It's not like I care that much."

"Mhm" Shigure grinned not really believing him, "But still, I hate to have to just have you two squabbling the whole weekend" Shigure closed his eyes for a moment, then he clapped his hands together, "I know!"

"You know what?" Yuki said as they all sat down around the table once again.

"But first I have to make a few calls" Shigure stood up once more and exited the room.

The two teenage boys watched him, both with perplexed looks on their faces. What could he possibly be scheming about this time?

******************************************** The Hanajima's van arrived at their ski cabin that afternoon. Tohru breathed in the fresh mountain air as they all unloaded their bags and claimed their rooms in the cabin. Since exams had just taken place recently, the school had given them time off. The rest of the afternoon, Hana and Uo taught Tohru how to ski. She learned quite fast, and it wasn't long till she was able to go down the hill just like the rest of the family. By far out of all of them, Megumi and Hana's mom were the best skiers she had ever seen. That night she settled into her bunk bed next to Uo's, said her prayer to her mom, and fell fast asleep.

***********************************************

It was awhile to Yuki and Kyo saw Shigure stroll back into the sitting room again. He had a big smiled on his face and sat down. He had his eyes closed and head bowed, but continued to smile. Kyo angrily slammed his fist onto the table.

"All right Shigure what's with the goofy grin? What have you been up to?"

"Boys" Shigure looked up finally, "Pack your bags! We're going skiing!"

**********************************************************


	2. Chp 2: A Big Surprise

**Chapter Two: A Big Surprise**

The next morning Tohru woke up bright and early. She opened the window in her and Uo's room and breathed in the fresh air. Then she got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. She immediately went to work making the Hanajima family a big breakfast. By the time that she had finished setting the table the rest of the family and Uo were awake.

"Oh Tohru" Hana replied, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I didn't mind" Tohru smiled as she put down their food.

"Tohru you are truly a sweet girl" Hana's mother grinned.

"Yes indeed" Hana's grandmother nodded.

Megumi and his father also nodded as they enjoyed the delicious breakfast. Uo just merely smiled and patted Tohru on the shoulder as they both sat down. She gazed around at the loving family. Hana's mother looked just like her son and daughter. Her hair was long and dark. Their father had their eyes and they both had their grandmother's facial features.

******************************************************

After breakfast the four teenagers grabbed their ski gear and headed back to the slopes. The parents and grandmother had decided to go to do some sightseeing. They all agreed to meet back at the cabin at dinnertime. Megumi found some friends on the top of the slopes so he went with them. The three girls meanwhile prepared themselves to go down the hill.

"Tohru!" a familiar voice called.

Tohru turned around and saw Momiji coming her way. Behind him were Hatsuharu and Yuki. She smiled in surprise as Momiji stopped running.

"Momiji" she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Shigure brought us up. Isn't it a beautiful day" Momiji laughed.

"What a wonderful surprise" Tohru said as Hatsuharu and Yuki finally arrived.

Behind them with his hands in his pockets trudged Kyo. He had a small scowl on his face. He was wearing a red ski jacket and black boots. Yuki was in a purple jacket, while Hatsuharu sported a black one. Momiji was in a bright yellow ski jacket.

"Miss Honda" Yuki said as he came over, "I hope you don't mind that we followed you up here?"

"Oh no" Tohru replied happily, "I am quite glad that you guys came up here. Aren't we guys?" she asked her two friends.

"Yea" Uo agreed, "This way I can beat orange top in a ski race."

"Keep dreaming Yankee!" Kyo shouted, "Anyway I didn't come here to ski."

"What he really means is," Yuki whispered, "He can't ski."

"Shut up you damn rat! I can to!"

"Then prove it" Yuki replied with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to" Kyo said in a huff, "I'm going for a walk."

He trudged off in the opposite direction of the hill.

"Pity" Uo replied, "I really thought a race against that guy would have been a lot of fun."

"Don't worry about that" Momiji smiled, "C'mon Haru, Yuki aren't you going to teach me how to ski now?"

"Yes Momiji" Haru replied, "We need to go get our ski equipment first."

"Great! Then I can be a ski bunny!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Momiji asked.

"No" Yuki shook his head, "Let's go. We'll see you later Miss Honda."

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

The two boys led the energetic Momiji towards the ski equipment rental building. Uo and Hana just shook their heads as they walked off.

"Kind of sweet them following you up here" Uo said.

"I don't know" Hana replied, "You would think that they didn't trust us to look after Tohru ourselves."

"What?" Tohru asked them.

"Oh don't worry about it Tohru" Uo encouraged her, "Let's ski!"

********************************************************

Over the course of the day Tohru saw Momiji and the other two boys practicing. Yuki and Hatsuharu were both expert skiers. Momiji however kept tripping on his skis.

"I think I got it!" he called as he went down a second time.

"Tripped again" Hatsuharu replied.

They went back to the top of the hill at least six more times.

"Oops! Whoa! Yikes! Look out! Ouch!" Momiji said.

"This is hopeless" Yuki replied to his cousin as he placed his glove to his forehead and shook his head.

Momiji tried at least ten more times. He fell every time.

He didn't mind though. He just brushed all the snow off and tried again. By the end of the day Yuki and Haru were beginning to wonder if he was a lost cause. The last time he went down the hill he landed in a heap right in front of the three girls. As he stood up they could see snow everywhere on his suit. So much snow that they could no longer see the yellow on it. He looked like a walking snowman.

"Geez kid" Uo replied with a glove to her hand, "Look at all that stuff on you. It's everywhere."

Momiji shook the snow off his head so they could now clearly see his blond hair. It was wet however.

"I think I'm ready to stop" Momiji smiled at his cousins.

"Thank goodness" Yuki said to himself.

"Oh Momiji are you all right" Tohru came over to help him brush off the snow.

Momiji laughed.

"I'm okay. I guess I set the world record for falling down the hill huh?"

"Momiji" Hatsuharu grinned, "You broke the record."

"It's getting late" Hana replied, "Dinner time."

"Oh right. Listen if you guys are interested, why don't you come over later for some hot chocolate" Tohru turned to the boys.

"Okay" Yuki said, "We'll be over after dinner."

"You bet" Momiji nodded, "We'll even bring Kyo if you want."

"Sure" Tohru nodded.

Then she, Hana, and Uo headed back to their cabin, while the Sohmas trudged back to theirs. Shigure met them at the door. He had been sitting on the porch. He stared when he saw Momiji.

"Momiji, what on earth happened to you?"

"I went skiing. I can't do it very well though."

"I'll say" Haru replied, "He tripped over his skis at least twenty times."

"That many hmm?" Shigure said.

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "By the way Shigure you did call your editor didn't you?"

"Of course" Shigure sighed, "Hari wouldn't let me get away with it. He spoils all my fun."

********************************************************

Yuki just shook his head as he entered the cabin. Inside Hatori was sitting in a large armchair reading a book, while Momiji explained to him why his ski outfit was covered with so much snow. He put the book down and began to examine the boy for broken bones. A few minutes later Shigure came in followed by Kyo.

"And where have you been all day stupid cat?" Yuki replied cynically as he sat down in the other armchair in the living room.

"That's none of your damn business!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh Kyo by the way, Tohru invited us to go for some hot chocolate after dinner, if you're interested that is" Momiji replied.

"Sorry" Kyo shook his head, "I'm busy."

"With what?" Haru asked as he removed his boots.

"Nothing!" Kyo said angrily as he exited the room.

"By the way Shigure what are we going to have for dinner?" Momiji asked.

"We're not getting take-out are we Shigure?" Hatori added.

"Don't worry everyone" Shigure smiled as he went into the kitchen, "I made sure to pack the food that Tohru had made for us while she was gone."

"Good thinking Shigure" Haru replied coming over, "Because you are a lousy cook."

*********************************************************

That night Kyo watched as Haru, Yuki, and Momiji left to go to the girls cabin. He slowly slipped out of his bedroom and looked around. Hatori was dozing in the armchair with the book across his chest. Shigure was nowhere to be seen. Kyo quietly put on his ski coat and walked out the front door. On the porch he grabbed his gloves and placed them on. He walked in the snow over to the ski lift. There a man was waiting. He had on a pair of skis and had an extra pair by his side.

"You Kyo Sohma?" he asked when the boy approached him.

"Yea" Kyo nodded.

"You ready for your ski lesson Mr. Sohma?"

"You bet I am" Kyo replied, "I just need a refresher course. I haven't been skiing in a long time."

"You got it. Put on your ski's and let's get started" the instructor said.

"Just you wait you damn rat" he thought as he pulled the first ski on, "I am gonna win this time. Just you watch."

*********************************


	3. Chp 3: The Big Race

**Chapter Three: The Big Race**

The sun shone bright that Saturday morning. The girls had an early breakfast and prepared themselves once more for a day of skiing. Megumi was going with them this time. The night before, the Sohmas had once again invited them to meet them on the slopes. Momiji was just going to watch as they took small races down the hill. As for the parents they decided to do some "lodging" as Mr. Hanajima called it.

*********************************************************

Tohru, Megumi, Uo, and Hana met Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji at the top slope. The hills were covered with people who had come overnight for a weekend of skiing.

"Okay you guys" Momiji said with a smile, "Since I am not skiing today, I will be the one who says Ready, Set, Go okay?"

Everyone agreed and prepared themselves.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

First they had a practice race with all of them, which Yuki won. Then the girls had a race in which Hana beat the other two. Then the boys raced and Megumi surpassed both Yuki and Hatsuharu. As they were preparing for the next race, which Yuki and Haru were in, who should come strolling up but Kyo. He was in his red ski suit and was carrying his skis behind his head.

"Hey Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed, "You brought skis. Does this mean that you are joining us in the races?"

"You bet I am" Kyo grinned at Yuki, "I'm ready to take you on you damn rat."

"What are you thinking stupid cat?" Yuki sighed with a frown, "You know you can't ski, why bother. Unless you want to be humiliated that is?"

"Oh yea! Well we'll see about that won't we? Race me. If you think you have the guts?"

"Fine, have it your way" Yuki replied with a huff, readying himself.

"In that case you guys" Haru said, "I'll let the two of you race."

"We will be down at the bottom of the hill so we can give you guys plenty of room" Momiji replied, "I'll call from down there."

"Good luck you guys," Tohru said with a worried face.

She followed Haru, Momiji, Megumi, Uo and Hana down the hill. Yuki and Kyo put on their goggles.

"Ready!" Momiji shouted.

They both bent forward.

"Set!"

Kyo focused on the task before him. Yuki just sighed as the thought of another victory against the stupid cat entered his head.

"Go!"

They took off, side by side. Yuki was actually amazed at how well Kyo could ski. He took turns like it was no problem. In fact he was winning. Yuki sped up. Soon they were neck in neck.

"Wow look at orange top go" Uo said holding a hand over her eyes as she shielded the sun.

"He's just as good as the prince" Hana added.

"At this rate it could be either one of them" Haru replied.

They continued down the hill, Kyo just a little ahead of Yuki.

"I'm doing it" Kyo thought, "I'm actually beating the damn rat. I will win."

Suddenly out of nowhere a skier got in both of their ways. He slid right in front of the two racers, making them lose their concentration and sending both of them tripping over their skis. They tumbled down the hill and landed at the bottom. Kyo underneath Yuki. The skier stopped at the bottom as well and turned around.

********************************************************

He was dressed in a very expensive black ski suit. He pulled the goggles off his face and turned to look at the two boys. He had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tohru and the others rushed over.

"I'm sorry about that" he replied, "I guess I didn't see you guys."

He helped Yuki up off of Kyo.

"How could you miss us?" Kyo muffled in the snow.

He spit it out of his mouth then stood up.

"It wasn't that hard to see that we were in the middle of a race," he added angrily.

"Oh is that what you were doing?" he chuckled, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Are you guys okay?" Tohru replied rushing over, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No Miss Honda we're fine" Yuki reassured her.

The strange boy stared at her for a few minutes then he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Excuse me miss, you wouldn't be Tohru Honda by any chance would you?"

"Yes that's right" she nodded, "How do you know that?"

He broke into a huge grin then flung his arms around the startled girl hugging her tight. Hatsuharu and Momiji looked at each other in astonishment while Yuki and Kyo looked on in deep mistrust.

******************************************************


	4. Chp 4: Tai Ushida

**Chapter Four: Tai Ushida**

"Um excuse me" Tohru interrupted the strange boy who was hugging her, "But what are you doing?"

He pulled away and put a hand to his head.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" he grinned sheepishly, "I guess it has been awhile."

"I'm sorry?" Tohru replied.

"Wait" he stopped smiling, "Are you saying that you don't remember me?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry I don't, but let me think for a minute."

Meanwhile the five boys who stood there eyed the stranger. After a few minutes Tohru still couldn't remember.

"Could you give me a hint?" she asked.

He laughed.

"That's okay that you don't remember me. After all we haven't seen each other since we were kids. I'm Tai Ushida. I used to live next to your grandparents."

"Oh that's right" she smiled, "We used to play together in the summertime. You lived right next to my grandparents summer home."

"Summer home?" Kyo said with confusion.

Uo shook her head at him.

"So how are you?" Tohru replied.

"I'm all right. I am surprised to see you though," he said, "Your grandparents said that you haven't been in contact with them for quite some time. I heard about your mom's death, so sorry about that."

"Thanks" she smiled a little.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Hana spoke up, "I could have sworn I have seen your face before."

"Yea" Uo agreed, "I think you're right."

He smiled and looked down, brushing his hair from his eyes. Megumi looked at him a little longer then he spoke up.

"You have seen him before Saki" Megumi replied, "He was on the cover of Tokyo Business last month."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"You got a good eye kid" Tai said, "That's correct."

"What were you doing on a prestigious magazine like that?" Yuki asked.

"That's easy prince" Uo replied, "He is the youngest businessman in Japan today. He is still in high school but he also helps out with a big company."

"That's true too. In fact" Tai smiled at Tohru, "I work for your grandfather's company."

"Really?" Tohru replied in a hesitated voice.

"Yea. You know you should call him some time, I'm sure he would like to see you. In fact he is going to be in town next week."

"I'll think about that," Tohru said.

"Well" Tai replied picking up his skis; "It was good seeing you again Tohru. Maybe we can see each other some time in the future?"

"Sure" she nodded, "I would like that."

"Again" he replied to the two Sohmas, "Very sorry for that little mishap."

****************************************************

He walked away. For a few minutes all of them just stared at Tohru, waiting for an explanation. Then Hana and Uo walked over to her.

"I think it is time for lunch" Hana said, "Let's head back to the cabin."

Tohru nodded, said a quick goodbye to the Sohmas, and then followed her two best friends and Megumi back to the cabin. Kyo stood there watching with his arms crossed. Haru put a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That guy was a piece of work" he replied.

"If you ask me" Kyo said, "He seemed like a jerk."

"What do you think Yuki?" Momiji asked.

"I don't really know" Yuki replied.

But as he stood there and thought about it, the more he agreed with Kyo. Momiji started laughing.

"That sure was funny the way you both fell down the hill" he smiled, "I think you beat me by far in gracefulness. By the way Kyo, how come you didn't tell us you could ski so well?"

"I don't know. You all shouldn't have assumed that I couldn't. I learned to ski up in the mountains when I was training."

"And what have you been doing all this time before today?" Haru asked.

"I took some extra lessons to make sure that I could beat that damn rat, that's all. I almost would have won too, if it hadn't been for Mr. Too Friendly."

"Well" Yuki sighed, "We should held back to the cabin too."

Momiji and Hatsuharu followed him. Kyo stood there with his hands behind his head then looked up angrily.

"Hey wait a minute! You admit that I could have beat you, you damn rat!"

He ran after the three Sohmas yelling the entire way.

**********************************************************

That night, in the girl's bedroom, Tohru told Hana and Uo about the times she had spent with Tai.

"After my dad passed away, my mom's parents started talking to her again. We even started visiting them in the summer, at the main house. I met Tai when I was alone one afternoon. He was alone too. At first we didn't hit it off. He thought I was too quiet, and I thought he was too loud. However there were no other kids in the neighborhood back then so it was just the two of us. To be honest before I met you guys, he was the only friend I ever had. All the kids back home knew about mom's past and ridiculed me for it. He didn't know, so it made things easier."

"When was the last time you saw him Tohru?" Uo asked, her feet propped on top of a pillow.

"I was about eight years old. My mom and grandparents had gotten into another fight. They wanted her to come back home, but she wanted things to stay the way they were. In the end, my grandfather said some angry words and mom walked out. I said goodbye to Tai that afternoon. I think he thought at first that he would see me the next summer. I never got the chance to tell him otherwise."

"Poor guy. Anyway, he didn't seem angry at you at all" Uo replied.

"Yes" said Hana, "He was very happy to see you. Almost too happy."

A knock sounded on the girl's door and Megumi walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Megumi replied, "Tohru there's a delivery for you, at the front door."

"A delivery?" Tohru stood up confused, "I wonder what it is?"

Her two best friends followed her out of the room. She walked over to the door and took the medium sized rectangular box. She signed for it, and then read the card. It said:

It was good seeing you again. Here is a gift as a reminder of our days of friendship. I hope to see more of you soon!

Lots of Love,

Tai

Tohru opened the box and gasped. Inside wrapped in pink tissue paper were five long stem roses.

"Oh my Tohru" Hana's mom breathed in the scent, "Do you have a secret admirer? These roses are beautiful."

Tohru handed the card over to Hana and Uo so they could read it, while she placed the roses in water. Hana and Uo frowned slightly at the message.

*****************************************************

That night while Tohru was asleep, they discussed it further in the family room by the fireplace. Everyone else had gone to bed too.

"I don't like it Arisa" Hana said in the armchair, "I think this is all too sudden."

"Then again who knows Hana" Uo replied on the floor. She was sitting with her legs crossed. "This guy could have had a crush on her since they were kids."

"But they haven't seen each other since they were eight, no" Hana shook her head, "I get the feeling that there might be something more sneaky going on. His electrical signals were not entirely on the level."

"You and your electrical signals. Let's decide what to do later. We leave in the morning anyway. Time for some shut eye."

"Okay" Hana agreed, rising from the chair as Uo stood up from the floor, "But this isn't over."

*******************************************************

As the Hanajima's were packing up the van the next morning, Tohru walked over to the Sohmas cabin. They too were packing up to leave.

"I guess I will see you guys when we get back" Tohru said to Shigure, "We are stopping off somewhere on the way, but I should be home by this evening."

"Take your time" Shigure smiled, "Yuki is still in bed right now. I'll send Momiji in to wake him soon."

"Okay. Goodbye Hatori, Hatsuharu."

"Goodbye Miss Honda" Hatori nodded.

"See you tomorrow at school" Haru added.

"See you later Kyo" Tohru replied.

He was standing over in the kitchen drinking up the last of the milk from the carton. He placed it back into the fridge.

"Hold on, I'll walk you back" he said.

As they walked to the cabin Kyo had his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay Kyo?" she asked, "You seem very quiet."

"I'm okay" he said stopping, "Tohru can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you know that guy very well? I mean the one from yesterday?"

"Well to be perfectly honest I haven't seen him since I was eight, but it was good seeing him again. He really hasn't changed that much."

"I see."

"I'm terribly sorry that he tripped you guys. I had no idea that you were that good of a skier Kyo. I was quite impressed."

"Really?" he blushed slightly.

"Uh huh" she nodded grinning, "Any way there's the van. I'll see you tonight Kyo" she waved then took off.

**********************************************************

She climbed into the van and sat next to Uo. Kyo waved one last time as they drove off.

"By the way Tohru" Mrs. Hanajima replied, "I brought your roses with us. Saki is holding them."

"Oh thank you Miss Hanajima, and thank you for inviting me on such a wonderful trip."

"It was our pleasure Tohru" Mr. Hanajima smiled.

"Saki should invite you girls more often" the grandmother added.

Hana handed Tohru the vase. She held onto them tightly, a hesitant look on her face.

"Tohru you okay?" Uo asked her.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied back.

Uo smiled then turned back to the window. Tohru stared out hers as only one thought entered her head.

"Now what?"

**********************************************************


	5. Chp 5: The Letter

**Chapter Five: The Letter**

When Tohru arrived home later that evening she placed the roses in the kitchen. Both Yuki and Kyo noticed the vase but they didn't say anything. Shigure was the only one with the nerve to ask.

"So Tohru did you have fun skiing?" he asked as they sat down to dinner.

"Oh yes" she smiled, "I never knew that skiing could be so enjoyable. At first it was kind of hard, but then I picked it up in no time. I'm still no expert though."

"That's good" Shigure grinned, "Momiji mentioned in the car on the way home that you met up with an old friend, is he the one who gave you the roses?"

"Shigure!" both Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh it's all right" Tohru said, "As a matter of fact yes, he was the one who gave me the roses. It was for the five years that we were friends."

"Five years? That's an awful long time" Shigure replied, "Must have been interesting seeing him again?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It has been a long time, so it was very surprising."

"I'll say" Kyo spoke up, "He just showed up out of nowhere. I still can't believe he ruined our race like that."

"If it bothers you so much stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically, "Then next time we'll race again, only I'm sure you won't stand a chance."

"Oh yea? We'll see about that. Next time I'm gonna make you eat those words rat boy!"

"I guess I'd better start cleaning everything up," Tohru said picking up their plates.

Kyo and Yuki stopped arguing as she walked into the kitchen.

"So tell me boys" Shigure smiled mischievously, "Was this young man handsome?"

"How the hell would we know that?" Kyo shouted.

"Well, all I'm thinking is, he sent Tohru roses. And a man never sends a girl flowers when they want to be just friends. He usually has other intentions in mind."

"Not all men have as crude a mind as you do Shigure" Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki" Shigure sighed, "Why are you so cruel to me? All I'm saying is that the two of you should keep an eye on our little flower."

"She'll be fine" Yuki said.

"And who's to say if she will ever see that guy again anyway?" Kyo added.

*******************************************************

The next few days went by smoothly. Shigure had another deadline to meet so he was hard at work. Kyo was now taking extra lessons at Kazuma's three times a week. Tohru walked home alone that breezy winter afternoon. Yuki had to stay behind for the student council. It was getting closer and closer to the time when the seniors were graduating, and he had a lot of programs to plan. Tohru entered the house and looked at the mail on the telephone table. There was a letter addressed to her. She slowly picked it up and read it.

My Dear Tohru,

Your grandfather and I have received word from your other grandfather that you are no longer living with him, due to certain circumstances. I must say we were quite surprised, but we asked for your new address. I've had it for some time now, but it wasn't until we talked to Tai Ushida, (you remember of course) told us that he had seen you and that you were well, that I thought about writing to you. Your grandfather and I now live at the summer estate with the rest of the family, however he does have to come into the city from time to time for business. We are going to be in the city this week as a matter of fact and we were hoping we could see you.

We will be staying at the Tokyo Palace, Room 561. It is the penthouse, and the only room on the floor. Just tell the concierge downstairs who you are and they will direct you. Please say you'll come, oh and dear call me at this number when you decide.

Lots of love,

Grandmother

At the bottom of the letter was the hotel phone number. Tohru read the letter over and over. Finally she sighed, folded the letter back in the envelope and walked upstairs.

********************************************************

That night everyone ate their supper in silence. Kyo gazed at Tohru's face as she ate. So did Yuki. Shigure watched the whole scene with amusement.

"Will you guys excuse me for a minute, I have to make a phone call" Tohru replied.

"Sure Miss Honda" Yuki nodded.

"I'm done too," Kyo said standing up and taking his dishes into the kitchen.

Tohru pulled the letter out of her pocket and dialed the number. The phone rang for a few minutes until someone at the hotel picked up.

"Tokyo Palace. How may I help you?" the man asked.

"Uh hello there, can I have the extension to room 561 please."

"Yes Mam."

A few more seconds and Tohru's grandmother picked up.

"Oh Tohru darling, how are you? I was hoping that you would call."

"I'm fine grandmother. I was very happy to hear from you. How's grandfather?"

"Oh he's just fine dear. So are you going to come to see us?"

"Um yes of course. When would you like to see me?"

"I was thinking Thursday night. I know you work on Fridays."

"Yes that's true" Tohru replied, "Okay then I will see you Thursday then. What time?"

"How about eight o'clock?"

"Okay. I will see you this Thursday at precisely eight o'clock."

"Good. You don't know how happy you have made me Tohru."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye grandmother."

"Goodbye Darling."

Tohru hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is everything okay Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

He was standing in the hallway, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh yes" Tohru smiled, "Everything's fine. That was my grandmother. She wants me to see her and my grandfather this Thursday."

"Are these the grandparents that you haven't seen since your mom's funeral?" he asked.

"Uh huh?"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I am a little nervous about it. I mean I haven't seen them in a long time, and my grandfather isn't the warmest of people."

"Miss Honda, I tell you what, how about I accompany you that evening?"

"Huh? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I'll be there for moral support."

Tohru placed her hands together and smiled.

"Oh Yuki that would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble. I'll be happy to go" he smiled back.

******************************************************

"What?" Uo asked the next day as they ate their lunch, "You mean you grandmother actually wrote you a letter and now you are going to see her and your grandfather tomorrow night?"

"Mhm" Tohru nodded.

"How do you feel Tohru?" Hana asked.

"I'm okay. I mean at first I was worried, but Yuki offered to go with me, so I won't be alone."

"Well that was awful nice of the prince" Uo replied with a grin, "I'd rather you have someone at your side when they start asking those future questions again."

"Yes" Hana agreed, "The only reason you escaped them so well the last time is because Arisa and I were there with you."

"I know" Tohru frowned, "Having Yuki there will make it easier to turn them down."

"Remember Tohru" Uo held up her fists, "You are a strong and independent girl and you can make it on your own. Just keep telling yourself that."

"I will Uo thank you" Tohru smiled.

"We will pray for you" Hana said.

"Thank you" Tohru replied with tears in her eyes as she hugged her two best friends, "Thank you both so much."

*****************************************************

Finally the day arrived. Uo and Hana gave Tohru another pep talk. She walked home with Yuki and Kyo and started dinner early. She and Yuki had informed Shigure the night before that they had plans the next night.

"A date? Oh how romantic" he sighed happily.

Yuki struck him on the head.

"It's not a date idiot."

Then Tohru had to explain to Shigure what was really going on. He wished them luck as they left to go to the hotel. Kyo watched them leave as well. They were both standing in the front of the house. Kyo scowled a bit.

"Jealous Kyo? Wishing you were going too?" Shigure replied playfully.

"I am not jealous!" Kyo's face turned red " Shut up if you don't know what you are talking about!" Kyo yelled storming back inside.

*****************************************************

Yuki and Tohru arrived at the hotel at exactly 7:55. They walked inside and went to the front desk. A young man was standing behind it writing something on a pad of paper.

"Be with you in a moment" he replied.

Yuki and Tohru just looked at each other.

"Okay" the man, said looking up, "How can I help you?"

"Um I'm Tohru Honda, I have an appointment to see my"

"Oh yes" the man nodded, "Just go to the elevator and punch in five. It will take you directly to their room. Your grandmother said she would be waiting for you" he led them onto the elevator.

"Okay. Thank you" Tohru bowed.

"Thank you miss. And enjoy your stay at the Tokyo Palace" he smiled as the doors closed.

"He was certainly friendly" Tohru smiled as Yuki, pressed the button five.

"Yes, but you think he could have at least waited till you finished the sentence before he answered" Yuki replied, "It's funny though, he said that the elevator will take us directly to their room."

"Uh right" Tohru said with her head down a little.

"But the only rooms that I know of that work that way are usually penthouses."

"Right again."

"But Miss Honda."

"Oh we're here" she interrupted him as the doors opened.

They were now in a very fancy hallway. A servant greeted them and showed them to the living room. She took their coats and offered them some tea, which they both declined. Yuki gazed around the room in wonder. Out of one of the far rooms a very elegantly dressed older woman came out. Her short white hair was curled and she had three pearl necklaces around her neck.

"Tohru darling" she embraced her, "I am so glad that you could come."

"Thank you grandmother. Oh this is Yuki Sohma. He agreed to accompany me tonight so that I wouldn't have to walk alone. Yuki this is my grandmother Serika Miyoshi."

Yuki bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Miyoshi."

"Oh my such a gentleman" Mrs. Miyoshi blushed, "Well sit down children. Your grandfather will be out in a few more minutes Tohru. He just had some last minute business to take care of."

"Oh that's no problem" Tohru replied.

"In the meantime would you like some tea, and Mr. Sohma I would love to hear a little bit about yourself."

"Oh well" Yuki said, "First off I would love some tea. There's not really much to tell. I know Miss Honda from school. And we sort of became friends from the start."

"Are you two seeing each other?"

Tohru blushed while Yuki who now had his cup of tea stopped stirring.

"Um no. Actually we are still just very good friends, right Miss Honda?"

"Yes exactly. Yuki and I are very good friends. I have a lot of good friends in Yuki's family."

Out of the room where Mrs. Miyoshi had just entered a tall balding man came out. He was wearing glasses and was very thin. He was dressed in a suit. He had a serious look on his face when he spotted Yuki but smiled as Tohru walked over to him

"Oh grandfather" she smiled, "It is so good to see you again."

"Hello Tohru" he embraced her, "It's good to see you too. It has made your grandmother very happy that you have come."

He sat down next to her grandmother as she sat down next to Yuki once more.

"Dear" Mrs. Miyoshi replied, "This is Yuki Sohma. He is one of Tohru's friends."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir" Yuki bowed his eyes.

"Sohma huh? You have a lot of business men in your family?"

"I suppose so" Yuki replied.

"I do believe I work with some of them. Are you planning on going into business some day?"

"Well I do have plans to go to college after high school, but I don't really know what will happen in the future."

"Ah yes the future" Mr. Miyoshi pulled out his pipe, "That was one of the reasons that we asked you here tonight Tohru."

"Yes sir" she looked straight at him.

"It came to our attention that you stopped living with your grandfather and are now living with a friend. You will be graduating soon correct?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Tohru. It is very important to your grandmother and I that you get all that you deserve. I hear that you are also still working."

"Yes that's right."

"Well that needs to stop. From now on I will pay for your tuition."

"Oh no grandfather, that's not necessary."

"Of course it is necessary" he puffed on the pipe, "You are our only granddaughter, and you are a young lady. Young ladies should not be working those types of hours. Don't you agree Mr. Sohma?"

"I uh."

He didn't give Yuki any time to finish.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do after high school?" he asked her.

"Well no, I mean I thought I would work."

"Out of the question" Mr. Miyoshi shook his head, "No granddaughter of mine is going to slave away at a job so demeaning."

"If you ask me" Yuki thought as he saw Tohru lower her face more and more, "You're the one who's being demeaning."

"Dear" Mrs. Miyoshi replied, "I think you have said enough for one night don't you" she placed a hand on his.

He puffed one last time on his pipe then stood up.

"I have some more work to do, so if you will excuse me. It was nice meeting you Mr. Sohma."

"You too sir" Yuki said holding back what he really wanted to say.

"Think about what I said Tohru" Mr. Miyoshi replied as he quickly embraced her.

"I will grandfather" she nodded.

He walked out of the room. Mrs. Miyoshi smiled then poured herself another cup of tea.

"More tea? She smiled.

**********************************************************

About an hour later, Yuki and Tohru exited the hotel. Tohru was very quiet as they walked. She just stared straight ahead.

"Miss Honda" Yuki replied stopping, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she nodded, "They just care about me, that's all. It's nice to have someone care that much you know. I really am very lucky."

"Uh."

"C'mon Yuki, maybe we can pick up something for dessert on the way home" she smiled back at him."

Yuki just stared at her as she walked on, as if nothing bothered her. He shook his head, smiled briefly, and then followed her down the street.

*******************************************************


	6. Chp 6: Shigure's Idea

**Chapter Six: Shigure's Idea**

At school the next morning Tohru was very reluctant to tell her friends what had happened. But by the end of the day they found out. They both sympathized with her however and dropped the subject completely. As she walked home, not work since her grandfather had called her work, and then the school to let her know, that she quit, she puzzled over what she would do about the problem. Kyo was walking with her and suddenly looked back.

"Hey what's eating you?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing" she looked up smiling, "Oh great now I'm starting to worry Kyo," she thought.

"I thought you had work tonight?"

"Oh I did. But my grandfather told me last night that he would pay for my tuition from now on, so I guess I have to quit my job."

"You guess? Do you want to quit?" he asked.

"Well I don't really know" she looked down, "I haven't really thought about it."

She walked past him now leading the way. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He shook his head.

"I don't really think she wants to quit" he told himself, "But she's so afraid to stand up to those people that she just goes along with anything they say."

The night before after Tohru had gone to bed, Yuki had told Shigure and Kyo all that had happened at the hotel. He informed them of how belittling her grandfather had been, and not very polite towards him at all. In fact according to Yuki he had seemed like a general in an army the way he was giving her orders.

"The guys sounds like an absolute jerk" Kyo replied, "I wouldn't blame her for being so against seeing them."

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "Our poor sweet flower. Imagine having to go through all that. No wonder she chose to live with her other grandfather."

"I agree" Yuki nodded, "No one would want to live under that sort of treatment."

"Hey Kyo!" Tohru called taking him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner tonight?" she looked back at him with concern on her face, "Is there something wrong?"

"No" he shook his head, "Let's decide when we get back, "We need to get home."

"Okay" she smiled.

This time he led the way the rest of the way home. As usual Shigure greeted them at the door. Kyo scowled at him as he walked upstairs to change, while Tohru grinned and said hello. Yuki came home about two hours later and they all sat down to a wonderful meal of salmon and rice, Kyo's choice of course.

*******************************************************

The next morning Tohru started with her chores extra early. Shigure was in his study working on his latest novel. Yuki was in the sitting room working on the schedule for the next few months at school. Kyo was also in the sitting room lifting his weights. Tohru came into the sitting room to dust the furniture.

"How's it going Yuki?" she asked with a smile.

"Very well Miss Honda" he smiled back, "I'm just about finished."

"That's good. Kyo would you like a snack of some kind?"

"Sure" Kyo replied a weight in his left hand.

"How about you Yuki?"

"Okay. I'd love something."

"Don't forget about me," Shigure said with a grin as he entered, he was still wearing his glasses.

"No problem" Tohru smiled again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh I'll get it" Tohru replied walking to the door.

**********************************************************

The others followed her as she went to open it. Outside dressed in very formal looking clothing was Tai Ushida.

"Tai?" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I just saw your grandfather recently and he told me that he saw you. He also gave me your address, so I thought I 'd stop by for a little visit."

"Oh well, come on in" she replied closing the door.

Shigure was already at the front. Yuki and Kyo stood behind him.

"Well Yuki and Kyo you already know" she said.

"Yep" Tai grinned, "Good to see you guys again. No broken bones right?"

"Uh no" Yuki replied.

"And this is Shigure Sohma" Tohru said, "He's the one who owns this house."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sohma" Tai bowed.

"Welcome, welcome" Shigure bowed his eyes, "Please come sit down and we'll get to know one another better."

They all went back into the sitting room while Tohru fetched some snacks. She was back out in a few minutes to serve them. Yuki and Kyo meanwhile eyed the boy carefully.

"I'm sorry for dropping over unannounced like this" Tai replied.

"Oh no it's all right. Any friend of Tohru's is a friend of ours."

"Thanks. You have a lovely home. Tell me did your wife decorate it?"

They all froze for a moment.

"My wife?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you are married aren't you? I mean Tohru isn't the only girl living here is she?" he raised his eyebrows a bit at the last question.

Shigure looked at the young boy for a second then burst out laughing nervously.

"Of course Tohru isn't the only woman living here. My wife is."

"Shigure!"

"Ah there she is now" Shigure stood up.

He walked over to the front door and brought his editor Mii back in.

"Look darling we have company" Shigure replied.

"Shigure what?" Mii said confused.

"Please excuse us for a moment will you Mr. Ushida" Shigure replied with a grin, "I have to talk to my wife for a minute."

He pulled Mii into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo just stared ahead with blank faces while Tohru froze completely.

********************************************************

"Shigure what is going on?" she asked him, "I thought you would have those pages done today?"

"I will I promise, but Mii I need you to do me a big favor" he said.

"And what is that?"

"Pretend to be my wife."

"Your what!"

"Shh Mii. Please pretend to be my wife just for today and I promise to deliver to you tomorrow even more pages then I had originally intended."

"Oh" she thought, "All right Shigure you got a deal" she held out her hand to shake his, "What do I got to do?"

"Just put on that apron and behave like a typical wife would" Shigure replied.

Shigure exited the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

"I'm sorry about that, we had some grownup things to discuss."

"That's all right" Tai smiled.

"What is he doing?" Kyo thought.

"He's making a complete fool of his editor" Yuki said to himself.

"It's awful interesting seeing you two guys again" Tai replied, "Do you live here as well?"

"Uh yes as a matter of fact they do" Shigure answered, "You see Yuki is my cousin, and Kyo is my son."

"Your son?" Kyo said in a surprise.

Tai looked at him confused.

"I mean" Kyo's face became red, "Of course I'm your son, but I told you not to blab it to the whole world. It's so embarrassing being your son."

"Now now Kyo" Mii replied coming in, "That's no way to talk to your father."

Yuki stared in audacity at the play forming before him.

"First Shigure is married?" he thought, "Now Kyo is his son? What's next?"

"I see. So you must have known Kyo a long time huh Tohru? Your mom knew these people. Their her friends."

"Oh how did you know that?" Tohru asked.

"When I talked to your grandparents they said your other grandfather said that you were staying with one of your mom's friends family" Tai answered.

"That's right. Mii and I both knew Kyoko. I mean I was younger than she was, but my wife is older than I am" Shigure smiled.

"Now Shigure" Mii elbowed him, "Don't you be giving away my age."

"To answer your question Tai, yes I've known Kyo and Yuki a long time."

"You might even say that Tohru and our Kyo are an item even," Shigure added.

"What?" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh come on you two it's no mystery. After all you did grow up together it's only natural that this would happen. Personally she was either going to end up with Yuki or Kyo. I'm so proud it was my son."

Tohru's face was completely red now with embarrassment. Tai had a slight frown on his face. Yuki and Kyo stared angrily at their cousin, poised in their seats to spring at him any moment.

"Excuse me dad" Kyo replied sarcastically, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Well okay" Shigure grinned sheepishly following the fuming Kyo.

"So is it true Tohru?" Tai asked, "Are you really dating him?"

Tohru at first didn't know what to say.

"Well uh, Kyo and I are very close" she began, "If I don't tell him then he won't leave" she thought, "And I know why he is here."

Kyo and Shigure came back into the room.

"Yes Tai" she nodded, "Kyo and I are seeing each other."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Tai just stared at her determined face and sighed.

"I understand."

"Well" Mii replied, "My husband and I have some work to do so if you kids will excuse us. Come on honey, got to finish that book!"

"Oh right darling!" Shigure called back standing up and leaving the four teens alone.

"Oh we're running out of tea" Tohru replied getting up, "Wait here, I'll go get some more."

********************************************************

The room was silent for a few minutes. The three boys stared at each other. Tai was the first to speak.

"You know Kyo, you're a lucky guy. Tohru is one of a kind."

"Yea tell me about it" Kyo nodded.

Yuki stared angrily at his cousin.

"What's your problem?" Kyo shouted.

"Nothing" Yuki shook his head, "Nothing important anyway. I just didn't know that you and Miss Honda were an item that's all."

"Well we" Kyo stuttered, "It just happened! It's none of your business anyway!"

Tai watched the argument with great interest. When Tohru came back into the sitting room, he rose to leave. She said a quick goodbye as he bowed one last time. Yuki offered to walk him to the door. Tohru and Kyo just sat at the table, neither one of them able to look the other in the eye.

******************************************************

"Well thanks for the interesting visit" Tai said, "I'm glad to see that Tohru lives in such a healthy environment. There is one thing that does concern me though."

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"The idea of her living in a house with two guys who are in love with her, that's got to be difficult."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on I was watching. You are totally jealous of your cousin. It doesn't really matter though. Neither one of you are suitable enough for her."

"What did you say?"

Tai turned around and faced him.

"Her grandparents have someone else in mind for her. And it isn't the Sohma family. Just so you know" Tai walked out the door, "She won't be your cousins for long. You can tell him that I said that too" Yuki slammed the door behind him.

"That guy is a jerk," Yuki said out loud.

*********************************************************

He walked back into the sitting room where Tohru and Kyo were in deep conversation.

"By why did you agree with Shigure's silly idea?" Kyo asked.

"Because Kyo, I know why he showed up today. My grandparents sent him to make sure that I am all right. That I am living in a good environment. I also know that they are probably trying to set me up with him."

"Miss Honda already knows?" Yuki thought as he sat down.

"They tried to work an arranged marriage with my mom once. That was what they fought about the first time they stopped talking to each other. My mom married my father against their wishes."

"You said the first time Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "What was the reason for the second time."

"Oh well, after my father died, my mom and I started seeing them again. Soon they wanted her to come live back home with them. But she refused. She got into this terrible argument with my grandfather, and then she stopped talking to them. It's kind of sad really. She never got the chance to talk to them again before she died. I thought that if I'd at least tried to hear them out, that in someway I could make up for that. But they are trying to do exactly what my mom warned me about. I'm sorry Kyo, for using you" she turned to the orange haired boy, "But I didn't know how else to get rid of him. I like him as a friend, and I know now he'll go back to my grandparents and they will drop it. At least I hope they will."

"So I guess from now on when that guys around I got to pretend I'm your boyfriend?"

"Hopefully he won't come back," Tohru said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "Despite the news about yours and the stupid cats apparent relationship, he's determined to win."

"What a stubborn idiot" Kyo said.

"It takes one to know one" Yuki replied back.

"Shut up rat boy!" Kyo shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Shigure popped his head in, "Are you two still arguing over Tohru?"

"That's it!" Kyo yelled, "You're the one who came up with this crazy little scheme you damn dog!"

"Yes Shigure I have to agree with Kyo" Yuki added, "What was all that mess."

"Oh" Shigure sighed, "I was just having a bit of fun. And here I was just bringing a little culture into our dull lives."

"Culture? What the hell kind of culture is that!"

"Classic culture."

"Who needs it!"

Yuki just placed his hand on his forehead.

"Yoo hoo! Is anyone home!"

Shigure and Kyo stopped arguing long enough to see Ayame poke his head through the front door.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I drop by" he said followed by his usual annoying laugh.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse" Yuki shook his head, "I guess I was wrong."

**********************************************************


	7. Chp 7: New Year's Party

**Chapter Seven: New Year's Eve Party**

Tohru walked briskly back from the store the next afternoon. Kyo was with her. He helped her carry the bags she had. They walked into the front door where they found Yuki standing in the hallway with an envelope in his hand.

"Do you need any help Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no I think we can manage" she replied.

"I got em," Kyo said carrying the two bags into the kitchen.

Tohru removed her coat while Yuki handed her the envelope.

"You got another letter I think Miss Honda" he replied.

"Thanks" she said opening it, "It's an invitation. An invitation for you, me and Kyo to a belated new years party at the summer house this weekend."

"An invitation for us?" Yuki stared at the letter, "I wonder why they invited me and the stupid cat?"

Kyo came in on the last line.

"Well my grandparents did meet you last time, and I'm guessing that Tai told them about Kyo so they want to meet him now as well."

"Oh great" Kyo put a hand to his forehead, "I guess this means I have to play the boyfriend act again?"

"Oh no it's all right Kyo" Tohru shook her head, "After all I'm the one who got you into that mess. You don't have to go if you don't want."

"No it's all right" he put up a hand, "I'll go. I don't want you to look bad after all."

"Oh are you sure? I mean it's okay if you don't."

"I'm positive" Kyo said, "Don't even worry about it."

"Okay" she nodded finally, "I'll call my grandmother and let her know."

Tohru walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Yuki just looked at Kyo and shook his head as he walked upstairs. Kyo turned his face to the ground.

"Great" he though to himself, "Now what am I going to do?"

******************************************************

That night Yuki heard a knock on his door as he sat as his desk. He went to open it and was surprised to see Kyo standing there.

"Are you lost?" he asked cynically.

"No I'm not lost" Kyo retorted, "I know this is your room."

"Then what do you want?"

"To ask you a question. Can I come in or not?"

Yuki stared at him in the face to make sure he was serious, and then slowly nodded. Kyo walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Yuki sat back down at his desk.

"What's your question?"

"It's more of a request," Kyo said nervously.

"A request?"

"Yea and it will be the first time and the last time just so you know! But I need help."

"Help with what?"

"You gotta show me how you do it."

"Do what?"

"You know act like you do. Like a prince or respectful person."

"And why do you want this?"

"I need to know this" Kyo gritted his teeth on every line, "So I can make a good impression this weekend."

"Oh I see. Well I'm willing to teach you, that is if you don't question my methods or ridicule it?"

"I'll try not to."

"Okay. We start tomorrow afternoon. We'll do it in the backyard, deal?"

"Fine with me" Kyo replied exiting the room, "I can't believe I just did that" he thought to himself as he went back to his room.

*****************************************************

The next afternoon Kyo met Yuki in the backyard. Shigure who pretended he wasn't watching stole glances from time to time at the practice. He smiled as he watched.

"Now when you greet someone after they said hello you always bow like this" Yuki demonstrated, "Now you try it."

Kyo bowed exactly as Yuki told him.

"I feel so stupid" he replied.

"It's common courtesy stupid cat! Now after that you will say something like, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Miyoshi for inviting me to your party. Give it a shot."

"Ahem. Thank you Mr. Miyoshi for inviting me to your party. How was that?"

"Not bad, but it sounded forced. Try again."

******************************************************

Up in Tohru's room Uo and Hana were helping her find the perfect outfit for the party the next day. Uo laughed as she spied the two boys out back.

"Tohru what is orange top doing out there?"

"Oh he's getting ready for the party."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I forgot to mention this. But the reason Kyo is actually going, is because they think he's my boyfriend."

Her two friends stared at her stunned.

"Why would they think that?" Hana asked.

"Because. Last weekend Tai Ushida showed up at the house unexpected. Shigure had to come up with all sorts of stories to tell him just so he would believe that I lived in a suitable environment."

"Did he overdo it?" Uo said.

"Kind of. But ultimately, I'm the one who said to Tai that Kyo was my boyfriend. So right now he's practicing being polite and Yuki's teaching him."

"Wow. It's amazing that Kyo's going through all that trouble."

"Yes" Hana agreed, "It's awful sweet of him."

"Uh huh."

"So tell us" Uo said hanging up a shirt, "Give us more details on Shigure's little fantasy."

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

******************************************************

"Man I'm exhausted. I think my mouth is dry" Kyo sighed as he sat down at the table later that evening.

"I'll get some water for you Kyo" Tohru replied.

"In any event" Shigure said, "How did he do Yuki? Is he ready?"

"Well he's not perfect, but he'll do fine tomorrow."

"Isn't that nice Kyo?" Shigure said with a grin, "Yuki gave you a complement."

"Big deal" Kyo stood up, "I'm going to bed" he replied as he gently took the cup of water from Tohru, "See you in the morning."

"Miss Honda. Do you have the tickets?" Yuki asked as she sat back down, after giving Shigure his tea.

"Yes. My grandmother sent the bus tickets. We leave at noon tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

"I guess so," she said hesitantly.

"It'll be all right Tohru, you'll see" Shigure replied, "With Yuki and Kyo there you'll be all right."

"Of course" she nodded with a smile, "Of course I will. Well goodnight you guys" she rose to leave.

"Goodnight Miss Honda."

"Goodnight Tohru."

***************************************************

Tohru dressed into her pajamas and took one last look at the moon.

"I guess you'll be with me tomorrow mom," she said, "As I see everyone again. What am I so worried about? It'll be fine. I should get some sleep. Well anyway goodnight mom" she replied turning from the window.

She climbed under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

******************************************************

At the bus stop the next day, Tohru and the two boys waited in their most casual yet formal looking clothing.

"Now don't forget everything we talked about" Yuki replied to Kyo who was still fiddling with his hair.

"I know. I know." Kyo said irritably.

"Really I can't thank you guys enough for coming today" Tohru replied looking at them.

"Ah don't mention it" Kyo said.

"Yes, Miss Honda. We're really quite happy to come with you."

The bus arrived and the doors opened up. There were several people on the bus. But as they got closer and closer to the country more and more people had departed. Pretty soon they were the only ones left on.

"You kids are heading out pretty far aren't ya?" the bus driver replied with a smile.

"Uh yes. My family lives out here."

"That's cool."

"Are you the same bus that will pick us up?" Yuki asked.

"Sure am. But I have no other places to drop off or pickup around that time. You kids will be the only ones on the bus tonight."

"Imagine that" Kyo said.

"Okay here we are" the bus driver said opening the doors, "I'll be here to pick you up at six o'clock."

"Thank you" Tohru bowed once they got off the bus.

"Have a good time!" he waved as he drove off.

Kyo gazed around at the neighborhood they were now in. It was very widespread and a lot of the homes were behind big huge gates.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded, "It's just up the hill. Follow me."

"Up the hill?" Kyo thought as they walked up.

********************************************************

It took them a few minutes till they reached the top. Right in front of them was another large gate. The sign in the front read:

Miyoshi Family

"This is it" Tohru said knocking on the door.

"This is it?" Kyo thought.

"It's bigger than Sohma house," Yuki said to himself.

A middle- aged woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yes. Hi there. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Of course Miss Honda please come on in" the servant replied.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other then followed her in.

"I must say" the servant said as they walked, "You certainly have sprung up Tohru since the last time I saw you."

"Oh" Tohru replied, "Thank you."

The servant led them to a very fancy sitting room. It was decorated in red and purple.

"Please wait here while I fetch your grandmother."

"Of course."

She turned to the two Sohmas who looked at her stunned.

"Well this is it."

"You never told us that, they lived on an estate" Kyo replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know I should have mentioned it, but I thought this was what you were used to and you wouldn't have been that surprised."

"Well it's a nice summer home Miss Honda" Yuki said.

"I'll say."

"Tohru darling" Mrs. Miyoshi entered the room.

"Grandmother" Tohru replied as they embraced.

"I'm so glad that you could come. And welcome again Yuki. And you must be Kyo. We've heard a lot about you."

Kyo at first stood there still stunned, while Yuki bowed.

"Ahem" Yuki cleared his throat.

"Oh, Thank you Mrs. Miyoshi for inviting me to your party" Kyo bowed.

"Oh you're quite welcome Kyo. Such a polite young man. Tohru I hope you will excuse me? I have so much to do for the banquet. But you can give your friends a tour and I'll see you later?"

"Sure grandmother" Tohru replied.

"I'll see you boys later too" she said exiting the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Miyoshi" Yuki replied, "Not bad" he said to Kyo, "But try to be more quick on the uptake next time."

"I, okay."

"Well would you guys like a tour?" Tohru asked.

"Sure Miss Honda."

"Okay then. Follow me."

******************************************************

Tohru led them around the entire estate.

"This place sure is big" Kyo replied.

"Uh huh. Oh I've saved the best for last."

She led them down a hallway and opened a door. Inside was what looked like a small child's bedroom.

"What is this place Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"This was my moms room. Every summer. All this stuff here, these are all her treasures. I don't really have the room for them right now, but someday I hope to take some of this stuff with me."

"Maybe you can ask your grandmother?" Yuki said.

"Maybe" she nodded, "C'mon you haven't seen the outside yet."

******************************************************

She led them to the gardens and showed them the fountain.

"Those are the trees where Tai and I used to play" she pointed to the left.

"Tohru!!"

Suddenly out of nowhere two blond burly boys of the age of sixteen picked her up. They hugged and embraced her.

"What in the?" Kyo was about to say but Yuki put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Calm down" he replied.

Tohru was laughing now and brought the boys over.

"Yuki, Kyo I would like to introduce to you my cousins. Takao and Riku. Riku and Takao this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

The two boy's teal eyes sparkled as they shook the Sohma's hands.

"They're twins" Kyo thought.

"Nice to finally meet you guys" Riku replied.

"Yea, we heard a lot about you guys from Tai Ushida" Takao added.

"Oh great him again" Kyo said to himself.

"In fact I think he is going to be here today" Riku replied, "Right Bro?"

"Yea I think so," Takao said with a nod.

"Oh really?" Tohru replied hesitantly.

"That's just perfect" Yuki thought.

"So which one of you's the boyfriend?" Takao asked.

"Uh that would be me" Kyo spoke up.

The twins began to walk around him.

"Hmm. You seem adequate enough" Riku replied.

"Yea" his brother agreed.

"Tohru!!!" four other voices called.

A few seconds later Tohru was surrounded by four more boys. One of them had light brown hair, the other dark black. The other two both had dark brown. They all had brown eyes. Their ages were six, ten, twelve, and fourteen.

"Oh Hideo. Sanjuro, Jiro and Ben how are you guys?"

"More cousins?" Yuki said to himself in surprise.

"All right you guys" a dark haired woman appeared, "You're supposed to be helping to set up. And what's the matter with you two" she asked the twins, "I told you to help your uncle in the tent."

"Sorry mom" Riku grinned sheepishly, "We'll get right on that."

"See that you do" she replied as they dashed off after the younger boys.

She turned her teal eyes on Tohru and the two boys.

"Hello Tohru. It's been awhile."

"Uh yes. It's good to see you again Aunt Kuniko."

"Mhm. You're looking healthy. I wish I had more to say but I have a lot work to do so if you will excuse me. I'll see you at the banquet" she turned and left.

"Nice lady" Kyo said.

"She reminds me of my mother" Yuki thought.

"What was that all about any way?" Kyo asked Tohru, "Who were all those guys."

"Oh those are my cousins."

"All of them? Don't you have any girl cousins?"

"Actually no. It's kind of funny. All my cousins are boys and my mom grew up with four brothers."

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Mhm. There's Uncle Otojiro, his son is Sanjuro. He was the six year old. Then there's Uncle Daisuke. He has three sons, Hideo, Ben and Jiro. Jiro is fourteen, Hideo is eight, and Ben is twelve. Then there is Uncle Tenchi. He's married to Aunt Kuniko and their sons are Riku and Takao, and they're sixteen the same age as us. And then finally there's" she stopped as she saw someone enter the gate.

He was dressed in a black leather jacket and his long black hair was pulled back. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes which he removed as he entered. He sported blue jeans and a white tee shirt underneath the jacket. He smiled when he saw Tohru. And she rushed to him immediately embracing him.

"Uncle Kintaro. I can't believe you're here."

"Oh it's so good to see you too Tohru" he replied with a smile.

"You know me?"

"How could I not?" he laughed, "I mean you are my only niece. Besides you look just like your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral. I really wanted to be there."

"Oh that's all right" Tohru nodded, "Grandfather explained that you had business."

"Oh, is that what he told you?" he frowned a bit.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" he grinned, "So shall we go in."

"Oh yes. By the way this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma. You guys this is my Uncle Kintaro. He lives in America."

"Nice to meet you" Yuki replied.

"Likewise" Kintaro took Yuki's hand and shook it.

"America huh?" Kyo said as they shook hands, "What do you do there?"

"I'm in the movie making business."

"Really that's interesting" Yuki replied.

"Yea and I love it" Kintaro smiled, "Of course it's not what my father wanted me to do, but I'm happy so it doesn't really matter. Well shall we go celebrate?" he said placing his arm around Tohru and leading the way, "I'm starving. Plane food really sucks you know."

Tohru laughed. Yuki and Kyo stood back for a minute and smiled.

"You know I think I like him the best" Kyo replied.

"I agree. He's a real nice guy."

"C'mon you two!" Kintaro shouted, "You're gonna miss the grub."

"We'll be right there!" Yuki called.

"Well well well" a voice said behind them.

*********************************************************

They turned around and found themselves staring face to face at Tai Ushida.

"Fancy meeting you two here."

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Are you kidding? I always get invited to these things."

"But you're not family" Yuki said.

"I'm practically family. At least I will be" he walked past the two of them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyo replied.

"Don't you worry about that Sohma. It's time for the fun. See you at the banquet" he said sarcastically then chuckled a bit as he walked into the tent.

"I really don't like that guy" Yuki said to himself, "This will be an interesting afternoon indeed."

"He's asking for it all right," Kyo added.

"Remember keep your cool Kyo. We're doing this for Miss Honda."

"I know" Kyo nodded, "But if he starts something, I may not be able to stop myself" he thought.

*****************************************************


	8. Part 2: New Year's Party

**Part Two:**

Yuki and Kyo entered the tent and saw the family sitting down. Tohru waved them over to where she was sitting. Her Uncle Kintaro sat next to her. Tai was in the front next to Riku and Takao. He waved sarcastically to the two boys.

"That jerk" Kyo replied under his breath.

"Remember Kyo be calm" Yuki said, "Go sit next to Miss Honda."

"I know, I know" Kyo clenched and unclenched his fist.

Tohru's grandfather entered the tent followed by another man. He had short blond hair. Obviously he was the last Uncle.

"Who's that?" Kyo asked as they walked over.

"That's Miss Honda's grandfather" Yuki answered.

"Geez" Kyo thought as he sat down next to Tohru, "He does look like a general."

Mr. Miyoshi cleared his throat. The tent quieted down and they all looked his way. In the front Tohru's Uncle Otojiro had set up a video camera.

"Welcome everyone! It has been a long time indeed since our family has gotten together like this. And we must also extend a welcome to those family members who we have not seen for quite some time" he looked towards Tohru and Kintaro, "And for the friends who have accompanied us this afternoon" he smiled at Tai, "I know I speak for myself and my beautiful wife Serika" she gazed lovingly at him, "That we are truly honored that all of you could attend. And we also must not forget the loved ones who are not with us today. But I guess in a way they are. Let us think of them as we eat, drink, and just have a general good time. To the Miyoshi Family" he held up his cup in tribute.

"To the Miyoshi Family" everyone did the same.

"Let's eat" Mr. Miyoshi said sitting down.

"Enjoy you guys" Tohru stood up, "I am going to say hello to my other uncles and aunts."

"Don't worry about us Miss Honda" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Yea, go ahead" Kyo grinned.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Are you coming Uncle Kintaro?"

"Right behind you sweetie" he got up from the table and followed her.

"So that's her grandfather?" Kyo said to Yuki now that they were alone, "He seems like an okay guy."

"Now that you mention it, he does seem a lot more relaxed today" Yuki said, "But he sure wasn't very nice the last time I saw him."

*********************************************************

Riku, Takao, and Tai wandered over and sat next to the two Sohmas.

"Hello guys" Riku grinned mischievously, "Having a good time?"

"Uh yes" Kyo said with a bit of food on his fork, "We're doing okay."

"That's good" Takao replied, "Listen after dinner, the kids in the family usually get involved in the games. We were wondering if the two of you are interested in joining?"

"Yea" Riku said, "Tai always joins in and he usually wins too."

"You want us to join in your family games?" Yuki replied, "I don't know about that."

"Yea" Kyo added, "I mean, it's for your family right?"

"That's true" Riku went on, "I guess you guys are afraid that you might lose."

"Excuse me?" Kyo said with an angry tone.

"Lose" Takao replied, "We understand if you are scared I mean you are going against Tai and my brother, and they are the best athletes here."

"We" Kyo began to stand up but Yuki pushed him down.

"Are you issuing us a challenge then Mr. Miyoshi?" Yuki replied.

"I believe I am" Takao crossed his arms.

"Then Kyo and I accept. Sohmas don't turn down challenges."

"Great" Riku said standing up, "I'll go tell dad that we have volunteers."

"See you guys later" Takao replied with an evil look on his face.

Tai turned to the two boys.

"You guys don't stand a chance. No one has ever beaten me and Riku before."

"Well that's because you have never gone up against a Sohma before" Kyo said with his fist clenched.

"This is just for fun after all" Yuki replied, "Right Mr. Ushida?"

"Oh yea" Tai chuckled walking away, "For fun."

"For fun my ass" Kyo said, "Those guys mean to get rid of us."

"I know that. And they will probably cheat to do it" Yuki nodded, "We had better be on our guard."

"Man" Kyo sighed, "First I have to act like you, now I have to fight by your side. This is turning me into an absolute sissy."

"Oh Kyo" Yuki replied cynically, "It's your whining that makes you look like a sissy not your fake good boy act."

"Shut up" Kyo said under his breath, loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Tohru came back over and sat down.

"Riku just informed me that you guys are entering the games this afternoon."

"Yes Miss Honda" Yuki said, "We are."

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want to see either of you guys get hurt" she replied with a worried frown.

"Don't worry about us Tohru" Kyo said with a grin, "We'll wipe the floor with those guys."

********************************************************

After dinner the family gathered in the huge backyard. The younger kids were off to the side with Tohru's Uncle Otojiro. The older ones were with her Uncle Tenchi. Riku and Takao, along with Tai were helping with the equipment.

"I wonder what type of competition that we found ourselves in?" Kyo said next to Yuki.

"I can tell you for one thing" Kintaro came up, "Every year it is a different game. It all depends what my brother Tenchi picks."

"I see" Yuki replied.

Takao came over and handed the boys some tee shirts and shorts.

"You'll need these. You can change in my room. It's in that building over there. You can't miss it, my name's on the door."

"What kind of activity involves us changing clothes?" Kyo asked.

Takao pointed. In the backyard was now a net. In Riku's hand was a white ball.

"Volley ball" Yuki said.

"See you guys later" Takao winked.

**********************************************************

"Volley ball? Why that girly sport?" Kyo said in the bedroom, he was putting on the blue tee shirt.

"If it is such a girly sport, then you should have no trouble" Yuki replied lacing up his sneakers, "C'mon they're waiting."

********************************************************

Yuki and Kyo walked back outside. They were surprised to see stands up now, that the family was filing in. The court was completely done, including the white lines for the boundaries. Tohru's grandparents were sitting under another small tent on the sidelines in soft comfortable chairs.

"Is it me, or is this like a jousting tournament? Complete with a king and queen" Kyo whispered to Yuki who was also wearing a blue tee shirt.

"It's not just you" Yuki said back.

He looked into the stands and saw Tohru sitting next to Takao and her Uncle Kintaro. Tai and Riku, who were both wearing white tee shirts, were on the other side of the net, Tai catching the ball in his hands and sporting a very sarcastic grin. Uncle Tenchi was on the sidelines near a scoreboard. He was dressed in a referee uniform, with a whistle around his neck. Her cousin Jiro had a piece of chalk in his hands.

"Man, all there is missing is the video cameras" Kyo said in awe.

"Not exactly" Yuki pointed.

On the sidelines Otojiro was setting up the video camera once more.

"Okay boys take your positions!" Tenchi said. He now had the ball in his hands.

Kyo and Yuki took their positions onto the field.

"Do you know how to play this game?" Yuki asked his cousin.

"Yea. It's kind of like badminton. Except you hit the ball with your hands. Do you know how?"

"Mhm. I guess you can't really cheat at volleyball. Let's do our best."

"Okay boys let's have a nice clean game" Tenchi said tossing a coin, "Call it in the air."

"Heads!" Riku said.

"Okay it's heads. White team serves. Good luck" he replied handing the ball to his son.

Riku took the ball and spiked it over the net. It came Yuki's way so he hit it back. It landed on the other side. Riku had just missed it.

Riku served again. This time Kyo missed the ball by inches. The score was now 2 to 2. Yuki served the ball and Tai hit it back. Kyo hit it. Then Tai hit it again. He hit it so hard that it struck Kyo in the chest. He toppled over. Tohru gasped. Her uncle patted her hand as Yuki helped Kyo up.

"That bastard" he spat, "He did that on purpose."

"Remember Kyo be calm" Yuki said.

He turned once more and served. He spiked it so hard that neither Tai nor Riku caught it in time. Riku served the ball and Yuki and Kyo missed it. Now the score was 10 to 12.

The game continued. By the time they reached the end of the 2nd set, the score was now 13 to 15, in favor of the white team. This time Kyo served. It flew into the air and Tai thought that he had it. But he missed. Then Tai served. Yuki hit it and again the white team missed. It was now a tie game going into the third set. First Yuki served, then Tai served, and then Riku served. The ball went back and forth. The score was now 21 to 20. Yuki spiked the ball and Tai went for it. He hit it. Kyo hit the ball and it struck Tai in the stomach, just like it had Kyo. The whistle blew. In the end the score was 21 to Sohmas had tied the white team. The crowd cheered. Never had they seen such an entertaining match. Riku helped Tai up who stared angrily at Kyo as Tohru rushed over to congratulate Yuki and him. On the sidelines Tohru's grandfather stood up and walked over to Tai. He brushed him off and then the two of them walked back into the house.

*********************************************************

After a few minutes of praise the two Sohmas walked back to change.

Kyo was the first one to be done so he wandered back to the courtyard where everyone was standing and talking. He spotted Tohru among her cousins and was about to walk over to her when her grandfather approached him.

"That was quite a game" Mr. Miyoshi replied.

"Uh thank you sir" Kyo replied, "And thank you for inviting me this afternoon" he remembered to bow.

"Not at all. But I was wondering if I could have a word with you Mr. Sohma?"

"Sure" Kyo nodded as the older man led him away from the crowd.

"Tell me Mr. Sohma, do you care about my granddaughter? My wife informs me that you are dating."

"I uh, of course I care about her. She is very special to me" Kyo replied to him.

"What am I doing? She and I aren't really going out," he thought to himself, "Wait a minute. Here it is no problem. I can express how I really feel about her, and she and the damn rat will never know that I really mean it. They'll just think that I am still putting on the act."

"As a matter of fact Mr. Miyoshi" Kyo replied looking him straight in the eye, "I love your granddaughter. I can't imagine what my life would be like without her."

"That is good" Mr. Miyoshi smiled somewhat, "Tell me what are your plans after high school? Are you going to college?"

"Well I haven't really thought about that much yet" Kyo answered.

"I see. Listen Mr. Sohma I want to be frank with you. You see Tohru is my only granddaughter and I love her very much. She is becoming a woman and that is the time when she needs to think about her future. Someday I want her to have a secure life, a safe life."

"Okay."

"What I mean to say Mr. Sohma you aren't exactly what I have in mind for my granddaughter. I'm not saying you aren't a nice guy, but you're not the right guy, you understand. Tohru should be with someone with a little more class. A little more education."

"Forgive me for asking this" Kyo looked at the man with an audacious look, "Don't you think your granddaughter has enough sense to make her own choice about who she's with."

"Quite frankly no. She's very naive about a lot of things. She doesn't always know what is best for her."

"And you do sir?"

"Yes, of course I do. I am the head of the Miyoshi family. I understand you have quite an attachment to her but that really needs to cease."

"Do you mind me asking" Kyo said, "Who you do have in mind for her?"

"Why that is simple. Tai Ushida is an upstanding young man. Intelligent, has good business sense, and he can take care of her for the rest of his days. Anyway I know it's quite an inconvenience, but I can make it worth your while."

"I beg your pardon?"

Yuki appeared and stopped as he saw the old man pull out a checkbook and pen from his suit.

"It is imperative that Tohru ends up with Tai, so I am prepared to offer you this amount" he wrote on the check and handed it to Kyo.

It said 108, 953.57 yen.

"Are you kidding me? You're trying to buy me off?" Kyo's voice started to rise.

"Is it not enough? I'll offer you more. Name your price."

"No price!" Kyo ripped the check in half, "You think your granddaughter is something to sell off? I don't want your money. Keep it!"

"You are making a very big mistake" Mr. Miyoshi's eyebrows were now raised angrily.

"No you are making the mistake!" Kyo replied.

The rest of the family was now watching. Tai was behind Riku and Takao. Tohru was listening intently to the conversation.

"I am not going to just ditch your granddaughter for any amount of money. And she is not naive. She's obviously a lot smarter than you think. The fact that she chooses not to be with that jerk over me is proof of that.

"Why you rude, ignorant boy. How dare you yell at me in my home? My granddaughter is not going to end up with the likes of a uneducated, simple, fool like you!"

"Grandfather" Tohru replied stepping in front of Kyo before he could retort.

She saw the torn up check on the ground and then understood.

"He is not a fool. He is not someone you can push around. How could you do something like this?"

"Tohru I am only thinking about your future" her grandfather retorted.

"Don't you think that I am capable of deciding my own future? That I have the right to be with her I choose to be. Grandfather I am not a little girl anymore. I am a strong and independent young woman and I can make it on my own."

The entire courtyard was silent. Tai walked over to Mr. Miyoshi. Yuki walked over to Kyo.

"Tohru, Tai Ushida is the right choice for you."

"No grandfather" she shook her head, "Tai is your choice for me, not mine. I think that maybe we had better go now."

"I'll get your coat Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

Kyo took her hand gently and led her away from her grandfather. The family watched as they walked to the front gate, some whispering angry words others completely silent.

"That ruffian" Mr. Miyoshi said under his breath.

"Don't you worry about it sir" Tai replied, "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

**********************************************************

Tohru and Kyo waited for Yuki. When he arrived he helped her with her coat. The rest of the family went back into the tent, following the head. Kintaro rushed over to say goodbye.

"I must say Mr. Sohma" he shook Kyo's hand, "That took a lot of guts to stand up to my father like that."

"Thanks. But I'm afraid I made a very bad impression" Kyo sighed.

"Ah don't you worry about that. Between you and me, they're all asses anyway."

"Goodbye Mr. Miyoshi" Yuki shook his hand.

"Hey it's Kintaro. Mr. Miyoshi is my father. Tohru, are you okay honey?" he looked at her sad face.

"Mhm. I'll be fine" she nodded with a small smile.

"Okay. Here. This is my cell phone number and my phone number in America. Anytime you need to talk. I'm available."

"Thank you Uncle Kintaro" she embraced him tight, "I'll see you."

"Mhm. Kyo, Yuki take care of her."

"We will" the two boys nodded.

**********************************************************

The bus driver picked them up at exactly six. They had to sit for an hour since they left early but it didn't matter. They all sat in silence on the way back. Tohru didn't say anything and the two boys didn't see the point in asking her any questions.

"So did you kids have fun?" the driver asked.

"Uh well it was interesting" Yuki replied with a short smile.

"Yea" Kyo agreed, "It was a barrel of laughs all right."

**********************************************************

"Oh I wish I had sent a video camera" Shigure replied that night after Yuki and Kyo had told him everything, Tohru was doing dishes, "It would have been an interesting sight to see. The nerve of that creep trying to buy you off like that Kyo. It sounds like a tragic love story."

"Don't even go there Shigure" Kyo said, "But I have to admit he sure was audacious."

"I actually don't blame you for losing your cool" Yuki said, "That was certainly rude of him."

"Mhm."

"Well in any rate, how is Tohru?"

"We don't know" Kyo said, "She's been quiet since we came home."

***************************************************

Tohru washed the last dish and dried it. She took a deep sigh and pulled her uncle's phone number out of her pocket. She thought about their earlier conversation.

"Oh that's all right. Grandfather explained that you had business."

"Oh, is that what he told you?"

She walked into the hallway and picked up the phone. She dialed the number.

*********************************************************

Kintaro came out of his bedroom and picked up his cell, which was ringing on the bed. His shirt was off and he was carrying a towel, which he was using to dry his long hair.

"Kintaro Miyoshi."

"Uncle Kintaro, it's Tohru."

"Well hello sweetie. I didn't expect to hear from you so quick."

"I'm not interrupting you am I? Are you at the main house?"

"No" he chuckled, "I had hotel reservations. There's no way I was going to stay there. So what's on your mind honey? Do you want to talk about what happened today?

"No not exactly. Actually something has been bothering me since I came home. It was something you said."

"Something I said?"

"Uh huh. When you apologized for missing the funeral and I told you what grandfather had told me you said so that's what he told you huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well" he sighed, "The truth of the matter is Tohru. I didn't find out about Kyoko's death until after the funeral. My mother called me."

"But why then?"

"Because I wasn't invited."

"I don't understand."

"Tohru. When it comes to my father, if you anger him he holds a lifetime grudge. My brothers have never gotten on his bad side so they could stay in his favor. Kyoko and I always went our own way. I guess that's why we were so close. Believe me I would have loved to be there. To be able to support you and everything."

"Thank you Uncle Kintaro. Hey you don't even know where her gravesite is do you?"

"I've been to the cemetery on my last trip here but I didn't see it in the family burial ground."

"Oh that's because it is not there. If you want I'll meet you at the place tomorrow and you can say goodbye properly?"

"Tohru I would really love that."

**********************************************************

Sunday afternoon Tohru met her Uncle at the temple. She had given him the address over the phone the night before so he had no trouble finding it. They walked to the headstone.

"So this is it? I see. She was buried next to Katsuya. That makes perfect sense."

He squatted down and placed the flowers.

"Well sis I'm here. I know it took me awhile but I finally found you."

Tohru smiled as he spoke to the grave, much in the same way she spoke to her picture. He stood up and embraced his niece as they both smiled down at the grave. They both could just picture Kyoko looking down at them and smiling. Then they turned and left the grave. The flowers that he had placed moved as the soft breeze hit them, and the petals flew into the air. The uncle and his niece walked side by side down the street each telling the other about their lives.

********************************************************


	9. Chp 8: Exchange Student

**Chapter Eight: Exchange Student**

Yuki walked down the hall of Kawaii High carrying a batch of papers and he was deep in thought. Before he could open the door to the Student Council office it was opened for him.

"Good morning Yun Yun!"

Yuki put a hand to his head with a sigh. It was Kakeru Manabe, his soon to be vice president looking overly cheerful as usual.

"Good morning Kakeru" Yuki replied sliding into the room.

He glanced at the girl near the bookcase. Her name was Machi Kuragi. She had her head bent over a pile of books that was on the floor and as usual she said nothing when he entered. Yuki walked behind President Takei's desk and placed the paperwork on it. As if on cue, President Takei walked into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone. Mr. Manabe, Ms. Kuragi you need to get to class. Yuki I need to speak with you before you go."

"Of course" Yuki nodded as Kakeru with a wink, and Machi left the office.

"What is it President Takei?" Yuki asked.

"Well Yuki as you know" Takei took out a cloth and began cleaning his glasses, "Every year we have a program that involves one of our students to trade places with a student from one of the all boys or all girls school in the vicinity. Naohito Sakuragi is the student who will be leaving us. The student who is taking his place will arrive very soon. I want you to greet him and show him around."

"It will be my pleasure" Yuki bowed his eyes.

"I knew I could count on you Yuki. I need to go meet him in the front, so I will be back soon."

"Okay" Yuki nodded with a smile.

Yuki sat at his desk and waited. A few minutes later a knock sounded on the door. President Takei came in followed by..

"You?" Yuki blinked.

Standing behind Takei was Tai Ushida with the same smug grin he always sported.

"Oh so you all ready know each other" Takei smiled, "That's good."

"Uh yes" Yuki replied hesitantly.

"Oh yea. Yuki and I go way back" Tai added.

"Okay then. I got to get to class, so I'll leave him in your capable hands Yuki."

Yuki nodded slowly. When Takei left he lost all his charm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Tai.

"What's wrong Yuki? Not happy to see me?"

"That's an understatement. You are the exchange student?

"That's right. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. But it seems I have no choice. But I warn you, if you try anything unseemly with Miss Honda this school is going to see a new side of Yuki Sohma that they have never seen."

"I knew it" Tai brushed a hand through his hair, "You do have a crush on her and you are jealous of your cousin."

"I."

"Don't worry about me Yuki. I have a reputation to uphold. I won't do anything unseemly"

"Fine. At least we understand one another. Let's go. Our first class is down the hall" Yuki grabbed his backpack.

"Lead the way, President Yuki."

**********************************************************

"I am so proud of you Tohru" Uo said when she heard what had happened over the weekend.

"I guess you're glad that's over now" Hana added.

"I don't know. I am glad that I stood up to him. But I'm also sad that it had to come to that."

"I'm sure he will forgive you Tohru" Tai replied.

Tohru looked up and saw him standing near her desk. Yuki hadn't come in yet.

"Tai?"

"What are you doing here?" Uo asked angrily.

"I am the exchange student this week. So I guess we'll be spending some time together" he smiled as he sat next to the stunned girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"

Everyone looked up and saw a fuming Kyo. He had dropped his books and was now staring angrily in Tai's direction.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sohma?" a passing teacher who had heard him poked his head in.

"Uh no."

"All right then."

Kyo turned back to Tai.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked him straight in the face.

"We were just asking him that ourselves" Uo replied.

"So I take it that you didn't miss me then Kyo?" Tai said sarcastically.

By now a small crowd was watching the two boys. Yuki entered the room and pulled on Kyo's arm.

"I need to talk to you," he said to Kyo.

"Not now! I'm in the middle of something."

"Now" Yuki's voice was firm.

Kyo grumbled but followed Yuki out into the hallway just the same.

"Well what is it?"

"Kyo. I don't like this anymore than you do, but he is a guest this week. You have to be nice to him."

"The hell I do!"

"Kyo. I know how you feel, but we have no choice."

"Fine. I can play nice. But he ain't sitting next to Tohru like that" he stormed back into the classroom.

"This is gonna be a long week" Yuki sighed following him.

********************************************************

When they both entered in they saw a crowd of girls around Tai asking him for autographs and many questions.

"Oh brother" Kyo shook his head, "Yo Ushida!"

Tai looked up as Kyo strolled back over.

"You're in my seat."

"I beg your pardon" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"I always sit next to Tohru, got it?" he moved his face in closer to Tai's.

"Does Kyo kyo have a thing going with Tohru Honda?" the boys around started to ask each other in whispers.

"So move it" Kyo finished.

"Fair enough" Tai replied with a slight grin, "I'll see you at lunch Tohru" he slid out of the seat, which Kyo gratefully took.

Tai took a seat to the back where Yuki reluctantly sat down.

"Even Tai Ushida is interested in Tohru Honda" Minami replied angrily to Miho and Mai, "Man I can't stand that witch."

"We need to tell President Matoko" Miho said.

For the rest of the class, Kyo kept giving dirty looks towards Tai. Tohru kept her eyes forward. She needed to talk to Kyo. Before things got too out of hand.

********************************************************

At lunchtime instead of going with Uo and Hana, Tohru walked to Kyo's locker, where she knew he would be getting his lunch. Just as she arrived he was closing the locker door.

"Kyo."

"Tohru. What's wrong?"

"About Tai. You didn't have to do that this morning."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Have you been listening around the school today? There's a rumor going on now, that you an I are."

"I know" he interrupted, "But Tohru the guy already thinks so. And rumors are just rumors. When he goes we can just tell everybody that I was trying to protect you, because that's the truth. And don't worry about that asshole. I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"It's only for a week. I'll do my best, not to lose my temper around him. Okay?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"C'mon let's eat. I'm starving."

**********************************************************

At the end of the day, Tohru walked home with Kyo. Yuki had some work to do in the office so he was going to meet them later. Tai Ushida followed him back to the office. He was frowning a bit, because every time he had tried to talk to Tohru, one or two people had stopped him. Yuki sat down at his desk and pulled out a pen. He looked up and sighed when he saw Tai.

"Mr. Ushida. School is over for the day. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No you'll talk to me now" Tai shut the door.

"What?"

"I don't appreciate you and your cousins interference."

"I'm sorry" Yuki replied sarcastically, "I guess we just can't help ourselves."

"I'm serious Sohma" Tai said angrily which made Yuki snap his head up, "If you don't lay off of me and that goes for you and your cousin, you are going to force me to do something drastic."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Reveal your little secret to not only the entire student body of your school, but also to Tohru's grandfather as well."

"What secret?" Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"I looked you up Sohma. Your cousin Shigure, he's not married. And he has no kids. Tohru is living in that house, with the three of you. Three men. I wonder what would her reputation be like if the school knew that? What would her grandfather say if he found out? I did my research. And I'm warning you one time. Stay away from her while I'm here or else."

Yuki stared angrily at Tai. What was he going to do? He was trapped. If he didn't agree, Tohru could get hurt, if he did she could still get hurt. It was a no win situation.

"Damn" he thought, "He's got me. He's got me and Kyo."

**********************************************************


	10. Chp 9: Sohma Trap

**Chapter Nine: Sohma Trap**

Yuki stared once more at Tai with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You are threatening me and Kyo?"

"I'm so glad we got that cleared up" Tai smiled menacingly and strolled over to the door, "Don't forget to tell him as well. Good afternoon Yuki. I'll see you tomorrow" he opened the door.

"And if I don't comply with your little threat?" Yuki replied.

"Why Yuki. I don't think you want Tohru's reputation to be tarnished do you? You don't want to lose her?" Tai turned back around and placed his palms on the desk, " Her grandfather would have her out of that house so fast it would make your head swim. And if you think that some people in this school don't like her now, just imagine what a truth like this could do to her? I think I've made my point. Good afternoon" Tai walked to the door and closed it behind him with a smile.

"Damn him" Yuki replied under his breath.

He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

********************************************************

When he arrived home Tohru and Shigure were sitting in the living room.

"Miss Honda, where's Kyo?"

"I believe he is upstairs in his room. Is there something wrong?" she replied.

"No" Yuki shook his head with a slight smile, "I just need to talk to him."

"Okay" she nodded and sat back down.

Shigure stared after his cousin with a look of suspicion. Yuki walked upstairs and knocked on Kyo's door. Kyo opened it abruptly.

"You lost?" Kyo said.

"Very funny."

"Hey I'm only using your line.

"Can I come in Kyo? I need to talk to you."

Fine. C'mon in."

Yuki sat down at Kyo's desk while he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Look if this is about that creep, that rich boy I am not bending to his will."

"It is" Yuki sighed, "But we may not have a choice Kyo."

"What do you mean?"

"He followed me to my office and gave me, no gave us an ultimatum. Either we stay away from Miss Honda the remaining of the time he is here or he will tell the entire school about the fact that she is living here with us."

"What difference does that make? He's seen her living environment."

"No Kyo" Yuki shook his head, "He knows the truth. About Shigure and everything else. And not only that he said he would tell Miss Honda's grandfather too."

"That bastard! There's no limit to his deceit."

"Apparently not."

"What are we going to do?" Kyo asked with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's your plan? Nothing?"

"What can we do Kyo? He's got us."

Kyo shook his head and stared at the wall. Then he turned and looked Yuki straight in the eye.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we can get to school early tomorrow?"

"Yea. What's your plan?" Yuki stood up.

"We're gonna talk to Haru."

**********************************************************

"So this guy, he's obsessed with Tohru? Is this the guy we saw on the mountain?" Hatsuharu asked the next morning on the roof.

"Yea it's the same guy" Kyo nodded.

"And now he's threatening the Sohma family huh?"

"No he's threatening me and Kyo" Yuki replied.

"Mmm. He threatens you guys, he's threatening all of us" Haru shook his head, "Any way he did his research."

"So?" Yuki said.

"So do some research on him. What do you know about the guy?"

"Not really much" Yuki replied, "He's a genius when it comes to business, he seems to have a popularity following."

"Not unlike you" Kyo said cynically.

"We're not talking about me stupid cat. Any way, there's not much else I know."

"What's his business with Tohru?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, does he love her? Are his feelings genuine?"

"Who knows" Kyo shook his head, "All we know is that he will probably end up with her grandfathers company if he marries her."

"Bingo!"

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"You guys. Do you even think maybe it's a possibility that this Tai Ushida may not even be remotely interested in her, but her grandfather's company? People will do anything for money."

"I don't know" Yuki replied, "I mean, he is always surrounded by pretty girls."

"And I have something" Haru said pulling out a magazine from his back pocket, "Here's the latest issue of Business Tokyo."

"Tokyo Business" Kyo corrected him.

"Whatever. It has an article in here about his dating habits. Many girls have had the pleasure of Tai Ushida."

"Let me see that" Kyo snatched the magazine.

"Ow many paper cuts" Haru replied joking.

Yuki gave him a dirty look then took the magazine from Kyo and examined it.

"Okay that's probably true. But there is no way we can use that" Yuki said shaking his head.

"Oh yea we can."

"How?" Kyo asked.

"By setting a trap," Haru grinned taking the magazine and placing it back in his back pocket.

"What kind of trap?" Yuki queried.

The school bell rang.

"Um listen Yuki, I'll talk to you later, like at lunch and fill you in on my idea. But first you really need to know his intentions" Haru stood up.

"How do I find that out?"

"Ask him. And if you find what I think you are going to find, then I'll talk to you later. See you later Kyo" Haru nodded as he left the top of the building.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what do we do in the meantime about you-know-who?" Kyo said.

"I guess, we make him believe that we're following through Kyo."

"Fine" Kyo huffed as he followed Yuki back out.

**********************************************************

They entered the classroom and found Tohru and Tai Ushida sitting next to her.

"Hello Kyo" Tai smiled as he walked over, "Oh am I in your seat."

"No" Kyo replied through gritted teeth, "You can stay there. Enjoy" he turned back around, "While you can you bastard," he said under his breath as he walked to the back.

Hana and Uo walked into the room and noticed Kyo in the back, and Tai next to Tohru.

"What do we have here?" Uo replied.

"Something I will not abide" Hana said as she walked over to Tai, "Excuse me" she tapped his shoulder, "But you're in my seat."

"Oh Hana, Uo" Tohru replied nervously.

"Is this really your seat I mean" he looked at her, "I'm sure you can give it up for one day" he turned back to Tohru."

Hana tapped him again. This time when he turned around she was directly in his face.

"I don't think you heard me. This is my seat and I would like it back, please."

"Okay" he replied very nervously sliding out of the chair, "I understand. I'm sorry."

He walked to the back of the room and sat down. Kyo waved sarcastically to him.

"Thank you Hana" Tohru said gratefully as she sat down next to her.

"Don't mention it" Hana smiled.

**********************************************************

Yuki waited in the student council room for Tai's arrival. He had left the class early to drop off more notes on President Takei's desk. Sure enough Tai came waltzing into the office.

"I thought I made the matter clear Sohma?" Tai said angrily slamming the door.

"What matter is that Mr. Ushida?" Yuki replied with a deadpan expression.

"That no one was to disturb me and Tohru."

"Yes you did" Yuki nodded sitting down at his desk, "And no one has."

"Are you telling me that you didn't put the psychic chic up to this?"

"Miss Hanajima? No. As a matter of fact you will find that she sticks up for her regardless what people think. She has nothing to do with me or Kyo."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I'm sorry. But you said, Kyo and me were not to interfere. So we aren't. It's almost lunchtime. You should go."

Tai stared angrily at Yuki then stalked to the door.

"Oh by the way Mr. Ushida. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I have to ask. I would not be so against your relationship with her if I knew what your intentions were?"

"My intentions?" Tai looked at him humorously, "I think my intentions should be obvious. Tohru is a very sweet and naïve girl, who happens to be the only granddaughter to her grandfather. If there were another, I would probably be wooing her right now. But there isn't. So do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly. But that didn't answer my question."

"That's the only answer you are going to get" Tai pulled open the door and trudged out.

"He's going down" Yuki replied angrily to himself.

"Did you say something Yuki" Haru stuck his head through the doorway.

"Haru you're just the person I was looking for" Yuki smiled beckoning him and closing the door.

*********************************************************

That night when Shigure went to his study and Tohru went to wash the dishes, Yuki handed a small package to Kyo.

"What's this for?" Kyo asked unwrapping it.

It was a small tape recorder.

"This is for the plan to trap Tai Ushida."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you are the only person who can convince Kagura to join in."

"Kagura? No! Why do we need her?"

"Trust me Kyo. Haru's plan is perfect. All we need is for you to give to that to Kagura and also give these instructions to her" he handed him a piece of paper, which Kyo read through.

"I don't know about this Yuki. It could be dangerous."

"For Kagura? I don't think so. Besides if you also add on that Miss Honda is involved, how could she refuse."

"Why do I have to do it?" Kyo complained.

"Do I even have to explain that?"

"No" Kyo grumbled, "I'll give it to her tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll go with you."

Kyo gave him a questioning look.

"To make sure you do it."

**********************************************************

Kagura gave her two cousins some tea the next afternoon then read over Haru's instructions.

"Why this lowlife. How dare he be so cruel to Tohru? I'll do anything to help, because you asked me Kyo and because I expect a reward afterwards."

"A what!" Kyo shouted.

"A reward. A kiss."

"No way! No way!"

"He accepts" Yuki nodded shaking her hand.

"What! No way!" Yuki placed his hand over his mouth.

"Good" Kagura squealed, "I'll have to find something more older looking to wear, and I'm pretty sure I can get a car."

"Don't forget, Haru and Momiji will be watching you across the street and listening in on the conversation."

"Don't you worry Yuki" Kagura smiled, "He will be putty in my hands."

They left the house and started to walk back home.

"How dare you promise her that I was going to kiss her!" Kyo shouted at Yuki angrily.

"Stupid cat, if I hadn't, she probably wouldn't have agreed to help us. Even if it was for Miss Honda. Just suck it up and be a man."

"Be a man. All right those are fighting words you damn rat! Let's go!"

"Don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself?" Yuki said in an exasperated tone.

**********************************************************

"Isuzu" Kagura knocked on her bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Whatever" Rin replied, "It's not my house."

Kagura entered in and saw Rin on her bed, lying on her stomach, looking at a magazine.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes."

Rin looked up in amusement.

"Oh tired of looking like a five-year old are we? Ready to join the adult race?" she stood up and walked over to the closet.

"I don't think I" Kagura started to say as she looked at her wardrobe.

"Never mind. What did you have in mind?" she began to pull different outfits out.

"Well it has to be slightly revealing and definitely older."

"Slightly revealing. Let's see what I can find. No, that's mine. You can definitely not wear that" Rin threw a mini skirt on the bed.

"Oh I won't" Kagura shook her head.

"Nothing black."

"Don't you have anything in a pastel color?"

"Pastel color? You're joking right. Oh wait, here's something. How about this" she held out a light blue short top and white mini skirt.

"Wow those are great" Kagura breathed, "Where did you get those?"

"My parents for a birthday. They thought I needed to look girlier" she handed the clothes to Kagura " I have never worn it so you can keep it. Oh and of course" she pulled a pair of shoes from under the bed, "Every ensemble needs the shoes they come with. Enjoy."

"Thanks Isuzu."

"Uh it's Rin. Do you have a problem with that?" Rin flung herself back onto the bed in a huff.

"No. But I am surprised that you didn't ask me what I wanted with this?"

"Why should I care what you do with your daily life?"

"Fair enough" Kagura nodded closing the door.

"Air head" Rin shook her head, turning the page of a magazine which of all the weird things had Tai Ushida on it, "Playboy" she muttered to herself.

*******************************************************

On Wednesday afternoon Hatsuharu and Momiji walked downtown where they said they would meet Kagura. She was wearing the outfit and standing next to one of the Sohma cars.

"Okay" Hari replied to her, "You look good. Are you ready for this?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Now Tai Ushida will be out here very soon. He drives one of those classic cars, red; I'm not sure what kind anyway. You know the plan. Momiji and I will be over there, listening in and grabbing an ice cream cone, so good luck. You got the recorder?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Good" he said with a smile.

"Don't you worry Haru" she replied, "I'll get the goods."

He nodded then joined Momiji across the street at the ice cream shop.

"So far so good."

"Do you really think he is going to fall for it? Momiji asked with a small bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Oh yea. He'll take the bait, hook, line and sinker. Just watch."

About ten minutes later Tai left the school parking lot. Kagura put up the hood of her car and stood there looking at it. Right on time Tai saw her and pulled over. He jumped out and walked over with a smile on his face.

"Bingo. Rats in the hole" Haru said with the binoculars up to his eyes.

"You better not ever let Yuki hear you say that Haru" Momiji replied.

"Hey having some car trouble?" Tai asked Kagura.

"Yea. I don't know a thing about cars" Kagura replied with her finger twirling a piece of her hair, "It's a shame too because I'm late for a meeting."

"A business meeting?"

"No a fraternity meeting."

"You're in college?" he said with a slight smile.

"Uh huh. It's my first year."

"Freshman in college. Pretty cool. Well let's take a look. Uh you know what I really don't know a thing about cars but I'll tell you what I can drop you off wherever you want to go."

"Oh that's so kind of you. But that's not necessary. Haven't I seen you before, on some magazine?"

"Well I don't like to brag."

"I doubt that" Momiji said.

"But yea. I was on Tokyo business."

"A businessman. Do you own your own company?"

"I hope to someday. But I'm still in high school."

"Oh I see. You got a way to go."

"Not really. I mean I am practically in the door as we speak."

"How so?" she smiled.

"Well I am going to marry the owners granddaughter."

"Oh you're engaged" Kagura replied, "And here I thought I oh never mind, I should call a cab."

"No wait wait. It's not for a long time and at any rate I'm not particularly interested in the girl. I mean the company is the diamond, she's just a perk."

"Oh a perk. I see. Well still she must be a lucky girl."

"Of course she is lucky. She's ending up with me. Look really I can take you anywhere you want to go, even if you don't know where you want to go."

"Aren't you the charmer? But no. I am going to take a rein check, I see a cab. Goodbye businessman. It's a shame. I'm not one who breaks up two lovebirds" she climbed into the cab and took off.

"Damn" he muttered.

He climbed into his car and drove off. The cab came back and Kagura climbed out. The she walked over to the hood and slammed it shut. She stood there with her arms crossed till Hatsuharu and Momiji walked over.

"Mission accomplished" Haru replied.

"I should say so. At any rate you have your evidence and I get my kiss from Kyo" she grinned as she handed him the recorder and climbed into the car and drove off.

Momiji and Haru looked at each other.

"I wonder if Kyo knows that?" Haru said surprised.

**********************************************************

The next morning Yuki sat at his desk, with a smile on his face this time. Hatsuharu had given him the recorder that morning with a wink. Tai came walking into the office as usual.

"Good morning Mr. Ushida" Yuki replied.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Tai asked.

"Oh no reason. Oh except, Kyo and I talked" he walked around to the front of the desk, "And we decided we're not going to listen to your threats anymore."

"Oh really. No matter what the consequences?"

"That's correct."

"Good then I hope you don't mind that I tell the whole school right now?"

"No, oh but before you go make that announcement, I think that you should listen to something."

Yuki pulled the recorder out and pressed play. Tai's voice came out loud and clear.

"A businessman. Do you own your own company?"

"I hope to someday. But I'm still in high school."

"Oh I see. You got a way to go."

"Not really. I mean I am practically in the door as we speak."

"How so?"

"Well I am going to marry the owners granddaughter."

"Oh you're engaged. And here I thought I oh never mind, I should call a cab."

"No wait wait. It's not for a long time and at any rate I'm not particularly interested in the girl. I mean the company is the diamond, she's just a perk."

"Oh a perk. I see. Well still she must be a lucky girl."

"Of course she is lucky. She's ending up with me. Look really I can take you anywhere you want to go, even if you don't know where you want to go."

Yuki shut the recorder off and stared at Tai with a smug grin.

"Where did you get that?" Tai asked angrily.

"Quite the ladies man aren't you Mr. Ushida? I wonder what Miss Honda's grandfather would think of this tape? I bet he would be devastated to learn that the man he chose for her to be married to is. What are the words? A lowlife? Scumbag? Cheater? Shall I go on?"

"No. You have finished."

"Have I? Now I have an ultimatum for you. If you dare ever think that you will get a way with hurting Miss Honda, my cousin and I will be forced to do something that is not within our natures. Do I make my self clear Mr. Ushida?"

"Perfectly. However. I don't have a beef with you anymore Yuki. You bested me in blackmail. But I do however have one obstacle left in my way. And I mean to remedy that right now."

He charged out the door, with Yuki following confused.

**********************************************************

"KYO SOHMA!" Tai yelled down the hall.

Kyo was sanding with his friends. Tohru, Uo, and Hana looked over, as did all the other students in the hall. Tai came charging down the hall.

"Do you hear me?" he shouted.

"Yea the whole damn school heard you! What do you want?"

"I Tai Ushida challenge you Kyo Sohma to a Martial Arts match!"

**********************************************************


	11. Chp 10: Training All Over Again

**Chapter Ten: Training All Over Again**

Kyo walked ahead of Yuki and Tohru that afternoon with a furious look on his face. Yuki and Tohru remained silent. Neither one of them knew what to say. Kyo just kept thinking back to earlier that day.

"You're challenging me to a Martial Arts match?" Kyo had asked.

"That's right. You vs. Me. I have heard of your love of the sport. Now I want to see how good you are, that is unless you're chicken?"

Me? A Sohma? Let me tell you something Ushida. A Sohma never runs from a challenge. I accept."

The whole hall had cheered. Announcements were made. By the end of the day everyone was talking about the match that would take place on Sunday. Kakeru Manabe wanted to print a story in the paper but Yuki had urged him not to. He had had enough of all the publicity thus far, since Tai Ushida's arrival, and he certainly didn't want the Sohmas to end up as the center of attention. This was the very thing that was on his mind at this moment. He stared at the back of Kyo's head angrily. He couldn't believe it. Was there no end to this charade?

******************************************************

"You've accepted a martial arts challenge?" Shigure asked as they sat down to dinner.

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "The stupid cat accepted the dumb challenge!"

"Hey don't get mad at me!" Kyo yelled, "Sohmas don't back away from challenges you said so yourself."

"When did I say that?"

"At Tohru's grandfathers house."

"So now you decide to listen to me? You will not stand a change against him Kyo."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Yuki on this. Tai Ushida is a very well known martial artist. Almost one of the best in the area" Shigure replied.

"Oh thanks you're making me feel a whole heck of a lot better."

******************************************************

Tohru once again was quiet. She silently ate her rice and then she carried the dishes into the kitchen. Kyo saw her sigh heavy as she stood up so he guiltily followed her. She had her back turned but she heard him come in.

"Is there something you needed Kyo?" she said in a small voice.

"Um no."

"Okay" she turned back around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well everything actually. And it's all my fault."

"How the hell is it your fault" he walked over.

"I'm the one who started this. I'm the one who's let it go on. And everyone I care about is getting hurt in the process, especially you Kyo. I don't like myself for it."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa" he said "Tohru I'm the one who decided to stick with it. I'm the one who accepted the challenge."

"You accepted a challenge over me. For my sake. And as much as I admire that Kyo. I can't let you do it anymore. I can't. I won't."

"Tohru" Kyo turned her around, "Listen. I am doing this because I want to. I will be fine. In the end. I will be fine."

"But you have your own worries to deal with" she replied but then stopped herself when she realized what she said.

"What?" he said with a confused expression.

"I mean everyone has their own problems to deal with. I don't want myself to be an added problem to you. That's all" she recovered.

"Oh. The last thing you are is a problem to me Tohru," he said looking her straight in the eye, "Don't look away. I mean it. I have accepted the challenge and I will follow through with it. Afterwards things will go back to normal I promise you."

She sighed again.

"If you're really sure?"

"I am" he nodded, "I'm very sure. I have to go see my Master tomorrow and get some extra training."

"What about what Shigure said? About Tai being a good fighter."

"He may have had the finest teachers in all Japan" Kyo smiled as he stood by the door, "But he didn't learn from my Master, so I'm not worried."

"Okay" she finally relented.

**********************************************************

On Friday afternoon Kyo walked to the dojo where Kunimitsu greeted him.

"Master Kyo? Does Teacher Kazuma know that you are coming?" Kunimitsu said surprised.

"No. I came unannounced."

"Okay. I'll get him for you."

After a quick hello to Kazuma, Kyo sat down and told him everything that had been happening. Finally he finished with the challenge.

"So that's why I'm here. To practice."

"Are you sure that you can beat him Kyo?" Kazuma asked concerned.

"No. I'm not sure of anything. Except one thing. I'm doing this for a good reason."

"Ah yes. For a lovely girl. That's always a good reason."

"Whah? I didn't say that" Kyo retorted his face turning a light shade of pink.

"You didn't have to Kyo" Kazuma smiled " C'mon let's get started."

They practiced every move Kyo had learned as a child. He was still the best student Kazuma had ever had, but he never told him that. He figured it would make him cocky. And he rather liked that it was unknown to him. By the end of the day they were both perspiring with exhaustion. Kyo changed his clothes and promised that he would be back the next day.

On Saturday he came back and Hatsuharu was there to watch and help out. Of course he had heard about the fight, and wanted to show his support by helping Kyo by acting as his opponent. Kyo beat him in every match.

"I think you're more than ready to kick his ass tomorrow Kyo" Haru said with a grin as he left the dojo, "Good luck! Momiji and I will be watching, cheering you on."

"Thanks" Kyo said breathing heavily.

Kyo dressed then walked out into the sitting room and collapsed in a chair. Kazuma brought in a glass of water and sat down opposite of him, handing the water over in the process.

"Thanks Master" Kyo replied gulping down the water.

"Well, you have done everything I taught you. Now all you have to do is apply it in tomorrow's match. I only wish I could be there Kyo."

"It's okay. I kind of rather that you weren't. It'll make things easier if I somehow lose."

"Kyo have you thought perhaps there are more ways to get your point across then fighting?"

"This guy won't do anything but fight. He won't listen to reason" Kyo shook his head and put the cup on the table.

He stood up and grabbed his duffel bag.

"And Miss Honda? How does she feel about all this?"

"Well she's against it. Most girls would be" Kyo stood up.

"I imagine. No one wants to be a trophy Kyo."

Kyo looked up at that last line.

"Remember that. And good luck tomorrow my boy" he shook his hand.

"Thanks" Kyo nodded slowly as he left.

"That boy" Kazuma shook his head amusedly, "He never ceases to amaze me."

*******************************************************

Kyo walked quietly home contemplating what Kazuma had said.

"I'm not treating her like a trophy am I?" he thought, "If I am then I'm no better than him."

He walked into the house and found a smiling Tohru waiting for him. She was sitting at the table by herself with a plate of dinner at his seat.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I just thought that if you're gonna win tomorrow, you will need your strength. So eat up."

"It's codfish."

"I know. It's your favorite right?" she said with a worried frown.

"Yea" he smiled as he sat down, "But why did you wait for me?"

"I wanted to tell you something. That win or lose tomorrow Kyo, you are the sweetest most generous guy I have ever known."

He stared at her stunned for a moment then turned to his plate so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Would you like some tea?" she said standing up.

"Mhm" he nodded.

He smiled a little as he watched her go.

"I am doing the right thing," he told himself, "I just know it."

**********************************************************


	12. Chp 11: Martial Arts Challenge

**Chapter Eleven: Martial Arts Challenge**

The next morning Kyo lifted weights and practiced his moves a bit in his room. He thought long and hard about the day before him. A knock sounded on his door. He picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he walked over and opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked Shigure who was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck today Kyo. I'm sorry I can't be there, I have a deadline to meet an all."

"Ah don't worry about it" Kyo replied brushing some lint off of his shirt, "It will probably be better that you don't come anyway. You're too much of a distraction. It's bad enough that Momiji and Haru will be there."

"I see. Well good luck anyway Kyo. I hope you win."

Kyo grabbed him by the kimono.

"You say that like I'm gonna lose or something!"

"No, no" Shigure laughed, "I was just kidding."

"Get out of here!" Kyo shouted pushing him out and slamming the door.

Shigure just smiled and strolled back down the hallway.

Kyo leaned against the door and brushed a hand through his hair.

"I am doing the right thing aren't I?" he thought.

"I imagine. No one wants to be a trophy Kyo."

"Win or lose tomorrow Kyo, you are the sweetest most generous guy I have ever known."

He smiled as he thought of her words.

"Okay" he punched a fist in the palm of the other hand, "I will win today! I will do it for her!"

*********************************************************

Yuki and Tohru walked to the school together after Kyo had left. When they arrived they saw a crowd gathered outside the gym. Some kids were selling food and drinks. Some had programs. There was a long line at the door of the gym.

"This place is an absolute circus" Yuki sighed.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "Quite a turnout."

"Only one person could be responsible for this mess," Yuki added.

"Good afternoon Yun Yun!"

"Speak of the devil" Yuki sighed again.

"What do you think huh?" Kakeru smiled, "This is great. Probably the best event to ever happen at Kawaii High. And right before the seniors departure too."

"Kakeru what have you done?" Yuki asked, "What is all this?"

"Well everybody knows how famous Tai Ushida is. Your cousin Kyo is the first unknown to go up against him in battle. It's the most exciting thing. Oh here's the news crew" he ran off in the direction of a white van that had just pulled up.

"I don't believe this. The board will have my head for this. What will President Takei say?" Yuki thought.

**********************************************************

President Takei it turned out was actually quite thrilled about the whole event. Nothing this exciting ever happened to any other president and he felt special indeed. He greeted Yuki and Tohru and then sat down at the main table, where the other president was sitting.

"Tohru! Yuki!" Momiji called them over.

He was surrounded by a whole group of people who were filing in. The Prince Yuki Fan club was at the top of the stands, waiting for Yuki to arrive. They looked his way with a smile when he came over. But frowned when they saw Tohru with him. Yuki and Tohru sat down in the stands next to Momiji.

"Good afternoon Momiji" Tohru smiled, "Oh Hana? Uo? I didn't know you guys were already here?"

"Yea. We came early" Uo said, "But to tell you the truth a lot of people were here before us. Most of them are Tai's fan club or the boys from his school. They are over there," Uo pointed.

On the other side of the gym were a group of boys all with posters about Tai. Several girls sat there too with magazines with his face on them.

"Quite a spectacle huh?" Hana said reaching into a box.

"Ms. Hanajima what is that?" Yuki asked.

"It's a box of popcorn I bought to watch the fight."

"Oh."

Into the gym a stern older gentleman crossed the room and joined the stands on the other side. He sat down with a distinct frown on his face. Yuki who noticed him turned to Tohru and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Honda."

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Isn't that your grandfather over there?"

She looked in the direction of the stands and her face fell immediately.

"Um yes. Yes it is."

"Why that no good jerk!" Uo muttered, "He invited your grandfather to the fight to support him."

"Oh Uo it's all right. I don't mind" Tohru held up her hands with a slight smile.

Yuki looked at her with sympathy. Then he turned to Momiji.

"By the way Momiji, I thought that Haru is coming."

"Oh he did. He's in the locker room right now helping Kyo."

******************************************************

"You ready Kyo?" Haru said handing him his belt.

"You bet I'm ready" Kyo replied with determination, "I am ready to kick some tail!"

"That's good Kyo" Haru smiled.

"Although" Kyo said quietly as he tied the belt onto his fighting gui, "I am a little bit concerned if I am doing the right thing by this."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"I mean. I am doing this for Tohru, but I feel in some way that I might be treating her like she is some sort of prize, that I'm winning in a competition. I don't feel right about that."

"Kyo" Hatsuharu replied, "I doubt Tohru feels that way at all."

"Uh" Kyo thought.

"I'll be rooting for you today Kyo" she had said earlier that morning. "Just do your best and I'll be proud no matter what happens."

"You're right" Kyo said and smiled as he looked down and thought, "She's only encouraged me, been on my side since the beginning."

" This is the least I can do for her," he said out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Go on Haru. I need a few more minutes alone. Till the match begins."

"Okay Kyo. Kick some serious ass out there," he added with a grin at the door.

"Thanks" Kyo smiled back.

*******************************************************

Hatsuharu walked out and joined Yuki and the others in the stands. He sat down next to Momiji who offered him some snacks he had brought with him.

"Hatsuharu how's Kyo?" Tohru asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's fine" Haru grinned, "He's really ready for this."

The sound of a microphone was heard and the gym started to quiet down.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BOYS AND GIRLS! WE HAVE AN EXCITING MATCH FOR YOU TODAY!"

"Oh no" Yuki put a hand to his head.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked him.

"That's Mr. Manabe. My vice president on the speaker."

"No kidding. Sounds like a natural commentator."

"THIS AFTERNOON IN THE GYM OF KAWAII HIGH SCHOOL TAI USHIDA OF THE FUNAKI ARITOMO BOYS ACCADEMY WILL BE SQUARING OFF WITH KAWAII HIGHS VERY OWN KYO SOHMA. A MATCH LIKE THIS HAS NEVER BEEN ASSEMBELD BEFORE. WHO KNOWS WHAT SURPRISES OUR TWO OPPONENTS HAVE IN STORE FOR US IN THIS MATCH TODAY. BUT LET'S GET STARTED. FROM THE LEFT OF THE CORNER OF THE GYM I GIVE YOU THE TOKYO BUSINESS YOUNG BUSINESSMAN OF THE YEAR TAI USHIDA!"

Tai walked out followed by a water boy, two attendants and a manager. He was wearing a very fancy royal blue fighting gui and his cape had a dragon emblazed on the back of it.

"I love you Tai!" several of the girls screamed as well as his friends who held up the posters.

Tai blew the girls kisses and winked at all his friends. Yuki and Haru stared stone-faced at the show happening before them. He waved at Tohru' grandfather who simply nodded back with a slight smile.

"The nerve of that guy" Yuki fumed inside.

"AND IN THE RIGHT HAND CORNER OF THE GYM I PRESENT TO YOU, THE COUSIN OF OUR OWN BELOVED STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT TO BE YUKI SOHMA, KYO SOHMA!"

Kyo walked out into the open and grumbled under his breath.

"Damn commentator! He just had to add that part."

His fighting gui was very plain compared to Tai's. It was just his normal practice gui. The only color on it was the black belt he sported. He looked into the crowd and saw them. Haru, Momiji, Yuki, Uo, and Hana. And Tohru. She was holding her hands together but smiling as he entered. He smiled a little then joined Tai on the mat in the center of the room.

The mat was a bright purple and rather large. On the side Tai's entourage set up a chair for him. Kyo shook his head as Tai removed his cape and handed it to his manager.

"What you brought your entire circus troupe with you?" Kyo asked his arms crossed, "It's a bit much don't you think?"

"What jealous Sohma? Because you have no one to stand by you?"

"All right boys" a referee entered the mat.

He was the school coach and he was in charge of the many sports programs.

"Let's have a nice clean match."

"OKAY FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE THE MATCH IS BEGINNING" Kakeru continued, "THE COACH HAS JUST ENTERED THE MAT AND IS GIVING INSTRUCTIONS TO THE TWO OPPONENTS. THEY ARE FINISHED. AND THE TWO OPPONENTS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS."

Kyo took his fighting stance on the right side of the gym while Tai was on the right. Tai was the first to charge. He swung his leg out which Kyo blocked. The Kyo swung his fist out which Tai blocked as well. They kicked and punched, each giving it their all and showing everything they had ever learned.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE MATCH IS EVEN SO FAR. Its AMZING SOHMA IS HOLDING HIS OWN OUT THERE WITH THE WELL KNOWN MARTIAL ARTIST."

Kyo jumped back as Tai came in for another attack. It barely missed him, but it did graze his arm. Kyo held onto his arm briefly then attacked Tai with a punch of his own. This one connected. It hit Tai squarely in the jaw. He fell onto the ground holding his lip that was now bleeding a bit.

"SOHMA HAS KNOCKED USHIDA DOWN! NO WAIT HE'S GETTING BACK UP! HE ISNT FINISHED YET!"

"That was a nice shot Sohma" Tai grinned menacingly, "But I assure you it won't happen again."

"Anything you can dish out I'll take Ushida! Bring it on!" Kyo held up his fists.

"Be careful out there Kyo" Yuki thought, "Don't be reckless."

The fight continued. Kyo punched. Tai kicked. They both went down several times. They both now had bruises in various places.

"THIS HAS BEEN QUITE A MATCH TODAY FOLKS! TAI USHIDA AND KYO SOHMA HAVE BEEN EVENLY MATCHED IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. THE ONLY QUESTION ON EVERYONE'S MIND NOW IS WHO WILL BE THE WINNER? AND WHO WILL BE THE LOSER?"

"You can't win this Kyo" Tai said as they locked hands together, "She isn't good enough for the likes of you. You don't deserve her."

"Oh like you do? You don't even care about her. I heard what the tape said. You would cheat on her the first minute that you got."

"So what. I am going to win this match and Tohru. And there is no way that you can stop me."

"All right that does it!" Kyo said aiming his next kick for Tai's face.

But that was just what Tai was waiting for. He stopped Kyo with a kick of his own which made Kyo stagger away. While he was trying to regain his balance, Tai aimed a punch for his stomach. Kyo felt the wind knocked out of him and fell to his knees. The crowd on the right side gasped while the crowd on the left side cheered.

"IS THIS IT FOLKS? HAS TAI USHIDA BEATEN SOHMA?"

Tai walked over to Kyo and stood above him.

"Give up now?"

Kyo looked up and stared into the crowd. Tohru was standing along with everyone else wondering what was going to happen next. Her face held such concern. Like the time she had followed him into the woods.

"You have given up haven't you?" Tai said, "That's wise. You would have never won."

"You're wrong" Kyo replied in a low voice so only Tai could hear him, "I didn't realize it until now. I have already won. I won when I met her. I won when we became friends. And I will not treat her like some trophy like you. However" Kyo stood up slowly, "I can't allow the likes of you to ever beat me!!!" he shouted sending a punch directly into Tai's stomach.

******************************************************

The entire room was silent. Tai's eyes flashed as he stared in confusion at what was happening. He keeled over and landed on the ground. The referee came over and counted. Then he held up Kyo's hand.

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE A WINNER!" Kakeru shouted excitedly, "TAI USHIDA HAS BEEN BEATEN BY KYO SOHMA!"

The crowd went wild, cheering for Kyo. Momiji was jumping up and down. Hatsuharu was smiling proudly. As was Uo and Hana. A lot of the students rushed down to Kyo and surrounded him. He looked up into the crowd and saw Tohru with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. Even Yuki was proud of his cousin. Kyo smiled himself as he threw up his hand in victory.

"I did it!" he thought, "Master I did it!"

**********************************************************


	13. Chp 12: I Will Do It On My Own

**Chapter Twelve: I Will Do It On My Own**

While Kyo was changing, Tai had already finished and had brushed off the news crew who was looking for a comment. When they couldn't get anything out of him they decided to pack up and leave. Yuki, Momiji, and Hatsuharu had been more than generous to give a short comment on Kyo's performance however. They figured that was enough. Tohru was waiting outside with Uo and Hana when Tai approached her.

"I'm sorry you lost today Tai. It was a good match" she replied.

"I don't care" Tai spat, "I'm not done yet."

Tohru sighed then turned to her friends.

"Uo, Hana would you give us a moment please."

"Sure Tohru" Uo nodded, "We'll be right over here."

Hana and Uo walked over to the side of the building and stood there keeping an eye on her. Tohru turned back to Tai.

"Tai. I think it is very sweet, that you think of me in such a way and that you want to marry me, but I'm sorry. I am not ready to make such a choice. Right now I am just trying to get through high school. Marriage is the last thing on my mind. And I can honestly, truthfully tell you my feelings will never change. I don't want to, I mean I don't love you like you love me. So please leave my friends alone. And find someone else who can make you happy."

Tai clutched his fist.

"Find someone else? What? You're turning me down?"

"I'm sorry" she replied.

Kyo came out at that moment and overhead them. He walked over in concern.

"You really are naïve, no stupid. So stupid that you don't even know what you have in front of you."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, "You have no reason to talk down on her like that! She is not stupid! I will not allow you to talk to her like that!"

Uo, Hana, and Yuki walked over and stood by Tohru and Kyo.

"Whatever" Tai turned around, "You'll be sorry Tohru. In the end you will wish that you had made the right choice. Farewell losers!" he walked away and gave Yuki an angry glance as he passed.

"Oh yea!" Kyo shouted starting to go after him but someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was surprised when he looked back and saw Mr. Miyoshi.

******************************************************

"Grandfather?" Tohru replied.

"There is no need for that son" Mr. Miyoshi replied, "Tohru can I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course."

He walked over and looked her directly in the eye. He eyed Tai from afar with an angry look on his face. He would speak to the boy later he thought. Tohru saw the angry look on her grandfather's face and began to speak.

"I'm sorry grandfather, that I have been such a disappointment. That I didn't live up to the expectations that you wanted of me, please forgive."

"Just stop," he said harshly, "I am the one who needs to make the apology here."

She looked up.

"Tohru. I wanted what was best for you. That's all. It was the same with your mother. Kyoko was my only daughter, and though I didn't always have time for her I loved her dearly. I have made a lot of mistakes along the road, and once again I was repeating them. I thought I was doing a good thing for you with Tai Ushida. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. I feel absolutely foolish and terrible about the things I have done. I have hurt your grandmother in the process and you as well. Tohru can you ever forgive me? Give me the chance to be the kind of grandfather I want to be to you."

Tohru had tears coming down her face as she rushed over and embraced him tight.

"Of course. Of course you can. I forgive you."

"My darling. Thank you."

"Grandfather" they pulled apart, "I do appreciate it, everything you tried to do. And I know mom felt the same way."

"I should have realized that the best thing for both of you was whatever made you happy. I can see such happiness in your face. Even though Kyoko is gone, you have managed to find some."

"Yes I have. The Sohmas. They have been so wonderful to me. Like another family that I've gained. I will finish High School. I will graduate like mom wanted."

"I know she is proud of you. And whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You can even go back to work if you want. I won't interfere. Just promise me that you will continue staying in contact with us."

"I will grandfather. I will."

"Mr. Sohma" he turned to Kyo.

"Yes sir" Kyo came over.

"I was quite impressed with your match today. I hope you can forgive me as well for my transgressions, and take care of my granddaughter" he held out his hand.

Kyo took it and shook.

"You can count on it."

"And you as well Mr. Sohma, Ms. Uotani, and Ms. Hanajima. Take care of her."

"I promise we will" Yuki nodded with a smile.

Uo and Hana also nodded.

"I'm afraid I must be going now. I will talk to you later Tohru" he hugged her one last time then walked to the parking lot.

"Good bye grandfather!" she waved.

"Well I'll be" Uo stood next to her, "The old man has a soft side after all."

"Yes" Hana nodded joining them, "This just goes to show you, that you should never judge a book by its cover."

**********************************************************

That night Tohru helped Kyo with his bruises. Yuki meanwhile told Shigure what had gone on that afternoon, including the part about Tohru's grandfather.

"I am so happy for Tohru" Shigure said with a smile.

"Yes thank you Shigure" she replied, "That's not too tight is it Kyo?" she asked after she had wrapped up his shoulder.

"It's all right" he replied.

"Tohru is such a wonderful nurse isn't she? Any man in their right mind would be lucky to have an angel like her watching over them" Shigure said.

Oh I" Tohru replied nervously.

"That's enough of that talk Shigure" Yuki said angrily.

"Yea or I'm gonna knock you threw the roof!" Kyo shouted, "How many times have I told you not to talk about her that way?"

Tohru sighed with a contended smile. Everything was back to normal.

**********************************************************

Later, Kyo was sitting on the roof as usual contemplating on the day's events. Tohru climbed the ladder and spotted him.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?" he looked her way.

"I just made some dessert, do you want any?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"By the way, I never did get to say thank you" she replied.

"Huh?"

"For everything, not just today."

"Oh it was no big deal. At least it's over right. Now things can go back to the way they were."

"You must be relieved to say so" she smiled.

"I guess. Aren't you?"

"Mhm. I'm happy that my grandfather and I could work things out. That now I can see him and my grandmother and not have to feel so uneasy."

"That's why isn't it? That's why you didn't want to live there?"

"Mhm. I was afraid of the things my mom said that could happen were gonna happen."

"What about now? Now those things aren't gonna happen. You can go live there and never have to worry about anything ever again," he said with a slight frown."

"No Kyo" she shook her head, "I knew from the beginning I wasn't meant to go there. My mom always said that I should do things my own way. To take it one day at a time. I'm going to be fine. I will do it on my own."

She smiled again and Kyo found that he was smiling with her. They stared at the stars in complete silence till she went back down the ladder.

"That girl" Kyo thought with a grin, "She is one amazing human being. That's for sure."

**********************************************************


	14. Bk2:Chp 1: Yuki's Question

**Book Two: The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter One: Yuki's Question**

Yuki walked home that brisk sunny afternoon, after another day of dealing with Kakeru's nonsense in the student council office. The time was drawing near when President Takei would be departing and he would have to take the lead. He sighed as he thought of this. Sometimes he really did wonder why he ever did take the part as the next student council president. But as he gazed at the clouds in the sky he smiled. He knew why. It was all because of her. He stopped for a moment and pulled his backpack off to get something out of it. He spotted the rat keychain that dangled from it and smiled again. Tohru had given it to him last August on his birthday. He stood back up after he had pulled the book out and continued walking home. Then he stopped again with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait a minute" he thought, "Miss Honda gave each of us a keychain on our birthdays, but what about her birthday? I don't think we even celebrated it last year?"

He scratched his head and started walking again, still pondering the question all the way home. When he got there he heard a loud shout from inside.

"Damn it woman! Why can't you leave me alone!"

He opened the door and saw Kyo being chased by Kagura and sighed again.

"Come on Kyo!" she shouted, "You promised. I did you a favor, now you have to give me a kiss!"

"I made no such promise!" Kyo retorted, "The damn rat did it! I'm gonna get you for this rat boy!" he snarled as he ran past Yuki.

********************************************************

Yuki just shook his head as he walked upstairs to get changed. After he was dressed he went back downstairs and sat in the sitting room with Shigure, who was once again reading his paper and wincing behind it as Kagura continued to chase Kyo around the house.

"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh Yuki" Shigure looked up, "I didn't know you were here. Tohru's at work this evening."

"Oh, that's right" Yuki replied, "I forgot about that. I guess I'll go pick her up later."

"That sounds like a good idea" Shigure smiled, "She absolutely adores it when you two pick her up."

By the end of the evening, Kagura had left, since she had gotten her kiss from Kyo much to his chagrin. He wiped the sloppy kiss off his cheek, said he was going to bed in a huff, and trudged up the stairs. Yuki looked at the clock and stood up as well.

"I'm going to get Miss Honda now" he told Shigure who was sipping the last of his Miso soup.

"All right" Shigure nodded, "Be careful."

**************************************************

Yuki was standing outside when Tohru came out of the building. Once again she was surprised to see him there.

"Yuki" she replied, "How nice. You came to pick me up again."

"Of course" he smiled, "That's not a problem is it?"

"No" she smiled back.

"Well let's get going Miss Honda" Yuki said, "We both have school tomorrow after all."

She nodded and walked beside him down the sidewalk.

That night as he lay in his bed, Yuki pondered his question some more. He decided that tomorrow some time he would ask her friends. They would know for sure when it was. He rolled over onto his side and fell fast asleep.

*********************************************************

He got his opportunity to talk to them just before lunch. He met them outside their lockers.

"Hey prince" Uo replied with a wave, "Are you looking for Tohru?"

"She's not here at the moment," Hana added.

"Actually, I was looking for you two" Yuki said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay" Uo responded by crossing her arms.

"I was just wondering. When is Miss Honda's birthday?"

Uo and Hana looked at each other then back at him.

"I mean," he replied nervously seeing their two looks, "In case I ever want to get her something."

Uo sighed.

"So she hasn't told you," she said.

"Told me?"

"Tohru hasn't told you when her birthday is" Hana replied.

"I know that's why I'm asking you" he looked at both of them.

"Well" Uo scratched her head with a frown, "There is a good reason why she hasn't told you."

"Yes" Hana nodded, "You see Tohru's birthday is May fourth."

"May fourth?" Yuki replied then he realized, " You mean Miss Honda's birthday is three days after?" he stopped.

They nodded slowly and sadly.

"Yea. Ever since then, she feels no need to celebrate it. Even Hana and I tried to do something last year and she didn't want to. So we would appreciate it that you didn't mention to Tohru that we told you this."

"Um all right" Yuki slowly nodded and turned around.

He walked slowly down the hall and back to the student council office. He sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't get it," he thought as he shook his head, "I just don't get it."

*******************************************************

That night after dinner, Tohru was doing the wash so Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all alone.

"Something wrong Yuki" Shigure replied in concern, "You're awful quiet."

"It's just, I found out something out about Miss Honda today" Yuki said.

Kyo looked up.

"I was wondering for some time, when her birthday was."

"Oh yes" Shigure smiled, "After all she made such a big deal about ours. So did you find out? Maybe we can do something."

"The thing is, its May fourth."

"May fourth. May fourth?" Shigure suddenly frowned, "But that's just three days after?"

"I know" Yuki replied.

"May fourth?" Kyo suddenly slammed his fist down, "Hasn't that girl been through enough. I mean it's bad enough that her mom died, but now we find that she died just three days before her birthday?"

"I know Kyo" Yuki said putting a finger to his lips, "But we can't change that."

"Poor little flower. It must be so hard for her sometimes to even smile, especially around that time" Shigure replied, "We have to do something."

"What do you suggest we do?" Kyo said, "Throw her a party or something?"

"Why Kyo that's a perfect idea!" Shigure clapped his hands together with glee.

"Huh?" they both looked at him.

"We'll throw Tohru a surprise birthday party."

"But Shigure" Yuki replied, "I promised her friends that I wouldn't tell her that I know and in any event she'll be upset."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Well, if we throw her surprise birthday party like a month before she wont suspect a thing. We can hold it at a mutual place like the hot springs. We can do it at the end of this month in fact. This is around the time you left for the hot springs last year after all."

"A surprise birthday party?" Yuki replied, "But who would handle it?"

"Don't worry. I got the perfect candidate. Oh she is going to be so surprised" Shigure laughed.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other nervously. They hated to see him like this and they wondered just what he had in mind.

********************************************************


	15. Chp 2: Planning the Celebration

**Chapter Two: Planning the Celebration**

Momiji's face lit up with excitement as he sat at the sitting table the next afternoon.

"Really Shigure" he replied with a smile, "You want me to plan it?"

"Absolutely. After all you planned all the other trips. This time everyone knows about it however."

"Oh Shigure I would be honored. I would do anything for Tohru."

"Just remember she's not supposed to know anything about it though. You can invite all the Sohmas that she knows and even her friends."

"And you think the hot springs would be a good place for this?"

"Mhm. It's the perfect spot."

"Oh I agree" Momiji nodded with a laugh.

Kyo and Yuki came in a few minutes later.

"What's the annoying brat doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I asked Momiji to do the planning for us" Shigure grinned.

"You what?" Yuki said in surprise.

"Don't you guys worry about a thing. I'll handle it" Momiji replied standing up, "Just leave everything to me! See ya!" he waved as he rushed out the door, "Got so much to do!"

The three of them stared as he left the house in a hurry with a slam of the door. Yuki sat down at the table. Kyo did as well.

"Are you sure about this Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Momiji is the perfect person for the job" Shigure replied, "Besides it will keep him busy. The party will be at the end of the month. So you two better start thinking about birthday gift ideas," Shigure said with a smile as he stood up, leaving Yuki and Kyo there stunned.

"Birthday gift ideas?" Kyo thought.

"How am I going to come up with that?" Yuki said to himself.

"Oh" Tohru replied as she entered the room, "Is Momiji gone?"

Yuki and Kyo came out of their thoughts and looked at her.

"Uh yes Miss Honda" Yuki said, "He left just a few minutes ago. Said something about homework."

"Oh" she smiled, "Well I was going to make a snack for him, anyway would you two like something?"

"Uh yea" Kyo nodded still stunned, "Sure."

"Okay" she went back into the kitchen.

Kyo noticed that Yuki was looking straight at him and snarled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Yuki replied in a monotone voice.

******************************************************

The next couple of weeks Momiji called the hot springs, handed out the invitations to the Sohma family, and gathered all his savings for some of the decorations. Kagura was excited and so was Kisa. Hiro finally agreed to go after Kisa had insisted that she wasn't missing it. He gave Hatsuharu his invitation at school the next day. He only had two more to deliver. That afternoon he walked up to Hana and Uo and handed them an invitation.

"Here you go" he said with a smile, "But don't tell Tohru it's a surprise" he winked as he ran off.

The two girls looked down at the card.

"It's an invitation to Tohru's surprise birthday party" Uo said to Hana.

"Yes. Interesting" Hana, added.

"Should we go?"

"I think we should. For Tohru's sake. After all they are going through so much trouble for her."

"Yea" Uo smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Tohru replied as she approached them.

"Oh Tohru" Uo said as she flung the invitation behind her back, "We were just waiting for you to go to lunch."

"Oh" Tohru replied with a slight frown as she noticed the nervousness on her friends face "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just starving" Uo said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She had handed Hana the invitation quickly, which she had stuffed in her locker, then the two led the confused Tohru down the hall.

*********************************************************

Tohru walked home alone that day since Yuki and Kyo both had something to do. She just assumed that Yuki was at student council and Kyo was at the dojo. Yuki walked out of a department store with a small package just as she arrived home. He was smiling and didn't notice a group of the fan club girls who happened to be downtown.

"I wonder what Yuki was doing in there?" Miho said.

"Who knows? Looks like he was buying a present" Minami replied.

"I certainly hope that it wasn't for that Tohru Honda?" Mai added.

"Don't jinx it!" Minami slapped her head.

Kyo walked past the squabbling girls and sighed.

"What the hell do you get a girl for her birthday anyway?" he grumbled, "I have been to five different stores all afternoon and haven't seen squat."

Then he stopped.

"Wait why do I care so much? I mean she'll like it no matter what I get her. But still."

He looked to his left and saw a sign on a window and smiled.

"That's it," he said to himself as he entered the store.

**************************************************

"What do you think Aya?" Shigure asked Ayame when they were perusing a furniture store that weekend, "Is this the right one?"

"Oh yes Shigure" Ayame smiled, "It's perfect for Tohru. But I have to wonder what's it for?"

"Oh Aya. Tohru's a young lady. She should have pretty things in her room. That's why I bought her that bed after all. This will go perfectly with it" he patted the mahogany dressing table, "Every girl needs a mirror after all."

"I can't wait for the party next week" Ayame grinned with excitement, "Does she know yet?"

"Nope. She doesn't suspect a thing."

******************************************************

Akito walked into Hatori's office for his checkup that afternoon. Hatori had gone out for a cup of coffee and asked Akito to wait for him, which he begrudgingly did. As he sat down he noticed an invitation on Hatori's desk and picked it up. As he read it he suddenly frowned and flung it back onto the desk. Hatori came in minutes later and began to work but noticed the frown on his face.

"Is something wrong Akito?" he asked.

"No. Nothing at all" Akito smiled coyly at he looked at him, "Nothing at all."

**********************************************************


	16. Chp 3: Hot Spring Vaction Two

**Chapter Three: Hot Springs Vacation Two**

That night after dinner Shigure asked Tohru to come into the sitting room to talk with him, Yuki and Kyo.

"What is it Shigure?" Tohru said as she sat down.

"Oh it's nothing serious" he replied with a smile when he saw her nervous face, "Yuki, Kyo and I were planning a little trip and we wanted to invite you that's all."

"A trip?" she said, "Where?"

"To the Hot Springs Miss Honda" Yuki answered.

"Huh? But I've already been to the Hot Springs I mean that's asking too much trouble for me to go again" she began to freak out.

"Just relax" Kyo replied with a angry expression, "We all decided to go because it would be a nice RELAXING thing to do" he emphasized, "You've been working too hard anyway."

"Yes Miss Honda" Yuki agreed with a nod, "It would be good for you to get away for the weekend."

"Besides" Shigure added sadly, "I didn't get to go with you last time and felt so left out."

"Okay" she smiled, "I'll go with you."

Shigure smiled.

"You really have no shame do you?" the two boys shouted.

"No I don't" Shigure replied, "Any way we'll leave on Friday. I've already commissioned Hari for the car so at the end of the week we'll head up."

"You're going to drive Shigure?" Yuki questioned.

"I do have a license Yuki" Shigure sighed putting a hand to his head.

"I was just checking" Yuki replied.

****************************************************

Monday afternoon Hatsuharu, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki met on the roof of the school to discuss the party plans. It was on their break time so Tohru was outside with her friends helping to clean up the grounds.

"Okay" Momiji said as he placed a big poster board on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo replied with his arms crossed as he leaned against the building.

"It's my plan. I've got decorations, time schedules, everything" Momiji answered.

"I must say Momiji that is quite a plan," Haru said as he looked at it with wide eyes.

"Isn't it a little large?" Yuki thought to himself.

"Now. You guys are heading up on Friday right?" Momiji replied.

"Yes. Shigure says he has the car," Yuki answered.

"Good. Haru, Kagura, and myself we're taking the bus. I haven't talked to Tohru's friends yet, but they are coming. Kisa, Hiro, Aya, and Hari are coming up in another car. Oh and of course Ritsu will already be there."

"Sounds like a good plan" Haru nodded with a grin.

"There's just one thing. I still haven't figured out how to distract Tohru while we are decorating."

"Don't worry about that Momiji we'll figure that out when we get there" Yuki said.

"Okay. Has everyone got their gifts?"

They all nodded.

"Well now all we have to worry about is making sure all the decorations get up there. Hari said he'd take some of them."

"I'm sure we can carry some in our bags too" Haru replied.

"Mhm" Momiji agreed, "That's pretty much the gist of it. Someone will distract Tohru while the others arrive. She'll be distracted till we have completely decorated. Then the best part. SURPRISE!" Momiji stood up and yelled.

"Geez" Kyo jumped back, "You don't have to say it so loud."

"I can't help it. I'm so excited."

"Yes" Yuki agreed, "We all are. Miss Honda is really going to love this" then he thought, "Either that or she'll be down."

*******************************************************

The week went by so fast that by Friday everyone was on pins and needles. Momiji had managed to talk to Uo and Hana the last day. They informed him that they were getting a ride up and would be there in time. That afternoon while they were packing up they said goodbye to a thrilled Tohru.

"So this is the weekend you go to the Hot Springs huh?" Uo replied.

"Yes. And I'm really looking forward to it."

"You should" Hana smiled, "You deserve it Tohru."

"Yea" Uo agreed.

"Thanks you guys" Tohru grinned picking up her bag, "I'll see you Monday!"

They waved as she departed.

"She'll see us sooner than she thinks" Uo looked at Hana with a smile.

Hana merely chuckled.

*******************************************************

"Kyo!" Shigure called from the front door, "Is the car all packed up yet?"

"Damn it! I'm working as fast as I can! My stuff is in here and so is Tohru's. But the damn rat is taking his sweet ass time!"

As if on cue Yuki appeared with his bag. He swung it around nonchalantly hitting Kyo in the head, before placing it in the trunk.

"Damn it! You did that on purpose!" Kyo shouted rubbing his head.

"It's your imagination stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically.

"Is anything wrong?" Tohru appeared with her purse.

"Huh?" Kyo looked up.

"No Miss Honda" Yuki smiled, "Just finishing packing."

"Okay."

"All right everyone!" Shigure said in a singsong voice, "Let's climb into the car."

Yuki helped Tohru into the front seat. Kyo climbed into the back. Shigure shut the front door and locked it. Then he placed a piece of paper on the front door.

"Shigure what is that?" Yuki asked with a frown before he climbed into the back.

"Just a message for Mii. I didn't tell her about this trip. I don't want her to worry about me," Shigure added with a grin as he walked over to the driver's side.

"Oh boy" Yuki shook his head as he climbed in, "Poor woman. I don't know how she deals with him."

**********************************************************

They arrived at the Hot Springs that evening and were greeted by the hostess. After settling in they took a dip in the springs, had a delicious dinner, and all settled down to bed quite tired. Yuki had spoken to Ritsu earlier. It was decided that he would be the one to distract Tohru the next day. That night he walked down to his cabin and entered in with a sigh.

"I wonder" he said as he gazed at the shadows around the room, "Will she like them?"

*********************************************************


	17. Chp 4: Ritsu's Talent

**Chapter Four: Ritsu's Talent**

The next morning Tohru woke up and walked out into the sunlight. She gazed happily around the building. She spotted Kyo in the yard lifting up the small weights that he had brought.

"Good Morning Kyo!" she called to him.

He looked up and smiled a bit. Then went back to his task.

"Morning."

"I hope you slept well" she replied.

"I guess. Considering I had to share a room with that damn rat again."

Shigure spotted the two of them in the yard and grinned to himself as he sat down to peruse the paper.

"Ah to be young and in love again" he sighed.

"What are you mumbling?"

Yuki had appeared behind Shigure quite suddenly that he dropped the paper and turned around.

"Oh Yuki it's just you" Shigure chuckled nervously, "Sleep well."

"I slept okay."

Tohru noticed the two of them and walked over with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning you two" she said.

"Good morning Miss Honda" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Yes good morning Tohru" Shigure said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm" she nodded, "What do you guys want to do today?" she replied as she sat down.

"Actually Miss Honda" Yuki started to say but was interrupted with the appearance of Ritsu.

He was wearing men's clothing now and his long hair was tied back. He smiled when he saw Tohru, which she in turn smiled back. Kyo entered the room minutes later.

"Oh Ritsu" she replied, "I was hoping I would get to see you."

"Yes" he said softly, "It is good to see you too. I was wondering if you don't mind that is, might I give you a tour of the Hot Springs."

"Oh I would love that" she smiled, "I didn't get to see a lot the last time I was here. A walk sounds like fun" she turned to Yuki and Kyo, "How about you guys? Want to go?"

"Um" Kyo stammered.

"Actually Miss Honda. Uh Kyo, Shigure, and I have things to do. So you should go."

"Oh. Okay" she nodded a bit curious.

"Yea" Kyo added, "And don't worry about us."

"Just take your time" Shigure finished with a smile.

She nodded and followed Ritsu out of the room. Kyo sat down and looked at Shigure.

"So when are they going to be here?" he asked.

"Hari called me this morning. He, Kisa, Aya, and Hiro will be here within the hour" Shigure answered.

"And I talked to Haru last night" Yuki replied, "They are taking the ten o'clock bus up here. When Momiji arrives we will get ready."

"Okay" Kyo sighed, "I guess I can wait until then."

****************************************************

"So Ritsu" Tohru said as they walked, "What have you been up to, since I last saw you?"

"Oh well I have been keeping busy doing all sorts of things" he smiled, "I mostly have been helping my mother. We just got finished with the busy time of year at this place."

"I imagine. It has been a very cold winter."

"Tohru" Ritsu suddenly stopped, "If I show you something, would you mind?"

"No" she replied, "I'd love to see it. Whatever it is."

"Okay" he nodded slowly, "Follow me."

****************************************************

At precisely ten Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kagura arrived. The first thing she did when she spotted Kyo was to tackle him.

"Damn it woman! Get the hell off of me!" Kyo shouted as she hugged him to death.

"But Kyo! I love you! I love you more than anything in the world! And I missed you my darling!"

"I am not you're darling!" he screamed, "Now get off!"

"Well glad to see you're right on time" Shigure smiled as he helped Momiji with a big box.

"Yea. Haru almost got lost, but he made it to the bus stop in time" Momiji smiled.

"Get off my back" Haru retorted.

"Dumb cow!" Kyo said, "You'd get lost in your own back yard."

"Shut up Kyo" Haru replied, "I am not in the fighting mood today."

"Come on everyone!" Momiji cheered, "Let's decorate. Now Yuki and Kyo handle the streamers. Kagura fix the table with the Hot Springs lady."

"That's hostess," Yuki told him.

"Shigure" Momiji continued, "Until Hari has arrived will you take care of the cake order and this other stuff?"

"Consider it done Master and Commander" Shigure saluted him.

"Do you always have to act like such a moron!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh. Kyo you are so cruel to me."

"Relax Shigure. I will protect you."

"Oh just great" Kyo sulked.

For in front of the door stood Ayame in his best party attire. Kisa and Hiro were right behind him.

"Oh Aya" Shigure continued the play, "You are my hero, my savior!"

"That's enough you two" Hatori appeared, "There are impressionable young children who do not need to see your nonsense."

"Oh Hari I was just trying to liven things up" Ayame said with a laugh.

"You're a little earlier than I thought you'd be" Shigure replied coming over and taking Hatori's bag.

"So sue me," Hatori responded.

"Um is sissy here yet?" Kisa asked.

"Yes. Ritsu is distracting Tohru as we speak" Shigure nodded.

*****************************************************

Ritsu led Tohru down the path to his cabin.

"I don't think I have ever been to this part of the Hot Springs before" she replied.

"Oh no probably not. You see this is my room."

"This entire cabin?"

"Uh huh. As a child I admired it so when I got older Mother gave it to me. Come on in. I have tea waiting" he entered the door.

"Okay" she followed him in.

Inside was a bed up on a loft, a small table with two seat cushions, a small stove on the left side of the room, and another door straight ahead leading to another room.

"Please sit" Ritsu said kindly, "And I'll get your tea."

"You really don't have to go through so much trouble" Tohru replied as she sat down at the table.

"Oh it's no trouble. I am just repaying you for your kindness from the last time I saw you."

"I must say Ritsu you certainly have changed a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he poured the tea into a cup for her.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were so down on yourself and worried constantly. Not that I should speak, I worry all the time," she laughed.

"Well" he said as he handed the cup to her and sat down himself, "I've been thinking about what we talked about the last time we saw each other. Since then I have been dressing like a man and I'm happy to say I have discovered something about myself."

"Oh what's that?"

"Will you come see? Come see what I've done."

"Uh sure" she nodded standing up as he beckoned her to the second room.

She peered inside and gasped. There was a table covered with all sorts of paint colors and all around her were pictures. Pictures of flowers, trees, and even animals.

"Ritsu" she said as she walked in, "Did you do all this?"

"Uh huh" he nodded, "I have to say after our meeting I sort of became inspired. I remembered as a child I used to love to draw, but I was often teased about it in school so I stopped."

"When did you do these?" Tohru replied interested.

"Oh. I've been redoing and fixing them for a while. Some of them aren't quite right."

"Are you kidding? Ritsu you are very talented. They're very beautiful."

"Really?" he looked up astonished and blushing a bit.

"Yes" she nodded, "They are the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen in my life. And here you thought that you had no talent when all along you had one of the most beautiful of talents in the world. Have you shown your mother yet?"

"Oh no" he shook his head, "I'm not ready to show the world. But I thought showing you would be the proper thing to do."

"Ritsu" she replied taking his hand, "I am so happy for you. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

He blushed again.

"You're welcome Tohru. Shall we go back to our tea?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

**************************************************

Momiji gazed around the room in awe. It was almost done being decorated and the table was all dressed up. Hiro and Kisa were placing the utensils on the table. Momiji strolled over to Yuki who was standing on a stepladder.

"This place looks amazing you guys" he said happily, "You and Kyo did a good job Yuki."

"Actually you should thank Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima" Yuki replied putting the last streamer in place, "They arrived and they helped us."

"Hey kid!" Uo waved.

"Where's Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Tohru's is being distracted right now. But soon someone is going to have to get her. It's almost time."

"I'll get her when I'm done with the streamers" Yuki said volunteering.

Shigure and Hatori came into the room to see the progress.

"So Hari. Who's taking care of Akito this weekend?" Shigure asked.

"Kureno is. I told Akito that I had plans this weekend. He seemed to understand."

"Well that's a relief. I rather thought he'd be angry with you" Shigure sighed.

"Akito will be fine without me for a weekend. He's not bad off this week" Hatori pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, "Besides I haven't had a vacation in a while."

"Are you going to go in the Hot Springs?"

"I intend to. Sometime after the boys have. Tonight maybe."

"Perhaps Aya and myself should join you."

"If you want" Hatori blew out some smoke.

*********************************************************

Back at Sohma House Akito sat on his porch gazing at the clouds rolling by. He suddenly slammed down his fist.

"Kureno!" he called.

"What's wrong Master Akito?" Kureno appeared, "Can I get you something."

"Yea" Akito nodded handing him a note.

"But Master Akito, Hatori's orders."

"My orders come before his. Do it now!"

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded sadly.

Akito stood up and walked to his room.

"I won't let them get away with this," he said to himself as he shut the door.

*********************************************************


	18. Chp 5: Let the Party Begin!

**Chapter Five: Let the Party Begin!**

Ritsu and Tohru strolled back up the path after their tea that afternoon. Yuki was walking towards them at the same time.

"Oh Yuki" Tohru replied with a smile, "Did you finish what you were doing?"

"Oh uh yes of course" he nodded, "It's time for lunch Miss Honda."

"Okay. You'll join us wont you Ritsu?" she turned to the tan haired young man.

He nodded with a slight smile.

"Good" she joined Yuki as they walked, "Your mom prepares the most wonderful meals."

*****************************************************

"Okay everyone" Momiji scooted back into the room, "Tohru's coming! Everyone hide!"

"Hide where?" Hiro asked with a sulk.

"Just do it you little brat!" Kyo shouted.

"C'mon Hiro" Kisa took his hand gently, "Come with me."

Everyone hid while Yuki slid the door open.

"Ladies first Miss Honda" he said letting her past.

Tohru entered the large room and gasped. It was decorated with many pink and blue streamers. The table was all set.

"What is this?" she replied confused as Yuki closed the door behind them and Ritsu.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone shouted.

"Oh" she clutched her chest.

There they all were. Kisa and Hiro. Hatsuharu, and Momiji. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kyo. Why even Uo and Hana.

"What?" she replied confused again.

"Welcome Tohru to your surprise birthday party" Momiji said coming over and taking her by the arm.

"My what?"

"Your surprise birthday party Tohru" Shigure replied as she sat down at the head of the table, "Last year we realized something. We didn't celebrate your birthday. So we're celebrating it now."

"This is for all the wonderful things that you have done" Ayame added.

"You guys did this all for me?" Tohru had tears forming in her eyes, "I don't believe this."

"Miss Honda what's wrong?" Yuki knelt down next to her.

"Yea" Kyo walked over and crouched, "Why are you crying?"

"Tohru did we make you sad?" Momiji asked.

"No that's not it" she looked up with a smile, "I just can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me. And even Uo and Hana you're here too. I just can't believe it" she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well believe it kid" Uo grinned coming over, "Everyone here did this all for you."

"Yes Tohru" Hana smiled, "This is your special day."

"Uo. Hana."

"Well c'mon Tohru" Kagura grinned, "Shall we begin?"

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded.

**********************************************************

Everyone smiled and gathered around the table. They all ate the delicious food that had been prepared. Even the Hostess joined them at Tohru's insistence. After the cake was cut into thirteen equal slices. When all was consumed and everyone was full Momiji once again stood up.

"Okay everyone! It's time to give Tohru her presents now."

"Oh presents? You don't have to."

"Nonsense Tohru" Kagura replied, "Here open mine first."

"Okay" Tohru said taking the nicely wrapped box.

She opened it up. Inside beneath the tissue paper was a beautiful pale blue dress. Tohru lifted it out of the box and stared at it.

"Kagura this is the one we saw that one time" Tohru replied.

"Mhm" Kagura grinned, "Happy Birthday Tohru!" she hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much."

Next it was Kisa's turn.

"Hiro and I wanted to get you something together" Kisa replied handing her a bag.

Hiro came over and handed her a bunch of daisies.

"Here" he said thrusting them into her hands.

"Thank you Hiro," she replied with a smile.

"Thank Kisa" Hiro said with no emotion, "It was her idea."

Tohru opened the small bag and took out several small bottles of perfume.

"These are wonderful. Thank you Kisa" Tohru replied.

Kisa blushed.

"My mom helped me. Happy Birthday Sissy" she embraced her around the waist.

The rest of them took their turns. Ayame also gave Tohru a dress. The one she had tried on in fact.

"No one else will look as good as you did that day Tohru" Ayame replied, "Right Yuki?" he looked at Yuki who immediately turned red.

Hatori had given her some interesting books. Hatsuharu gave her a tiny charm bracelet. Uo and Hana had chipped in and bought her a whole bunch of different hair ribbons and barrettes. Ritsu had given her one of his paintings, which he was still not showing anyone so Tohru kept it wrapped up and promised to open it when she got home. Shigure told her that her present from him was back at the house.

"It was way to big to bring here" he explained.

"What did you get her Shigure?" Kagura asked.

"A brand new dressing table. All for you Tohru" he smiled.

"Oh. Thank you Shigure" she beamed.

"Okay it's my turn" Momiji replied handing her a small package.

She opened it and found a cute little stuffed bunny.

"Oh Momiji it's cute" she said happily.

"Yep" Momiji laughed, "Just like me."

"I guess that leaves Yuki and Kyo's presents now" Shigure replied.

Everyone looked at the two boys who were standing side by side. Kyo with his arms crossed and Yuki with his arms at his side. They looked at all the staring faces around them.

"Um actually" Yuki replied, "It's not wrapped yet."

"Yea" Kyo added, "Mine neither."

"I think that is code that they would be embarrassed to give their presents in front of everyone else" Shigure replied.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted.

"In any event Happy Birthday Tohru" Hatori stopped the arguing.

"Yes" they all nodded, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you everyone" the tears were starting to fall now, "This meant so much to me."

"You deserve it" Momiji replied.

They all agreed. Kyo and Yuki were forgotten for the moment. Ritsu helped his mom carry some of the trays out of the room.

"All right everyone!" Momiji said, "Who's up for some games?"

**********************************************************

Ritsu walked past the main gate when he noticed a car pull up out front.

"More visitors?" he thought, "I don't remember mother mentioning anyone else coming up here."

He walked over to the car just as the driver was getting out. His short brown hair glistened as the afternoon sun hit it. He walked to the side of the car and opened the back door. The figure that stepped out was unmistakable. Ritsu immediately fell to his knees.

"Akito" he whispered.

"Am I late?" Akito said with a sneer, "For the party I mean?"

"No" Ritsu shook his head as he looked into the cold dark eyes, "They are just starting the games now. They have just finished with the presents."

"That's good" Akito began to walk inside, "I have my own personal gift to deliver."

Kureno followed him with the bags leaving Ritsu back at the car.

"Akito's here?" Ritsu thought, "Why?"

********************************************************


	19. Chp 6: Uninvited Guest

**Chapter Six: Uninvited Guest**

Tohru sat at the table talking with the girls while the boys were on the floor playing Rich Man, Poor Man. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were at the other end of the table talking themselves.

"This game is so stupid" Hiro replied, "I mean what is the point?"

"Just play the stupid game!" Kyo shouted.

"That kid reminds me of orange top" Uo replied.

"Yea" Tohru agreed, "He's a lot like Kyo."

Yuki looked at his cards then dropped them abruptly.

"What's the matter damn rat?" Kyo asked.

"Yuki?" Hatsuharu replied with concern.

They looked in the direction he was looking. Akito was mirrored in the doorway staring at all of them. Shigure and Hatori stood up. Hiro looked at Kisa who moved behind Kagura. Tohru was even surprised.

"Well" Akito spoke, "Is everyone having fun? It looks like it."

"Akito?" Shigure spoke first, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that there was a party going on. One I wasn't invited to. But you all managed to show up. Didn't you? All of you are here, even my Yuki."

"Who is this guy?" Uo thought to herself.

"His electric signals are very dark" Hana said to herself.

"We didn't think that you would be interested in this little gathering Akito" Shigure continued.

"Yes I thought that you weren't feeling well" Hatori added.

"It's a funny thing. I started to feel better after you left. I am however disappointed. That I was invited."

"Akito" Tohru stood up, "I'm sorry. I am sure if you want you're more than welcome to stay."

Kyo was clenching his fists.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" he thought.

"There is no need for your pity Miss Honda. It looks like that the party is winding down. I would however like to offer my congratulations on your special day."

He walked forward and knelt before her taking her hand in the process. As everyone watched in horror especially Yuki and Kyo, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Happy Birthday Miss Honda" he said as he stood up.

Then he strolled over to the door.

"I'll be staying for awhile. Hatori, Shigure come to my quarters as soon as you are done with the festivities here."

*******************************************************

With that said he walked out the door. The room was quiet for a few minutes till Shigure finally spoke up.

"I know. Why don't you kids go into the springs? After all you can't visit the Hot Springs without taking a bath now can you?"

The kids looked at him as he smiled nervously then they all walked back to their rooms. The girls followed Tohru to her room to get ready.

"Hey Tohru who was that guy?" Uo asked.

"That was Akito Sohma" Tohru replied as Kisa clung to her, "The head of the family."

She looked at Kagura who nodded sadly.

********************************************************

"I don't believe this!!" Kyo was shouting as he threw his bag aside.

"Calm down Kyo" Haru replied taking his shirt off.

"He's right stupid cat" Yuki said, "Getting mad is not going to solve anything."

"But did you see what he did?"

"We all saw Kyo" Momiji replied, "We saw everything. Do you think that I should have invited him?"

"No" Kyo crossed his arms.

"Let's just go into the Hot Springs" Haru said grabbing a towel, "We'll worry about Akito later" he exited the room.

"Hey Haru wait up!" Momiji called.

Yuki grabbed a nearby towel as well.

"C'mon Kyo" he replied going to the door, "A soak will do us good" he left the room.

"I don't see what that is going to solve" Kyo grumbled as he got off the bed he was sitting on and walked to the door.

Hiro was just arriving and watched him leave.

"Not again" Hiro said to himself sadly as he hung his head, "This is the worst possible thing that could happen.

*********************************************************


	20. Chp 7: Song in the Hot Springs

**Chapter Seven: Song in the Hot Springs**

That evening Shigure and Hatori did everything that they could do to make Akito comfortable. The girls bathed with Tohru silently. Uo and Hana watched as Tohru sat in the bath quietly. Even Kagura and Kisa didn't have anything to say. Over in the boy's side, Momiji tried to cheer them up with a song, but Kyo who was still in a bad mood dunk his head underwater. Haru offered to scrub Yuki's back, which he responded to him with a dirty look. Hiro didn't even join them. He just watched from the side with a sad look on his face. About an hour later, Kyo and Yuki departed the bath saying that they were gonna try playing another game of ping-pong. Momiji got out as well saying that he would play the winner. Hiro stood up as well.

"Are you coming Haru?" Hiro asked.

"Not yet" Hatsuharu replied with his eyes closed, "I'll be in soon."

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and walked inside.

******************************************************

On the girl's side, Uo and Hana had left the bath early as well. Kisa and Kagura were also tired so they got out leaving Tohru alone with her thoughts. She had told her friends that she wanted to stay in a little longer. Which they nodded and Hana offered to stay longer but Tohru just shook her head with a smile and said that she would be fine. When everyone had departed she looked up into the sky.

"Oh mom" she said, "Everything is such a mess. I mean they all did such a wonderful thing for me today. I just wish there was something that I could do for them" she put her head on her knees and felt the breeze blow gently across her cheek.

She looked into the sky once more and saw the stars. She opened her mouth and began to sing a little melody with so much passion. She had never sung like that before. But it was okay. No one was around to hear her after all. When she was finished she climbed out of the bath.

"I feel much better now" she replied to herself with a grin, "Thanks mom."

*********************************************************

But someone did hear it. He raised his grey eyes in the direction of the girl's side and smiled slightly.

"Well I'll be" he said as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

**********************************************************

Tohru put on a kimono and wandered to the game room where Kyo was playing Uo in ping-pong now. Momiji was cheering from the sidelines with Kisa, and Hiro was standing a few feet from Hana with a bewildered look on his face. Kagura was also cheering for Kyo. Yuki was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"He won the match against Kyo" Momiji explained, "Then he just left the room."

"I wonder where he went?" Tohru thought to herself.

*******************************************************

Yuki had walked out to the garden and was looking at all the flowers with a sad face. He looked into the night sky and sighed. He thought back to last summer.

"You're always alone aren't you Yuki?" Akito had said.

"The closed lid" Yuki thought, "When will I be able to open it? When will I be able to tell her the truth?"

**********************************************************

Tohru walked outside and spotted him.

"There he is," she thought as she walked over.

"Yuki" she replied.

He turned around in surprise.

"Miss Honda?"

"Soon" he thought as he saw the wind blow her hair around her, "The time to tell her will be soon."

******************************************************


	21. Chp 8: Yuki's Confession

**Chapter Eight: Yuki's Confession**

Tohru looked deeply into Yuki's purple eyes.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" she asked, "Is it Akito?"

"Huh? Oh no Miss Honda" Yuki shook his head, "I just came out here for some fresh air."

"It is a beautiful night. Do you mind if I join you?"

He shook his head. They both stared at the stars that were now twinkling brightly.

"Miss Honda" he started to say.

"Yes" she turned to him.

"Does it bother you that Akito is here?"

"Um well. Only if it bothers you. I mean you all seem so uncomfortable right now."

"We're used to it. I'm sorry he ruined your birthday."

"Yuki. I have a confession to make. It's not my birthday."

"I know. I have a confession too. I know when your real birthday is" he looked her directly in the eye.

"You know" she replied understanding, "You know when it is?"

"Yes I do" he nodded, "We wanted to give you a party sometime before it so you wouldn't miss out. We figured if we celebrated it then it would be harder on you."

"You have all been so wonderful" she smiled, "Thank you. You're right. I would feel very weird celebrating it then. Ever since mom died I have felt no need for it. How did you find out?"

"I was wondering one day and I asked your friends. I hope that's all right?"

"Mhm. It's all right. I'm sorry I kept it a secret."

"There's no need. Oh I almost forgot" he pulled a small box out of his sleeve and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked bewildered.

"Your birthday present" he replied.

"For me?"

He nodded.

She opened the box and tears once again began to form in her eyes. She pulled out a heart shaped gold necklace from the box.

"It's a locket," he said.

"Huh?"

"A locket so you can carry your mom with you everywhere that you go and never lose her. May I?" he asked taking the necklace gently from her hand.

"Yes" she smiled.

He wrapped it around her neck and clasped it on.

"There. A perfect fit" he smiled.

"Yuki. I don't know what to say. I wish that I could express how I feel right now. This is the best gift I have ever received."

"The locket is?" he said in surprise.

"No" she shook her head, "The Sohmas. They are. Every last one of you. You give me something to smile about everyday."

"It's us who are thankful for you Miss Honda" Yuki said.

They looked at each other for a few moments till both of them felt their faces turning slightly pink. Then they turned back to the stars.

**********************************************************

From his porch Akito watched the whole scene with distaste.

"This is not happening" he replied to himself, "Not while I am alive."

He turned and walked back into the room with a frown on his face.

**********************************************************

"There you guys are?" Momiji ran over, "C'mon on! Let's go play!"

"Okay. We're coming" Tohru replied.

Then she noticed Kyo leaving the game room with a frown on his face. He walked towards the back of the building.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment" Tohru said running after him, "I want to see if Kyo will join us."

Yuki and Momiji watched her fleeting figure then walked back inside. They met up with Haru and the others in the party room once more.

"Where's Tohru? Uo asked.

"She went to get Kyo so he could join us" Momiji explained.

*******************************************************

Tohru found Kyo on the other side of the building looking at a small pond and throwing small pebbles in. He sighed heavily and sat down on the ground. She stared at him sadly.

"They all are being affected by this" she thought, "Kyo."

He looked up and back at her.

"Tohru. What are you doing here?" he turned back around.

"I came to see if you're all right" she sat down next to him, "Are you?"

He looked directly at her.

"No" he thought, "I'll never be all right. Not if you leave. Leave my side."

He looked back at the pond and sighed again.

"It's too hard. Everything. Is this even worth it?"

**********************************************************


	22. Chp 9: Kyo's Present

**Chapter Nine: Kyo's Present**

The wind blew across the pond, which blew Tohru's hair across her face. For a minute Kyo stared at her, then he took her hand.

"Hmm" she looked down.

"C'mon. I got something for you" he replied helping her up.

She followed him back around to the front of the building. Under a bench was a cardboard box with holes on the side. Kyo knelt down and pulled it out. Then he stood back up and crossed his arms.

"Go ahead. Open it up."

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's your birthday present" he said, "Open it."

"Okay" she nodded.

She lifted the lid and was speechless. Then she looked back at Kyo. He turned his eyes away for a sec as she lifted the small orange figure from the box.

"I" she stuttered, "I. I don't know what to say," she said as the kitten in her arms crawled up her shoulder, "You got this kitten for me."

"Yea well. I figured you would have her after you leave Shigure's house when we graduate. And you won't be so lonely now."

"Kyo. This must have cost you a fortune?"

"Not really. No one wanted her. So I figured you could give her a good home. I already asked Shigure he said it's all right. So I hope you like her."

"I love her" Tohru replied tears forming in her eyes for the third time that day, "I love her a lot. Kyo this is the sweetest. Oh I'm crying again."

"It's nothing to get all weepy about. The food and her crate are in the party room" he sighed, "Any way Happy Birthday Tohru."

"Thank you Kyo" she smiled, "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. Hey!" he shouted as the kitten jumped from her arms immediately to his shoulders.

"I think she likes you" Tohru laughed as the animal rubbed it's cheek against his.

"Yea" he replied lifting her off and handing her back, "Here take her back."

Tohru smiled.

"I'm gonna show Uo and Hana what you and Yuki got me. They are by far my favorite presents. I can tell you both put a lot of thought into them," she said as she took off running.

Kyo sighed again and went back to the pond. He sat down and threw more stones in.

"Anything to make you happy" he replied to himself, "Anything so you won't be alone."

*********************************************************

Tohru found Kagura, Uo, Hana, and Kisa back in their room. Kisa was on the bed lying on her stomach. Kagura was next to her sitting down. Both Hana and Uo were on the floor.

"Hey Tohru" Uo smiled when she entered in.

"What's that Sissy?" Kisa asked when she saw the kitten.

"Oh this. This is Kyoko. My new kitten."

"Your kitten?" Hana replied bewildered.

"Uh huh. Kyo gave her to me. For my birthday."

"Whoa" Uo stood up, "Orange top gave you this. She's so cute."

"Her name is Kyoko?" Hana asked also coming over with a bit of a frown on her face.

"Yea. Don't you think she looks like mom?"

"Are you kidding?" Uo replied, "Her fur color is the same as your moms hair."

"I know" Tohru nodded.

"Can I hold her Sissy?" Kisa asked jumping up and running over.

The three of them surrounded Tohru as she sat down so they could all pet her. Kyoko purred contentedly.

**********************************************************

Kagura was the only one who was silent. She watched Tohru with a sad look on her face. She stood up and walked out the door.

Kagura walked down the hall with her head down.

"I have to find him" she said to herself, "I have to talk to Kyo."

**********************************************************

Back at Akito's room, Akito had fallen asleep but Kureno was still wide-awake. He had been behind Akito earlier that afternoon so no one could see him, but he saw everyone. Even her. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her stand up and walk out of the room with Tohru. It had been several months since he last saw her after all.

"Arisa" he whispered in the wind sadly, "What are you doing here?"

**********************************************************

Yuki and Hatsuharu watched the stars shining as they sat on the porch off of their room. Yuki had a sad look on his face. Hatsuharu was leaning back a bit with his hands behind his head.

"So Yuki what did you get Tohru for her birthday?" Haru asked.

"That's none of your business" Yuki replied shortly.

"What's wrong?" Haru brought his hands down.

"Akito. I have to wonder. What was his purpose today? Was it to spoil the party or to make us feel uncomfortable?"

"I would have to say both" Haru returned to his original position, "After all he doesn't give a damn about anything except himself."

"I don't know. What he did. Kissing Miss Honda's hand like that. Something else was on his mind."

"Something else?"

"Like maybe he's trying a new tactic to scare her away. Just like he did with Kyo. He was really surprised when she came back after seeing Kyo's transformation."

"I imagine. But Tohru is not like any other person. She won't give up on the people she cares about just because of the way they look. She's much smarter than that. And the sooner Akito learns that she's not going anywhere the better."

"Do you really think so?" Yuki looked at him.

"I know so."

"You know Haru, when it comes down to it, you're not a bad guy" Yuki smiled.

"Likewise Yuki. In fact you're quite cute" he looked at him teasingly.

"Do you always have to ruin a good moment" Yuki's face darkened.

Hatsuharu just laughed.

"I just like pulling your leg. You should have seen the look on your face."

Yuki turned away angrily.

"They're crazy. All of them."

**********************************************************

Kagura found Kyo in the backyard. This time he was standing up. He stared angrily at the pond and threw in a big stone.

"Oh he's not in a good mood" Kagura thought, "Maybe I should. No" she shook her head, "I have to talk to him it's now or never."

**********************************************************


	23. Chp 10: Kagura's Words

**Chapter Ten: Kagura's Words**

Kagura walked slowly up to Kyo who jerked his head up when he heard her footsteps. He turned around and grimaced when he saw her. Then he turned away from her again.

"What do you want Kagura?" he asked harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you Kyo" she replied slowly.

"About what?"

"Uh" she sighed, "Kyo I'm serious. Please look at me."

"I don't want to" he paused then lowered his head a bit, "You saw the cat didn't you?"

"Uh huh" she nodded, "Kyo that was a really sweet thing for you to do."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is Kyo. I know. I know now that you will never do something like that for me. I knew it then too. That time. She went after you. I knew then. I just denied that I knew it" she smiled a bit.

"Knew what?"

"Your feelings for her."

"Huh?" his eyes became wide as he stared forward.

"You love her don't you Kyo?"

"No I don't!" he shouted.

She looked up astonished as he turned to face her.

"Damn I'm tired of the insinuations! First Akito, now you! Get off my back!"

"I know Kyo" she replied as he turned away once more, "You forget that I know you better than anyone."

"You don't know anything about me" he spat.

"But I do. I know you love her. Why else would you get her such a gift?"

"I got that for her so she won't be alone!" he screamed turning back around, "I got it so after when she's gone, she won't be alone" he said very low.

"That convinces me even more of your feelings for her Kyo" Kagura sat down on a bench, " The fact that you got her something like that for that reason alone is enough to convince me."

"You don't know what you're talking about" he turned away, "You're delusional."

"Tell me Kyo. Does she know? What's going to happen after you graduate?"

He turned to look at her.

"No" he shook his head, "And don't you dare say anything!"

"How long do you think that you can keep it a secret? She's gonna wonder sometime."

"Shut up! You don't understand anything! Just mind your own business! It's my problem! Not yours!"

"Oh Kyo" Kagura thought as he clenched his fists and turned away once more, "You do love her. As much as I don't like it. You're the happiest when she's around. She accepted you for who you are, like me. I won't fight it" she lowered her head, "I know I'm not the one he wants. I also know I can never heal the wounds of his heart. Only she can" Kagura stood up, "Kyo" she replied, "I understand now."

"Huh?"

"For someone who's loved you as long as I have I can only imagine how you're feeling. It's difficult for you to express yourself. But time is not on your side. Soon you will have to say goodbye. And it pains me to see you so unhappy. Without her, you would be. Without her, you would lose all hope. She gave you your hope back Kyo. And for that I am truly grateful to her" tears began to fall down Kagura's face.

"Why are you crying?" Kyo asked, "Don't cry over me."

"I can't help it Kyo. I am happy. So happy. Happier than I have ever been for you. I am so glad that you found her but I urge you, don't keep your feelings locked up inside. I know you think that you are not worth it, and that it's impossible, but isn't it even worth the risk? To be happy the rest of your life. Most people would wish for that more than anything. And you have it Kyo. It's within your reach. You just don't know it" Kagura turned around, "I will pray for you and Tohru. I will pray hard Kyo" she began to walk away.

"Kagura" he stopped her with the sound of him calling her name, "Why do you care so damn much about me?"

"Because I love you Kyo. And I always will. Don't forget that" she smiled one last time as she turned around once more and walked back to the front of the building.

Kyo sighed then smiled slightly.

"Am I really? Do I really?" he asked himself.

*********************************************************

Kureno walked back inside and saw Akito sound asleep. He frowned a bit and stared at the clock.

"I'm not tired," he told himself, "I need a walk."

He left the room quietly and walked along the different verandas. An orange kitten ran past him. He stopped it and picked it up.

"Kyoko!" Uo's voice called, "Where did you go?"

"Arisa?" Kureno's face looked scared as he held on the cat.

He couldn't move. She walked up the veranda and stopped when she saw him.

"Arisa" he replied softly.

"Kureno? What are you doing here?"

"I. Did you lose this?" he changed the subject as he handed her Kyoko back.

"Yea. But you didn't answer my question?"

"Damn" he thought, "She can't be distracted. I'm working," he said simply.

"Working? You work here?" she replied confused.

"Not exactly" he frowned.

"Oh I see. You came with that creepy guy today?"

"That's right. I work for him."

"So you are a Sohma? You're one of them" she frowned as well.

"Mhm. And I've been very busy."

"Obviously. Well I've got a message for your boss. Hana and I don't appreciate the little performance he did this afternoon."

"I don't think Akito is going to listen to that."

"Well then I'll tell him myself" she moved past him, "Where's his room?"

"No Arisa" he grabbed her arm, "You mustn't go," he said with a touch of fear in his voice, "I'm begging you."

"What's the matter with you?" Uo replied with her eyebrows furrowed, "Your hand is shaking."

"It's just. It's not a good idea" Kureno let go, "I'll tell him. I promise" he bowed and turned around.

She watched him leave confused as ever as he walked away.

"Kureno!" she called to him, "What is it about this guy, that everyone is so terrified about?"

Kureno looked back and frowned.

"I would tell you if I could Arisa. But you won't understand. There are many things about me that you will never understand."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" he shouted to the sky.

She gasped.

"I couldn't bare it, if anything bad ever happened to you Arisa" he replied.

Then he walked back onto the other veranda and disappeared from sight. Uo watched him as slight tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I don't understand" she said to herself, "I don't understand any of this."

*******************************************************

From his porch Akito watched the entire scene. He frowned intently as Kureno walked back.

"So another pathetic girl is trying to take someone away from me" Akito replied angrily to himself, "I have got to deal with this immediately."


	24. Chp 11 : A Dangerous Encounter

**Chapter Eleven: A Dangerous Encounter**

The next morning Tohru arose and saw that Kisa was the only one left in the room with her. After she too was awake they got dressed and walked back to the party room where Uo, Hana, and Kagura were just finishing setting the table.

"Good Morning Tohru!" Kagura sang out.

"What's all this?" Tohru asked.

"Hana and I wanted to make you breakfast since last time at the ski lodge you made it for us" Uo replied.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble" Tohru grinned.

"It was no trouble Tohru" Hana added, "Now come on sit down and eat."

"Okay. C'mon Kisa" Tohru agreed.

The five girls sat down and started. A few seconds later Hatsuharu and Kyo came into the room.

"Race you to the table Kyo" Haru said running.

"I'm not racing you anywhere" Kyo replied grumpily as he scratched his head and yawned.

He stopped momentarily to stretch while Yuki passed him. When he spotted him he immediately took off running.

"However I am not letting you beat me!" he shouted to Yuki as he ran past.

Yuki just stopped and shook his head.

"What a moron."

"Good morning everyone!" Momiji's bright face appeared.

Hiro was standing behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Momiji" Tohru smiled, "Good morning. You're up early."

"Uh huh. Hiro and me went for a walk."

"If you can call it a walk, it was so noisy" Hiro replied sitting down on a cushion next to Kisa.

Shigure came in next.

"Good morning all!" he grinned.

They all said good morning.

"Where's Ayame this morning?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Aya? He's still in bed. I will say this for the two brothers. They have that in common."

Yuki just gave him a dirty look and went back to eating his rice.

"Where's Hari?" Momiji asked.

"Hatori is still with Akito" Shigure sighed.

A loud yawn was heard and a crumpled yet smiling Ayame appeared.

"Morning" he replied.

"Good morning Ayame. Sleep well" Tohru replied.

"Of course not. Shigure wasn't with me" Ayame joked.

"Aya not in front of the children" Shigure pleaded.

"You really are a sick bastard aren't you!" Kyo shouted.

"Does he always act like that?" Uo asked Tohru.

"Oh well Ayame he's" Tohru giggled nervously.

**********************************************************

After breakfast Shigure informed the younger generation that he and Ayame were going to take a bath. They weren't leaving till that afternoon so Tohru and the others decided to go for a short hike towards the bottom of the mountain that loomed just ahead of them.

"We'll go on ahead," Momiji told Uo, Hana, and Tohru since her two friends wanted to change.

"Okay" Tohru replied, "I'll wait for Uo and Hana."

Uo and Hana went to change while Tohru cleaned up some of the dishes. Ritsu came in to help her, complaining a little that she shouldn't be helping, but smiling just the same at the kind gesture. After she walked across one of the many verandas carrying Kyoko who had wandered into the eating room earlier that morning. She smiled as she recalled the earlier conversation.

"What's that?" Yuki had said.

"Oh that's Sissy's present from Cousin Kyo" Kisa answered.

"You got her a cat?" Haru asked.

"I well, shut up!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki gave Kyo a dirty look.

Tohru was so busy thinking about that moment that she didn't realize that she bumped into somebody. POOF! Tohru looked down and saw a rooster at her feet. She gasped. He ran behind a bush carrying the clothes that were lying on the ground in his beak. A few minutes later another POOF sounded. Kureno stepped from behind the bush.

"Oh Kureno. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"That's all right. Good day Miss Honda" he bowed.

"Wait!"

He turned back around.

"Umm. You came up with Akito didn't you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Have you seen her yet? Have you seen Uo?"

"I saw her last night briefly. Do me a favor. Don't bring it up" his head drooped a little, "That you saw me again" he took off running.

Tohru held up her hand but then slowly dropped it.

"Oh Uo. That's why? That's why last night you looked so sad?" she told herself.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo called from behind her, "What's going on?"

Tohru spun around and saw both of them looking at her with curious looks.

"Are we going or what?" Uo added.

"Um. Coming" she replied running over.

**********************************************************

Kureno slid open the door and saw Hatori sitting at a desk.

"Where's Akito?" he asked.

"He's gone for a walk. He asked that no one disturb him" Hatori answered, "He'll be back soon."

Kureno sighed and sank to the ground placing his hands on his knees.

**********************************************************

Akito walked along the path with an angry look on his face. He heard them. The laughing. The animated talk. He stepped behind a couple of trees and watched them approach. There she was in the center. Laughing and having a general good time. The other two were on each side of her smiling as she spoke. He stepped from out of the trees in a profile position. She stopped and gasped a little as he turned his head slightly and faced them. Uo frowned, as did Hana.

"Akito" Tohru whispered to herself.

"It's him," Uo said to herself.

"The one with the dark electric signals" Hana replied to herself.

"Good morning Akito!" Tohru called, "I hope you slept well?"

"I slept all right" he replied walking towards them, "What are you doing out here?"

"We were just on our way to meet the others," Tohru explained.

"I see. I don't know these two," he pointed.

"Oh I'm sorry. You didn't get to meet them yesterday did you? These are my friends. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Akito bowed, "I am Akito Sohma. Head of the family."

"Nice to meet you" Uo said with no emotion in her voice and her hands on her hips.

"Pleasure" Hana added.

"You two have also been involved with my family as well have you not?"

"Hmm. Oh yea we know Yuki and Kyo. From school" Uo replied.

"We also know the one called Hatsuharu and Momiji from school as well," Hana said.

"That wasn't what I was talking about" Akito grinned slightly, "I mean one of you knows someone very close to me. Anyway have a pleasant afternoon" he replied walking by them.

The three girls just stared as he walked.

"That guy is creepy" Uo thought.

"So those are her friends?" Akito thought as he walked back, "What an odd group they make. Still I have to find out the truth. I suppose I might have to find out through another source."

******************************************************

At the foot of the mountain everyone enjoyed the afternoon. It was nearing time for the others to leave so the group headed back. Kagura, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were the first to depart.

"Well Tohru. It's been a blast" Momiji replied, "See you in school tomorrow."

"Good bye Momiji. Thank you for everything" Tohru said with a smile.

"No problem" Momiji replied getting onto the bus.

"See you tomorrow" Hatsuharu winked as he climbed on.

"I don't know when I will see you again Tohru" Kagura replied hugging her, "But happy birthday."

"Thanks Kagura."

"Oh Tohru. Could you do me a favor?" Kagura asked.

"What is it Kagura?"

"Look after them. Kyo and Yuki."

"Of course" Tohru nodded as a minivan pulled up and Kagura got onto the bus.

"There's our ride" Uo replied with a bag slung over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow Tohru."

"Bye you guys! Thanks for coming!" she waved as Hana hugged her and climbed into the van followed by Uo.

Kyo was standing nearby, as was Yuki. The two vehicles took off. From the corner of his eye Yuki saw that Kisa and Hiro were helping to pack up one of the Sohma cars.

"Looks like Hatori is leaving now too" Yuki replied his arms crossed.

"Oh well then I guess we will be too" Kyo added, "Bet you anything Shigure will stick his head out of that door any minute and say" he held up his second finger on his right hand.

"Kyo! Yuki! Let's pack up the car please!" Shigure called from the door.

"Told you so" Kyo smiled as he walked back into the building.

"Well then I guess we had better go pack too" Tohru grinned at Yuki who simply nodded as he followed her in.

*********************************************************

Back in Akito's room Hatori was packing his bag.

"You and Kureno will follow me back? Hatori asked.

"Of course" Akito replied, "Do I sense some bitterness in that tone Hatori?" he asked, "You don't approve of me coming up here do you" he smiled slightly.

"It's not that Akito. It's just I thought that you were ill. That's all."

"I see. I'll see you at the main house. Hatori."

**********************************************************

Kyo packed up the car as Tohru handed him her bags. She meanwhile said goodbye to Kisa.

"Have a safe trip back Kisa" she replied.

"You too Sissy" Kisa smiled.

"Good bye Hiro" Tohru called to the young boy who was climbing in the back of the car.

"See ya," he said as his head disappeared.

Yuki came out with another bag, which he handed to Kyo.

"Damn what do you got in here rocks!" Kyo replied.

"It's Miss Honda's presents stupid cat. She asked if I could carry some of them," Yuki said.

"Whatever" Kyo replied as he placed it into the trunk.

Yuki walked over to Tohru.

"I guess I'll go say goodbye to Akito" Yuki replied as he turned away once more walking toward Akito's quarters.

"Hmm?" Tohru watched him leave.

"I guess that's everything" Kyo replied slamming the trunk down, "Oh yea. The cat. I'll go get her."

"No need to Kyo. Look" she pointed.

"Ahh."

Kyoko had once again jumped onto his shoulders and was rubbing his face.

"She really is attached to you Kyo," she laughed.

"They all are" he sighed, "I'll put her in her crate. You should go check and see if there is anything you left behind."

"Okay."

"Well goodbye everyone" Ayame appeared dramatically.

"Oh goodbye Ayame."

"It was so good seeing you again Tohru. And you too Lucky Kyo."

"Don't call me that!"

"And where's my little brother? I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"Oh Yuki's in with Akito" she answered.

"Oh I see" he replied sadly, "Well then" he cheered up as Shigure came out, "I guess we'll be on our way! Goodbye Shigure!"

"Goodbye Aya. I'll see you soon."

"Oh you'd better believe it" Ayame winked.

**********************************************************

"I have to go now Akito" Hatori replied picking up his bag just as Yuki came in.

"Yuki" Akito said with a smile, "Come on in."

********************************************************

"Thanks for everything Ritsu" Tohru replied as he came out to say goodbye.

"Oh you're welcome. I'm only sorry my mother couldn't be here. She's feeling very under the weather today" he smiled.

"That's all right. Oh Yuki you ready to go?" she asked as he approached the car.

"Mhm."

"Good. I'm just gonna make sure I got everything" she ran back into the building.

"Okay" he nodded.

********************************************************

Tohru looked all over the bedroom and saw that it was clear.

"Oh I know. There's some of Kyoko's stuff in the party room. I'd better go get that," she said to herself.

Sure enough in the corner were her kitten's food dishes. She quickly scooped them up and was about to leave the room when she suddenly dropped them. Akito was standing in the doorway once more.

"Akito?"

He looked at her with a dark look on his face.

"I want to know something."

"Yes?" she slowly nodded.

"Have you been doing as I asked. Staying out of the way?"

"Hmm?"

"Last summer. I asked you not to interfere with the Sohma family. Have you been complying."

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"I don't see it that way. This party was an interference."

"But Akito. I didn't know about this party. It was a complete surprise to me too."

"I suppose that's true" he replied cynically, "Still interference is now coming from another. A friend of yours."

"Friend of mine?"

"What do you know? About my Kureno and that friend of yours? What is their relationship?"

"About Kureno and Uo?"

"What do you know?" he asked much louder.

She sighed.

"To be honest Akito. I don't know much. Uo hasn't told me a lot."

"Are you lying to me? Tell me the truth and I won't be angry."

"Honestly. I don't know anything."

"Then I have all I need" he turned back around.

"Akito!" she called.

He turned his head slightly and looked at her.

"I have to ask. Why did you come up here?"

Yuki appeared at that moment from another door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh" he said.

"Why? Because I can. Ask the real question."

"Huh?" she looked up.

"Don't bore me with beating around the bush."

"Why did you" she started to say.

"Kiss your hand" he turned completely around to face her.

"She nodded.

Because I wanted to" he said simply with a smile then turned back around, "Have a safe trip back Miss Honda" he replied as he left the room, leaving her there with a stunned look on her face.

Over in the corner Yuki clenched his fist and stared angrily.

"Why?" he thought to himself, "Why is he doing this?"

**********************************************************


	25. Chp 12: Phone Call

**Chapter Twelve: Phone Call**

That evening Mii greeted Shigure at the front door. She was on her knees and had tears coming out of her eyes. She stood up and began to shake him.

"Shigure how could you! I need those pages and you left me with just a note!"

" Uh Mii" Shigure winced as his head swung back and forth, "I will get right on that."

Yuki shook his head as he entered the house. Kyo followed with a huff.

"Serves the idiot right" Kyo grumbled as he carried the bags in followed by Tohru with her crate.

She opened it up and gently picked up her bag.

"I guess I will show Kyoko her new room and then I'll get dinner started," she said with a smile.

She walked up the steps followed by the little orange kitten. Yuki sighed and placed a hand to his head.

"I can't believe you got her a cat," he said to Kyo angrily.

"What's the matter rat boy? Scared?" Kyo grinned.

Yuki hit him in the face knocking him over.

"As usual. You're pathetic" Yuki replied as he walked into the sitting room.

**********************************************************

Kyoko jumped onto Tohru's bed immediately as she admired the new dressing table.

"It's so pretty" she replied with a smile.

She picked up the kitten and walked over to her mom's picture.

"Hi Mom. I'm back. I'm sorry I didn't take you this time. Look what I got from Kyo" she held up Kyoko, "Isn't she cute?"

**********************************************************

That night Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat down to dinner.

"Um where's Shigure?" Tohru asked as she placed the food on the table.

"He's in his room, doing his pages" Yuki replied, "His editor locked him in there till he was done. She's standing at the doorway," he pointed.

"I guess that's what he gets" Kyo sighed.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Oh I'll get it" Tohru volunteered standing up.

She walked into the hall and picked up the telephone.

"Hello. Sohma Residence. Oh hello Hatsuharu. Are you looking for Shigure? Or perhaps you want to talk to Yuki or Kyo?"

"Actually" he replied, "I wanted to talk to you. Do you think that you can meet me at my house next Sunday?"

"You want to talk to me?" she replied.

"Yea. So can you?"

"Sure I guess that will be no problem."

"Great! Talk to you then. Say hi to everyone for me" he hung up.

Tohru hung up the phone with a confused look on her face.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

**********************************************************


	26. Bk3:Chp1: The Request

**Book Three: Singing Duo**

**Chapter One: The Request**

The next Sunday afternoon Tohru Honda walked briskly to the gates of Sohma house. She only had to knock once and a servant who directed her to Hatsuharu's house, which was on the far right side, answered it immediately. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hatsuharu dear will you get that?" Haru's mom called from the back.

"Sure mom" he replied as he got up from what looked like a stool.

He opened the door and a huge grin lit his face.

"Hey Tohru. Right on time" he smiled.

"Thank you" she bowed.

"Come on in" he let her in and closed the door, "Mom made some refreshments if you want any" he pointed to the coffee table in front of the couch she sat on.

"Oh no thank you" she said as she removed her jacket.

"Okay then" he replied sitting down opposite her.

"So Hatsuharu" she started, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Huh? Oh right. Well I've been thinking. Ever since last summer and you know the situation with Rin."

"Mhm" she nodded.

"My black personality has been kinda out of control lately. Mostly here. The martial arts isn't exactly helping anymore. So I thought of another way that might" he stood up and walked back over to the bench he had been sitting on moments ago.

It was in front of a large grand piano.

"Oh Hatsuharu!" she exclaimed coming over, "What a beautiful piano."

"Yep. It's my mom's favorite."

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Mhm" he nodded.

"Will you play something for me, I mean if that's okay" she said.

"Sure it's no trouble" he smiled and placed his fingers on the keys.

Hatsuharu moved eloquently. The keys he played were consistent and beautiful. His fingers hit every note as if they were born to touch piano keys. When he was done he turned to Tohru who was smiling away.

"Hatsuharu that's wonderful. You're really talented. Have you been playing for long?"

"Thanks. Yea I have been playing since I was about four. For some reason music calms me. So that was my idea. Going back to play the piano might help with my problem."

"That's good. But it still doesn't explain what you need me for?"

"Oh well that's easy. I need you to help me."

"How can I help you?"

"By becoming my singing partner."

"Your what?" her face turned slightly red.

"My singing partner" he repeated with a smile.

"But I can't sing" she protested.

"Au contraire. You can. I've heard you and you're actually quite good."

"Heard me?"

"That's right. At the Hot Springs a week ago."

"You heard me then. I didn't know anybody was still there" she replied embarrassed, "I was just playing around. No one was supposed to hear me. Oh no" she put a hand to her head.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" he stood up, "You have a great voice."

"But are you sure you want me? I mean you can get someone else."

"No" he shook his head, "I thought about this. And I want you to be my partner."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just. I haven't sung like that since mom's death. I don't feel the need to now that she's gone."

"Oh I see" he nodded sadly, "But it would help me a great deal. And it's not like you would be doing it in public. It'll be just here. At my house, every Sunday."

"Here?"

"Mhm. Don't worry about Yuki and the others. I won't give away your secret."

"Well what do we tell them then?"

"That is tricky. We'll just say that we're working on a project together. That you're helping me. That's not a lie after all. It's the truth. They just won't know the other part. Deal?"

She thought for a moment then looked up at him.

"Can you sing too?"

"Yep" he nodded, "I figure if we sing together while I play the piano or keyboard, my black personality will diminish in no time."

"Well in that case. I would be happy to help you Hatsuharu."

"Great!" he exclaimed, "You want to try one?"

"Huh?"

"A song."

"Oh I don't know."

"How about we do that one you sang at the Hot Springs."

"Um okay. Do you know it?"

"Sure" he nodded as he sat back at the piano, "I've played that video game before."

"Video game?"

"That's what it's from right?"

"I don't know. It's just a song my mom used to sing. I've heard it so many times that I guess I just learned it."

"Okay then. I know the tune. Let's do it."

Hatsuharu began to play and waited patiently to hear the sound he heard last time.

"Ready?" he asked as he neared the piece where she came in.

"Mhm" she nodded.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to sing.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off/

Hoping it will come today/

Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze/

Waiting on a shooting star/

But what if that star is not to come/

Will their dreams fade to nothing/

When the horizon darkens most/

We all need to believe there is hope/

Is an angel watching closely over me?/

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? /

I know my heart should guide me but/

There's a hole within my soul/

What will fill this emptiness inside of me? /

Am I to be satisfied without knowing? /

I wish then for a chance to see/

Now all I need/ Desperately/

Is my star to come/

Tohru finished sweetly while Hatsuharu finished the song on the piano. Then he turned to her with a smile.

"Just like I remember it."

She blushed just a bit as he gave the compliment.

**********************************************************

"So Tohru. How was your visit with your friend today?" Shigure asked at dinner that night.

Both Yuki and Kyo looked up from their bowl of rice.

"Huh? Oh it was nice. Thank you for asking Shigure."

"Not at all" Shigure smiled.

"Was it Miss Uotani or Miss Hanajima?" Yuki replied.

"Uh no. Actually it was Hatsuharu."

Kyo almost spit out his rice.

"What the hell were you doing over there?" he demanded.

"Oh. I was helping him. Which reminds me, Shigure I'll be going over there every Sunday for awhile if that's okay."

"Over to Haru's?"

"Mhm. We're working on a project together."

"A project? For school."

"No" she shook her head, "More like a personal project. Oh my look at this" she smiled nervously as she gathered dishes off the table, "There's a lot of dishes to be done."

She walked into the kitchen leaving Yuki and Kyo, both with stunned looks on their faces. Shigure just continued eating with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well. A personal project hmm? I wonder what sort of project it is?"

"Don't even go there!" Kyo shouted.

"But Kyo it's interesting."

"Shut up!"

Yuki just continued staring at the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you up to now?" he thought with a frown on his face, "Haru?"


	27. Chp 2: Practicing

**Chapter Two: Practicing**

Tohru met Hatsuharu the next couple of weeks to practice. It turned out that he was quite a good singer a well.

"Hatsuharu how come you never do this is public?" she asked the next Sunday as they prepared once again.

"I could ask you the same question?" he grinned slyly.

"Oh I uh" her face turned a little red.

"Hatsuharu dear" Haru's mom came into the living room.

She had long dark hair that hung down her back. She was dressed in very fancy skirt top.

"Yes mom" he said as he turned to her.

"Oh my. I didn't know we had company. Hatsuharu why didn't you tell me."

"Oh hi there. It's nice to finely meet you" Tohru bowed, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"So you're the mysterious Tohru Honda that I have heard so much about. I must say that you are a very polite young lady."

"Oh thank you" Tohru blushed.

"Mom" Hatsuharu sighed, "Don't you have to be somewhere right now?"

"Oh yes dear unfortunately. Well it was very nice meeting you Tohru."

"You too Mam" Tohru replied with a smile.

"Your father and I will be home late!" she called to her son.

"Kay!"

She closed the door.

"Wow Hatsuharu. Your mom's really nice. And she's very pretty too."

"Yea" he grinned pulling his hands down from behind his head, "I got to admit, between me and Hiro we got two great moms. My dad's cool too. Ready to practice?"

"Oh Uh huh" she nodded.

"Okay. I thought we try this one today" he handed her a song sheet.

"Oh all right. This is the one we worked on last week right."

"Mhm" he nodded.

*******************************************************

Coming by the house Rin heard the piano.

"That's funny" she said to herself, "That piano hasn't been touched in years."

She walked over to a window that was cracked open a bit and stared in. She saw them. Hatsuharu and Tohru singing. First he sang, and then she did. They were singing a love song.

"What is going on here?" Rin replied furiously, "What are they doing? Why is he serenading her? We'll just see about that," she said angrily as she trudged away a fist in one palm.

********************************************************

That afternoon when Tohru got home the only one there was Kyo.

"Where's Yuki and Shigure?" she asked as she came into the sitting room.

"They both went to the main house," Kyo answered as he watched the television, not even looking at her, "The damn rat had a doctor's appointment and Shigure wanted to see Hatori."

"Well. I guess I had better get dinner started for them" Tohru smiled.

"Huh?" Kyo looked up, "Hey!" he called.

"Hmm?" she looked back.

"I need to. What I mean is, what's going on?"

"Hmm. What do you mean?"

"With you and Haru?"

"Nothing Kyo."

"It's not nothing. You've been going over there every Sunday. And I want to know why dammit!"

"I told you before Kyo. I'm helping him."

"Helping him with what?" Kyo yelled exasperated.

"His problem. It's only for a few more weeks" she walked back into the kitchen.

"But that's" he started to say, "Never mind" he sighed.

********************************************************

Yuki meanwhile was standing near the front gate of Sohma house waiting for Shigure.

"Hmm" he grumbled, "Where is he? He always takes his time when we are here."

"Yuki!" Hatsuharu said as he came over.

"Haru?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Shigure. I thought you were with Miss Honda right now."

"Oh no. She left awhile ago."

"I see" Yuki frowned, "Haru" he started to say.

"Well Yuki you ready to go?" Shigure appeared.

"It's about time you got here" Yuki replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. I ran into your brother."

"Oh in that case we had better go" Yuki said in a hurry pushing Shigure forward, "Good Bye Haru."

"Bye" Haru waved, "I wonder what he wanted to ask me.

**********************************************************

When Shigure and Yuki got home dinner was on the table all ready and Kyo and She were waiting for them.

"This looks delicious Tohru" Shigure grinned.

"Thank you."

Yuki ate his rice in silence. As did Kyo. They both had the same thought on their minds.

"What is going on?" they each thought.

**********************************************************

"I guess I'll see you guys on Monday" Tohru replied at her locker the next weekend.

"Hey Tohru you have been spending a lot of weekends doing stuff" Uo said, "What's up with you?"

"Oh I'm helping out a friend."

"A friend?" Hana replied.

"Uh huh. I'll see you."

Hey Tohru!" Hatsuharu called her over.

Yuki strolled over and stood next to Uo and Hana.

*********************************************************

"What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"Well I kind of gotta a problem, I'm busy this Sunday so I was wondering if it's not too much trouble if you can come over today instead. You know walk home with me and Momiji."

"Sure" she nodded, "I don't have to work tonight. I'll be happy to go."

"Great."

"Let me just tell Yuki. Yuki!" she called as the rest of the students left the building heading home.

"Hmm" he looked her way.

"I'm going over to Hatsuharu's to help him again! I'll see you later!"

"Uh okay" he responded.

He frowned as she walked out with Haru, sighed, and then walked out himself.

"So" Uo replied.

"It's the white-haired boy she has been helping" Hana finished.

"I wonder what's going on?" Uo added.

**********************************************************

"I don't get it. What is going on?" Yuki asked himself as he and Kyo walked home, " First the sneaking around. Now even on a Friday he's asked her over" Yuki looked into the sky with a determined face, "I have got to get to the bottom of this. I only hope, it's not what I think it is" he took off running."

He ran past Kyo in a rush.

"Hey! What's with you?" Kyo yelled.

Kyo just stared at his retreating figure and shook his head.

"I don't know. I got more pressing matters to worry about then him. Like for instance. Hey, wait up! You're just trying to beat me aren't you? You damn rat!" Kyo took off running after him.

"Please" Yuki said as he continued to run, "Please let me get there in time."

**********************************************************


	28. Chp 3: Yuki the Spy

**Chapter Three: Yuki the Spy**

When Yuki arrived home he threw off his backpack at the front door. Kyo came in a few minutes later panting heavily. Shigure peered out from the sitting room door.

"How dare you try to beat me in a race" Kyo replied in a gasp, "It wasn't fair! You had a head start."

Yuki just looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," he said to him sarcastically.

"What was that!" Kyo shouted back.

Yuki just ignored him and ran upstairs to get changed.

"Did I miss something?" Shigure asked with a confused look.

"Hmph" Kyo growled walking into the kitchen for something to drink.

After he changed Yuki grabbed himself a cup of tea and sat down next to Shigure. He sipped his tea in silence while his cousin eyed him concerned.

"So how was your day?" Shigure asked with a grin.

Yuki finished off the tea with one last sip, sat the cup back down, and stood up.

"I'm going out for awhile," he told Shigure.

"Out where?" Shigure asked.

"Just out. I'll be back before dinner" Yuki replied walking away.

"All right then. Be safe" Shigure added.

******************************************************

Meanwhile Hatsuharu, Tohru, and Momiji were just arriving home. They had stopped off for some ice cream, mostly for Momiji.

"I can't believe you're coming over to Haru's house" Momiji replied with a smile to Tohru, "You've been spending a lot of time over there lately."

"Momiji" Haru warned as he saw Tohru's worried expression.

"Oh right. I'll see you later Tohru!" he waved as he took off for Hatori's house.

"Okay Momiji. Good bye" she said with a smile.

"Well you ready to practice?" Haru turned to her with a grin of his own.

"Mhm" she nodded as he opened the front door to his house.

"Good. I have a new song I want to try" he replied putting his book bag down at the front door and took off his shoes.

"Okay" she agreed following suit.

They walked over to the keyboard that they usually practiced at and Hatsuharu handed her a piece of music. She looked at it for a few moments then turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"But this is a solo piece."

"I know" he nodded sitting down, "I want you to sing it for me, if that's all right."

"Sure okay" she nodded.

*****************************************************

Yuki walked up to the main gate and stared at the sign that read:

Sohma Family

He sighed. Then slowly slid open the door and looked around. There was no one in the courtyard so he took this as a good sign and walked in heading for Hatsuharu's house. He walked over to the small bushes that surrounded the house and crouched down.

"I really hate doing this," he told himself, "This so not in my nature. This is more like something the stupid cat would do."

Yuki hi!" Momiji exclaimed popping up in front of him, completely making him fall back in shock.

"Oops. Sorry about that" Momiji replied peering down at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Yuki sat up angrily, "Why did you scare me like that?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It's just you never come to Sohma house voluntarily Yuki."

"I know that."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came here to, oh you're just going to think that this is stupid."

"No come on tell me! I want to know!"

"Okay. Quiet" Yuki urged the young boy, "I came to find out what's been going on with Miss Honda and Haru."

"You mean you came to spy on them?" Momiji replied in surprise.

Yuki sat there waiting for Momiji to reprimand him but instead a huge grin lit his face.

"That's so cool! Can I join you?"

"Huh?"

"I always wanted to be a spy. We could be like partners."

"Momiji this is nothing like that" Yuki shook his head.

"Come on! Let me come Yuki!"

"Okay. Okay. You can come. But you have to be quiet."

"Okay I will. I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Oh sorry" he replied when he saw Yuki's sour expression as they snuck out of the bushes and went over to one of the windows on the left side of the house.

"Darn" Yuki frowned a bit when he saw the window, "It's closed. Still I can see inside, a bit."

Momiji had to raise his feet a bit so he could see. Inside Hatsuharu was over at the keyboard playing while Tohru and he were singing.

"Oh yea" Momiji replied, "I forgot Haru's so good at that. It's funny really."

"Shh!" Yuki told him.

**********************************************************

Inside Hatsuharu stopped playing and they walked over to the couch for some refreshments. Yuki watched intently from the window.

"I can't tell you how much you have helped me Tohru" Haru replied as they sat down.

"It was no trouble" she smiled.

"I mean it. It really has helped. Even my mom says I've been in a much better mood. I'm still upset about Rin and everything, but this way I don't dwell on it as much."

"I wish there was some way I could help you two."

"Nah. You've done enough.

********************************************************

"What do you think that they're talking about?" Momiji asked peering in.

"I don't know. The window is closed" Yuki replied sarcastically.

"What's your best guess then?"

"Momiji be quiet" Yuki said angrily as he watched their heads move in closer to one another.

**********************************************************

"Do you think that there's a chance, that the two of you will get back together?" Tohru asked him.

"There's always a chance, when it comes to love. I believe that too. Even if she doesn't. My feelings for her haven't changed. I love her. More now then I ever did. She's so special to me."

Tohru's eyes started to form some tears.

"What about you?" he asked turning to her and looking her directly in the eye.

"Hmm?" her face turned a slight pink.

"There is someone special in your life too, isn't there?"

"In my life?"

"You know how I know?"

"How?"

"The way you sang that song. You know the one I asked you to sing earlier this afternoon?"

"Mhm."

"You sang it like you felt it."

"Oh no" she shook her head, "I always sing like that."

"No you don't. Any way. Don't you know? Just how madly in love those two are with you."

"What?"

"Yuki and Kyo. I've known for some time."

She just stared at him her face turning a little redder.

"I know. Because I know the feelings better then anybody."

"Hatsuharu" she started to protest.

"Tohru. Listen. Right now you may not know it. To be in love with somebody it sometimes sneaks up on you. But can I give you a piece of advice, I speak from experience."

"Okay" she nodded.

"Life will throw you many curve balls. Many obstacles might stand in the way, but in the long run if you truly love someone and I mean love them to the point where no matter what happens, death, sickness, anything, then it is worth the risk. No obstacle is too hard or impossible to overcome. Love is always worth the risk" he looked her directly in the eye with a serious look on his face and a few tears in his eyes, "Never forget that."

"Oh Hatsuharu" she replied a bit stunned, "I won't. I promise."

*********************************************************

They continued to talk and Yuki and Momiji watched. From Yuki's point of view, his fears had been confirmed. He seethed inside with jealousy. After awhile he turned his back from the window.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Momiji asked.

"Nothing" Yuki muttered turning back to the window.

Hatsuharu and Tohru had gotten back up and walked over to the keyboard once more.

"Yuki" Momiji replied, "I don't feel right about this. This is too private."

"Then maybe you should go."

"But Yuki you shouldn't be here either."

"I'm only looking out for Miss Honda that is all."

Momiji sighed.

"Okay. I got to go anyway" Momiji took off running.

Yuki watched him go then returned to the window.

"What am I doing? He's right I shouldn't be here. I should just go" he replied sadly to himself, "Besides" he got angry again, "I saw all I need to see" he took off running for the main gate.

**********************************************************

Rin walked over once more to the same window when she heard the keyboard.

"That's funny. It's not Sunday," she said to herself.

She looked in and frowned when she once again saw them. There they were singing away.

"I have got to put a stop to this. No longer will I let this continue" she said angrily walking away.

**********************************************************


	29. Chp 4: Run in with Rin

**Chapter Four: Run-in with Rin**

Tohru waved goodbye to Hatsuharu at the front door. He stood at the door a few moments and watched her leave with a smile on his face. She walked past the main house and accidentally dropped her bag.

"Oh dear" she replied stopping to pick it up.

A dark shadow fell across her and she looked up in surprise. Standing in front of her was Rin with a frown on her face.

"Oh Isuzu. Hello" Tohru smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"It's Rin" Rin replied.

"Oh right."

"What are you doing here Honda?" Rin asked, "You don't belong here."

"Well I uh."

"I've been watching you for awhile. You and Haru have been spending a lot of quality time together."

"Yes" Tohru nodded.

"Well that has to stop. I don't want you to see him anymore."

"See him?"

"Don't you think that I know what's going on? I mean you been over his house every weekend. You talk with one another quietly. And he's even serenading you with songs that are ours."

"Serenading me? Oh no" Tohru shook her head, "She thinks that Hatsuharu and I are seeing one another" she thought, "I have no choice. I have to tell her the truth."

Rin eyed Tohru as she sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Rin. Hatsuharu and I are not seeing each other."

"What?"

"I'm helping him with his black problem. You see he told me that martial arts wasn't helping so he figured that playing music would be better. So I have been singing with him. Like a duet."

"You mean, you're not?" Rin looked at her with a sad face.

"No" Tohru smiled and shook her head, "So you don't have anything to worry about."

"I see. Very well then. I would appreciate that if you didn't tell Haru about this" Rin walked past her with her head down a bit, her long dark hair hanging in her eyes.

Tohru turned around and watched as she began to leave.

"Um. Rin!" she called.

Rin stopped and turned her head slightly.

"You should know that Hatsuharu hasn't forgotten you."

Rin's eyes rose a bit.

"In fact he tells me that the songs we sing always remind him of you and that he's not giving up on you guys, even if you have, he never will. He loves you so much."

Tears began to form in Rin's eyes as she turned her head back around.

"Haru" she whispered, "You should go home Honda" she replied then continued to walk away.

Tohru smiled a bit then picked up her bag and walked to the gate unaware that a pair of dark blue eyes were following her every motion. Akito had watched the confrontation and was frowning now at the words that had come out of the young girls mouth.

"So. She's still meddling" he replied to himself as he turned from the window.

**********************************************************

When Tohru arrived home she prepared dinner and the four of them sat down. Kyo ate his dinner in a hurry and Tohru talked with Shigure about the different things that were happening at school. Yuki was silent once more. He watched Tohru with a sad expression on his face and angry thoughts in his head.

"Damn that Haru" he thought, "I am going to talk to him about this on Monday. Can I wait that long? Sure I can. By that time I'll be so mad I might explode, but still I have to be calm about this. However either way I will finally find out the truth from him."

**********************************************************


	30. Chp 5: Confrontation

**Chapter Five: Confrontation**

On Monday morning Tohru and Kyo were sitting at the breakfast table together. Shigure came in with a paper in his hand and sat down.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked looking around.

"He went in early this morning," Tohru answered.

"Yea. Said something about an important meeting" Kyo replied through chews.

"Ah. Perhaps something to do with the Student Council" Shigure added picking up his chopsticks.

Tohru nodded and picked up the dishes from Kyo's side and her own and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later she met Kyo at the front door who was waiting there with her bag and his backpack on his back.

"Have a good day!" Shigure called with the paper in his hands since he was now reading it.

"You too!" Tohru called back while Kyo merely shrugged.

**********************************************************

At the school Hatsuharu and Momiji were at the lockers and had just removed their shoes. Haru pulled a small slip of paper out of his locker.

"I wonder who this is from?" Hatsuharu replied.

He read through it quickly and stood up.

"It's from Yuki. He wants me to meet him on the roof."

"Hurry up Haru. You don't want to be late for class," Momiji said with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Momiji" Haru smiled, "I'll be there on time" he grabbed his backpack and took off running.

"Oh no" Momiji murmured to himself.

*********************************************************

Yuki was waiting on the roof with his back turned from the door. Hatsuharu arrived and stared at him.

"Yuki?" he called out.

"Close the door Haru" Yuki replied.

"Okay" Haru complied then walked up behind him, "What's up?"

"I just have one thing to say. What the hell do you think that you're doing?" he turned around and looked at his cousin angrily.

"Huh?"

"I thought that you had feelings for Rin. But apparently any girl is good for you."

"Yuki you're making no sense."

"Let me finish. How dare you take advantage of a sweet girl like Miss Honda."

"But."

"I said let me finish. I won't allow it Haru. I won't. This can not continue."

Haru looked at him amused.

"And what pre-tell must not continue."

"Your relationship with Miss Honda. Stop coming on to her right now. No more secret rendezvous. Am I being clear."

"What gives you the idea that I'm coming on to her?" Haru replied a smile starting to cross his face.

Yuki sighed.

"Because I saw you. Last Friday I watched you and Miss Honda in your house."

"You spied on us?"

"That's not the point."

"Well. All I got to say is" Hatsuharu replied then he burst out laughing.

In fact he was laughing so loud and so hard. More so then he ever had before in his entire life.

"I can't believe you think that Tohru and I are," he said through giggles, "Oh it hurts."

"Why are you laughing?" Yuki demanded.

"Give me a minute" Hatsuharu laughed some more, "Yuki I, oh here I go again" he laughed.

"Stop it! I asked you why you are laughing?"

Haru was now leaning on the wall holding his stomach as he laughed.

"What is so damn funny!" Yuki asked angrily.

"Okay. Okay. I think I'm done now. Yuki, Tohru and I are not seeing each other."

"What?"

"She has been helping me lately with my black problem."

Yuki looked at him confused.

"You see the martial arts weren't working so I thought of another way to help with it, which turned out to be music. And I asked her to help me by becoming my singing partner."

"Singing partner?" Yuki felt faint.

"Uh huh. And you actually thought. Yuki I never thought in a million years that you would be so jealous that you would spy on her."

"I'm not jealous! Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about her singing ability. She's kind of embarrassed about it. Even if she is good."

"You mean all this time you have been practicing singing and playing the piano?"

"Mhm" Haru nodded.

"Then what about when you were talking with each other so closely on the couch."

"Oh that. We were talking about Rin and I."

"Oh no" Yuki put a hand to his head, "I don't believe this."

"Hey don't worry about it Yuki. I haven't laughed that hard in my whole life. That felt good. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about this as long as you don't tell Tohru I told you."

"You promise that you will just forget about it then?" Yuki asked.

"No. I promise that I won't tell anyone but I'm never gonna forget about this. I will never let you live this one down. In fact" Haru started walking towards the door, "If you ever marry her I might mention it to her."

"Don't you dare" Yuki replied.

"Okay" Haru chuckled, "I got to get to class. See you later!" he exited the roof.

"Oh man. What a fool I am" Yuki replied to himself.

**********************************************************

Yuki walked off of the roof and headed for the Student Council office. As usual he was the first one there. He sat down at his desk and looked at the day's agenda. Kakeru Manabe came into the room followed by his sister Machi Kuragi.

"Good morning Yun Yun!" he replied.

"Good morning Kakeru" Yuki said, "Good morning Miss Kuragi."

She nodded as Kimi and Nao came in.

"Hey Shorty! Good Morning!" Kakeru replied to Nao.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Kakeru" Nao seethed.

"Good morning Mr. President!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Good Morning" Yuki replied.

"Boy do I have good news for you" Kakeru said sitting on his desk making Yuki frown a bit.

"What's that?"

"Mind you I did ask President Takei's permission first."

"What is it?"

"Okay. I was racking my brain on thinking of ways that we could make the seniors departure next week more exciting so I came up with a drum roll please."

Kimi made the sound and tapped a nearby desk.

" Farewell Seniors School Dance!"

"A school dance?" Yuki replied in shock.

"Mhm. And President Takei is all for it. He thinks it's a great idea provided that you and I make all the arrangements."

"Great. And how do we get that started?"

"Leave that to me. I've already got flyers. I plan on hanging them around school this morning. That way people have a week to find the perfect date. I'm gonna start hanging them now."

"Whatever Kakeru" Yuki sighed, "Just go to class."

"Okay" Kakeru grinned and ran out the door followed by Nao, Machi and Kimi.

Yuki sighed again and grabbed his book bag.

"A school dance? That's got to be the worst idea I have ever heard."

*******************************************************

The whole school was in an excited frenzy after the announcement of the dance. As Kyo and Tohru walked home Kyo replied angrily how stupid of an idea this was.

"I mean. I hate to dance. Plus we are required to bring dates. Where's the damn rat anyway."

"Yuki said that he had things to do in the student council this afternoon" Tohru replied, "He said he has to stay kind of late. Oh I'd better hurry. I'll be late for work."

"Hmm. He goes in early this morning," Kyo thought as they rushed home, "And he stays late this afternoon. What's so damn important in the student council anyway."

**********************************************************


	31. Chp 6: The Date Box

**Chapter Six: The Date Box**

That evening Shigure was practically glowing at the news of the dance.

"Oh it's so wonderful. We had some school dances when I was growing up? So who are you going with Kyo?" he asked.

"I. I don't know! I haven't even thought about it!" Kyo shouted.

"You won't have to" Yuki replied cynically.

"Huh? Why not?"

"You'll see in the morning" Yuki sighed, "I don't really know myself, but by tomorrow we'll all know."

"Hmm. Intriguing" Shigure added.

"Have you even thought about this at all you damn rat? What if some girl gets too close and then poof! Instant cat and rat! What then?" Kyo retorted.

"Oh yea, that will be a problem won't it?" Tohru replied.

"Don't worry Miss Honda. I've been to some dances before and know how to handle it. The stupid cat here will have to fend for himself."

"What was that?" Kyo shouted.

The two of them began to argue while Tohru and Shigure watched. Tohru was now in deep thought. She hadn't considered what a danger the dance would cause the Sohmas and was now a bit concerned.

**********************************************************

The next morning Kakeru walked into the office with a large shoebox tucked under his arm. He placed it on the desk with the nametag in bold letters staring Yuki right in the face.

"What is this?" Yuki asked, a ballpoint pen in his hand.

"Read it" Kakeru replied enthusiastically.

"DATE BOX? What's it for?"

"Well I had an idea. Since everyone is required to go to the dance and is required to have a date I figure a date box is the sure fire way that everyone will be able to attend and everyone will have a date."

"I don't. Uh I don't understand."

"Well it's simple Yuki. We have two boxes. One for the third-years and one for the second-years, right?"

"Uh huh?"

"We place every girls name in the boxes. The guys pull out a name and that is the girl they go to the dance with. We have an even amount of students as far as the records go. So this afternoon the boys will pull out the name and on Thursday they reveal to the girl who they are. What do you think?"

"Uh. Are you sure about this? I mean what if they end up with someone they don't like?"

"That's impossible. If they really end up with someone like that then we will redraw. As for you and President Takei you guys can pick your dates since you are presidents."

"Oh gee thanks. Well" Yuki sighed, "It's not the worst idea that I have ever heard, but still."

Kakeru took that as a good sign and smiled.

"Great! Then I'll take care of everything! Don't you worry Yun Yun! It'll be excellent. You wait and see!"

"I can hardly wait" Yuki sighed again as his excited vice president snatched up the box and ran out the door.

**********************************************************

That afternoon an announcement was made and all the guys gathered in the school courtyard. The girls watched from over on the grass. Some of the girls were whispering excitedly. Tohru, Uo, and Hana just watched with interest. Kyo was standing behind two of his friends with a disgruntled look on his face. In front was a small table with the box. Kakeru was standing behind the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay fellas step right up! One at a time! And pull your dream date out of the box!" he shouted.

"This is stupid" Kyo muttered.

"C'mon Kyo Kyo it's fun" one of his friends said.

"Don't call me that."

Each boy took their turn and pulled a name out of the box. They looked at the slip of paper. Some of them frowned but shook it off; others were thrilled. When it was Kyo's turn he took out the slip of paper and didn't even look at it. Instead he just stuffed it into his pocket.

"Okay boys!" Kakeru called to get their attention when he had drawn his slip, "Don't forget in the morning come back to this table. You'll see why then. And you can't reveal who your date is until tomorrow. See you then!"

"Whatever" Kyo replied as he walked back into the school building following his friends.

"I wonder why Yuki didn't draw?" Miho said to Minami.

"Yuki's not drawing" Mai answered.

"What?" Miho and Minami exclaimed.

"I heard it this morning. He gets to pick his date."

"Oh. So if one those boys doesn't have us, then he could pick us or President Matoko?" Minami asked.

"Actually President Matoko is already going with someone" Mai said.

"Huh?" they both exclaimed again.

"She told me yesterday that Makoto Takei asked her and she accepted."

"President Matoko is going with President Takei?" Minami stuttered.

"Uh huh. Any way who do you think we'll get?" she smiled at the two stunned girls.

********************************************************

Kyo walked silently home with Tohru and Yuki. Tohru was talking away with Yuki while Kyo just listened in. Yuki watched him with a frown on his face. When they arrived home they did their homework in the sitting room and then they cleared up for dinner.

"So Yuki" Shigure asked as they sat down and Kyo and Tohru were getting the dishes, "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No" Yuki shook his head.

"Well that's a shame" Shigure smiled mischievously, "You could go with um" he moved his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Yuki looked at him his face turning a little red. Then he shook his head furiously making Shigure drop the subject for the moment.

**********************************************************

That night Kyo was working at his desk and remembered he had some trash to empty out of his pockets from his school uniform. He pulled the bits of trash out of the left pocket and threw them into the wastebasket. Then he pulled the small slip of paper out of the right pocket.

"Oh wait" he stopped himself, "This isn't trash."

He stared at the back of the slip a few moments then took a deep breath.

"Got to do it sometime" he sighed then turned the slip of paper over.

The slip of paper slipped out of his hands and floated to the ground as he slid to the floor and placed his face on his knees.

"This is the worst thing that could ever happen" he replied to himself as he gazed at the slip on the floor.

**********************************************************


	32. Chp 7: Changes and Feelings

**Chapter Seven: Changes and Feelings**

At the table the next morning the guys lined up once again. Kakeru now had a small box of red roses. Yuki and Nao stood by watching the whole process.

"Okay boys" Kakeru replied, "Each of you take a rose. The roses are for your dates. You have to by the end of the day reveal the lucky girl."

Each of the boys took a rose excitedly. Some of them went up to the girls that had been on their slip. Others decided to wait. Kyo was one of the ones who merely shrugged, gave Yuki a dirty look and walked into the school towards his locker.

********************************************************

The whole school buzzed with excitement during the day as the many boys held their roses out to the surprised and elated girls. The Prince Yuki Fan Club were some of the first approached. One of Kyo's friends came up to Hana around lunchtime. His short dark hair was shining in the sun.

"Saki Hanajima today's your lucky day" he replied.

"Why's that?" she asked stunned as she sat next to Tohru and Uo.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he said holding up the rose.

"I suppose" she nodded taking the rose in the process.

"Great. I'll pick you up Saturday" he winked as he walked away.

"Wow Hana. You got your date" Uo replied.

"Yea" Hana agreed.

"Congratulations" Tohru said with a smile.

*******************************************************

After lunch Kyo was strolling on the grounds with his hands in his pockets. Uo was outside sweeping up since it was her turn. Kyo walked up to her.

"Hey Orange top" she replied, "So who's name did you pick out of the box."

"That's none of your damn business" he huffed.

He felt around in his pocket. The rose was nestled at the bottom. He fingered it a bit and was about to say something else when another student approached them.

"Arisa Uotani" the boy replied.

"Yes?" she said curiously.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he held up the rose.

"Oh. Uh sure" she said taking the rose.

The boy smiled nervously took one glance at Kyo's frown then took off running.

"That's funny" Uo replied, "For a moment there I thought you were the one who was going to give me the rose."

"Yea right" Kyo grumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets once more and trudging away.

********************************************************

Before classes began that afternoon Momiji and Hatsuharu were at their lockers exchanging their books. Kakeru Manabe walked over.

"Which one of you is Hatsuharu Sohma?" he asked.

"That's me" Haru replied.

"Great. Listen do you think that you can come by the Student Council office this afternoon? I have a favor to ask."

"Sure" Haru nodded.

"Thanks! See you later" Kakeru replied taking off.

"What was that all about I wonder?" Momiji said.

"I don't know" Hatsuharu replied.

**********************************************************

Nao and Kakeru walked down the halls, Nao with a notepad in hand.

"So Shorty. How many more do we have to go?" Kakeru asked.

"It looks like Kyo Sohma is the only one who hasn't told her yet. And don't call me Shorty."

"But you are short. It's a compliment."

"That doesn't matter!" Nao shouted.

"All right. I'll handle Sohma since he's in my class. I'll talk to him before he takes off" Kakeru replied.

*********************************************************

When the last bell rang Kakeru confronted Kyo at his locker.

"Kyo Sohma."

"Yea?" Kyo eyed the boy suspiciously.

"We have it under confirmation that you have yet to tell the girl you're taking to the dance that she's your date."

"Uh" Kyo's face turned red as some of the students listened in.

"So. I'm here to make sure you do it."

"But" Kyo stuttered.

"Now now. Don't be shy. Everyone is leaving now. You can go tell her. Go on."

"Okay. Fine!" Kyo snapped, "I'm going already."

He snatched the rose out of his locker, grabbed his backpack, and stomped into the hall. At the end everyone was leaving the building. Tohru was saying goodbye to Uo and Hana. Kyo walked up and pulled the somewhat crushed rose from his pocket.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he spat out to a stunned Tohru.

"Huh?" she replied.

"I'm sorry about this" he said through gritted teeth, "Here" he handed her the rose.

"Well how about that" Uo replied, "So Tohru is your date?"

Kyo nodded and grabbed her hand, his face completely red.

"Come on. Let's go home," he said in a hurry pulling her out the door.

"Oh okay" she replied.

Kakeru walked over to Yuki who had just seen the whole thing.

"Well that's the last one" Kakeru grinned, "Now all you have to do is find a date for yourself."

"Yea" Yuki nodded sadly as he watched Kyo and Tohru depart the school grounds.

******************************************************

Yuki walked back to the Student Council office with Kakeru and found Machi still there.

"Miss Kuragi. You can go home now" Yuki replied.

"Oh no she can't" Kakeru spoke up, "President Takei wants her to clean out the office. You know the mess she made?"

"Uh. I guess that means we'll both be staying late," Yuki said.

"Guess so. See you guys tomorrow" Kakeru replied with a smile as he left the office.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Kuragi?" Yuki asked her as she pulled some files out of the cabinet, that she was placing in new folders.

"No thanks. I can handle it," she replied with her back turned.

"Okay" Yuki said as he sat back at his desk.

He sighed, picked up his ballpoint, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This is going to be a long night," he thought.

********************************************************

On the way home Kyo walked ahead while Tohru walked behind as always. He stopped for a moment and turned to her.

"Listen um. This isn't my idea you know" he replied, "It's just the way things turned out. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she said.

"Huh?"

"I mean isn't this a good thing? Now you won't have to worry about some girl bumping in to you. Because I already know about your secret."

"Uh. I guess that's true, but I mean I thought that."

"What?"

"Never mind" Kyo sighed, "Let's go home. Where's the damn rat anyway."

"I think he's working really late tonight. I have to hurry any way. I got work."

"Oh yea" Kyo replied with a nod.

*********************************************************

The clock went off. Yuki looked up and noticed that it was now eight o'clock.

"Miss Kuragi. It's getting real late. We should call it a day" he called out.

She came out of the files room and nodded.

"You're right and I'm finished anyway. See you tomorrow Mr. President."

She picked up her bag and headed towards the door. Yuki watched her for a moment as she exited then stood up from his chair and ran after her.

"Miss Kuragi!"

She turned around.

"It's awful dark out there" Yuki replied, "Please allow me to escort you home."

"That's not necessary," she said.

"I insist. It's not safe walking on your own."

"Very well."

"Let me just grab my backpack" Yuki said running back into the office.

A few minutes later the two of them said goodnight to the janitor and were on their way down the street. The streetlights had just turned on and the moon was almost in the center of the sky. They were quiet most of the way. Machi was ahead keeping her eyes front. There were not many people on the street that night. Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Miss Kuragi!"

She stopped walking.

"I have to ask. Do you really think that I'm not like a prince?"

She turned to him and looked at him with a serious look.

"Yes. I meant what I said."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, you're too perfect. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you conceal much about yourself Yuki Sohma."

He looked at her in surprise as she continued.

"It's almost as if you play at it because you're afraid for the world to see the real you. A real prince wouldn't hide things. That's just my opinion."

She began walking and Yuki followed her.

"And what about you Miss Kuragi? You don't reveal much about yourself either? What does that make you?"

"I choose not to. Does it bother you that I don't worship you like all the others? That I'm not one of those fan club girls who hangs onto your every word?"

"Actually" Yuki replied, "I find it refreshing. You have no idea what is like to be admired all the time. It gets very demanding, time consuming, and not only that but it's lonely too."

"Lonely? You have all those friends. How can that be lonely?"

"It just is. You see no one sees me for me. Only one person does. And now apparently two do."

"Hmm?"

"Miss Kuragi, tell me has any one asked you to the dance yet?"

"No. I'm a first year."

"I know that. But everyone in the cabinet is going. Even Nao was invited by one of President Takei's people. So it seems fair that you go to."

"Are you asking me to the dance?" she looked at him confused as she stopped in front of a house on the corner.

Yuki pulled his backpack off and pulled a small rose out of it.

"There was one left" he explained, "Miss Machi Kuragi it would give me great pleasure if you would accompany me to the dance this Saturday" he held up the rose.

"You're only inviting me because I'm the only one not going" she said bewildered.

"No" he shook his head, "I'm inviting you because I want to. Will you?"

"This is my stop" she replied pointing the door.

"Oh" he said in disappointment.

She walked up to the door and then stopped. Then she turned around, walked back down to the sidewalk and gently took the rose from Yuki's hand.

"Okay. I'll go with you" she nodded running back up to the door.

He watched then smiled briefly.

"Good night Miss Kuragi" he replied as he turned to head home.

"Good night Prince Yuki Sohma" she said with a smile.

Then she walked inside leaving Yuki speechless and a little pink. He shook it off then began to walk home.

"I think," he thought, "That is the first time I've ever seen her smile."

********************************************************

When Yuki arrived home he found Shigure in the sitting room reading the paper.

"Oh Yuki you're back. Late night?"

"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru's at work" Shigure answered.

"Is Kyo going to get her?" Yuki said angrily, "I mean he is her date."

"Oh you don't say. No I don't think so. Ever since he got home Kyo shut himself up in his room. Of course that could have something to do with my teasing. Any way. Are you gonna get her Yuki?"

"I suppose I'll have to" Yuki replied walking to the stairs.

*********************************************************

"Goodnight. See you next time" Tohru replied.

She walked down the street and spotted Yuki coming her way.

"Yuki? Didn't you have to work late tonight?" she asked as she came over.

"I finished early. You ready to go home?" he replied.

"Mhm."

They walked in silence. Tohru watched Yuki as they walked and smiled.

"So. You excited about the dance?"

"Hmm? I guess so. It is a bit of an awkward thing for a Sohma to go through though."

"Yea" she agreed.

"I uh, heard you and Kyo are going together."

"Um yea. He pulled my name from the box. Which is a good thing."

He turned to her in confusion.

"A good thing?"

"Yea. Now he won't transform in front of anyone right?"

"I suppose that's true. But still."

"What's wrong Yuki? You're not upset that I'll be going with Kyo are you?"

"Oh no Miss Honda. Of course not."

"Yuki."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know that I care about you. Very much. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Worry?"

"Uh huh. You, Shigure, and Kyo are so special to me. Don't ever forget that okay."

"Okay" he nodded with a smile, "It'll be all right," he told himself, "From now on I know what I have to do."

They walked home and Yuki enjoyed the company of the pretty young girl at his side. Confident that he was making the right choice.

"Soon" he thought, "I know. It will be soon."

**********************************************************


	33. Chp 8: Final Request

**Chapter Eight: Final Request**

Friday morning the students of Kawaii High in the second year class were assigned duties to prepare for the dance the next night. Yuki and Kakeru oversaw everything. Kakeru was now carrying a writing pad with all the information on it. During their break time they all gathered in the gym to pitch in. Uo, Hana, and Tohru were helping out with decorations. Kyo and some of his friends were setting up tables for refreshments. Hatsuharu came into the gym carrying a box of CDs.

"Haru what are you doing here?" Yuki asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Kakeru replied, "I asked your cousin if he wouldn't mind being the D.J. Saturday night."

D. J.?"

"That's right" Hatsuharu said to Yuki, "Kakeru did you guys get the equipment in?"

"Yep this morning" Kakeru replied with a smile.

"And the keyboard too?"

"Yea but. I don't know what it's for" Kakeru said.

"Oh you'll see" Haru grinned as he walked over to the music equipment.

He checked it over and placed the CDs on top of his keyboard. He spotted Tohru coming his way with a box of her own. She stumbled a bit, as it was heavy.

"Whoa careful" he replied taking the bottom of the box with one hand.

"Oh Hatsuharu" Tohru said in surprise, "Thank you."

"Tohru" Kyo came over with a frown on his face, "I told you not to worry about those big boxes. Hand it over."

"But I was just trying to help" she replied.

"It's too heavy for you" Kyo took the box from her, "I'll take it. What are you doing here Haru?" he glanced at his cousin.

"I'm the D.J. for the dance," Haru explained.

"Oh how exciting" Tohru said with a smile.

"Whatever" Kyo sighed as he lugged the heavy box to the opposite end of the room.

" So, I hear, that Kyo's your date this weekend" Hatsuharu said to Tohru.

"Boy news travels fast" she replied a bit of pink to her cheeks.

"Yea. Momiji can't really keep a secret" Haru smiled, "So Tohru about the dance?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you think you can take a minute?"

"Sure" she nodded, "Let me just tell my friends."

She walked back over to Hana and Uo while he turned back to his keyboard and lovingly touched the keys.

*********************************************************

Outside several other students were taking a break and were sitting on the grass. Hatsuharu and Tohru walked over to a tree and stood there taking in the breeze for a moment.

"It must be very exciting for you" Tohru began, "Being able to be the D.J?"

"Yea. I usually do stuff like this for family things like New Years. But I did do it a couple of times in my old school. Any way to get to the point. I suppose you noticed that I had my keyboard brought over?"

"Oh are you going to play as well?"

"I had planned on it. And I had a favor to ask. Now you can say no if you want but at least consider it."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Would you sing? Would you sing that song I asked you to sing by yourself that one time?"

Tohru stared at him stunned.

"You mean in public? In front of everyone?" she said starting to freak out.

"I know it's a lot to ask" Haru replied, "But Tohru you are so ready for this. I thought that this would be the perfect way to end our Duo. Besides it will also make quite a nice gift for the seniors."

Tohru sank to the ground and placed her arms around her knees. Haru knelt down and looked at her sad face.

"Tohru?"

She looked at him.

"Don't be afraid. I have in faith in you. I know you can do this. You know it too. You have a gift Tohru. Don't you think your mom would be happy and proud if you shared that gift with the world?"

Tohru felt the tears slightly sting her eyes as he stood up.

"Like I said before. You can say no if you want, but I would really like it if you would think about it before you decide" he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hatsuharu!" she called standing up her face down.

He turned around as she lifted her head and a smile lit her face.

"I don't have to think about it. You're right. I should share my gift with the world. To keep it to myself is selfish and that's the last thing I want to be."

"The last thing that you are or will ever be Tohru is selfish" Haru smiled, "So you'll do it?"

"Uh huh!"

He smiled and they walked back to the gym side by side.

"I will do it" Tohru thought, "I'll do it for you mom."

*********************************************************


	34. Chp 9:The Senior Dance

**Chapter Nine: The Senior Dance**

The next evening Ayame came over to spend time with Shigure. Not only that but to see the "kids" as he called them all dressed up. Up in her room Tohru put on the beautiful dress that she had received from Kagura on her birthday. The pale pink was her favorite color. She brushed her hair and placed one of the bracelets that Hatsuharu had given her on her wrist. She gazed lovingly at the picture of her mom on her desk. She walked over, picked up the small frame, and sighed.

"I hope I can do this mom," she said out loud, "It's not the singing that has me worried though. It's the song itself."

Downstairs Kyo fidgeted with his tie. Yuki was standing nearby preparing to go out the door. He had informed Machi on Friday that he would be by to pick her up at six. Ayame was getting in the way however trying to fix his hair and his clothes. Shigure wasn't helping either. He was trying to take snapshots of the two boys. Kyo angrily blocked the camera with his hand and stared at the clock on the wall. Yuki walked out the door after having punched his brother.

"Oh dear I'm afraid I've upset him again" Ayame replied followed by his annoying laugh.

"Damn she's taking a long time" Kyo muttered, "What is it with girls anyway?"

"She's got to look picture perfect Kyo" Shigure replied, "This is her first date after all."

"This is not a date" Kyo retorted, "It's just a dance."

"Dance, Date. It's all the same," Ayame said with joy.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted.

**********************************************************

Upstairs Tohru slipped on her shoes, gave one last look at her mom's picture, and walked out the door, petting Kyoko in the process. She stopped up at the top of the stairs and began to walk down. However her shoe slipped from her foot and tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh no" Tohru exclaimed.

The three men saw the shoe and Kyo sighed as he walked over to the stairs and picked it up.

"You should have been more careful if they were too" he stopped when he saw her, "Big for you."

"Oh thank you Kyo" she smiled.

He continued to stare at her until Ayame casually lifted the shoe from his hand.

"Now Kyo you know that is no way to give a princess her shoe back" he replied, "Allow Me," he said to Tohru.

"Huh?" Kyo shook himself out of his daze.

Ayame gently slipped her shoe back on.

"Now that's the proper way to do it," Ayame replied.

"Oh uh. Thank you Ayame" Tohru said nervously.

"Why Tohru you look absolutely lovely. Doesn't she Kyo?" Shigure replied.

"Uh" Kyo looked at him then said briefly, "Yea she looks nice."

"I think she looks like an angel" Ayame placed his hands together.

"Okay" Kyo interrupted, "We're late. Out of the way."

"Oh Wait Kyo!" Shigure called out, "You almost forgot something."

"What?"

Shigure handed him a plastic box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just give it to her" Shigure urged.

Kyo sighed and flipped open the box. Nestled inside was a pink corsage. Kyo took out and placed it on her wrist. Shigure took a snap at that making Kyo's face turn completely red with anger.

"Shigure!"

"Just one. Please" Shigure begged.

"We really should be going" Tohru interrupted.

"All right" Shigure waved as they walked out the door, "Have a good time!"

"Oh and do tell us all the details when you get back!" Ayame added.

"Okay!" Tohru agreed.

**********************************************************

At the dance several people and their dates were arriving. The room was covered with the many purple and yellow decorations. President Takei was at the main table with Matoko Minagawa. The Prince Yuki Fan Club girls were watching for Yuki, as were several other girls. Uo and Hana were near the refreshment table waiting for Tohru. Into the gym Yuki came with Machi on his arm. She was wearing a navy blue dress and her hair was pulled back. Kakeru and his date walked over and greeted him.

"I can't believe he's here with her" Minami replied angrily.

"She's not even a second year" Miho added.

"And she doesn't even like Yuki, I thought" Mai said.

From where she was standing Matoko watched Yuki enter. She frowned when she saw Machi and turned her head away in jealousy. Tohru and Kyo came into the gym astonishing a lot of people. After a few minutes of teasing from his friends, Kyo and Tohru joined Uo and Hana.

"Place looks good huh?" Uo said.

"Yes" Tohru agreed.

"Tohru you look beautiful" Hana replied.

"Thanks" Tohru beamed, "Kagura got me this for my birthday."

"You clean up nice Orange top" Uo said with a smirk.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," he answered.

Suddenly the music began to play and several people went to the dance floor. Uo and Hana joined their dates leaving Kyo and Tohru alone. Yuki walked with Machi onto the floor. Hatsuharu was standing behind the music equipment with some headphones around his neck.

"Don't forget" Yuki replied to Machi, "I'm not very good at this."

"Me neither" she said back with a smile.

Several songs were played. Some fast. Some slow. Yuki was not a half bad dancer. During one of the slow dances Kyo and Tohru finally took to the floor.

"I'm just gonna warn you" Kyo replied as he took her hand, "I'm really bad at this."

"That's okay" she replied with a smile.

They danced and danced. Kyo watched his feet as he danced while Tohru looked behind him at all the others. She saw Yuki smile at her from where he was dancing. She smiled back. When she looked back at Kyo he was looking right at her.

"Um is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"No" he shook his head, "I just" he let his head drop a little, "I. Well I hope you're having a good time?"

"Mhm. I'm having a wonderful time" she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

The slow dance finished and then Haru put on another fast one. Many couples started moving towards Yuki and Machi mostly being led by the fan club girls. In all the confusion a loud POOF was heard. Hatsuharu heard it. As did Kyo and Tohru. They stopped dancing and looked at the crowd moving in for a better look. Kyo looked at Haru who nodded and ran to the wall to turn off the light switch. Several girls screamed while Tohru pushed her way through the crowd, found Yuki and his clothes and rushed him out of the gym. Kyo walked over and turned the light back on.

"Sorry about that folks" Haru replied, "I guess we we're having electric problems."

Everyone calmed down as Uo and Hana along with their dates joined Kyo.

"Where's Tohru and the Prince?" Uo asked.

"Uh. Not sure" Kyo shook his head nervously, "Damn rat. Ruins everything," he thought."

**********************************************************

"Are you sure that you're okay Yuki?" Tohru asked outside as he slid his jacket back on.

"That was a close one. I was worried that this would happen. I don't think I'll dance anymore tonight" he came from behind the bushes, straightening his tie.

"But you looked like you were having a good time" she replied.

"I actually am. Speaking of which I'd better get back inside. Miss Kuragi might be worried about me."

He and Tohru walked back inside and they found Kyo and Machi waiting for them.

"You okay Yuki?" Machi asked with a worried look.

"I just needed some fresh air" Yuki said with a smile, "You don't mind if we don't dance for a little while do you?"

"Oh no. Let's go sit down" she took his arm and led him back to the presidential table.

"That was close" Kyo muttered.

"Yea" Tohru agreed, "Real close one. Are you tired of dancing Kyo?" she asked.

"A little. You want some punch?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back" he replied walking to the drink table.

*********************************************************

The sound of a microphone being tapped interrupted the many talkative students. They turned to the direction of the noise excitedly.

"Can I have your attention please?" Haru announced.

Tohru turned as well.

"This is it" she thought, "It's time."

**********************************************************


	35. Chp 10: Tohru's Song

**Chapter Ten: Tohru's Performance**

Yuki and Kyo turned their heads towards their cousin. The server at the table handed Kyo a cup of punch.

"As you all know" Hatsuharu continued, "This dance is for our seniors who graduate next week. Let's first give them a round of applause for their success."

Everyone in the room clapped along with Haru.

"Now I have a special treat for the seniors tonight. I racked my brain to think of something that I could personally give to you guys. So I am going to play a song on my keyboard and another classmate of mine has agreed to sing for you. It gives me great honor to call Miss Tohru Honda up here."

Several people in the room gasped. Kyo's mouth dropped open as he watched Tohru slowly walk up to Haru and stand behind the microphone. Yuki watched as well stunned from his seat. Uo and Hana just looked at each other.

"Tohru Honda can sing?" Miho replied.

"I bet she's not even that good" Minami said.

"You ready?" Haru asked as he sat down.

"Uh huh" she nodded slowly.

"Okay" he began to play the melody.

Tohru took a deep breath and began.

Cannot touch, cannot hold/

Cannot be together/

Cannot love, cannot kiss/

Cannot have each other/

Must be strong/

And we must let go/

Cannot say what our hearts must know/

How can I not love you? /

What do I tell my heart? /

When do I not want you here in my arms? /

How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /

How do I not miss you when you are gone? /

Everyone began to dance as she sang. The fan club girls just stared at her in shock.

"Even worse" Minami protested, "She's very good!"

Cannot dream, cannot share/

Sweet and tender moments/

Cannot feel how we feel/

Must pretend its over/

Must be brave/

And we must go on/

Must not say/

What we've known all along/

How can I not love you? /

What do I tell my heart? /

When do I not want you here in my arms? /

How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /

How do I not miss you when you are gone? /

How can I not love you? /

As Hatsuharu played he watched her face as she gazed sadly around the room. He smiled a bit to himself as he looked back down at the keys.

Must be brave/

And we must be strong/

Cannot say/

What we've known all along/

Her voice began to rise.

How can I not love you? /

What do I tell my heart? /

When do I not want you here in my arms? /

How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /

How do I not miss you when you are gone? /

How can I not love you? /

When you are gone/

When she was finished she sighed and the entire room applauded loudly. She got several cheers. Kyo just stared at her stunned. As did Yuki. As Hatsuharu turned to her he noticed some tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said softly into the microphone, "Would you excuse me for a moment" she dashed away from the microphone and ran towards the gym door.

Hana and Uo saw her and followed in concern. Hatsuharu turned back to his cd's and put on another one so the rest of the students would be distracted. Kyo looked at the gym door for a few moments then walked out the door on the opposite side of the gym.

*******************************************************

Hana and Uo found Tohru outside wiping tears from her face.

"Tohru" Uo replied, "Are you okay?"

"Uo? Hana?" Tohru said slowly.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Hana asked.

"I. I don't know."

"Tohru that was amazing" Uo replied, "I didn't know that you could sing like that. You sounded just like your mom."

"Really?" Tohru lifted up her face.

"Mhm. Is that why you are crying?" Uo asked, "Because of your mom."

Uo walked forward and pulled her friend into her embrace. Hana wrapped her arms around her too on the other side.

"It's okay" Hana replied, "We're here Tohru."

"Thanks you guys" Tohru said with uncertainty in her voice.

*********************************************************

The three of them walked back inside where several seniors came up and thanked Tohru. She smiled happily as she looked around for Kyo. He was nowhere to be seen. Hana's date came over to take Hana back to the dance floor.

"Have you seen Kyo?" Tohru asked him.

"Oh Kyo, Kyo. He went out that door over there" he pointed.

"Oh. Thank you" Tohru replied running over to the door.

*******************************************************

She found Kyo sitting on a bench outside with his head down. He looked up slightly as she approached.

"Kyo? You okay?"

"I'm fine. You're a good singer," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Thanks" she replied twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"It's almost as if, I mean that song."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind," he said with a sigh, "Tohru do you think Hatsuharu could walk you home tonight" he replied with his back turned, "I'm not feeling very well. I'm going home" he began to walk away.

"Kyo!" she called, "What's wrong? Are you sick? Let me help you" she ran over to him.

"No" he shook his head, "You can't help me. You of all people can't help me" he took off running.

She watched him take off and the tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Oh Kyo" she thought, "Why are you running away from me?"

*********************************************************


	36. Chp 11: Deepening Words

**Chapter Eleven: Deepening Words**

"Great set tonight Hatsuharu" several of the students came up after the dance.

"Yes it was fabulous" Kakeru added with his date next to him, "Don't worry about all the equipment. We'll take care of it," he said as he walked off.

"Okay" Haru nodded.

Tohru came strolling over after having said goodbye to Hana and Uo. They were both confused at the disappearance of Kyo but decided not to press the issue.

"Hey just the girl I was waiting for" Haru grinned, "Good job tonight. I was real proud of you. I'm sure your mom was too."

"Oh thanks" she blushed, "By the way have you seen Yuki anywhere?"

"Yuki? Uh I think he took his date home. But it's okay you and Kyo can go. You don't have to wait for me."

"Actually Kyo went home already. About an hour ago."

"Huh?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well so" she looked down.

Haru looked at her expression then broke into a smile.

"Hey that's all the better for me."

"Hmm?"

"I can take you out for ice cream and we can end our duo the right way" he finished.

"Okay" she nodded as he took her arm and they walked out the door.

*********************************************************

Yuki walked with Machi quietly that night. When they arrived at her front door she turned to him.

"Well I had a good time Mr. President. Except that moment when the blackout happened. I was worried about you."

"Oh that" Yuki scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well I don't really like the dark. And I was kind of crowded and I am kind of claustrophobic."

"Oh so that's what it was?"

"Yea" he smiled, "Good save Yuki," he told himself.

"Still you are a very mysterious person Yuki Sohma."

"Likewise Miss Kuragi."

She pulled her house key out of her pocket and put it in the door.

"Good night Mr. President" she replied.

"Uh Miss Kuragi" he called out when she had opened the door.

She looked at him.

"It seems kind of silly you calling me Mr. President, when we have gotten to know each other better. And besides everyone else in the cabinet calls each other by their first name, with the exception of your brother" he cleared his throat, "So if you want that is you can call me Yuki."

"If that's the case, Yuki. Then you have to call me by my first name" she said.

"Huh?"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No" he shook his head.

"Okay then. Goodnight. I will see you Monday Yuki."

"Goodnight Miss, uh I mean Machi."

She smiled then walked inside and closed the door. Yuki turned around and shook his head. He smiled a bit as he strolled home.

"Machi?" he thought, "I can't even call Miss Honda by her first name" he sighed, "How am I ever going to do this?"

*********************************************************

When Yuki arrived home he found Shigure and Ayame laughing at the table drinking some sake.

"Oh Yuki you're home" Shigure said.

"Oh good" Ayame grinned, "Now you can tell us all about the dance."

"I thought Miss Honda would tell you that. Didn't Kyo and her come home already?"

"Actually" Shigure frowned a bit, "Kyo came home an hour ago. Alone. I assumed something happened at the dance. He's been on the roof ever since."

"He what?" Yuki replied starting to get angry.

"Yes he's on the roof," Ayame repeated.

Yuki untied his tie and ran for the ladder.

"Uh Yuki!" Ayame called out confused.

"No. Let him go Aya" Shigure replied shaking his head, "You don't want to go near him when he is like this."

**********************************************************

On the roof, Kyo was now in his comfortable clothes staring at the moon. He sighed a bit, and then heard the stomping on the ladder.

"Hey!"

Kyo looked over and saw a fuming Yuki staring back at him.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Kyo said angrily.

"I could ask you the same question" Yuki replied hopping up, "How could you Kyo? That was low, even for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you're making me even more angry" Yuki seethed walking over to him, "You know damn well what you did!" he shouted as he slapped Kyo hard.

"Ow! Damn it! What did you do that for?"

"That was for abandoning Miss Honda. How could you Kyo? It's not gentlemanly to abandon your date!"

"It wasn't a date! It was a dance! And why do you care anyway? I don't have to take this!" Kyo jumped off the roof.

"Oh no you're not going to get away with this that easily!" Yuki shouted jumping after him, "Come back here!"

At that moment Tohru and Hatsuharu had arrived at the front door when they heard the commotion.

"What's that?" Tohru pondered.

"Um" Haru frowned, "Tohru why don't you go inside. I'm sure that Ayame and Shigure are dying to know what happened tonight. I'll go find out what that is."

"Okay" she nodded concerned, "Be careful."

"I will" he replied as he took off running.

*********************************************************

"Get back here you stupid cat!" Yuki screamed as he ran after him.

"Leave me alone damn you!" Kyo replied behind his shoulder.

"Oh no I won't!" Yuki leapt for his legs pulling him down in the process, "I won't let you run away before you answer for what you have done!"

"Get the hell off of me! Or do you want to fight me!" Kyo shouted as he tried to remove Yuki's grip.

"I'm not letting go."

Uhh!!" Kyo kicked out his legs enough that Yuki had no choice but to release him.

But before he could run again Yuki jumped up and punched Kyo hard in the face. Kyo fell to his knees.

"You are not going anywhere" Yuki replied dangerously holding up his fist, "Not till you pay that is. I cannot allow you to hurt her this way. In fact I won't allow you."

"It's none of your damn business anyway," Kyo grunted as he stood back up, "It's my problem."

"It's your problem all right. Because I know the real reason you took off tonight."

Kyo looked at him stunned.

"You couldn't take it. You couldn't be a man and just take it. You can't admit, THAT YOUR'E IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER TOO!"

"WERE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW! STUPID CAT!"

"WELL THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD YOU DAMN RAT!"

Suddenly some chuckling could be heard from the far right. Yuki and Kyo looked over and noticed Hatsuharu leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"You two never cease to amaze me" he replied, "I mean it. You're darn hilarious."

"Get out of here Haru. This has nothing to do with you" Yuki said.

"Yea! Butt out!" Kyo added.

"Oh but it does have something to do with me. I'm the one that caused it. It was because of that song tonight wasn't it? That's why you two are acting this way. I was only trying to, oh well what difference does it make what I was trying to do."

"I don't have to listen to this" Kyo replied turning back around.

"Don't you dare try to take off again!" Yuki yelled.

"Why don't you try and stop me!" Kyo shouted back.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Haru screamed.

The two of them looked at their cousin completely surprised.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You sound pathetic."

"How dare you" Kyo started to say.

"Shut up Kyo! I'm the one talking now!"

"Haru" Yuki held up his hand.

"You too Yuki."

"But. You need to calm down."

"No" Haru replied, "You need to sit down" he pushed Yuki back onto a log, "And shut up so I can talk."

"I'm out of here," Kyo said.

Haru rushed over and stood in his path.

"Kyo if you even think about leaving I'll beat the crap out of you" he pushed Kyo back into the clearing, "Now both of you are going to listen."

Hatsuharu went back to his tree and crossed his arms once more.

"I know you think this is none of my business. But I'm making it my business. Because I care about her too. You both are stupid about this right now. You guys. I hate watching this. And I have been watching it for months" he sighed, "You're wasting valuable time and that's not good. Neither one of you has a lot of time left and you're wasting it. As far as I'm concerned neither one of you deserve her, no one does. She's just too perfect. However I will be damned if either one of you let that girl walk out of our lives forever. She brought the light back into this family. She brought hope. And I don't want to lose it again. And I know that Momiji and the others don't want to either. She belongs in the Sohma Family. But ultimately we can't be the ones to ask her to stay. That decision lies between the two of you. Anyone with eyes can see it. You care about that girl. You're both so head over heels in love with her that it's obvious. I know the feelings better then anyone. I know what you're going through. I know what you're afraid of. But guys" he looked at them straight in the eye, "Isn't she worth the risk?"

They looked back at him somberly.

"I think she is? I think love is worth the risk. That no obstacle is too big to overcome. Even if it is Akito. Hell with Akito. Guys he's not God!"

Uhh" Yuki looked up.

"He's not. Maybe in the Zodiac dynamic he is. But you said it before Yuki. We're people. Not animals. Every person on this planet has the right to be with someone that they care about deeply. Man was meant to be with someone. That's why woman was made. So he could have a partner. That goes true for us too. Even if we are different. It doesn't matter that you're a cat," he pointed to Kyo, "And you're a rat" he pointed to Yuki, "Or even if I am a cow. We still have that right. And if you're gonna let a person, notice I said person like Akito to get in the way. Then you're lost. You have lost. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But I can't watch it anymore. You guys don't fight over the fact that you're cat and rat anymore. Now you're fighting over her. I think that if you care about someone that much, you should tell them. Now I have said my piece" he pulled away from the tree, "One more thing. Time is a very precious commodity. But for you guys, time is almost up. Don't waste it. Because in the end it's you who will be sorry and you'll hate yourselves for it" he turned around and walked out of the clearing leaving the other two watch him speechless.

The wind blew across Yuki's hair as he turned to Kyo.

"You know he's right. But still it doesn't change the way I feel" he trudged off back to the house.

Kyo watched him leave with a frown on his face.

"Damn rat. What does he know?" he leaned against another tree and pondered Haru's words.

*********************************************************

As Yuki arrived back at the house he saw Hatsuharu leave from the front door. He walked in himself and saw Tohru, the center of attention of Shigure and Ayame as she told them about the dance.

"It was a little at first, but I managed to do it" she grinned then looked up, "Oh hi Yuki" she smiled at him.

"Hello Miss Honda" he smiled back.

"Tohru has just been telling us all about the wonderful dance. And her beautiful song" Ayame replied.

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "It was a beautiful song" he sat down and listened while Tohru continued to tell the story.

**********************************************************


	37. Chp 12: Sitting on the Roof

**Chapter Twelve: Sitting on the Roof**

That evening Tohru walked over to the ladder and climbed up it. Kyo was once again on the roof staring at the night sky.

"Kyo?"

He looked over at her a bit surprised.

"I brought some dessert back if you're interested" she replied.

"Uh no thanks."

"Okay" she started to go back down.

"Tohru!" he called out.

"Mhm" she looked up.

"I need to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For ditching you at the dance. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's all right," she said coming over and sitting down, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea" he nodded, "But it's not all right. I shouldn't have done it. You have every right to be angry."

"But I'm not angry."

"You're not" his voice rose, "Why aren't you?"

"Because I can't get angry at you Kyo. I can't get angry with anyone really. I don't know why that is that's just the way I am" she smiled.

"Oh. Okay."

"So. It's all right. Don't worry about it" she turned to the sky and looked herself.

Kyo found himself look at her for a few minutes then he cleared his throat.

"So that's what you have been doing?" he replied.

"Hmm?"

"With Haru. The music thing. That's why you have been going over there."

"Uh huh" she replied blushing a bit, "Yea. That's why. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it, but I was a little embarrassed."

"Why? You got a good voice."

"It's more along the lines of, well I haven't sung like that in public or since Mom's death."

Kyo's eyebrows rose a bit.

"So I felt kind of like I was betraying her if I did sing, since it was our special thing. I know that sounds funny, but that's how I felt."

"I think that is funny. Why would you want to waste such a talent?"

"I'm not that talented."

"If you say so" he replied with a frown, "But I beg to differ."

"Hmm?"

"That song. The way you sang it. Was almost as if you really felt those words."

"Oh no" she replied nervously, "I sing that way with every song."

"Are you sure? I mean it was almost as if you were."

"What?"

"Never mind. Come to think of it. Maybe I will come down for some dessert. Maybe in a little while."

"Okay" she nodded as Kyoko ran past her and jumped into Kyo's lap.

She laughed a bit as the little lump of orange fur startled him.

"She really does like you Kyo" she smiled.

"Like all of them" he grumbled.

He watched as Tohru departed then turned to the kitten.

"You're lucky cat. You don't know how lucky you are" he sighed.

"Meow" Kyoko said.

"You don't have to worry about things. Important things. Or feelings for that matter."

She snuggled up to his chest and purred.

"I don't know where to go from here," he thought.

"Time is a precious commodity" he heard Hatsuharu say in his head, "And you don't have a lot of time left. Don't waste it."

Kyo sighed again and leaned back, Kyoko still on his lap.

"Just one more year" he said to himself, "Then it's over."

**********************************************************

When all the dessert had been given out and they had all said goodnight, Tohru walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her and smiled at the picture on her desk.

"Hi mom" she replied, "Well I did it. I sang the song. Only" she frowned a bit as she remembered the earlier conversation with Uo and Hana.

Is that why you are crying?" Uo asked, "Because of your mom."

"It's okay" Hana replied, "We're here Tohru."

"Thanks you guys."

"But I lied to them" Tohru thought, "That wasn't the problem" she sat on her bed and looked down, "Not at all."

She saw the wind pick up outside and walked over to the window. She slowly slid the window open and let some of the breeze come in.

"Oh mom" she said, "Why is it? Why is it that lately I can't get him off of my mind."

******************************************************


	38. Bk4:Chp1: Goodbye Seniors!

**Book Four: Spring Festival**

**Chapter One: Goodbye Seniors!!!**

It was a cool brisk afternoon the day the seniors finally departed Kawaii High. Yuki and the council were so busy preparing for the new school year, which was just two weeks after the seniors graduated. Matoko Minagawa walked the halls with her head bent down.

"Final day" she thought somberly, "It is the last day that I will gaze upon his angelic face. The last day I will ever see him smile. Oh how tragic. How cruel fate has been?"

She was so busy wondering all these things that she bumped into somebody. They both fell to the floor. The other person stood up and gazed down at her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Matoko raised her eyes and was surprised to see Tohru Honda staring right back at her.

"Can I help you up?" Tohru asked.

Matoko allowed her to take her hand and Tohru gently pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you" Matoko replied coolly, "Now if you'll excuse me."

She brushed past Tohru and began to walk down the hall.

"By the way! Congratulations!" Tohru called out.

Matoko stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at her stunned.

"What?" she said.

"I said congratulations. For graduating" Tohru replied with a smile, "You must be so excited?"

"Yes" Matoko nodded, "That is one of many feelings that I feel."

"I imagine, you're also a little scared."

"What?"

"A little scared to go out into the world. But I know you'll be okay."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Matoko asked, "I've been nothing but cruel and unkind to you."

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "But I also know that you and I have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We both care about Yuki" Tohru answered.

"Yuki" Matoko replied slowly, "Tell me. How did you do it? How did you make him like you?"

"I didn't make him. Yuki just became my friend."

"Friend?"

"Mhm. We've always been friends. Were good friends in fact."

"You're friends?"

Tohru nodded with a smile.

"I see. Listen I don't want this to get around but would you do something for me, something that none of the fan club girls can do?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Will you look after him, when they can't?" she asked, " I know now I've been a fool. A jealous, mean, spiteful person" Matoko thought, "This girl. She touched Yuki in a place I know I can never reach. And I am happy, even if it isn't me who makes him smile, because the fact that he is able to smile at all is so precious to me."

"Matoko" Tohru replied.

"Hmm?" Matoko looked up.

"I'll look after him. As long as I can. For you and for anyone else who cares about him."

"Thank you Tohru Honda" Matoko smiled tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to miss this place" she sighed, "But I will be at peace knowing there are so many people here who can watch over him when I can't."

"Huh?"

"Good luck to you as well" Matoko replied putting out her hand.

Tohru took her hand gently and they shook. Then Matoko turned around and headed for the room where the Prince Yuki Fan Club met. Hana and Uo spotted her as they walked over to Tohru.

"Hey Tohru" Uo asked, "You okay?"

"Yes. I just made a new friend" Tohru replied with a smile.

**********************************************************

When Matoko arrived in the room Minami, Miho, and Mai were there with party hats on. The rest of the club was there as well.

"President Matoko you have finally arrived" Minami replied.

"Yes I'm here. And I have something to say. The Prince Yuki Fan Club will go on without me here. It will stay strong and it will continue to protect him. As I depart I will leave you all with these final words. I am proud to be the founding member of this club and I will always remember the friends I made here. And so I step down as your president" Matoko replied taking off her pin, "And appoint as the new president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club Mai Goto."

Minami and Miho's mouths dropped open as Mai was pinned by Matoko.

"President are you sure?" Mai asked stunned.

"Yes you have earned it number two, of course I can't call you that any more. I must leave now" Matoko replied joining Rika Aida, another senior member at the door.

"Goodbye President Matoko!" all the girls cheered.

"Thank you" Matoko waved dramatically, "Thank you all!"

"So President Mai" Minami walked behind her, "Who gets to be your vice-president?"

"I don't know" Mai replied with a finger to her lips, "I haven't really thought about it yet."

**********************************************************

In the student council office a similar party was happening for President Takei. Yuki and Kakeru had put up some balloons and had chipped in to buy a cake.

"I don't know what to say" Makoto Takei replied, "It has been three wonderful years, and I know in Yuki's capable hands that the school will always have the Campus Defense Force."

Yuki rolled his eyes slightly while Kakeru grinned widely at the nickname.

"And so Yuki" Takei placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck. I would have loved to been under you as President. I would have served you to the end."

"Thank you. I think" Yuki replied.

"Farewell all!" Takei said with his hand in the air as he left the room.

"Farewell Mr. President!" Kimi called waving.

"Well Yun Yun" Kakeru replied leaning his arm on Yuki's shoulder, "Looks like we're in charge now."

"Looks like it" Yuki nodded solemnly.

**********************************************************


	39. Chp 2: The Announcement

**Chapter Two: The Announcement**

Tohru tired and weary left the office building that night with a huge sigh. As she walked she noticed a figure coming towards her and was surprised to see Kyo. She ran over with a smile.

"Kyo. You came all the way down here to get me?" she replied.

"Yea" he nodded, "So?"

"It's just, you never come this far. I didn't even know you knew where I worked."

"It's no big deal. I asked the damn rat for the directions. He was tired from his duties at school today anyway."

"Oh okay" she smiled again, "Still this is very nice of you Kyo."

"Don't mention it" he turned around, "C'mon let's go home."

**********************************************************

When they arrived Momiji was the one who once again answered the door.

"Hi there Tohru!" he called out.

"Ya!" Kyo shouted, "Do you always have to be so loud you little brat!"

"Hi to you too Kyo" Momiji grinned.

"Whatever" Kyo grumbled as he walked into the house.

"Momiji what a pleasant surprise" Tohru replied as she too entered, "But what are you doing here so late?"

"I have exiting news for you Tohru" Momiji explained, "Actually it's for everyone."

"Well don't keep us in suspense Momiji" Shigure called from the sitting room, "Tell us what's going on?"

**********************************************************

Tohru and Momiji entered the sitting room and found Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table. Kyo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as usual.

"Oh Yuki" Tohru replied as she sat down, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Miss Honda" he nodded with a smile, "Just a little tired."

"Okay Momiji" Shigure said excitedly, "What is your big news?"

"And it better not be another unplanned trip" Kyo added angrily.

"Oh no" Momiji said when he had taken a sip of his tea, "It's more like something we can decide to do. You see I was visiting Papa at one of his many buildings and he told me that the Spring Festival was coming back to our section of town."

"The Spring Festival?" Yuki replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" Momiji nodded.

"Wow the Spring Festival?" Tohru said with her hands together, "I haven't been to a festival in a long time."

"You've gone before Miss Honda?" Yuki asked surprised.

"You haven't?" Kyo looked up stunned.

"No" Yuki shook his head, "I've never been. Are you saying you have?"

"Sure" Kyo nodded, "My Master took me the first year he took me into his home. It was a blast."

"Uh huh" Momiji said happily, "There's rides and games and all sorts of stuff to see and do."

"Yes it is a lot of fun" Tohru added turning to Yuki, "Mom and I used to have a ball going on the many rides together. Even the scary ones."

"So anyway Momiji, what's your point?" Shigure interrupted.

"Oh right. Well Papa's company is one of the many sponsors of this years festival so" Momiji pulled out many small strips of paper, "He gave me free tickets to go see it. And I want to invite all of you."

"Free tickets?" Tohru said, "That's wonderful."

"How many do you got?" Yuki asked now a bit excited himself.

"I have enough for you, me, Tohru, and Kyo and even Hatsuharu. I even have some left over if Shigure or Hiro and Kisa want to go."

"I'm sure that Hiro and Kisa would gladly go" Shigure replied, "But unfortunately I have plans that weekend" he stood up.

"How do you know what weekend it is?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Oh call it a writers intuition" Shigure smiled as he exited the room.

"He's up to something" Yuki replied.

"When is he not? Kyo added coming over and sitting down.

"So you guys are going to come aren't you?" Momiji asked.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "What do you think Yuki? You should really go since you have never been to one."

"Okay Miss Honda" Yuki smiled, "Now that you mention it, it does sound like fun."

"Yea!" Momiji cheered, "What about you Kyo?"

Kyo took one glance at Tohru and Yuki who were smiling with each other. He frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yea I'll go" he agreed, but added, "If I have to."

"Great!"

"And don't worry about asking Kisa and Hiro" Tohru replied, "I am seeing them this weekend so I will ask them."

"Okay" Momiji nodded.

"By the way Momiji when is the Spring Festival?" Yuki asked.

"Oh it starts next Wednesday and ends Friday."

"It's for three days?" Yuki replied.

"That's how long they all run" Kyo said, "That way you don't miss anything."

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "There's a lot to do."

"Oh. Do the tickets last that long?"

"Yep" Momiji replied happily, "My Papa made sure to get tickets for the three day extension."

"Okay" Yuki said with a smile.

**********************************************************

That night back at Sohma house, Hiro Sohma was sitting on his bed and staring at the floor. He looked angrily over at the mirror on his wall and scowled.

"It's not fair" he thought, "Why did this have to happen? Why now?"

******************************************************


	40. Chp 3: Hiro's Problem

**Chapter Three: Hiro's Problem**

On Saturday Kisa and Hiro arrived early for lunch. Shigure had left earlier that morning to go into the city. Yuki and Kyo were pretty much hanging out in their rooms, Kyo lifting weights, Yuki working on Student Council things. Tohru welcomed them and they all sat down to lunch. Hiro as usual had a distinct scowl on his face.

"This all looks good Sissy" Kisa replied as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Thank you" Tohru smiled.

"Doesn't it Hiro?" Kisa turned to him.

"Huh?" he looked up from the table, "Yea" he nodded then started to eat.

"So what was the news you wanted to tell us Sissy?" Kisa asked.

"Oh right. Well Momiji came by the other night and he informed us that The Spring Festival is coming back to town. It's coming next week. His father got free tickets so he wanted me to ask you if you and Hiro would like to go."

"Wow a Spring Festival!" Kisa exclaimed excitedly, "I've never been to one of those. We should go shouldn't we Hiro?"

"Well I uh. Why do you want to go to a stupid spring festival anyway It's not like that they're that exciting. They're kind of boring actually."

"But Hiro" Kisa's face looked down, "I've never been to one."

Hiro saw her sad look and sighed.

"All right will go. But I'm paying for everything that Kisa and I do" Hiro insisted.

"Oh okay" Tohru nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me" he replied in a rush and stalked out the door.

"I'm sorry Sissy" Kisa said.

"Huh?"

"Hiro's just not been in a very good mood lately. I think it's a combination of being worried about his mom's pregnancy and things that are going on at school."

"What things?" Tohru asked.

"Well school has actually going very well lately for me. I mean I've got friends now and not many people ignore me anymore."

"That's wonderful Kisa."

"But there is also a downfall to that for Hiro. It happened last Friday. Several of the boys in the class were discussing crushes. You know crushes on girls, one in particular is not exactly Hiro's favorite person, and he said that he liked me. Hiro got so upset. He yelled and screamed. And now all the boys are picking on him saying that he's out of my league."

"Out of your league?"

Kisa nodded but slowly turned her head when she heard heavy breathing.

"Kisa!"

Hiro was standing in the doorway with a furious look on his face.

"How could you? How could you tell her! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"But Hiro, you never said that it was" Kisa started to say.

"Obviously it was a secret. I can't believe you" he started to say then turned his back, "I'm leaving."

"Hiro I" Kisa replied but he ignored her.

"Hiro she was just trying to" Tohru began.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you! Why do you think that you can fix everyone's problems huh! Why do you think I should even listen to you!"

"Hiro, what have I told you about shouting at her?" Kyo appeared his face all red.

"Shut up!" Hiro repeated angrily, "Shut up all of you!" he took off running.

"Hiro" Kisa held up a hand but let it drop slowly as he disappeared.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kyo scratched his head, "He's more upset then usual."

Tohru looked at the small girl who was cradling her hands in her lap. Tears started to fall down her face and Tohru grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Oh Kisa I'm sorry" Tohru replied, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay" Kisa shook her head, "I wanted to tell you. I didn't know that he would be so upset, but I should have. Hiro is a very private person."

"Yea" Tohru nodded with a smile, "Shall we finish lunch? Then I'll take you home."

"Okay" Kisa agreed with a nod of her own.

*********************************************************

Back at his secret place, the twelve year old hung his head. His short tan hair hung in his eyes as he stared at the ground. He clenched his fist as many thoughts entered his head.

"Why did I do it? Why did I get so angry? I did it again. I acted like a spoiled little child. I'm not twelve. I acted like I was four. Running away and hurting her like that. What's the matter with me? Maybe it's because I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the truth. What happened at school the other day was much worse. But why did she have to tell Her? Why does she have to tell Her everything? Does she not trust me? Why doesn't she talk to me about this stuff? The truth is, I didn't know she knew, that's what made me mad. I was wrong. How could I act that way in front of her? Why do I always do this? Why do I act so.. childish?"

******************************************************

Hiro walked home and found Kisa waiting on his front steps. He gasped when he saw her and stared back at her.

"Hiro you're finally back" she replied standing up and coming over, "I was worried about you."

"Kisa I" he said his cheeks turning red, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Hiro, why were you so upset? If you want you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"No. It's okay. I know I be should grateful to her. But I'm not" he sat on his steps.

"Why do you hate her so much Hiro?" she sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

She took a deep breath and looked him directly.

"Hiro. I would really appreciate it if you would apologize the next time you see her."

"Apologize? Why?"

"Because I would feel better. And you did make a scene in her house today; it's the right thing to do. Besides if you got to know Sissy, like I know her, you would know she's not a bad person Hiro. She's a real comfortable person to talk to because she doesn't criticize you and she always keeps your secrets. Sissy has never told anyone else my secrets before."

"Your secrets?" Hiro raised an eyebrow, "I was the one you used to tell all your secrets to" he said bitterly.

"Well it's different with her."

"How so?"

"She's a girl."

"Hmm?"

"Hiro, as a girl I feel comfortable talking to her about certain things that I will never feel comfortable talking to you about. Girl things. She's like an older sister to me. Someone I can confide in. She makes me feel all warm inside. You know my mom; we're not very close. We never have been. Not like that. Sissy is the person I will go to when I have questions about becoming a woman."

Hiro's face turned slightly pink.

"It's not like that I want to stop sharing things with you. It's just different. You will always be my best friend Hiro. No matter how many friends I get. You'll be number one."

"Kisa."

She leaned over and placed a head onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sissy wont always be around Hiro. But you will. And I like that I can count on that. I can, can't I?"

"Yes" Hiro nodded, "Always."

*********************************************************


	41. Chp 4: The Sheep Opens Up

**Chapter Four: The Sheep Opens Up**

The school bell rang and Tohru stretched a bit. It was the last day before the Spring Festival. Hana's family was taking a little trip and Uo was going with them so, they said goodbye at their lockers.

"You have fun at the Festival okay?" Uo replied as she left with Hana.

"Don't worry I will. And I'll be sure to get you guys a souvenir."

"Don't waste your money Tohru" Hana said.

"No it's all right I've been saving up" Tohru replied with a smile.

Tohru gave them one final wave then grabbed her bag. She looked around her for Kyo but couldn't see him.

"Hmm? I'll go wait for him outside."

She walked out into the front of the school and saw Hiro leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She walked over immediately.

"Hiro what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"About time you got here. I've been waiting for practically ten minutes," he said as he stood up from the wall his arms still crossed and his eyes shut.

"Huh?"

"You got to work tonight?"

"No" she shook her head, "I'm off tonight."

"Good" he replied snatching her hand, "Then let's go."

"Where are we going?" she stuttered.

"Do you have to know everything? Let's just go already" he pulled on her hand some more.

"Okay" she let him lead her away.

A couple of minutes later Kyo came out of the school building, but Tohru and Hiro were no where in sight.

"Tohru!" he called scanning for her, "Where did that girl go?" he huffed sticking his hands in his pockets.

*******************************************************

Hiro led Tohru to the very same spot she had found him the time he had stolen her wallet.

"This must be one of your special places?" she said as she gazed around it.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"No reason. It's just everyone has a special place" she sat down on another rock.

"Doesn't mean I do" he sat on his favorite rock, "And even if I did, why would I share it with you?"

"Uh?"

"Never mind" he sighed, "I guess you're wondering why I dragged you here?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind."

"Kisa wants me to apologize for my rude behavior the other day."

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Listen when someone apologizes" he looked at her angrily, "You let them apologize."

"Okay" she nodded nervously.

"Any way I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for? Geez you're always apologizing for things when you don't have to apologize. Is that the way you get people to like you? Or do you like being taken advantage of and being a doormat?"

"Uh well I uh."

"Honestly I don't know what Kisa sees in you. Or anyone for that matter. You're nothing special."

"I guess not."

"You don't have to agree with me. I just insulted you. What are you acting so stupid for? Don't you ever get mad or angry or anything?"

"Actually it's not in my nature to get angry at anything."

"Huh?" he looked up stunned.

"I don't know if I'm capable of it."

"Oh."

"But, was the apology all you wanted to see me about?"

"No" he shook his head not looking at her, "I wanted to see."

"Yes."

He sighed heavily.

"Do you really keep secrets?"

"Sure. If you want me to."

"You'll even keep it from Kisa."

"Mhm."

"What happened at school was a lot worse then Kisa knew. We were talking about stuff like that. But that foul mouth. That jerk he was saying such inappropriate things about her" Hiro clenched his fist.

"Like what?"

"Like how easy she probably is."

"Easy?"

"You know!"

"Well yea" Tohru blushed, "But I didn't think that twelve year olds talk like that."

"Oh please are you kidding. Especially that sick creep. Any way I got angry and I hit him. The guys weren't teasing me; they were making fun of her. It's true that she's got friends with the girls now, but the guys think she's all sweet and innocent. And I hate it! I hate them! Kisa wasn't supposed to know about it. I guess she found out from her friends."

"I see. Thank you for telling me Hiro" Tohru stood up.

"Wait" he looked up at her.

"Is there more?"

"Yea" he nodded slowly and she sat back down, "I wanted to ask you, what did you say to Kisa, when she wasn't talking? What did you say to make her talk again?"

"It wasn't me. It was actually Yuki."

"Yuki?"

"Mhm."

"But you said something. Something to make her smile. Something that made her feel good."

"Oh that. Well when Kisa's mom came looking for her she wanted to know why Kisa was doing the things she was doing. And I simply said how I would feel in her position. I said the worst thing in the world to me would be someone who cared about me suddenly not loving me anymore. Kisa was afraid of losing her mother. And was afraid to show her mom that weak side of herself. I understand. Since my mom passed away, oh wait, you don't like to hear about my mom" Tohru stopped herself.

"No it's okay. You can go on."

"Okay. Since my mom passed away I have been afraid to show my weak side too. I always was able to show it when she was alive because she would pick me up, make me feel better. But now she's gone and I have to be the strong one. It's hard sometimes but then I remember all the words of wisdom that she gave me, and it helps. It helps me get through my day. So when I saw Kisa, I've been in her position before. When I was around her age, I was picked on. But I had my mom. And at times I was a little scared to tell her when I was afraid. Afraid she'd stop loving me just because I wasn't brave. It's common for kids to feel that way. So that's all I said. Does that help?"

"Huh? Oh yea. But I bet you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Why Kisa felt alone, during that time. Why I didn't stop them?"

"Oh."

"I love Kisa" Hiro replied, "I love her a lot. I feel weird telling you this of all people, but I know you wont tell her. I wanted the world to know my love for her. I wanted even Akito to know."

"Akito?"

"Yea. But that was my mistake. Instead of him being supportive he did the worst possible thing."

"Go on."

"It happened a few days later. But I still remember. Kisa and I were walking along the hallways of the main house. Just chatting and having a good time. And then he came. As soon as he saw her, he" Hiro took a deep breath, "He."

Tohru walked over and placed a hand on Hiro's.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it" she replied gently.

Hiro looked down at her hand stunned then shook his head.

"No. I want to."

"Okay."

"He hit her. He smacked her right in the face. And she fell. She hit a pillar in the hall. She was unconscious for a few moments. Then he just walked down the hall as if he did nothing" Hiro started clenching his fist again, "I wanted to shout! But I couldn't. All I could do was wait for Hatori to come and patch her up. After that I tried to have as little to do with Kisa. So she wouldn't get hurt anymore."

"Oh Hiro."

"That's when they started picking on her. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't be with her. Because it was my fault."

"What?"

"It was all my fault that she got hurt" Hiro started to cry, "I had to be a big mouth and tell Akito what I felt. I couldn't stand up to him."

"No Hiro" Tohru sat up next to him and continued to hold onto his hand, "It's just one of those things."

"Why did I have to say anything?"

"Because you love her. And you know what any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you."

"Huh?"

"You stood up for what you believe in Hiro. Even to Akito. You told him how you felt and you didn't try to keep it a secret. That's very admirable of you. I don't think it was your fault. It's just the way Akito operates. It's just one of those things."

"You know" Hiro stood up, "Kisa's right you aren't so bad."

"Uh."

Hiro picked up his bag and looked ahead.

"But if you ever tell anyone we had this conversation."

"Huh?" she looked at him as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Or tell anyone that I cried" he turned his head and began to walk away, "I'll deny it. I'll deny it to my grave. Just so you know. This conversation never happened" he left the area.

"Okay" Tohru smiled and stood up herself, "That Hiro" she thought, "What a sweetie pie."

******************************************************

As Hiro walked home he smiled a bit.

"That dumb girl" he thought as he continued to smile, "She's such a nosy person. Still for some reason I feel so much better. Can't be her though."

**********************************************************

When Tohru was halfway home she bumped into Kyo.

"Where the hell have you been? I just came to look for you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I had to talk to someone" she replied as she walked past him heading in the direction of the house.

"Who?" he asked following her.

"No one important" she answered with a smile, "Just someone who needed to talk."

She began to hum as she walked happily back. Kyo just scratched and shook his head.

"Girls" he thought, "I don't think I'll ever understand them."

**********************************************************


	42. Chp 5: Festival Day One

**Chapter Five: Festival Day One**

The next morning Tohru made breakfast early. They were meeting Momiji and Hatsuharu at the festival at exactly 10 o'clock. Kisa and Hiro arrived at the house at nine-thirty. Kisa was smiling but Hiro was doing his best to ignore Tohru. She didn't mind. She figured he was afraid that she told someone what they had talked about. She waited in the hallway with them till Kyo and Yuki appeared.

"Well you kids have fun" Shigure replied as he said goodbye.

"Thanks Shigure" Tohru said with a smile.

"And what are you going to be doing all this time Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Oh don't worry" Shigure grinned mischievously, "I'll find ways to keep myself busy."

"Yea. That's what we're afraid of" Kyo added.

"Oh you two" Shigure frowned, "Do you always have to be so suspicious of me?"

"Yes" Yuki and Kyo said together.

"Well" Shigure smiled as he patted Kisa on the head, "At least Kisa still loves her grandpa Shigure."

"Oh stop that," Yuki replied with a hand to his head, "You really should give off a better impression than you normally do."

"Can we go this millennium?" Hiro spoke up with his arms crossed, "Don't you think I have things better to do then to stand in hallway all day? Do you think this is entertaining?"

"You little brat!" Kyo shouted, "We'll go when we are good and ready!"

"Okay" Tohru replied, "Let's go."

They all stopped talking as she slipped her hand into Kisa's and they walked out the door. Kyo and Yuki gave Shigure one more angry look then stalked out, followed by a sulking Hiro.

"She hasn't changed" Hiro thought angrily, "She still takes over Kisa."

When they started walking Tohru looked back and saw Hiro staring angrily at her. Then she turned to Kisa.

"Kisa, why don't you go walk with Hiro."

"Okay Sissy" Kisa nodded and walked back to Hiro.

He stopped frowning and watched stunned as Kisa took his hand and began to walk with him.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Sissy suggested that I come back here" Kisa replied with a smile.

"She did?"

"Mhm."

Hiro looked ahead once more at the back of Tohru's retreating figure.

"Well" he thought, "Maybe I was wrong."

**********************************************************

It took them another twenty minutes till they arrived at a large gate. Standing in front was Momiji and Hatsuharu. Momiji waved them over excitedly with the tickets in his hand.

"Hey you guys!" Momiji replied when they came over.

"You're late" Hatsuharu said to Yuki, "We were beginning to wonder where you were."

"Yea well Shigure had a few things to say before we left" Yuki replied.

"Okay everyone!" Momiji called to get their attention, "Here are your tickets for the day."

He gave each of them an orange slip of paper. Yuki stared at his a bit unsure till Tohru came up next to him.

"You ready Yuki?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"For your first experience at a Spring Festival?"

"Oh, uh yea" he nodded, "Lead the way Miss Honda."

**********************************************************

They entered inside the gates where several people had already arrived. Yuki stared in awe at the sight before him. The Festival went very far back. As far as he could see, there was something to do in every spot of the area.

"So what do you want to do first Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? I don't know" Yuki replied surprised.

"Kyo and I are going to play some of the games" Hatsuharu said, "Ready for me to kick your ass Kyo?"

"Yea right in your dreams cow boy!" Kyo replied excitedly back.

They walked over to the many game booths. Hiro and Kisa said they were going to ride some of the rides..

"C'mon Tohru!" Momiji replied as Kisa and Hiro took off and waved goodbye, "What are we going to do?"

"Bye!" she waved to the two kids, "So what will it be? Games? Or rides?"

"Well uh. I've never been on a ride before" Yuki replied.

"That settles it then!" Momiji said happily, "And I know the perfect ride to start him off with. Follow me!" Momiji took off running.

"C'mon Yuki" Tohru replied taking his hand and running after Momiji.

**********************************************************

Momiji led them to a ride that had a very low line. In the center of the ride were many large saucer cups.

"What ride is this?" Yuki asked bewildered.

"Let's go!" Momiji replied as he went into the ride.

Tohru gently took Yuki's hand and they walked over to the cup that Momiji was sitting in which was yellow. They sat down and strapped on the safety belts. Momiji clung to the center happily.

"So what's the point of this ride?" Yuki asked them.

"You'll see!" Momiji replied with a laugh.

The ride started and the cups began to spin.

"This isn't so bad" Yuki said as the cup spun slower then most on the ride.

"That's not the best part!" Momiji yelled above all the crowd.

"What's the best part?" Yuki thought, "I'm afraid to ask."

He looked over at Tohru who was grinning away as Momiji took the wheel in the center of the cup.

"You ready Tohru?" he asked.

"Go right ahead Momiji" she giggled.

"Yea!" Momiji shouted and began to spin the wheel.

Their cup went around much faster then before. Yuki watched in awe at first, then he started to feel sick. He could see all the cups spinning past him in a blur. He held onto the cup and held his breath.

"I knew I didn't want to ask," he thought as his stomach lurched.

When the ride was over, Yuki was the last one of the cup. He dizzily walked over and stood next to Tohru.

"What did you think of that Yuki?" Momiji asked as Tohru looked at him in concern.

"Oh, that was interesting" he replied rubbing his head.

"Great! Then I know the next one we should go on!" Momiji shouted as he grabbed his hand and took off running.

Tohru shook her head with a smile and followed them.

**********************************************************

Meanwhile Kisa and Hiro were riding on the merry-go round. Kisa was laughing and having a wonderful time. Hiro took her hand since they were sitting on horses right next to each other. She smiled as they continued to ride around. Kyo and Hatsuharu were playing several games. Kyo had won most of them, but Hatsuharu was about to win another.

After several rides Momiji suggested they go see what the others were up to. Tohru waited with Yuki as he ran off to use the bathroom.

"Are you okay Yuki?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I had no idea that rides could be so fast" Yuki looked sick.

"Not all rides are fast" she replied.

She looked around her and spotted Kisa and Hiro in another line for a ride. She smiled as she spotted the Ferris wheel.

"I know" she replied taking his hand gently, "I know the perfect ride for you Yuki."

*******************************************************

When Momiji arrived back Tohru told him that they were going to ride one more ride. Momiji nodded and said he was going to go see Kyo and Hatsuharu. Tohru led Yuki to the Ferris wheel.

"This ride will change your mind" she replied.

"Hmm?" he looked up, "Is it fast?"

She shook her head with a smile and pulled them into the line. Yuki looked around at the line in front of him. He watched as Kisa and Hiro climbed into one of the seats. He saw several other people do the same. His face suddenly turned slightly pink.

"Um Miss Honda" he replied.

"Hmm?"

"This is a ride for couples."

She laughed.

"Actually it only holds two people" she exclaimed, "Oh our rides here" she replied as the seat arrived.

They climbed in and the seat lifted. Yuki was actually amazed that his stomach wasn't doing flip-flops.

"See" Tohru looked at him with a smile, "A much easier ride."

"Yea" he nodded as he gazed down outside, "The views nice too."

"Mhm" she nodded.

"But you want to know what the best part is?"

"What's that?"

"The company" he smiled at her with his princely smile.

"Huh?" her cheeks turned pink.

He chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad that I came with you Miss Honda."

She smiled back and they continued to enjoy the pleasurable ride.

*******************************************************

When the ride was over, Tohru and Yuki met Kisa and Hiro and they walked over to the others to try some of the games. While Tohru and the other two went to get some tokens, Yuki waited by one of the game booths. He looked around happily but frowned when he saw a familiar person approaching him.

"Oh no" he thought as he saw the man, "Of all the people to be here" he looked towards the game booth where Kyo was playing, "This is not good."

The man stopped and looked at Yuki directly in the eye.

"Yuki" he replied, "It's interesting seeing you here."

"You too" Yuki bowed his eyes, "Uncle Rei."

Yuki's eyes moved slightly in Kyo's direction once again. Kyo was laughing and having a wonderful time. But all that would change. Any minute now.

*******************************************************


	43. Chp 6: Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Surprise**

Yuki stared at the man before him as Hatsuharu and Momiji joined him. Kyo had gone off to help Tohru and the kids. Hatsuharu silently stuck his hands in his pockets. Momiji moved behind Yuki.

"So you're all here" Rei Sohma replied, "Is he here too?"

"Um yea" Yuki said slowly, "He's um. Haru where he is?"

"He's helping the guys get refreshments" Haru replied in a monotone voice.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Momiji added.

Sure enough Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, and Kyo returned. When Kisa and Hiro saw Rei they walked over to where Momiji was standing. Kyo, who was carrying the popcorn stopped dead in his tracks. His deep red eyes went completely blank. Tohru watched his reaction as the man turned to him.

"Hello Kyo" Rei replied solemnly.

Kyo said nothing. His eyes immediately went to the ground.

"You have nothing to say to me boy?"

Kyo shook his head and continued staring at his feet.

"I see. Rude as ever. Enjoy your stay" Rei said then turned on his heel.

"That was pleasant" Haru replied sarcastically, "I'm gonna take the kids over there" he pointed taking the popcorn from Kyo's hand, "C'mon Kisa, Hiro, Momiji."

The three of them followed him slowly, while Yuki, Kyo and Tohru remained where they were standing. For a few moments Kyo said nothing. Then he crumpled his fist into a ball and stalked away.

"Kyo!" Tohru called holding a hand up.

"Let him go Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain. Just let him go."

Tohru nodded slowly and allowed Yuki to take her hand. She looked back over her shoulder at Kyo's retreating figure as they moved away from the crowd.

**********************************************************

"Why is He here?" Kyo's head was burning, "Of all the times and the places to run into him. And she saw him. She saw that bastard!"

He began to run to the edge of the festival and stopped at the large gate completely out of breath. He leaned against the gate and sighed.

*********************************************************

Yuki led Tohru to a place where they could sit and talk. He sighed at first then looked her directly in the eye.

"I suppose you're wondering who that was?" Yuki replied.

"Well I am wondering why Kyo is so upset?" Tohru responded.

"He has every right to be. You see that was Rei Sohma. Kyo's father."

"His real father?"

"Mhm. Kyo and him don't exactly have a close relationship."

"Oh. That's why. But what about the rest of you guys? You looked upset too."

"Let's just say that Rei Sohma isn't the nicest person. He's downright mean sometimes, especially to members of the Zodiac."

"But he's Kyo's father. I mean doesn't he have any feeling for Kyo?"

"I would be willing to bet no. I don't really know much about their relationship, all I do know is that his father doesn't like him very much, and it has a lot to do with his curse."

Tohru was silent for a long time as she sipped her drink. A couple of minutes later Hatsuharu and the others came back over. They all decided to finish off the first day with games. Yuki was very good at all the games. The whole time however, Tohru wondered where Kyo had gone off to.

********************************************************

He came wandering back about an hour later. He said nothing but competed with Yuki and Momiji on several games. When it was around dinner time the group separated and walked home. Kyo was silent the entire way home. When they arrived they discovered that Shigure wasn't home. Yuki was a bit puzzled but helped Tohru to set the table. Kyo went straight to the roof.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Tohru asked Yuki as she made dinner.

"I doubt it" Yuki replied.

Shigure arrived just in time and Yuki explained why Kyo wasn't coming down for dinner.

"I see" Shigure said slowly, "Rei was there."

"Do you know him Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm. He's my cousin. And Kyo's father."

"That's all you know?" Yuki looked at him with a sarcastic frown.

"Well no I mean, he is a lot older than I am. But I have to say he is definitely not my favorite person in the world. He's rude, arrogant, and very conceited."

"That doesn't sound very good" Tohru replied.

"No. Did you meet him Tohru?"

"Not exactly he just kind of walked away when Kyo wasn't talking to him."

"Well, let's just hope you never have to" Yuki responded.

"Cheers to that!" Shigure agreed.

******************************************************

Tohru ate the rest of her dinner slowly, often taking glances to the roof. Meanwhile Kyo watched as the moon was covered by the hazy clouds. He came down a couple hours later, but went straight to his room, despite Tohru offering to reheat his dinner. She sighed as she walked upstairs. She went into her room, gave Kyoko a pat who was lying on her chair at the desk, and picked up her mom's picture.

"Oh mom" she said aloud, "It's so sad. The Sohmas have such distant relationships with their parents. It makes me feel grateful knowing that I had you. But still I wish there was something I could do for Kyo. Any way, besides that, we had a good time at the Festival today. Tomorrow I hope we have even more fun, but hopefully no more unexpected people show up."

She sighed again and placed the frame back on her desk.

"Well anyway. Goodnight mom" she replied as she walked over to her bed.

She pulled on her pajamas and climbed under the covers. She flicked off the light, and before long, she drifted off to sleep.

**********************************************************

Next door, Kyo was lying on his mattress staring at the bracelet on his wrist. He remembered the first time he was told he would have to wear it.

"Put it on boy!"

"I don't want to. Daddy it's way to big for me."

"Put it on now! And don't call me daddy!"

There she was holding him in her arms as if it were yesterday.

"Kyo" his mother replied, "Put on your bracelet so daddy won't be angry anymore. It would make me so happy."

He looked up into his mom's tear-stricken eyes and agreed.

"Okay mommy. I'll do it for you" he allowed her to slip the bracelet onto his wrist.

Kyo shook his head out of the memory. He stared at the bracelet once more.

"My mom was able to get me to wear it" Kyo thought, "When a Cat reaches a certain age, four I think that's when they begin to take that horrible shape. My father didn't care. He didn't want to see it. He had seen Master's grandfather in that shape before. He didn't care how I felt or how my mother felt. It was all about him. It was always about him. How he felt. I hate him" Kyo punched the mattress.

He leaned back onto his pillow and sighed.

"As long as he never sees her. It's best. It's the only way I can keep my secret. So she'll never know. She'll never find out."

He rolled onto his side and finally closed his eyes. Soon he too drifted off to sleep.

**********************************************************


	44. Chp 7: Festival Day Two

**Chapter Seven: Festival Day Two**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo met Hatsuharu and Momiji at the gates the next morning at eleven o'clock. Kisa and Hiro had things to do and had declined that day, but said that they would come back on the last day. So the four of them entered the gates once more. Once again Kyo was very silent.

"So Yuki what do you want to do today?" Tohru asked with her hands behind her back.

"Huh? I don't know. What do you think Miss Honda?" Yuki replied caught off guard.

"Well we went on rides yesterday and we played some games" Tohru said, "How would you like to go to the other side and see what they're selling?"

"Selling?"

"Oh that's right" Momiji spoke up, "People sell all sorts of wares at these things, don't they Tohru? Things that they have made through the year."

"Mhm."

"Well that does sound interesting" Yuki replied with a smile, "Yes let's do that."

"Okay. How does that sound to you guys?" Tohru turned to Hatsuharu and Kyo.

"Sure" Haru nodded with a smile.

"Whatever" Kyo replied.

"Good. Momiji you lead the way?"

"You bet" Momiji said with a laugh.

Momiji led them to the many booths on the other side of the festival, where people were selling foods, and all sorts of art and things. Tohru and the boys watched as some of the people even demonstrated their talents right at their booths. Yuki was actually thoroughly enjoying himself. Even Kyo had to smile at some of the things they were seeing. Hatsuharu walked off on his own a couple of minutes then came back with a flyer in his hand.

"Hey Tohru check this out" he replied holding up the flyer.

"Hmm?" she looked at the paper.

"They're having a music competition tomorrow, you interested?"

"A music competition?"

"It's for a good cause."

"What's the cause?"

"Check it out."

Tohru looked at the flyer a little more then turned to him with a smile.

"I don't know Hatsuharu" she replied, "Do you think we should?"

"You should Miss Honda" Yuki said, "You have a wonderful voice."

"And you won't be singing alone, I'll be up there with you" Haru pointed out, "See it's for duets."

"Oh well in that case, since it's for a good cause and everything, it sounds like fun. Let's enter!"

"Great" Hatsuharu replied with a grin, "I'll go sign us up right now."

He walked back over to the table and signed them in.

"So Tohru" Momiji said excitedly, "You guys are really going to enter?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I heard you were really good and now I get to hear you."

"Well I'm not that good."

"Oh will you stop putting yourself down, you are too" Kyo finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Uh never mind Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "What do you want to do when Haru comes back?"

"Um let's see" she looked around her, "I know I'll go get a program of today's events. Wait here I'll be right back."

She took off and the three Sohma's watched her with smiles on their faces.

"Well wonders never do cease" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Kyo's back suddenly became stiff. As did Yuki's.

"Wait a second" Kyo replied.

"I know that voice," Yuki said afterwards.

The two of them turned slowly around and frowned. Momiji turned around as well as and gasped at the sight of the person who was standing in front of them.

"Fancy running into you guys here" Tai Ushida replied.

**********************************************************

"Tai Ushida" Yuki said slowly.

"Funny that you remember me Yuki" Tai replied, "Although I guess I'm not a person you can easily forget."

"You cocky bastard!" Kyo shouted.

"Ah yes" Tai's right eyebrow rose as he looked at his former opponent, "And Kyo Sohma. How could I forget? You boys having a fun time?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked as Hatsuharu came back.

He walked over to Momiji and crossed his arms at the sight of the familiar boy.

"Oh yes, you didn't think that you would see me again did you? Tai replied.

"Well we were kind of hoping" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Just answer the question you jerk! What are you doing here?" Kyo repeated angrily.

"Patience Sohma. I'm getting to that. The company I'm working for is one of the many sponsors of this Festival."

"The company?"

"That's right. Tohru's grandfathers company in fact."

"What?" Yuki exclaimed.

"What are you still doing there? I thought he fired you!" Kyo added.

"Get real Sohma. Fire me? A prestigious person like myself? He may have been angry about what happened, but he didn't fire me. Who knows how invaluable I am to his company."

"What a shame" Yuki replied, "That you're so good."

"You mean rotten don't you?" Kyo said.

"Jealous Sohma?"

"What do I have to be jealous of you for" Kyo replied with a slight grin on his face, "I beat you in that challenge remember?"

Tai stared at him angrily. He continued to glare at him until he spotted Tohru coming back with a piece of paper of her own.

"Okay guys" she replied, "According to this paper today's events are" she stopped when she saw Tai.

"Why Tohru Honda" Tai replied coming over, "You're here too."

"Tai" she said in surprise.

Kyo and Yuki stared angrily as faced the stunned girl.

"I'm very happy to see you here Tohru. Please forgive me for my rude behavior the last time I saw you. It was totally uncalled for" he bowed before her.

"You bet your ass it was uncalled for!" Kyo said as he stomped over and stood in front of her, "After the way you treated her last time you have no right to talk to her at all."

"Oh I see" Tai frowned, "You're still together."

"Huh?" Kyo and Tohru's face turned slightly red.

Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at Tai stunned.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Momiji whispered.

"Nope" Haru shook his head.

"I guess I shouldn't have hoped that the two of you would be separated."

"Yea right" Kyo replied with a fist held up, "Like I would ever allow a jerk like you to ever be involved with her."

"Kyo" Tohru said silently, while Yuki looked at his cousin angrily.

"I see" Tai replied with a slight grin, "I have something I have to do anyway, so I have to go."

"What a shame" Haru said cynically.

"Any way" Tai continued, "Perhaps I will get to talk to you some other time Tohru" he replied as he left them.

"Don't count on that," Kyo said through gritted teeth.

Tohru watched as Tai departed then looked at Kyo's determined face.

"Oh Kyo" she thought.

"Well that was certainly entertaining" Haru replied his arms still crossed.

"Yea what was that all about anyways?" Momiji asked.

"Um well" Yuki stuttered, but it was Tohru who saved him.

"Um, I have an idea" she said.

"Huh?" they all looked at her.

"Let's go to the show that's going on in the pavilion in a few moments. What do you think Yuki?"

"Um okay" Yuki nodded gratefully.

*********************************************************

Tai Ushida was forgotten for the moment as the five of the walked into the pavilion and found some seats. Tohru sat in between Yuki and Kyo while Momiji sat on the other side of Haru who was also sitting next to Yuki. The announcer came on stage carrying a microphone.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen" the man replied, "We are going to get started with our little performance soon but first I would like to welcome a special guest today who is responsible for this production. Mr. Tai Ushida!"

"Damn it" Kyo said slowly.

"Not him again" Yuki thought.

"Thank you very much. I am sure that everyone has been having a wonderful time at the festival the past two days, and I just want to say that my company is proud to be one of the many sponsors to this once in every three year event."

Kyo continued to glare at him as he went into his longwinded speech. Tohru watched Kyo's expression then an idea came into her head.

"Kyo" she turned to him, "Come with me and we'll go get some refreshments okay."

"Huh?" he looked at her as she took his hand gently and pulled him out of his seat.

Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Yuki watched as they departed. Yuki frowned as he turned back to listen the speech.

**********************************************************

Tohru dragged Kyo out of the pavilion towards the snack cart. But when they got there she walked right past the cart. He stopped as she let go of his hand and looked at the cart.

"Um Tohru" he pointed, "The snack cart is over there."

"I know" she said with a sad smile, "I have a confession to make."

"Hmm?"

"I was just trying to spare you from Tai's speech, so I suggested we come out here. We'll bring back snacks for everyone. But I also kind of wanted to talk to you."

Kyo was taken aback.

"Oh okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Come on" she said taking his hand again, "Let's go sit down."

He allowed her to lead him to a bench where they sat.

"Kyo" she started, "Look I really appreciate it, that you were standing up for me with Tai again, but you don't really have to. It's too much trouble."

"Haven't we been through this already?" he sighed, "When it comes to that bastard, I don't care."

"But."

"Enough already. It doesn't bother me, so just drop it."

"Okay."

"That's not all is it?" he looked at her.

"No" she shook her head, "You've been so quiet today. What's wrong Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it because of your father? Is that why?"

"The damn rat told you didn't he?"

"He was concerned about me Kyo. He thought I'd have questions. You're not angry are you?"

"Ah. No. I figured you'd find out anyway. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh no it's all right. I'm just concerned about you that's all."

"You don't have to be. All you need to know is that my father and I we don't get along."

"Why Kyo? Why does he hate you?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you don't know?"

She shook her head. Kyo sighed a huge sigh then turned to her. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"I would have thought Shigure or the damn rat would have told you by now."

"Huh?"

"Tohru, I have to tell you a story," he said seriously.

"Okay" she nodded slowly, "I'm listening."

**********************************************************


	45. Chp 8: Tohru Meets Rei Sohma

**Chapter Eight: Tohru meets Rei Sohma**

Tohru listened intently as Kyo took a deep breath.

"This is going to be kind of difficult for you to hear" Kyo began, "And believe me it's not easy for me to say either, but the reason my father hates me so much, is he blames me for my mom's death."

"Your mom's death? But how could you?"

"She committed suicide" he interrupted her.

"Suicide?" she replied shocked.

"Mhm. Now do you see? He and everyone else, especially him blamed me for her death. They believed it was because of my curse."

"But Kyo, you were how old? Four? Five? How could you possibly have any responsibility in that?"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused.

"You had no way of doing that? How could they think that you and innocent bystander was the one to blame?"

"Believe me my father was quick to blame me for everything, back then? Whenever there was a problem, it was always my fault."

"That's not right Kyo" Tohru replied firmly, "Surely you don't blame yourself do you?"

"I. Of course I don't."

"Good. Because the fact that he would blame you for something that was so out of your control is wrong. I'm sorry Kyo. I had no idea."

"It's no big deal" Kyo replied, "Don't worry about it."

"With all your dealing with right now" she said slowly then stopped.

"What?"

"Uh. Oh um I just realized I need to use the bathroom" she changed the subject standing up.

"Huh?"

"Well you go stand in line for the snacks and I'll be right back okay," she said with a smile, as he stood up confused.

She walked briskly away with her face forward. Kyo watched her walk for a moment with a slight frown on his face.

"What in the world was that all about?" he thought as he turned to the snack cart.

**********************************************************

Tohru finished and walked out of the restroom over to the drinking fountain.

"That was close" she thought, "I almost did it again."

She took a quick sip of water and started to walk back but she bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry" she replied, "I didn't mean to bump into" she stopped as she looked up, "you" she finished.

"My apologies" Rei Sohma said, "I didn't look where I was going either. But now that you're here I want to speak with you Miss Honda."

"Huh?" she looked up, "How do you know who I am?"

"I've spoken with Akito. He told me about you and of course I assumed yesterday that that's who you were. You are Tohru Honda are you not?"

"Yes" she bowed politely, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Sohma."

"Mhm" he nodded with no smile on his face, "Tell me Miss Honda, what is your relationship with the monster."

"The Monster? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Akito has already informed me that you have seen the grotesque shape."

"You mean Kyo don't you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Um well" she looked towards the snack cart, where Kyo was just about to order, "We're good friends."

"Friends?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Let me give you a piece of advice Miss Honda, being a member of this family. It's best that you don't associate yourself with any of those freaks."

"Huh?"

"In the long run you would be better off. You know that, that monster is going to be locked up?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded slowly.

"It's inevitable. I won't stop until he pays for what he did. I will see to it that that Thing is locked up for good."

"But."

"Rei?" Shigure suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Rei eyed him and turned to Tohru one last time.

"Remember you've been warned."

"Rei that's enough" Shigure replied angrily.

Rei turned on his heel once more and walked away. Shigure watched him leave with a frown on his face then he turned to Tohru.

"Tohru are you all right?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she nodded, "But what are you doing here Shigure?" she looked up at him.

"Oh" Shigure realized, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find out till tomorrow, but if you promise to keep it a secret, I'll tell you."

"Okay" she agreed, "But not now. I have to go meet Kyo. He's waiting for me" she began to walk back.

"All right I'll tell you tonight" Shigure replied.

"Shigure" she said slowly turning around.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell Kyo that I saw his father. He'll be upset."

"All right" Shigure nodded as she walked over to the snack cart.

"Bout time you got here" Kyo replied handing her a soda, "C'mon we're missing everything."

"Okay" she said with a smile.

********************************************************

Shigure watched as they re-entered the pavilion, then turned around himself. He frowned as he remembered the way Rei had behaved.

"He's just like Akito" Shigure thought angrily as he walked to the other side of the festival.

**********************************************************

That night Tohru told Shigure all about the play they had seen. Kyo and Yuki listened as she told Shigure each and every detail. When she was finished Yuki told Shigure that they had run into Tai Ushida.

"Oh I bet that was pleasant" Shigure replied when Tohru had taken the dishes into the kitchen.

"Not really. But nothing I couldn't handle" Kyo said smugly.

"Show off" Yuki muttered.

"What did you just say you damn rat?" Kyo slammed down his fist.

"Nothing just stating the obvious" Yuki replied cynically.

"You trying to start something?"

**********************************************************

Later that evening Shigure told Tohru his secret. She promised to keep it till the next day when it would all come out. When she left his study, Shigure sighed and sat down. He picked up one of his many books and flipped it open. This book had memories written down, like a journal. It was Shigure's favorite, and he would often open it to relive some of his past memories. He flipped open to a particular date and read it aloud to himself.

"Tuesday June 21.

Today is a sad day for the Sohmas. It's not everyday that one of our own takes their own life. But it isn't uncommon, so I don't know which is worse. Aya, Hari, and I found out when we came home from school today. We were all quite shocked since it was someone that the three of us were very fond of. But Rei he's a wreck. He's yelling right now. Throwing stuff around the yard. The kid is staying with a nearby family member, Hari's dad I believe. He's the only one who can tolerate the little guy. I wonder how he's taking it."

Shigure stopped reading and looked up sadly.

"Oh Sakura" he thought, "Why did you do it? What was your reason?"

He continued to read.

"The funeral has been set for this weekend. I heard from Hari, that the little guy hasn't even shed a tear. Not once. Maybe he's still in shock. I know I would be if it had been me. But then again I'm not very close with my parents. No one in the Zodiac really is. Akito is the one who is really upset by this. He didn't know about Kyo's transformation and has informed Hari that he wants to see it. I wonder how he will take it?"

Shigure stopped again and closed the book. Then he stood up and turned off the light. He gazed sadly back at the book on the table. Then he walked out of the room, and off to bed. He heard Tohru on the phone as he walked up.

"That song sounds good. Will you play the piano?"

Shigure stopped and listened.

"Okay Hatsuharu, I will see you tomorrow" she said with a smile.

She hung up the phone then walked upstairs to go to bed herself. Shigure smiled slightly then walked to his room.

"She's all right" he thought, "That Tohru can pull herself out of anything."

**********************************************************


	46. Chp 9: Festival Day Three

**Chapter Nine: Festival Day Three**

That evening Hatsuharu sat down at his mom's piano. His father and her were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about their days. He smiled slightly as he heard his mom laugh. He pulled a piece of music from out of the box and placed it before his eyes. It was a new piece that he wanted to try so he took a deep breath and began to play.

The music flowed beautifully under his fingertips and his mother and father stopped talking to listen for a minute. Then he began to sing.

Yea I know it hurts/

Yea I know you're scared/

Walking down a road to leads to who knows where/

Don't you hang your head/

Don't you give up yet/

When courage starts to disappear/

I will be right here/

When your world breaks down/

And the voices tell you turn around/

When your dreams give out, I will carry you/

Carry you/

When the stars go blind/

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes/

When you're falling behind/

I will carry you/

Everybody cries/

Everybody bleeds/

No one ever said that life's an easy thing/

That's the beauty of it/

When you lose your way/

Close your eyes and go to sleep/

Wake up to another day/

When your world breaks down/

And the voices tell you turn around/

When your dreams give out, I will carry you/

Carry you/

When the stars go blind/

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes/

When you're falling behind/

I will carry you/

You should now that you're not alone/

Take my heart and we will find/

You will find your way home/

When your dreams give out, I will carry you/

Carry you/

When the stars go blind/

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes/

When you're falling behind/

I will carry you/

Carry you/

I will carry you/

Carry you/

I will carry /

Carry you/

I will carry you/

He finished on that last note and sighed with satisfaction. He heard his parents still talking and stood up from the piano. He turned off the living room lamp and went to his room.

Outside, Rin was staring at the window of the living room. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she brushed the hair from her face. She walked slowly away from the house and towards Kagura's.

On the final day of the Festival, once again Tohru and the two boys met up with Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Haru was carrying a small stack of papers with him.

"So we're on our final day" Momiji replied excitedly, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well I have to go drop this stuff off near the piano" Hatsuharu said, "Sometime this afternoon Tohru, you and I, we need to practice."

"Okay" she agreed, "Well how about we finish off what we haven't seen, and then we can go."

"Can Hiro and I come watch Sissy?" Kisa asked.

"Oh you want to watch?" Tohru replied surprised.

"Yes" Kisa nodded, "Momiji was telling me and Hiro today that you are really good."

"How can he be an expert?" Kyo asked, "He's never even heard her."

"No. But I have heard from a lot of people at school that she's good" Momiji replied.

"Miss Honda" Yuki said, "Maybe you and Haru should go practice right now. Don't worry about me and Kyo."

"Yea Tohru" Momiji added, "I can take Yuki and Kyo on the rest of the stuff."

"Are you sure?" Tohru replied.

"Yes Miss Honda."

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "You need all the practice you can get for the competition today."

"What do you think Hatsuharu?" Tohru turned to him.

"I'm okay with either thing" Haru shrugged, "If we go now, we can get it out of the way though."

"So can we come?" Kisa asked again, "Can we Hiro?" she turned to her cousin.

"I don't see why not" Hiro replied with a shrug of his own.

"Don't worry about a thing" Momiji waved as the four of them headed towards the stage, "I have the perfect way to entertain Yuki and Kyo," he added with a laugh.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other with a hesitant look on their faces.

When Tohru and the others arrived at the stage, they saw several people practicing for the duet competition. Fortunately for them no one was using the piano. Hatsuharu pulled two sheets of music out.

"I had two choices for today. First I think we should try this one" he replied as he sat down and showed her the song.

She nodded and he began to play. Hiro and Kisa sat on two wooden boxes and watched. Hiro had his arms crossed and frowned as Kisa excitedly watched the duet. When they were finished, she clapped her hands together.

"That was wonderful Sissy" she said, "Wasn't it Hiro?"

"It's okay I guess" he responded.

"Hiro."

"No he's right" Haru put a finger to his chin, "Let's try the other one."

"Okay" Tohru agreed.

"Come on guys" Momiji replied as he dragged them through the crowd.

"Momiji where are you taking us?" Kyo asked exasperated.

"You'll see" Momiji said happily, "It's a surprise."

"Um what kind of surprise?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see" Momiji repeated entering a building.

Yuki and Kyo gave each another look and followed him in.

It was very dark inside. There wasn't one bit of light.

"Can you see anything?" Yuki asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Kyo replied.

"Well you're a cat aren't you?"

"What's that got to do with it!" Kyo shouted.

"C'mon you guys!" they heard Momiji shouted.

They followed his voice and tried grabbing in the darkness.

"Where's the light in this dumb place?" Kyo shouted.

"That's not the switch. That's my hand" Yuki replied.

"Ah!" Kyo cried out, "That's disgusting."

Suddenly Yuki and Kyo fell forward. They were just behind Momiji as they slid down this enormous slide. When they arrived at the bottom Yuki and Kyo saw Momiji standing right in front of them. They were lying on the floor, Yuki on top of Kyo again.

"Get off my back" Kyo mumbled in the floor.

"It's not like I want to be on your back" Yuki shot back as he stood up, "Momiji what is this place?"

"Yea where have you taken us?" Kyo asked as he stood up.

"You mean you guys don't know yet?" Momiji giggled.

"How would we know?" Kyo replied.

"It's a fun house silly."

"A what?"

"Fun house" Momiji laughed and pointed, "See the mirrors."

Kyo and Yuki looked toward the funny mirrors that stood in front of them.

"I hate places like this" Kyo grumbled as he walked over to a mirror.

"What's the point of it?" Yuki asked as he walked over to another mirror that made him look really small.

"It's fun" Momiji replied, "See! Look at yourself in the mirror."

Yuki stared at the mirror in front of him, which he hadn't noticed moments before. He gasped when he saw his reflection.

"What is?" he started to say.

"You certainly are short rat boy" Kyo smiled.

"It's a trick mirror Yuki" Momiji explained, "See this one makes me look really tall."

"Trick mirror?"

"Boy you really need to get out more" Kyo replied.

"Well at least I'm not a fat cat," Yuki pointed at the mirror that was in front of Kyo.

Kyo backed away from the mirror while Momiji laughed at the comment.

"C'mon you guys there's much more to do in this place" he took off running.

"Momiji wait!" Yuki called running after him.

Kyo frowned then sighed as he followed them.

Meanwhile Haru played and he and Tohru sang another beautiful song. During the song, Kisa took Hiro's hand, which surprised him. He actually found himself enjoying the song. When it was over Kisa stood up and clapped even louder.

"That's the one Sissy, Haru" she pronounced, "That's the one for sure."

"I couldn't agree more" Haru replied with a smile.

Tohru smiled back and walked over to Kisa and Hiro. The four of them left the stage and bumped into Shigure.

"Shigure" Tohru said, "I didn't think we'd see you so soon."

"Yes well, I had to get here early today."

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Oh that's my little secret. By the way where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"Well we were on our way to find them" Tohru replied.

"You damn rabbit!"

"Looks like we don't have to find them" Haru said as they turned in the direction of the voice.

Kyo was chasing Momiji with Yuki not far behind.

"I'm going to kill you for making us go in that human death trap!"

"C'mon Kyo" Momiji cried out as he ran towards the group, "I thought that Yuki and you would enjoy the fun house."

"Momiji" Tohru replied as he stopped.

Kyo stopped abruptly as well at the sight of her. Yuki came up to the group out of breath.

"Did you guys have fun?" Tohru asked him.

"Well" Yuki sighed and caught his breath, "That's not the word I would exactly use."

"Where in the world have you guys been?" Haru asked confused as Momiji ran behind him for protection.

"That damn little brat took us into the fun house!" Kyo shouted.

"What's the matter Kyo?" Hiro looked at him with an evil look on his face, "Did you get scared?"

"That does it!" Kyo shouted, "Come here you little brats! Both of you!" he began to chase Hiro and Momiji who ran away from the group.

"Was it really that bad?" Tohru asked Yuki when he came up to her.

"Well let's just say that we weren't prepared for it" Yuki replied, "By the way Shigure what are you doing here?"

"He was just about to tell us, before you guys showed up" Haru said.

"That's right" Shigure grinned, "Well if you want to know, follow me" he began to walk towards another section of the festival.


	47. Part 2: Festival Day Three

**Part Two:**

The others followed Shigure over to the booths where people were selling all sorts of products. They spotted Mii standing in front of a table with many books.

"What is this Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Well Mii came to me earlier in the week and told me that she wanted me to attend the Festival this year and sign autographs."

"Sign autographs?" Hatsuharu repeated.

"Mhm. For my books."

"Miss Honda you don't seem a bit surprised about this" Yuki said turning to her.

"Oh that's because Shigure told me about it last night."

"Oh."

"Is Kyo here?" Momiji spoke up as he and Hiro came over.

"Hmm?"

"Oh Momiji, Hiro are you guys all right?" Tohru asked in concern.

"Yea, we're fine" Hiro replied, "We gave him the slip."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Hiro" Kisa said as she took his hand, "But maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that next time."

"So what. He's a big idiot anyway."

"What was that you little brat?" Kyo appeared fuming.

"Uh oh Kyo" Momiji ducked behind Haru.

"I chased them all over the park" Kyo said out of breath, "Wait a second" he stopped when he saw the novelist sitting at the table and picking up one of his books, "Shigure what are you doing here?"

After a few moments of explanation, Shigure went back to signing autographs. He said he would see them all later at the singing competition. The group decided to go finish off the rides and games they had missed the first two days. Around lunchtime a loudspeaker went off.

"Can I have your attention please? If the contestants for the duet competition could come to the stage now, we will be getting started. Thank you."

"I guess that's our cue" Hatsuharu said with a smile.

"Yes" Tohru replied.

"We'll go get some seats" Yuki suggested.

"Good luck Sissy" Kisa replied as she and Haru departed.

"Thanks Kisa."

The Sohmas found six vacant seats in the center of the area. Many of the seats were being filled in at the moment. Momiji sat down next to Hiro and Kisa so he could be away from Kyo, who was still quite angry. Shigure joined them a few moments later.

"I had to sneak away" Shigure replied, "Mii won't be pleased, but I have to see Tohru sing. Aya is going to be so jealous."

Yuki looked towards the front at a small table that the judges were gathering at. He stopped and gasped when he saw one of them. It was Tai Ushida. He smiled at one of the judges then sat down.

"Oh no" Yuki replied out loud.

"What's the matter with you?" Kyo asked with a frown.

"Look who one of the judges is."

"Huh?" Kyo looked in the direction of the table, "Oh well this is just great" he said angrily.

Momiji looked over as well and turned to them.

"Hey isn't that?"

"Yes" they both replied not taking their eyes off the boy.

"Well it's a small world after all" Shigure said with a frown of his own.

Backstage Tohru and Hatsuharu gathered their singing notes and read over them. A lot of the competition were wearing costumes, and were from out of town.

"Do you think that it's okay that we're not more dressed up?" Tohru asked looking around her worriedly.

"Nah. We're going for the natural look. We have nothing to show off except our voices."

She smiled.

"Okay. You're right."

Outside an announcer walked out on stage as Kyo sank lower in his seat. His arms were crossed now and his frown was much more distinct.

"Sit up stupid cat" Yuki said looking at his cousin, "He's not going to see you."

"Shut up" Kyo responded back.

The announcer picked up a microphone and began to speak. It was the same voice that they had heard over the loudspeaker.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THANK YOU FOR JOINING US ON, THIS OUR LAST DAY OF THIS WONDERFUL FESTIVAL. WE HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU THIS AFTERNOON. SEVERAL DUETS HAVE BEEN LINED UP FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. OUR JUDGES WILL DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE WINNERS. FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR JUDGES. FIRST OF ALL WE HAVE MR. ARAKAWA, HE IS THE CHAIRMAN OF THE FESTIVAL."

Mr. Arakawa raised his hand in a wave.

"NEXT WE HAVE WHO IS IN CHARGE OF ALL THE MONEY WE ARE BRINGING IN TODAY!"

Mrs. Fugimaki bowed her eyes.

"AND FINALLY OUR LAST JUDGE IS THE YOUNGEST BUSINESSMAN IN ALL OF TOKYO. YOU MAY HAVE SEEN HIS FACE GRACE THE PAGES OF TOKYO BUSINESS. PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING MR. TAI USHIDA!"

Kyo frowned even more as Tai bowed to the crowd.

"What a showoff" he mumbled.

"I'll say" Yuki added angrily.

"NOW LETS GET STARTED WITH OUR FIRST GROUP THAT COMES FROM THE NERIMA DISTRICT PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MR. AND MRS. GENJI."

The audience clapped their hands as a young couple came out on stage. They were dressed in a red and black costume.

It was awhile till Hatsuharu and Tohru were called by one of the assistants that is was time.

"You ready?" Haru replied as he stood up with Tohru.

"Mhm" she nodded, "I'm ready."

"AND NOW WE ARE IN FOR A TREAT. A LOCAL TEAM HAS DECIDED TO SING FOR US THIS AFTERNOON. PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING MR. HATSUHARU SOHMA AND MS. TOHRU HONDA."

Tai's eyes immediately went to the stage as she and Hatsuharu came out. The other two judges eyed the fact that they weren't in costume but shrugged it off. Haru sat down at the piano and Tohru stepped in front of the microphone that was near him. Haru began to play. Tohru looked into the audience and saw all the Sohma's watching from their seats. Tohru's eyes fell upon Tai but she immediately looked away. Haru saw him too but continued to play as she began to sing. During the song Hiro took Kisa's hand and she smiled as she held onto it.

Tohru:

I close my eyes and there in the shadows I see your light

You come to me out of my dreams across the night

Haru:

You take my hand

Though you may be so many stars away

I know that our hearts and souls are one

Tohru:

We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

Haru:

So here

Together:

We'll stay

For always, forever

Beyond here and on to eternity

For always and ever

For us there's no time and no space

Tohru:

No memory love won't erase

Haru:

Wherever you go is to know in my heart you will be

Together:

With me

Haru:

From this day on

Tohru:

Day on

Haru:

I'm certain I'll never be alone

Tohru:

I know what my heart must have always known

Haru:

Know what my heart must have always known

Tohru:

That love has a

Together:

Power that's all it's own

And for always and forever

Now we can fly

And for always and always

Tohru:

We will go on

Haru:

We will go on

Together:

Beyond goodbye

Tohru:

For always

Haru:

Forever

Tohru:

Beyond here and onto eternity

Haru:

For always

Tohru:

And ever

Together:

You'll be a part of me

And for always, forever

A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky

And for always and always

Haru:

We will go on

Tohru:

We will go on

Together:

Beyond Goodbye

They finished the song and the Sohma's clapped the loudest. Shigure had tears coming out of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. Kyo and Yuki clapped proudly for Tohru and Hatsuharu. The announcer came out and shook Haru's hand. Then he and Tohru departed the stage. Over behind a tree Rin had saw the whole thing. She silently clapped to herself as they exited. Hiro saw her but didn't say anything. He just watched sadly as she left.

"WELL THAT WAS CERTAINLY A STIRRING SONG FOR OUR LAST PERFORMANCE. OUR JUDGES OUR DECIDING RIGHT NOW."

The judges tallied the votes and handed the card to the announcer. The announcer came back on.

"AND THE VOTES ARE AS FOLLOWS. IN THIRD PLACE, THE HAMADA TWINS."

The two girls came up and received their prize.

"IN SECOND PLACE, WE HAVE THE GENJI COUPLE FROM NERIMA!"

The Genji's took the trophy proudly.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE, NOT SURPRISING, EVEN THOUGH LACK OF COSTUME THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED TO AWARD IT TO MR. HATSUHARU SOHMA AND MS. TOHRU HONDA!"

Momiji was jumping up and down he was so excited. Tohru and Hatsuharu who were surprised about the votes came out on stage and took the trophy. Tai came up and presented Tohru with a batch of roses with a smile. Kyo couldn't take anymore. He stood up abruptly and left the area. Yuki watched as he left and shook his head angrily.

"He lets everything get to him" he thought.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL OUR WINNERS" the announcer replied, "AND DO HAVE A WONDERFUL REMAINDER OF THE AFTERNOON. DON'T FORGET FIREWORKS WILL BE SHOT OFF TONIGHT AT THE END OF THE FESTIVITIES. BE SURE NOT TO MISS IT!"

All the judges came up and congratulated Hatsuharu and Tohru. There was no doubt in Yuki's mind why they won by default however. He knew that Kyo knew it too. When all was said and done they found the others waiting for them at the end of the area.

"I knew that was the perfect song Sissy" Kisa replied, "Right Hiro?"

"Yea" Hiro nodded slowly, "You guys did good."

"Thanks" Tohru beamed as Yuki and Momiji walked over.

"Tohru that was so great" Momiji replied excitedly, "You were good too Haru."

"Gee thanks Momiji" Haru said sarcastically with a cocky grin, "I could tell it was from the heart."

"Oh I know what you sound like already" Momiji explained, "But I have never heard Tohru before."

"That's okay Momiji" Haru replied, "I was just kidding."

"That was a very good performance Miss Honda" Yuki said.

"Thanks Yuki. By the way, where is Kyo and Shigure."

"Shigure had to go back and sign autographs, and Kyo took off some time after Tai handed you the flowers."

"Is he all right?" Hari asked.

"Well he" Yuki started to say, but Tohru had already gone off to search for him.

She finally found him towards the gate. He was talking to someone. As she approached closer she realized that it was Rei Sohma. He was angry as Kyo still refused to talk to him. Finally Rei stomped off out of the grounds again. Kyo started to walk back and bumped right into her.

"Tohru?" he said in surprise "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I just came to see if you wanted to go get dinner?"

He nodded slowly and allowed her to take his hand. They walked back to the others. They all ate a small meal then joined the rest of the people where the fireworks display was starting. They all watched in awe as the many lights filled the sky. Kisa leaned her head on Hiro's, which made him smile. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo sat side by side as they watched. They were all silent, but the two boys watched the young girl at their sides expression. She smiled at both of them, which in turn they smiled back. Tohru turned back to the sky and thought.

"Mom it's been a really wonderful festival. I am so glad that I go to spend this time with Yuki, Kyo and the others. But still" she looked down slightly, "I am worried about Kyo. I have so many questions in my head. I need to get some answers. I just have to figure out where."


	48. Chp 10: Kazuma's Story

**Chapter Ten: Kazuma's Story**

Tohru woke up early the next morning and stretched in her bed. She looked to her side and saw Kyoko snoozing. The sleepy kitten opened one eye, which made Tohru laugh.

"Good morning Kyoko" she replied with a giggle as she petted the top of her head.

She got up and dressed quickly. Then walked downstairs to make breakfast. Just as she was placing the food on the table Shigure came in.

"Good morning Shigure" she said with a smile.

"Good morning Tohru" Shigure replied with a smile of his own as he sat down, "This looks delicious."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down to eat.

"Where are the boys this morning?"

"I think they're sleeping in. After all they were up early every day this week for the festival."

"That is true" Shigure replied as he unfolded his newspaper that Tohru had lain at his plate, as she always did.

"Um Shigure."

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"I was wondering, would it be okay if I go out this morning?"

"I don't see why not. Visiting some friends?"

"Um yea."

"Sure Tohru. Go and spend some time with them. After all you spent all your time with us this week, you deserve a break."

"Thanks Shigure. I promise I'll be home in time for dinner" she replied as she picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen.

"You take your time" Shigure said with a smile.

Tohru put two more servings of food on the table and then walked to the door.

"I'll see you later!"

"Have a good time and be safe!" Shigure called.

Kyo came into the room as she closed the door. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and was dripping in sweat.

"Where's she going so early this morning?" he asked.

"Oh Kyo you're up?" Shigure replied.

"I've been up. I went for a run. Answer the question."

"Tohru is visiting some friends this morning."

"Odd" Kyo said as he sat down, "I thought her friends were out of town this week."

Tohru walked along the sidewalk and contemplated her directions.

"Let's see his house is in that direction" she said a loud, "No wait" she replied as she thought back.

"Tohru it's this way" she remembered Kyo saying, "Master lives in the guesthouse. That's the way to the dojo."

"Oh right" she snapped herself out of the memory, "It's in the other direction.

She walked until she came to the small house that was on the corner. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by, of all people Kunimitsu.

"Oh Miss Honda" he replied as he opened the door, "Pleasure to see you again" he said with a smile.

"Kunimitsu?" she replied astonished, "What are you doing here?"

"I sort of live here now" he chuckled, "Any way come on in. You're here to see teacher Kazuma right?"

"Yea" she nodded, "And thank you" she said as she walked in.

He led her to the sitting room and told her that he would fetch the teacher. She nodded and gazed around her at the shelves lining the walls.

"So many books" she thought.

"Tohru" Kazuma said as he appeared with a smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh good morning Master Kazuma" she bowed her head.

"Tohru" he laughed, "How many times have I told you to call me Kazuma? I'm not your master after all."

"Oh right. I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"That's all right. You're just a polite young lady. Please sit down" he replied as he sat at the table.

"Oh okay" she said as she too sat at the table, "So Kunimitsu's living with you now?"

"Yes. To make a long story short, he needed a place to stay. He couldn't afford his apartment. And I don't mind the company. Besides" he leaned in forward, "He's also an excellent cook" he chuckled.

Tohru laughed along with me.

"So Tohru what did you come to see me about today? Although I could probably guess. It's Kyo right?"

"Um yea."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"All right."

"Well let's see where to begin? Um. Well we all attended the festival this week."

"Yes I heard that was in town. Even Kunimitsu went for a day. He brought me back some souvenirs. Was it fun?"

"Yea" she nodded, "It was a lot of fun. However, Kyo bumped into somebody there that he wasn't expecting."

"Somebody?" Kazuma's eyebrow rose.

"It was his father."

"Kyo saw Rei?" Kazuma frowned.

"Mhm" Tohru nodded.

"I see. How did that go?"

"Uh not so good. Kyo didn't really respond to his father, the first time he saw him."

"How many times did he bump into him?"

"Two I think. The second time I saw his father walk off. I didn't really know what it was about. It was yesterday though."

Kazuma sighed.

"I ran into him as well" Tohru continued, "On the second day."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me I would be better off not being involved with the Sohmas and he wanted to know what my relationship with Kyo was."

"Mhm. Well I'm not surprised about Kyo's reaction to his father. After all they have never been close. What is your question though?"

"Um well I" she stuttered.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"It's just. I wanted to know if Kyo's father is the reason that he's being locked up."

Kazuma's head rose a bit as he asked the next question.

"Where did you hear about that?"

"Akito told me last summer."

"Does Kyo know you know?"

Tohru shook her head.

"I can't tell him, although it has been very hard keeping it a secret. I've almost told him twice now."

"Mhm. Yes, in answer to your question Rei is the main reason that Kyo is being locked up. As much as I have tried to fight it, and tried to convince him otherwise he still won't be deterred. He is quite convinced that Kyo is dangerous."

"And he blames Kyo for his mom's death."

"Hmm?"

"Because she committed suicide."

"Who told you that?"

"Kyo did."

"He actually told you?" Kazuma asked surprised.

"Mhm" she nodded, "A couple of days ago."

"I'm surprised. Kyo never talks about that. Not with anyone. Not even me. When he even moved in here, he didn't mention it. He must feel really comfortable with you."

"I guess" Tohru blushed a bit, "But don't you think his father is being unreasonable? Locking him up? Blaming him for something that was completely out of Kyo's control?"

"Of course I do. Kyo deserves to be free just like everyone else. He's not like my grandfather. He is completely outgoing and hardly ever violent. He is so changed so much this past few years. And it is because of your influence."

"Oh I don't think so," she said nervously.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it" Kazuma smiled, "I knew. The moment I saw you, that you would be the one. The one who would accept him for who is. And you did. Despite everything. You did accept him."

"So it was a test?"

"Sort of. A test for myself really. And since that moment, I have been trying to convince Rei more and more that Kyo should be set free. He does deserve the freedom. As you say."

"I agree. I would hate to see him locked up. He's a free spirit. He should stay that way."

"Mhm" Kazuma nodded, "You are so much like your father, it's uncanny."

"Huh?" Tohru looked at him confused.

"I couldn't figure it out at first" Kazuma began, "When I saw your face I recognized it. And then I heard your last name and I just put two and two together. Your Katsuya's daughter all right."

It was a few moments till Tohru found her voice again.

"You knew my father?"

"Oh very well" Kazuma nodded with a smile, "You see we grew up together. We went to elementary, and middle, and even high school together. Him, Rei, and myself."

"Really?"

"Mhm. He was such a gentle man, and kind too. You remind me a lot about him. In fact I think I have something for you" Kazuma stood up.

"What's that?" she asked as he went over to the shelf on the left.

"I saved this, because I had a copy of my own" he replied as he pulled a small piece of film down from the shelf, "I never got the chance to give it to her."

"Her?"

"Here" he handed it to her.

Tohru gasped as she gazed at the figures in the object he had just handed her.

"I don't believe it" she replied.


	49. Chp 11: The Photograph

**Chapter Eleven: The Photograph**

"It's my parents. Both of them" Tohru said.

"Mhm" Kazuma nodded as he sat back down, "Like I said before I knew your father very well."

"But um, who are the other people besides you in this picture?" she asked.

"Oh well, those are Kyo's parents. That's Rei and Sakura."

"Kyo's parents?"

"Mhm."

"Wow. I've known Kyo all this time, and to think, our parents actually knew each other. How is that possible?"

"Well let's see, where to start? Like I told you before your father, Rei, and myself we grew up together. In fact you could even say that at one point Rei and Katsuya were very good friends."

"Oh?"

Yes. Friends and rivals. You see your father was very gifted in not only in academics but uh athletics as well."

"He sounds a lot like Yuki."

"In a lot of ways he was. He was very gentle like I told you and very popular with all the girls, however he was a lot more outgoing. I met him about the same time that Rei did, and we hit off from the beginning. It's true that him and Rei often competed at almost everything. But I was more the friend in the middle. You could say we were like, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame in that way."

"Wow. What else?"

"Hmm? Oh your mother?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"In our final year of high school, Katsuya started to take classes at a local college. He always wanted to be a teacher. And he eventually got a job as a student teacher at a local middle school. That's how he met your mother."

"Yea. I know that story."

"But he already knew about her. We all did."

"How's that?"

"Well by her reputation. It was a well known fact what the Red Butterfly looked like."

"Oh."

"And not only that, I lot of guys in our high school found that quite attractive. Your father was no exception. So when he met her, he already knew who she was, so it was very easy to approach her."

Kazuma took a sip from his teacup, which Kunimitsu had brought in earlier, then continued.

"At the time, your mother was going through a lot of problems with her family."

Tohru nodded.

"Yea. My grandparents are very wealthy and have a reputation to uphold themselves. But back then, my grandfather was very tyrannical. He drank and hit any of his children that were well pretty much not on the level. The last time he did it, my mom had refused to marry someone and straighten her life out."

"That's when Katsuya rescued her. Despite everything. He cared so much about her and he didn't want to see her in that environment."

Tohru nodded again.

"Anyway. I met Kyoko, a few days after that incident. Rei and I both did. At the time Rei was dating Sakura. Kyo's mother. But when your father brought in Kyoko, it was an absolute shock for Rei. And even the fact that your father said that he was going to marry your mother, just out of high school and she hadn't even started, well that was surprising too. For all of us. But that's the way it turned out. I was supportive because he was my best friend. Rei on the other hand" Kazuma sighed, "Wasn't. He was very jealous and quite infatuated with your mother."

"Really?"

"Mhm. He didn't even come to the wedding. Which was very small, only a few people. Katsuya's family didn't even come now that I think about it. Except for his father. I'm not sure about the relationship between the two of them, because Katsuya never talked about it, but he did support the marriage. Sometime after that Rei got married to Sakura and the rest is history."

Tohru looked at the picture and looked up again.

"Did my mom know Sakura?"

"Oh how silly of me. Yes as a matter of fact it was a funny thing. She knew your mother in middle school. In fact I believe, she was the only one who really noticed your mother was there and was always kind to her. Kyoko never forgot that. So when she saw her again, she recognized her. And they became fast friends."

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

"I was just thinking. If my mother and Kyo's mother had lived, Kyo and I might have met each other a lot sooner than we did."

"Maybe" Kazuma nodded with a smile, "You never know. Any way I think you should really have that picture. I wanted to give it to Kyoko, but never really had the opportunity to give it to her."

"Kazuma" Tohru paused, "Could I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"My father. Were you friends till he died?"

"Yes" Kazuma nodded slowly, "In fact I was at the funeral. Your mother was so distraught that day. I did all I could to comfort her. It came so suddenly you know. I mean I had just talked to him days before he passed away. But when it came to being sick, your father always pushed himself. A little too much" Kazuma sighed, "He caught Pneumonia somehow and it just got worse. After that I tried keeping in contact with Kyoko, but then the whole situation with Kyo happened about three years later, I just stopped completely. I wish I hadn't. I read about her death in the paper sometime when it happened.

"Yea."

"It must have been so hard on you."

" It was. But I always remembered mom's words about my father. She said it was difficult to overcome someone's death, but that that person would be sad if you didn't move on with your life and stayed stuck in one spot. And that that wouldn't be good for anybody."

"She's right. Katsuya used to say that. Your mother learned everything she taught you from him."

"I know. She never hesitated to tell me that either" Tohru said with a smile, "Kazuma if my father had lived, what would he be like right now?"

"What would he be like?"

"Mhm."

Kazuma smiled and leaned his head back.

"He would be the same man I knew. Kind, caring and generally in love with his family. Do you know that when you were born, he was so thrilled. You see growing up; we would often talk about what sort of family we would want. Katsuya always wanted a daughter. And when you were born, he got his wish. He loved you and your mother so much. And now that they're together, I know that they are watching over you, and they're so proud."

"Thank you" Tohru replied the tears welling up in her eyes, "And thank you for this" she said pressing the photograph into her chest, "I will treasure it forever."

"My pleasure, and Tohru."

"Hmm?"

"Any time you want to stop by and talk about your parents, I'm available."

"Thank you," she repeated as she wiped a tear from her face, "I would like that."

That night Tohru washed the dishes and gazed at the photograph. It was now in a frame, which Kazuma had given her. Yuki came in with some dishes.

"Here's some more for you Miss Honda," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Yuki" she replied, "You can put them right there."

"Miss Honda" he said looking at the picture surprised, "What's this?"

"Oh that's a picture of my parents" she stopped washing as he picked up the frame, "See" she pointed, "That's my mom and that's my father."

"I know. But aren't these" he started to say as Kyo walked in.

He stopped when he saw the photograph and snatched it out of Yuki's hands.

"What's this? Where did you get this?" he asked Tohru.

"Oh I got it from your master Kyo" Tohru answered.

"My master?"

"Those are my parents. Your master knew them."

"Yea but, those are my parents," he pointed.

"I know isn't that funny? We've known each other all this time and we didn't even know that they knew each other."

"Totally ironic" Yuki replied.

"Yea" Kyo said with a bit of a frown on his face as he handed back the frame and walked out, "Weird."

"Kyo are you" she started to say but he was already gone.


	50. Chp 12: Wondering

**Chapter Twelve: Wondering**

Later that evening Kazuma wandered throughout his house. Many thoughts had entered his head since his earlier conversation with Tohru.

"I wonder," he thought, "Now that she knows the truth, what will she do with the information?"

Back at Shigure's house, Shigure was sitting in his study and pondering the earlier conversation when they had all sat down for dessert, minus Kyo.

"I wonder, how is all this coming together so perfectly? Like it was meant to be or something."

Upstairs Yuki walked by Tohru's room and spotted the red cap that he had seen so many times. He sighed and went to his room.

"I wonder" he thought, "Is it time? Is it time for me to finally reveal the truth to her?"

Up on the roof, Kyo gazed at the stars and sighed as he sat back up.

"I wonder," he thought, "All these things. When I saw that photograph, I knew. I knew something. Maybe it's time."

Tohru walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat the photograph next to her mom's picture.

"There you go mom" she replied with a smile, "Now you can be together always."

She put her pajamas and sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"I wonder," she thought, "Kyo. He was so upset. He didn't even come down for dessert. It's been a strange day mom, finding out all this stuff. But what does it mean? Are we all connected somehow?"

She walked over to the window and looked outside. Yuki too looked out the window, as he got ready for bed. Kyo looked up into the sky as Shigure peered outside. Kazuma was also looking up into the sky. They were all staring at the moon.

"I wonder," they all thought at the same time, "What will happen now?"


	51. Bk5:Chp1: Kintaro's Back

**Book Five: Let's Go to the Movies**

**Chapter One: Kintaro's Back**

The blossoms on the trees outside Kawaii blew down a few petals that lightly touched Tohru's cheek as she ate lunch with her friends on a very breezy spring afternoon. Uo laughed as she pulled another one out of her best friend's hair. Hana chuckled lightly as well. Tohru smiled as she handed it over to her.

"I guess it's a lot more windy out here than I thought it would be" Tohru replied.

"Yea" Uo agreed, "You can definitely tell that summer is on its way."

They finished their lunches and walked back into the school for their afternoon classes. Since becoming seniors they had an enormous amount of work at home and school. But for Tohru it was a good thing. She was only one more year till she graduated. Of course some of that joy was bittersweet. Considering the situation with the Sohmas. She tried not to let it bother her, but it was becoming harder and harder the closer summer approached. She walked home with Kyo that afternoon in silence. He looked back at her every now and then with a concerned look on his face, but she would smile happily so he would turn back around with a confused look on his face now.

Yuki arrived home two hours later and they all sat down to a late dinner. Even though it was Friday, Tohru had the night off. Since the spring festival and final exams had taken place recently, she wasn't due back to work till next week. When they had all finished Tohru took the plates into the kitchen. While she was in there the phone rang. Yuki stood up from the table and walked into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello Sohma residence" Yuki replied.

He paused for a moment then turned towards the kitchen.

"Miss Honda!" he called, "It's for you. It's your uncle."

She walked into the hall and took the phone from him gently. He smiled at her as he walked back into the sitting room.

"Hello."

"Well, hello sweetie."

"Uncle Kintaro" she replied happily, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I just wanted to call to let you know that I am back in town for a little while."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I am directing my first picture. And I am setting it based on a location in Tokyo."

"That's great Uncle Kintaro. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh thanks honey. Listen I was wondering could you meet me in town tomorrow. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Um. Sure I guess that would be no problem. What is about?"

"Oh. I'll tell you when you come. Oh and one more thing. Why don't you bring your boyfriend and that other friend of yours with you? I wouldn't mind seeing them again."

"Oh okay" Tohru said hesitantly, "Where would you like to meet me?"

"I was thinking at a little sidewalk café that I know of. Do you have a pen available?"

Tohru took the pad out from under the telephone table and wrote down the directions.

"Okay Uncle Kintaro" she replied, "We will see you there tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks sweetie. I will see you then" he said then hung up.

Tohru walked into the sitting room, where Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo were watching something on television.

"Is everything all right Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "That was my Uncle Kintaro."

Kyo lifted his eyes from the T.V. and looked at her.

"How's he doing?" he said interestedly.

"He's fine. He's in town actually right now. Shooting his first picture."

"You mean he's directing it?" Shigure asked.

"Uh huh."

"Wow" Kyo replied, "That's really cool."

"Yes. He invited us to lunch tomorrow. You, me and Yuki."

"He did?" Yuki said surprised.

"Uh huh" she nodded again, "He asked for you guys specifically."

"He really wants to see us?" Kyo added.

Tohru nodded.

"Huh?"

"But you guys don't have to go, if you don't want to. I mean that would mean you have to be my boyfriend again Kyo."

"Yea" Kyo frowned slightly.

"Personally" Shigure spoke up, "I think you two should go. Especially you Kyo" he added mischievously.

Kyo glared at him and slammed his fist on the table.

"You just want me to go, because you get such a kick out of this!" he shouted.

"No" Shigure shook his head innocently, "It would be the right thing to do for Tohru. After all, her uncle already thinks that you are her boyfriend. It is the gentlemanly thing to accompany her, especially if he invited you. Wouldn't you agree Yuki?"

"I uh" Yuki stuttered then sighed, "Well I hate to admit it, but Shigure does make a valid point, and since I was invited Miss Honda" he turned to Tohru, "I will gladly go."

"Great" she smiled at him making Kyo look towards Yuki with a bit of a jealous look on his face.

Kyo stood up with a growl and walked to the entrance of the kitchen with his back turned.

"Fine" he replied gruffly, "I'll go."

Then he walked into the kitchen to grab the milk carton. Yuki just shook his head angrily as Shigure returned to his paper and Tohru stared at the doorway with a sad look on her face.

The next afternoon Tohru and two boys met her Uncle Kintaro at a small sidewalk café. He embraced his niece and shook each of the boy's hands. Then they sat down and ordered their food. When the drinks had been served Tohru finally turned to her Uncle.

"So Uncle Kintaro" she replied, "You said that you had a favor to ask of me?"

"Oh that's right. Well" he looked at his watch, "She should be along any minute."

"She?" Yuki said.

Kintaro nodded and smiled when a young girl walked over from the nearby mall.

"Kintaro" she replied excitedly, "This place is fantastic. I have never seen such cool clothing before."

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru looked at each other confused then looked at Kintaro.

"I told you that you would like this place," Kintaro said as she sat down, "Tohru I would like to introduce you to Kandis Ward."

"Hi" Kandis took the startled girl's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. You're uncle has told me so much about you. Wow you're even prettier than he described."

"Oh thank you" Tohru blushed a little, "It's nice to meet you too Kandis was it?"

"Yep" Kandis grinned her earrings shining as the sunlight hit them.

"And this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma" Kintaro continued, "Yuki is a good friend of Tohru's" he said as Yuki bowed his eyes slightly, "And Kyo is her boyfriend."

"Hi" Kyo replied as they shook hands.

"Hi" Kandis blushed a bit, "You're so lucky Tohru" she added, "He's adorable" she giggled.

Kyo sat back down, his cheeks a little pink.

"Um Uncle Kintaro" Tohru replied, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is this all about."

"Oh goodness me. I almost forgot. The reason. You see Kandis is my lead actress."

"Oh" they all said.

"Kintaro how could you not tell her that?" Kandis laughed.

"I was getting to that before you showed up Kandi I'm sorry."

"So you're an actress?" Tohru replied now understanding.

"Mhm" Kandis nodded with a grin.

"You're so young" Yuki added.

"Well I am sixteen. But I have been acting since I was about ten."

"Kandis comes highly recommended over in America" Kintaro said with a smile, "She is one of those younger actors who is going to get noticed very soon."

"At least I hope so" Kandis replied as the food was laid down, "Kintaro gives me a lot of encouragement."

She stood up and went up to the counter to gather her bags she had left up there when she had ordered her meal. Tohru once again turned to her uncle.

"So what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" Tohru asked.

"Oh it's such a mess" Kintaro frowned, "We arrived here and everyone of the actors have been situated into their hotels but they lost Kandi's information and unfortunately she has no where else to stay, well I thought maybe since you are her age that she could stay with you for awhile."

Tohru stared at him for a few moments then spoke again.

"How long?"

"A week. I hope that's no trouble. By that time I can get her all settled into another hotel."

"Well" Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo, "I don't know, would it be all right?"

"Um" Yuki replied, "I don't see why not Miss Honda. It's just for a week and all."

"Sure Uncle Kintaro" Tohru said, "It's not trouble. We'd be happy to have her."

"Oh that's great" Kintaro sighed, "For a moment there I thought you were going to say no. Kandi" he said as she came back over, "Tohru has agreed to take you in for a week."

Kandis smiled widely and embraced Tohru tightly.

"Oh thank you so much. This is going to be such fun. It'll be like a slumber party or something."

"Yea" Tohru nodded uncertainly.

"My bags are at the set. We can go pick them up as soon as we eat" Kandis replied.

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

Just then a bouncy brown-eyed blond hopped over to Tohru.

"Hi there Tohru" Momiji laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Momiji?" Tohru said in surprise as Kandis pulled away.

"Momiji" Hatsuharu came over with an angry look on his face, "You know you're not supposed to go wandering off."

"I didn't wander off. I spotted Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo over here so I came over."

"Hi guys" Haru replied.

"Haru?" Yuki said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping" Haru answered, "At least we were."

Kintaro looked at the two boys with great interest. Kandis looked at Hatsuharu. He looked down at her with a smile making her blush.

"Um Tohru" Kandis said, "Who are you're charming friends?"

"Yes I was wondering that very same thing myself" Kintaro replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Tohru said, "This is Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma. They are Yuki and Kyo's cousins."

Kintaro shook both of their hands.

"I can see everyone in the Sohma family are quite attractive" he replied.

"Uh thanks."

"I'm Kintaro Miyoshi, Tohru's uncle."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is Kandis Ward" Tohru added, "She's an actress from America."

"Wow" Momiji said as he bounced over, "You're in the movies?"

"Well not many" Kandis replied as she looked at Hatsuharu shyly, "But yea."

"That's cool" Haru smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Mhm. But Momiji and I have to go now."

A cell phone rung from one of Kandi's many bags.

"I'm sorry" she replied, "I have to take this. It was nice meeting you" she shook his hand.

"Likewise. Listen Tohru" he turned to her, "I need to pick up a book of Shigure's tonight. I was wondering, do you think that you could make my favorite Ginger Pork?"

"Sure" Tohru nodded with a grin.

Yuki and Kyo grimaced a bit as Haru waved and he and Momiji walked away.

They all ate their lunch and Kintaro talked on his cell phone mostly. When Yuki and Kyo were done they told Tohru that they were going home to prepare for their guest. Kandis was still on her cell phone as well, so she didn't hear much of the conversation. After Yuki and Kyo left, Kintaro said that he had to hurry back to the movie set. He told Kandis and Tohru that he would meet them there. He climbed into a limo that was waiting for him and took off. Kandis paid for her bill and grabbed her bags.

"Shall we go?" she replied as another limo pulled up and a driver got out to open the door.

Tohru stared in awe at the car as she climbed in. She sat on a seat just opposite Kandis who was beaming at her company. Tohru smiled back and looked at her surroundings.

"I wonder what I have gotten myself into?" she thought.


	52. Chp 2: The Movie Set

**Chapter Two: The Movie Set**

"So Tohru" Kandis replied as they sat in the limo, "Have you ever been on a movie set before?"

"No" Tohru shook her head, "I never have."

"I'm surprised, considering your Uncle is in the movie making business."

"Yes" Tohru replied with a smile, "Since he lives in America I don't get to see him very much."

"Yea" Kandis nodded, "I think I understand."

Tohru took a few minutes to gaze at the other girl. She wasn't very tall but she was definitely taller than her. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown chocolate and her hair was the same color as Tohru's except it was a little shorter. The outfit she wore was very trendy and the earrings were very dangly. When she smiled, she flashed her beautiful smile. It wasn't hard to tell why she was in pictures. Her skin was very white, white like Yuki's in fact.

"What I mean to say," Kandis continued, "My family lives in Canada, but I live in California."

"That must be very hard being away from them?" Tohru replied.

"Yea. There are sometimes when I do really miss them. I live with my aunt when I am shooting a film or commercial. Both my parents have businesses of their own. My father is in to computers, while my mother is in advertising. That's how I was discovered. One of her clients met me and suggested that I try out for their commercial. After that it's just been going up the ladder. This movie of your uncle's is my first starring role however and I am very excited."

"What's the movie about?" Tohru asked.

"Oh it's really something that Americans are into right now. You see I play an American who comes to Japan because her father is transferred. But the twist is, is that my past follows me. There's going to be romance, adventure, and even some scary moments too," Kandis giggled.

"Scary moments?" Tohru replied nervously.

"Oh don't worry" Kandis laughed again when she saw her face, "I can show you the script when we get there. Oh we're here now" she looked out the window.

The limo came to a stop and once again the driver let them out. Kandis smiled at him as he bowed to her.

"C'mon" she said as she took Tohru's hand gently and led her to the set.

They walked inside and saw the hubbub of everyone setting up the different sets and props. They were people everywhere as Kandis walked over to her chair, where her luggage was sitting.

"Every actor gets their own chair" she explained as a woman with glasses and a pointed nose came over, "Hello Jill" she replied with a smile.

"Kandis" she eyed Tohru as she came over, "She's perfect."

"Excuse me" Kandis replied.

"She fits the description so well" Jill walked around Tohru and patted her hair, "They didn't tell me that you were acquainted with the replacement actress" she said to Kandis.

"Replacement actress" Kandis replied as Kintaro came over.

"Kintaro" Jill beamed as she walked over to him.

"Jill?" he looked at her confused.

"She's perfect. That agency does know what they are doing" she pointed at Tohru, "I have to admit I was worried, but look at her she's a doll."

Tohru blushed.

"Um Jill" Kintaro interrupted her, "I think that there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

"What?" Jill's blue eyes flashed a bit.

"This is my niece Tohru Honda" Kintaro replied as he walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're kidding?"

"No. She has offered a place for Kandis to stay. They are just here to get Kandi's bags."

Jill looked at Kandis who nodded her head.

"Oh. Kintaro can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded and whispered in Tohru's ear.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay" she nodded.

Kandis walked over and stood next to Tohru who still looked thoroughly confused.

"That's Jill. She's Kintaro's producer, but not only that she's in charge of casting. I guess she thought that you were a replacement actor."

"Oh" Tohru smiled finally, "I see. So it was a mistake."

"Still" Kandis said, "I can see why she thought you were. Like I said before you are very pretty."

Kintaro and Jill came over a few minutes later. They both looked at Tohru a little longer than Kintaro pulled her to the side.

"What is it Uncle Kintaro?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it's a funny thing. Just this morning, we lost one of our actresses. Now she wasn't playing a big part, but it was kind of an important part. Jill seems to think that you will be the best to take that part over."

"Me?"

"Mhm. But I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean you're not really an actress, however I am in a real bind. I can't start shooting this without that character" he took her hands, "Honey I don't want to have to ask this of you, but I got to. Are you interested?"

"Interested?"

"In playing the part?"

"Um. But I" she said slowly, "What about school and my job?"

"Oh it's a very small role. We would shoot after school or on the weekends for your scenes. You would be playing the best friend of Kandi's character, and since the two of you already have good chemistry as it is, it wouldn't be bad. And as for work, we could always work something out."

"Me? Be in a movie?"

"Hey if you really feel uncomfortable about this, you don't have to. I guess I'll just have to find someone else."

Tohru looked over in Kandi's direction. She was sitting in her chair and laughing as she spoke to Jill. She remembered how excited she had been to be in the movie and she didn't want to disappoint her or her uncle.

"I suppose. I could do the role, if you really want me to" she said finally.

Kintaro smiled widely and hugged her tight.

"Thank you sweet heart" he replied, "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," she said with a smile as they broke away from the hug.

They both walked over and Jill looked at Kintaro hopefully.

"Well?"

"Tohru" he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her lovingly, "Has agreed to take the part."

Jill smiled and immediately shook her hand. She started fussing with her hair, which Kintaro frowned about.

"Jill. Give her time to breathe. She doesn't start shooting until later. She and Kandi are heading out now."

"Okay" Jill nodded rigorously, "Thank you so much Miss Honda," she replied as she walked away.

"You're welcome" Tohru responded.

Kintaro watched as she left then turned back to his niece.

"Thank you again Honey. I need to get back to work, so you and Kandi can get out of here."

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

"Kandis. I expect to see you on the set, tomorrow at ten. Tohru you'll come too right?"

"Mhm."

"We'll be there Mr. Director" Kandis replied with a smile.

"Good" he smiled back and then kissed the top of Tohru's head, "I'll see you later."

He walked away as Kandis grabbed Tohru's hands.

"This is so cool that we are going to be in the movie together."

"Yea" Tohru nodded with a slight smile.

"Well" Kandis said as she grabbed her luggage, "Let's go home, kind hostess.

They walked out of the stage and over to the limo. Before she climbed in Tohru looked back at the set and saw a Japanese boy staring right back at her. He smiled a little as she climbed into the limo and the car took off. Then he walked back onto the set, whistling as he went.


	53. Chp 3: Nighttime Guest

**Chapter Three: Night-time Guest**

Tohru gave the directions to Shigure's house to the limo driver and he nodded. He knew the area fairly well. So she sat back in her seat as he drove on.

"It is so exciting isn't it?" Kandis replied with a smile.

"What is?"

"You being in the movie?"

"Oh. Yea."

"Don't you worry about a thing Tohru, you're going to be fine. And you are just right for the part. It's too bad Mary decided to skip out."

"Mary?"

"That was the name of the actress. She's young like me and pretty popular however not a very nice girl. You see she grew up with money so" Kandis rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh."

As they continued along Kandis told Tohru more about her life back home.

"It must be really hard to not to be able to see your family?" Tohru replied.

"Yea" Kandis admitted, "I do miss them. Even my little sisters. They used to get on my nerves but since I've been away I miss their little distractions. My mom sometimes flies out to see me, but it's difficult. And the truth is my aunt is really busy too, so most of the time I'm on my own. All alone in that huge house. Tell me Tohru, do you cook?"

"Oh yes. All the time."

"Man you're so lucky."

"Why is that?"

"Well I can't remember the last time I ever cleaned for myself or even prepared my own meal."

"Really?"

"Yea. You see my aunt's kind of well to do. Kind of" she scoffed, "She lives in Beverly Hills. She has maids and a butler. They pretty much do everything. Probably the only thing that I do myself is dress myself and brush my teeth."

Tohru laughed. Kandis smiled but then sighed.

"Of course it does get very lonely. I am excited about this trip though. Kintaro told my mom and dad that he would like out for me. By the way what is your house like?"

"My house?"

"Yea. I did a little research on Japanese culture before I came."

"Oh I guess it's just like any other house."

"Cool. Well I can't wait to see it."

"Well we're nearly there."

The driver stopped the car and looked back at the two girls.

"Miss Honda, I've gone as far as I can up this road" he replied, "What should I do?"

"Oh um" Tohru looked out the window and smiled, "Let us out here. It's just a short walk from here."

"Very good miss" he nodded getting out.

He opened the door and the two girls climbed out. He went to the back and took out the luggage.

"Nice place" Kandis smiled, "It's very woodsy" she laughed on the last line.

"Miss Ward shall I accompany you by carrying your luggage?" the limo driver asked.

"No, no we got this Ben. You can go back in the car. Oh and don't forget to pick us up at nine o'clock."

"Yes miss" he bowed.

"Tohru too. After all now she's a movie star."

Tohru blushed as he bowed again.

"Of course miss," he said as he walked back over to the drivers seat.

The limo took off. Kandis shouldered two pieces of luggage.

"Can I help you with anything?" Tohru asked.

"Oh no I got it. Well almost" she giggled again, "Could you just get that one?" she pointed to the last bag on the ground.

"Sure" Tohru nodded picking it up, "Follow me."

"Right behind ya!"

Tohru led the way through the trees and up the small walkway to Shigure's house. When they arrived Tohru opened the front door. Once inside, she took off her shoes, which Kandis followed in doing.

"I'm home!" Tohru called.

Kyo came in from the sitting room.

"Bout time you got here, we've been waiting for hours" he replied.

"Oh Kyo."

"Here" he said with his hand outstretched for the luggage, "I'll take that upstairs for you."

"Well thank you" Kandis replied, "You're quite the gentleman."

"Uh yea" he said shortly then walked upstairs.

Kandis watched him for a few moments then turned to Tohru

"What's your boyfriend doing here?" she asked her.

"Oh uh."

"Miss Honda welcome back" Yuki replied as he came in, "And you too Miss Ward, welcome."

"Oh you're here too" Kandis said matter of factly.

"Oh uh huh" Yuki nodded, "Shigure's waiting in the other room. He's on pins and needles."

"Oh okay" Tohru nodded, "C'mon in Kandis. I want to introduce you to someone."

"Okay" Kandis nodded as the three of them entered the sitting room.

Shigure was sitting in his usual spot, reading his paper. Well he was pretending to read his paper while casually listening to the conversation in the hall.

"Hello Shigure" Tohru replied.

Shigure lowered the paper and smiled.

"Ah Tohru welcome back" he said, "Have a good afternoon?"

"Uh huh. Shigure I would like you to meet Kandis Ward from America. Kandis this is Shigure Sohma."

"Hello" Shigure nodded his head with a grin, "Welcome. Welcome to my house."

"Oh wow. Thanks" Kandis blushed at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Please sit down" Shigure replied, "Make yourself at home."

"Oh thank you" Kandis complied and sat down next to him.

Yuki sat down as well and eyed Shigure from across the table.

"He better not do anything stupid," he thought.

"I'm going to go and make some refreshments" Tohru replied.

"All right Tohru" Shigure smiled, "Meanwhile I'll get to know your friend."

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

"So" Shigure said as Tohru left the room, "Yuki and Kyo inform me that you're in the movies?"

"Yes I am. Do they live here too?"

"Uh" Yuki stared wide-eyed.

"As a matter of fact they do. Yuki is my cousin and Kyo is my uh son."

Kyo stopped in the hallway when he heard that dead in his tracks. He placed a hand to his forehead.

"Not again."

"Oh so you're married. That's good. Where's your wife?"

"Oh alas Mii. She works such late hours. We hardly get to see her around here. Isn't that right Yuki?" he looked at his cousin for support.

"Uh, yes that's true" Yuki nodded.

"I see. That's why Tohru lives with her boyfriend. He's your son."

"Well step-son really. Mii's a lot older than I am and he's her son from her first marriage."

Kyo appeared in the doorway fuming.

"Yea that is why we don't get along," he added angrily.

"Oh hello" Kandis said with a smile.

"Hi" Kyo replied coming over to the table still glaring at Shigure. He sat down as Kandis once again turned excitedly to Shigure.

"So you called him your son earlier, because that's how things work over here right?"

"Hmm?"

"I read in your culture that when one takes on another family it is proper to address them as such."

"Oh yes" Shigure nodded with a smile, "Although Kyo still has a hard time calling me father. Isn't that right Kyo?"

"Shigure is just enough for me" Kyo said with his arms crossed.

Shigure laughed.

"So what does your wife do for a job?" Kandis asked.

"Oh Mii. She's an editor."

"Editor?"

"Yes, she's my editor in fact."

Kandis got really excited.

"You mean you write books?" she said with absolute joy.

"Well novels actually. I'm a novelist" Shigure replied proudly.

"Wow! I've never met a novelist before. Let alone a Japanese one. That's so cool."

"Why thank you" Shigure grinned, "In fact I think I might have something for you."

"Really?"

"Just wait right here I'll be back" he said as he stood up and headed towards his study.

Kandis smiled at the two boys who smiled briefly back. Tohru came in a couple minutes later and served the tea and snacks.

"Where did Shigure go?" she asked.

"He said he had to go get something," Yuki answered.

"Oh."

"Here we are" Shigure replied, "This is for you."

Kandis caressed the small book with delight.

"Is this one of your books?"

"It's in English translation. I always keep one around for a special occasion," he said as he sat down.

"Sure you do" Kyo replied making Shigure frown slightly.

"Any way it's all yours" Shigure added.

"Wow thanks" Kandis beamed, "This is great."

"Hello!" Momiji's voice called from the front door.

Seconds later he and Haru appeared.

"Hatsuharu what are you doing here?" Shigure asked confused.

"I came to pick up that book for mom" Haru answered.

Kandis stared at him as he entered the room and joined them at the table. Suddenly Tohru gasped out loud.

"Oh I almost forgot! I need to go to the store."

"Huh?" Haru looked confused.

"For your ginger pork."

"Oh you know what, it's no big deal" Hatsuharu replied.

"No, no, no I promised. I'd better go right away" she stood up.

"Hey Tohru do you think that I can come with you?" Kandis stood up.

"Huh?"

"Well can I?"

"Sure if you really want to."

"Tohru wait" Kyo spoke up, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the outside door.

"Okay" she nodded and followed him outside.

"How sweet" Kandis replied, "They are so close aren't they?"

Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at each other in total confusion, while Yuki just shook his head and glared at Shigure. Shigure winced slightly, coughed, then picked up his paper.


	54. Chp 4: Midnight Mishap

**Chapter Four: Midnight Mishap**

Tohru and Kandis walked briskly towards the store. Tohru had her face forward with her handbag swinging in the wind. Kandis was watching her with her purse at her side.

"So what did Kyo want?" Kandis asked.

"Huh?"

"He asked to talk to you remember?"

"Oh yea. It was nothing really."

"Just boyfriend, girlfriend stuff?"

"Um sure."

"Wow how long have you guys been going out?"

"Let's see. Since winter I suppose."

"Oh I see, so you're still at the start of your relationship."

"Huh?"

"You know the beginning. I can kind of tell. Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Kissed?" Tohru stopped pink beginning to form on her cheeks.

"I know, you don't like to kiss in front of people."

"What?"

"Well it's in your culture isn't it? People in Japan don't put their relationships out there. They don't flaunt it. They keep it to themselves."

"Oh" Tohru suddenly smiled, "Right. That's it" she started to walk again.

"It's not like that in America."

"Huh? It isn't?"

"Oh no. People in America, they'll flaunt it anytime. In front of people too. They don't care."

"Oh."

"For you guys it's more of a private thing. I think that is sweet. I loved the way he pulled you to the side like that. He's really quite cute."

"Oh thanks. I'll tell him you said so."

Tohru looked forward once again as she thought about what she and Kyo had talked about previously. She had followed him outside and he had his hands on his hips.

"What is it Kyo?"

"Um. Well this girl thinks that we're going out right?"

"Mhm."

"I think that maybe from time to time, while she's here that is, that we sort of play with that whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is? We need to act more like we're together. Now it's obvious that we can't hug or anything, or get to close."

"Right" she nodded with a smile.

"But we can do stuff like this. Talk to one another in private. When we're not really, you know."

"Oh I see. Okay Kyo I agree. While she's here this week, we can do that."

"Okay."

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?" Tohru looked over at Kandis.

"You okay? You looked dazed."

"Oh I was just thinking about something. Oh we're here" she stopped in front of the small store.

"This is it?"

"Mhm."

Kandis put her hands together.

"It's so cute and quaint" then she turned to Tohru and laughed, "I know I keep saying that word. Am I annoying you yet?"

"No" Tohru shook her head, "Not at all."

"Good you'll let me know if I am right?"

Tohru just chuckled then they walked in. It took a few minutes to find everything she needed. All it took was one bag however, and then they were out of the store. On the way back they talked some more.

"So Hatsuharu, what's his story?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean what's he all about. He's really got that bad boy look going for him. It makes him look very attractive."

"Oh yea. Hatsuharu is a very nice guy. He's very sweet too."

"Is he single?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for asking. It's just you hardly ever meet a guy like that who's not. His hair is really cool too. I like the black and white."

"Um, he is single, but he's in love with someone."

"Of course he is. I can tell he's the type who could be romantic. She must be one lucky girl."

"Well actually. It's difficult them being together. That's all I really can say."

"Oh that's a shame. So what's he like? His hobbies I mean. What does he do?"

"Who Hatsuharu? Well he plays music."

"I knew it!" Kandis replied excitedly, "He looks like a musician. What instrument does he play?"

"Oh the keyboard and piano."

"Piano. Is he any good?"

"Oh yes he's very good. He's also a very good singer."

"Wow. Singer and musician. A double threat. You know girls just go for that type of guy. Mark my words, whoever this girl is that he's in love with; she'll probably fall for him. I guarantee it."

"I hope you're right."

When they arrived home Kandis offered to help Tohru with the ginger pork. They all sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal.

"How do you like it?" Tohru asked Kandis.

"Oh it's so good. You're an excellent cook Tohru."

"I agree" Momiji spoke up, "It's great Tohru. Don't you think so Haru?"

"Yea" he nodded with a smile, "This is better than your last batch. Oh it's getting late" he said looking at the watch on his left arm, "Momiji we got to get home."

"Oh yea" Momiji nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot" Kandis replied, "You two are more than welcome to come down to the set tomorrow. You as well Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. After all Tohru's in the movie too."

Yuki and Kyo almost spit out there rice.

"What!" they said together.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that" Tohru replied.

"Tohru you're going to be in the movie?" Shigure asked.

"Uh it's just a small role. That my uncle asked me to play. Any way I get to go down to the set tomorrow and shoot my part. So Yuki and Kyo are you guys going to come?"

"Um of course Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'll be there."

"Unfortunately Momiji and I can't be there" Hatsuharu replied, "We have things to do tomorrow."

"Yea too bad" Momiji added.

"Take a rein check though" Kandis said, "We'll be there for awhile."

"Okay" Haru replied with a smile, "Good night everyone. Thanks for the book Shigure."

"All right Haru" Shigure nodded, "Be safe walking home."

Tohru led Kandis to her room where they found Kyoko sleeping soundly on her bed. It was close to midnight and Shigure had gone to bed as well. Kyo had gone to the roof, while Yuki had walked to his secret base to check on the garden.

"Aw. Is she yours?" Kandis replied walking over to pet the small kitten.

"Mhm. That's Kyoko. She was named after my mother."

"She's so cute" Kandis said as she knelt to pet her.

Kyoko yawned and purred as she continued to pet her. Then she stretched and jumped down from the bed as Kandis stood back up. She looked around.

"You have a nice room Tohru."

"Thank you."

Kandis spotted the two photographs on Tohru's desk and walked over.

"Is this your mom?"

"Oh yea."

"Your uncle told me a little about her. She passed away huh?"

"Mhm."

"How long ago?"

"About two years ago."

"Wow. And this one is your father right?" she said pointing at the other picture.

"Mhm. Both of them. In fact" Tohru replied with a smile, "This is my mom, father, and these two are Kyo's parents."

"Wow. So you've known Kyo a really long time huh?

"Well sort of."

"I see" Kandis stretched, "Hey you have a baseball cap," she said as she noticed the red cap on her dressing table.

Yuki was coming up the stairs at the moment and stopped at Tohru's door when he heard that. He peered in as Tohru gently picked up the cap and let Kandis see it.

"Yes. It's very special to me. You see it was given to me by a boy."

"A boy? Who was he?"

"I don't really know."

Kandis eyed her suspiciously.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Okay."

Yuki leaned against the wall as Tohru once again told the story. She told Kandis all that had happened the day she met the red-capped boy. They were both sitting on the ground now.

"And then he led me home. Very gradually. And before he left, he placed the cap on my head. And took off. So I never really got to see what he looked like. Or to say thank you."

"Wow! That is some story. He could be anybody."

"I know" Tohru nodded as she placed the cap back on the dressing table, "Now the cap is a reminder to me that there are decent people in the world. And I know it sounds kind of silly, but since then I have often thought of him as my first love."

"Uh" Yuki looked up.

"How could you not? Oh I hope you meet him someday Tohru."

"That's probably impossible. But thank you."

Yuki smiled slightly as he pulled away from the wall and walked back downstairs. The two girls got ready for bed and Kandis looked out the window. Kyoko jumped onto the bed and rubbed her head on Tohru's hand. Tohru petted her gently. Kandis turned around and stretched again.

"Oh Tohru by the way where's the bathroom?"

"Oh it's downstairs. It's just off the sitting room."

"I think I can find it. I'll be right back" Kandis replied exiting the room.

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

Kandis walked downstairs and directly to the bathroom. Yuki was coming out as she was walking over. They bumped right into each other. POOF!

Kandis looked around her in confusion.

"What in the world just happened?" she thought as a small furry rat disappeared into the sitting room.

She looked down and saw Yuki's clothes lying in a heap.

"Hmm? Clothes? I'll go put them in the laundry room" she thought as she picked them up.

Back upstairs Tohru heard scratching on her door. Kyoko perked up her ears but then went back to her cleaning as Tohru walked over.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki's voice called out desperately as he scratched, "Please open up!"

"Yuki?" Tohru said confused as she opened the door, "What's" she started to say as she looked forward, "Where are you?"

"Down here Miss Honda" he replied.

She looked down and gasped.

"Yuki! What happened?" she said as she scooped him up and carried him into her room.

"I sort of bumped into your friend when I was coming out of the bathroom" he answered, "She took my clothes to the laundry room."

"Oh dear" she said as she placed him on her desk, "Did she see you?"

"I don't think so."

"Wait right there" she replied, "I'll go get you some more clothes from your room."

"Okay" he nodded as she exited the room, "Now why didn't I think of that?" he thought, "I guess I was too panicked."

Kyoko stopped cleaning herself and began to sniff the air. Her bright yellow eyes gazed around the room until they landed on the small rat that was sitting on the desk. She walked over slowly. Yuki turned around just in time to see her jump from the bed, to the desk to pounce him. He leapt from the desk and ran out the door in terror.

"Miss Honda!" he cried out.

Tohru ran out of his room and caught a glimpse of him running past and Kyoko chasing him. Kandis came up at that moment.

"Hey looks like your cat found a mouse to play with" Kandis replied.

"Uh yea" Tohru said in a hurry, "Wait in the room! I'll be right back!"

"Hmm?"

Kyoko chased Yuki down the stairs and all over the bottom floor. She cornered him towards the bathroom where Kyo was coming out. Yuki was leaning against the wall as Kyoko came closer.

"Well, well, well" Kyo replied amused, "Isn't this a pretty picture."

"Shut up you stupid cat and help me!" Yuki shouted.

"And what makes you think that I will help you huh?"

"You were planning this from the start. That's why you got that little monster."

"Don't be stupid that's not why I got her."

"But you're sure enjoying it aren't you?"

"Oh yea. I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Yuki!" Tohru called as she ran down the stairs.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted" Kyo sighed as he picked up Kyoko.

"Kyo" Tohru replied out of breath as she came over, "Have you seen?"

"He's down there" Kyo said, "Here. Better take her upstairs. I'm going to bed."

"Thanks" Tohru replied as she saw Yuki scurry to the laundry room.

She sighed herself as she headed upstairs. She walked into her room and gave Kyoko to Kandis.

"Did you get the mouse?"

"Yea, I let him out. I have to go do something so I'll be back okay. Watch her for me."

"Sure" Kandis nodded as Kyoko licked her lips.

Tohru walked downstairs and knocked lightly on the laundry room door.

"Yuki are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes" he answered.

"Well can I come in?"

"Um give me a second."

"Okay" she said.

"All right come on in."

She walked in and saw him sitting on the washing machine.

"Yuki I am so so sorry. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine Miss Honda" he replied with a slight smile, "It's not like I've never been chased by a cat before."

"I know. But she's my cat and I should have been more careful."

"It's okay Miss Honda" he reassured her, "These things happen," he said as he jumped off the machine, "Especially in the Sohma family. Don't worry about."

"Okay."

"You should get back to your guest."

"You're right. She's probably worried about me. Good night Yuki. Again I am so sorry."

"It's okay Miss Honda" he chuckled, "Good night."

She left the room and then he immediately frowned.

"That stupid cat. He is going to pay for this," he thought angrily.


	55. Chp 5: First Day of Shooting

**Chapter Five: First Day of Shooting**

Kandis woke up the next morning and stretched happily as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes then turned to the left.

"Good morning Toh. Huh? Where's she at?"

She found her downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Tohru" she replied with a smile as she entered the room.

"Good morning Kandis. Did you sleep well?" Tohru smiled back.

"I sure did. Boy you're up early this morning."

"Oh this is the time I always get up. Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

"Sure. Sounds good" Kandis said with a nod.

They both sat down at the table and began to eat. Tohru had put out the three extra plates for the guys as well.

"Mm. This is delicious" Kandis replied.

"Thank you."

"So where are the guys this morning?"

"Oh Kyo's in the backyard. Lifting his weights as usual. And Yuki he's still sleeping. He's not really a morning person."

"Oh. And what about."

As if on cue Shigure entered the room.

"Good morning girls" he said with a grin as he sat down.

"Good morning Shigure" Tohru replied.

"Yes good morning" Kandis added.

Shigure stretched then turned his brown eyes to the young American.

"I trust you slept well Kandis?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Very well. Tohru is an excellent host."

"Yes. Tohru is the best isn't she?" he smiled at her, "She's quite the young lady."

"Ahem!"

Shigure froze for a minute as he realized that Kyo was standing right behind him.

"Oh good morning Kyo" he said nervously as he looked back and saw his angry face, "I didn't know that you were up."

"Yea otherwise you wouldn't be spouting such words would you?" Kyo replied angrily as he sat down next to Tohru.

"Good morning Kyo" Kandis grinned as she watched him take his place.

"Morning" he said shortly.

"Tohru said you were lifting weights out back. Do you play a sport of some kind?"

"Martial arts" he answered as he picked up his chopsticks.

"That's right" Tohru nodded, "Kyo takes martial arts lessons three times a week."

"Wow. You been doing it long?"

"Since I was like six" Kyo replied.

"Oh I almost forgot" Kandis said realizing, "Shigure I was wondering, did any of you guys leave clothes in the middle of the hallway last night?"

Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo completely froze at the question.

"I almost tripped over some when I was on my way to the bathroom. So I picked them up and took them to the laundry room."

"Clothes?" Shigure replied nervously, "No I don't think so."

"Good morning" Yuki interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh good morning Yuki" Tohru replied.

"Yes good morning" Kandis added.

"Oh" he looked at her with a smile as he sat down, "Good morning Miss Ward."

"Yuki" Kandis shook her head; "I think that we have gotten to know each other a little better by now to call me by my first name, it's Kandis."

"Uh" Yuki looked stunned.

"Oh don't worry about him Kandis" Shigure replied, "Yuki does that to be polite. He still even calls Tohru by her last name. By the way Yuki" Shigure looked at him as he slowly picked up his chopsticks, "Kandis just asked us a very interesting question."

"What's that?" Yuki asked as he scooped up some rice.

"She was wondering if any of us had lost any clothes in the middle of the hallway last night?"

Yuki let the rice drop from the chopsticks slowly as he looked up.

"Oh really?"

"Come to think of it" Kandis put a finger to her lips, "They did look like your clothes Yuki. Did you lose some?"

"Yea Yuki" Kyo added smirking teasingly, "Did they belong to you?"

Yuki glared at his cousin briefly but turned back to Kandis.

"As a matter of fact I did misplace some clothes last night. Thank you for asking Miss Ward."

"Don't mention it. I put them in the laundry room for you. Hey Tohru can I help you with the dishes?" she asked as she saw Tohru heading for the kitchen with a bunch of them in her hands.

"Sure" Tohru nodded.

Kandis gathered some dishes of her own and then followed her in. Once out of sight, Yuki turned on Kyo.

"You stupid cat" he was fuming, "How dare you make a fool out of me twice in one week?"

"A fool out of you?" Shigure raised an eyebrow curiously, "What did he do?"

"Ah don't get your shorts in a twist you damn rat" Kyo replied placing his hands behind his head, "You deserve what you're getting anyway."

"I what?"

"Now, now boys. Now is not the time for this little argument. After all we have company" Shigure held up his hands.

Yuki nodded but continued to glare at Kyo as he stood up.

"I'll behave for now" he thought, "But mark my words Kyo. You will be sorry. I promise you."

After they had finished the dishes it was near the time when the limo was to arrive, so they got ready and then prepared to go out the door. Shigure said goodbye to them in the hall.

"Well we should be on our way" Kandis replied, "We'll see you later Shigure."

"Okay. Good luck today Tohru" Shigure said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Shigure" Tohru smiled back as they exited, the boys right behind them.

They walked down the short path and waited at the end for the limo to arrive. It pulled up at exactly nine. Ben the driver got out to open the door.

"Good morning Miss Ward" Ben replied with a smile.

"Good morning Ben" Kandis smiled back, "You're right on time," she said as she climbed in.

"Good morning to you as well Miss Honda" he bowed.

"Oh good morning. These two are friends of mine who are riding with us today" she pointed to Yuki and Kyo.

"Very good Miss" he replied as she too climbed into the car.

Yuki and Kyo looked at Ben and then climbed in as well. Kandis was sitting in her same spot, but she had encouraged Tohru to sit across from her so they could see each other when they talked. Yuki was angry with Kyo and since he sat next to Tohru, he sat on the opposite side, trying not to face him. The limo took off and headed in the direction of the city. Ben called to the back with the intercom.

"Where to Miss Ward?" he asked.

"To the movie set Ben" she replied.

He nodded and then continued to drive.

"So" Kandis said as she looked at Yuki and Kyo, "You guys ever been in a limo before?"

"Uh no. Actually never" Yuki spoke up.

"It's not much different then a real car. Except someone actually drives you. You guys look as nervous as Tohru did the first time she rode in one."

"Uh" Kyo said hesitantly.

"But that's okay. That's to be expected. You see over in America we use them all the time. I guess you guys don't really need them over here."

"Not really" Kyo replied, "We live in a city. You can walk wherever you need to go."

"Not to say that we don't have cars over here" Yuki added, "But we don't really need them."

"Wait" Kandis interrupted them, "Are you saying that you don't have your licenses?" You are sixteen aren't you?"

"Seventeen actually" Kyo said.

"And you don't have your licenses?"

"Like I said before. Who needs it in a city?"

"Yea. But what if you want to go to someplace other than the city? Like travel?"

"Well let's just put it this way" Yuki replied, "Our family doesn't really stray far from home."

"Oh I see" she turned to Tohru to change the subject, "So Tohru are you ready for today?"

"Oh uh huh" Tohru nodded.

"Don't be nervous about today, okay? You're going to do just fine."

"Thanks Kandis" Tohru said with a smile.

The limo drove onto the movie set and Ben got out. Once more he opened up the door and the four teenagers jumped out. Kandis took Tohru's hand gently and they walked over to the sound stage, where Jill was pacing.

"Oh you're finally here" Jill replied throwing up her hands.

"What are you talking about Jill?" Kandis said looking at her watch, "We're like two minutes early."

"Oh I know. I just wanted to make sure she got here" she replied indicating to Tohru.

"Gee thanks."

"Not that you're not important dear, but you know. Tohru I am so happy that you could be here" she replied as her eyes wandered over to the two Sohma boys who were standing to the left, "And that you brought such handsome extras" she started to move toward them but Kandis pulled her back.

"Down girl" Kandis said, "These are guests of Tohru. This is Yuki Sohma, he is Kyo's cousin and Kyo is Tohru's boyfriend."

"Oh well anyone can make a mistake. Welcome boys" she said shaking Yuki's hand and admiring his looks.

"Good morning all!" Kintaro replied as he came over, "Tohru sweetie right on time."

"I told you I would get her here on time" Kandis said.

"Thank you Kandi. Did you two have a good night?"

"Oh yes. Excellent. Everyone was really nice."

"That's good. Well I don't want to hurry things along, but you and Tohru need to get in make-up and costume. So Kandis why don't you take Tohru there, and Tohru honey I will see you later on the set."

"Okay" Tohru nodded as Kandis led her away.

Kintaro turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"Let's see if we can get you guys some chairs. Oh uh" he was looking around him, "Oh Lee!" he called.

A young eighteen year old with jet black hair ran over.

"These are guests of mine" Kintaro ordered, "I want you to get them some chairs and anything they may need."

"Yes sir" Lee nodded sprinting over to the chairs.

"I'll see you guys later" Kintaro said with a smile, "Enjoy the show."

"Oh thank you" Yuki replied as the chairs were brought over and they sat down.

Onto the set two more people arrived. One was a young boy who looked to be about the Sohma's age. He was talking to an older gentleman with glasses that eyed the Sohmas as he entered the stage. Kintaro went to talk to the two of them briefly. A few moments later the boy walked off with Kintaro while the older man continued to gaze at the two boys. Since they were so busy watching everything that was going on, they didn't even notice him. He scratched his chin then walked to his trailer. The name on the door was Tom Quincy. He opened the door and walked over to the bathroom. The desk in the room was littered with all sorts of papers and on the top was one single piece with these words written:

**THE CHINESE ZODIAC: MYTH OR REALITY?**


	56. Chp 6: Movie Magic

**Chapter Six: Movie Magic**

Kandis led Tohru to another trailer where there was a young curly haired woman waiting for them. She had very dangly earrings in her ears and her nails had hot pink nail polish on them.

"Good morning Michelle" Kandis replied with a smile as a timid Tohru entered in after her.

"Morning Kandi. Ready for another day of filming?" Michelle said.

"Yep!" Kandis said with a smile, "By the way Michelle this is Tohru Honda. She's Kintaro's niece."

"Hi there" Michelle replied taking her hand, "So you're the niece huh? Don't you worry about a thing Barbara is going to take excellent care of you" she said steering Tohru towards a chair in front of a large mirror, "She should be here any moment."

"Oh okay" Tohru said as she sat down.

A second later another young woman entered the room. This one had long blond hair and very blue eyes. She smiled at Michelle as she came in. She was carrying a stack of magazines under her left arm.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Barbara said, "Thanks for waiting for me Shelly."

"Don't worry about it Baby" Michelle said using her nickname, "This is Kintaro's niece Tohru."

"Hello there" Barbara replied as she shook her hand.

"Hello" Tohru nodded with a bow of head.

Barbara put a cd into the boom box that was behind them on a table. She turned up the volume and Madonna's song "Do you know what it feels like for a girl" was playing. Kandis moved into her chair and Michelle started on her hair. Barbara grabbed a hairbrush and started to style Tohru's hair.

"Baby" Kandis said, "Kintaro wants you to make sure to be natural with Tohru. You know with the make-up. Don't go crazy."

"Don't worry about that" Baby replied, "I will be totally natural with her. She has a lot of natural beauty in her cheeks as it is. You trust me don't you Tohru?"

"Oh uh huh" Tohru nodded as she watched her continue.

"Do you have any color preference?" Baby asked Tohru.

"In what?" Tohru said confused.

"In make-up?"

"Actually I don't usually wear make-up."

"Oh I see" Baby replied with a smile, "Well let's see what we can do then."

Outside on the set Yuki and Kyo watched at all the mess that was going on. Cameramen were setting dozens of cameras around the main set. Several people were looking at schedule clipboards. Kintaro was talking with Jill as well as many other gentlemen.

"Do you understand anything that is going on right now?" Kyo turned to his cousin with his arms crossed.

"No idea" Yuki replied shortly as he looked at Tohru's script, "But this is an interesting script I must say."

"What does it say?" Kyo asked interested.

"You can have it after I am done with it" Yuki said not looking at him.

"You can't just tell me?"

"Nope."

"Damn rat" Kyo grumbled.

Out of one of the trailers the young man they had seen earlier came out and began to walk their way. He was in costume already and he walked over to his chair that was very near to them. As he was perusing his script he noticed them looking at him. He smiled a bit then came over.

"I'm sorry are you the fans?" he asked.

"Huh?" both boys exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to meet some fans today" he replied putting a hand through his short jet-black hair.

"Uh sorry buddy" Kyo said, "We don't even know who you are."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"What my cousin means" Yuki interrupted, "Is we're guests of the director."

"You don't say" the boy moved his chair closer to them, "You're friends with Kintaro."

"Well his niece actually" Yuki said.

"Oh right. I was told his niece was taking Mary's part. Is she here yet?" he gazed eagerly around.

"Uh" Kyo replied with a slight frown, "She's in make-up right now."

"Oh cool. By the way I'm Matt. Matt Aritomo."

"Yuki Sohma" Yuki replied shaking hands.

"Kyo Sohma" Kyo replied still with his arms crossed and the frown on his face.

"And what exactly do you do Mr. Aritomo?" Yuki asked.

Matt laughed.

"It's just Matt. Or Yamato. That's my Japanese name."

"You're from Japan?" Kyo asked.

"No, not originally. My father is though. I'm uh well needless to say the leading man."

"You mean you're Miss Ward's co star."

"Oh so you know Kandi? Yea. Her co-star. I play the lead guy who falls in love with her."

"Oh I see" Yuki said.

"Matt!" Kintaro called.

"I'm coming. Nice talking to you guys. Maybe we'll talk later" he replied leaping up and sprinting to the director.

"You too" Yuki smiled.

"I don't like him" Kyo replied angrily.

"You don't like most guys who take an interest in Miss Honda" Yuki frowned at him.

"No. He's too friendly. Remember the last guy we encountered who was friendly? He didn't turn out too nice now did he?"

"Not everybody is a Tai Ushida Kyo" Yuki said with a sigh.

"Still. I don't trust him."

Yuki sighed again and turned away from his cousin. He placed his left hand on his left cheek and leaned on the armrest of the chair.

"Well" Barbara replied, "I did my best work. What do you think Kandi?"

Kandis walked over. Her hair and make-up had been done just ten minutes earlier. She looked at Tohru then placed her hands in glee.

"She's perfect Baby!" she exclaimed, "Oh you did a wonderful job."

"Why thank you" Baby blushed, "Do you think Kintaro will like it?"

"Oh he'll love it. What do you think Tohru?"

"I'm afraid to look," she said with her eyes shut.

"Go on honey" Baby replied spinning her around so she could see.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She stared in awe as she stood up and walked closer to the mirror.

"Well?" Kandis asked her.

"Is that me?"

"That's you all right."

"Wow."

"Good job Baby" Kandis cheered.

"I have to admit Baby" Shelly replied, "That is some of your best work."

"Now that we've got that done" Kandis said, "Let's get into costume."

"Oh okay" Tohru nodded as she exited a side door of the trailer, "Just a minute" she turned to Baby, "You really did an amazing job Miss Barbara."

"Hey it's Baby to you too Tohru."

"Okay" Tohru giggled a little.

"See you later" Baby waved as she exited.

"Bye" Tohru waved back as she exited.

"Well I be. That has to be the nicest girl I have ever encountered" Shelly replied.

"I know what you mean" Baby nodded.

"So what sort of costume do we wear?" Tohru asked Kandis in her trailer.

"Oh well that's simple. It's not any different then your normal school uniform."

"Really?"

"Yep. This is it" Kandis said holding it up.

She handed it to Tohru who held onto it for a few moments. It wasn't much different except the colors. Tohru's normal uniform was navy blue or white. This one was green and white.

"It's beautiful. And really bright too."

"Yep. Let's get dressed so we can get out onto the set" Kandis replied unbuttoning her shirt.

It took the girls a few minutes to change. When they were lacing up their loafers a knock sounded on the trailer door.

"Come in!" Kandis called.

"I just wanted to see how progress is going?" Kintaro stuck his head in the door but he gasped when he saw Tohru, "Oh Tohru honey. You look amazing," he said as he walked closer to her.

"You think so?" she blushed a bit.

"You look perfect."

"She certainly does" Jill was beaming, "I know you would be the perfect part for the role."

"Jill" Kintaro replied, "Chill all right. Well we're ready to start if you girls are."

"We're ready. Aren't we Tohru?" Kandis said.

"Oh, yes" Tohru nodded.

"Good let's go get started" Kintaro said leading the way out.

They all exited the trailer and headed to the park set that was all ready. Yuki had gone back to reading the script. Kyo was the first to lay eyes on Tohru and his mouth dropped wide open.

"Is that the same girl we came with?" he replied.

"Hmm?" Yuki looked up to where he was pointing, "Miss Honda?" his mouth dropped too.

She walked over to the set with Kandis and they were talking. Kyo closed his mouth and leaned back in his chair. Yuki let the script drop. They continued to stare till they spotted Matt heading in Kandi's direction.

Hey Kandi" he replied with a grin, "Bout time. Girls take forever."

"Well we have to look our best don't we?" Kandis smiled back at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your charming friend?"

"Oh" Kandi slightly frowned at his look, "This is Tohru Honda. Kintaro's niece. She's taken Mary's part."

"So you're Tohru Honda," he replied grinning even more.

"Nice to meet you uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't give it, but it's Matt. Matt Aritomo."

"Nice to meet you Matt."

"Matt can I have a word with you?" Kandi interrupted him.

"Sure" he nodded, "Be right back" he told Tohru.

"Maybe" Kandis said grabbing his arm.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as she dragged him to a corner of the stage.

"I think you should know something."

"And that would be?"

"Tohru's boyfriend is here right now."

"Her boyfriend?" he looked confused.

"Mhm. He's sitting over there" she pointed in the direction of the two Sohmas.

"Oh I met them earlier. Which one?"

"The one with orange hair. Kyo."

"Oh that's why he looked so angry when I started asking questions about her" he grinned stroking his chin.

"So she's off limits okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you're like Matt. Tohru's a sweet girl and Kyo is a nice guy. And I am not about to let you ruin that."

"Calm down. I have no intention of doing anything."

"Do I have your word on that?"

"I can't make any promises" he shrugged as he moved back towards the set.

"Matt!"

"Quiet on the set!" someone shouted.

"Shoot! I'll have talk to him later" Kandis said with a frown as she followed him onto the set.


	57. Part 2: Movie Magic

**Part Two:**

"Quiet on the set folks!" someone called out.

Tohru was standing with her uncle and he was giving her instructions for her scene for the day.

"Okay Tohru" he replied, "Today is going to be nice and easy. Just a day where we are just going to ease you in."

"Okay" she nodded with a smile.

"You only have one scene to do, and it doesn't require any dialogue at the moment. What I want you to do is walk across the park set, like you always walk and on the other side, see offstage?" he pointed.

"Uh huh" she nodded as Kandis waved to her.

"Kandi will wave and you will wave back, you see the scene is your character is going to meet her in the park. So you just walk and wave and she waves. Nice and simple right?"

"Okay."

"You all right?"

"Mhm" she nodded again.

"Good that's my girl. Okay let's get this in one take!" he called out as he moved back.

Tohru took a deep breath as she waited for her cue.

"She looks nervous" Kyo replied concerned.

"Well wouldn't you be?" Yuki said after, "I know I would."

"I still don't understand why she took this part, if she was going to feel this way."

Yuki looked at his cousin for a moment as he continued to look concerned for her, and for a moment he admired him for the way he was behaving.

"Okay!" Kintaro called once more, "Here we go. Action!"

Tohru walked down the park set and was about to wave to Kandis when she noticed that there were several boys on the set. They were behind trees and other hidden spots.

"Oh" she exclaimed surprised.

"And cut! What's wrong sweetie?" Kintaro asked.

"I didn't know that there would be other people on the set" she replied.

"Oh I forgot" Kintaro smiled as the rest of the crew chuckled, "I'm sorry," he said as he came over, "The boys on the set, you see your character is the most popular girl in school and they are enamored with you. So wherever you go, there you are."

"Oh. Well I guess I'm not used to people staring."

"It's okay honey. It's okay. But in this case, pretend that they are not there."

"How do I do that?"

"Well your character knows that they are there, but she just goes on with her day as of she doesn't notice them, because she's used to them being there."

"Oh. So I just walk by as if I don't see them?"

"That's right. That's good. Can you do that?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Good. Okay folks we're going to try this again!" he replied, "You'll do fine" he said as he squeezed her arm gently and went back to his chair.

Tohru smiled a bit then went back to her position at the beginning of the park set. She took another deep breath and waited.

"Okay. And Action!"

Tohru walked across the park set flawlessly this time. When Kandis waved she smiled and waved back.

"And cut! That was an excellent take Tohru" Kintaro replied then started to clap.

The rest of the crew clapped as well, especially Matt. Yuki and Kyo clapped along with them all. Kyo still had his concerned look on. After all the clapping was done, Tohru joined Kandis off stage.

"That was great" Kandis praised her, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Kandis" Tohru was still blushing from all the attention, "Good luck with the rest of your scenes today."

"Hey you're staying to watch aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh of course. I'm just going to go join the guys."

"Yea. And go read your script. It will give you a better idea about who your character is, so you won't be so confused next time."

"Good idea" Tohru nodded as Kandis departed to go do her scene.

Matt came over to congratulate her.

"That was pretty good for your first day" he replied.

"Oh thank you" Tohru said with a grin.

"I especially liked it when you didn't know all those guys we're going to be there. Your reaction was very cute."

"Uh. Thanks I think."

"Matt I need you on the set!" Kintaro called over to him.

"I'll be right there! We'll talk later" he said as he ran off.

"Oh sure" she nodded a bit confused.

She walked over to Yuki and Kyo where a chair had been placed with her name on it.

"Hi you guys" she replied as she sat down.

"Miss Honda that was very nicely done" Yuki said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Yuki. I'm afraid I was a little nervous though."

"Here" Kyo handed her the thing he and Yuki had been reading earlier, "Your script."

"Thank you Kyo."

"Don't mention it."

"So what do you guys think of the script?" she asked as she flipped to the first page.

"It's uh," Yuki said trying to be careful to choose the right words, "It's different Miss Honda."

"Yea" Kyo added, "Definitely interesting."

"Oh okay. I have to say though, me play the most popular girl in school? How far off from the truth is that?" she giggled a little, "Of course it was a little bit weird having all those guys staring at me."

"Not just for you" Kyo said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. Well this doesn't look too bad" she replied as she continued to read the script.

"Oh it gets better Miss Honda" Yuki said.

Tohru read through the script as they watched Kandis and Matt shoot the rest of their scenes. By the time they were almost finished with the last scene for the day, Tohru had finished the script.

"Well?" Kyo asked as she closed the last page.

"I well" Tohru said nervously, "This is something that would definitely interest Shigure. I live, don't I. That's a good thing."

"I don't think they're ready for something like this over here" Yuki replied.

"Of course over in America they're probably used to it" Kyo said.

"Yea" Tohru nodded, "I guess it's not such a bad script."

"We've had films like that over here sometimes Miss Honda" Yuki replied reassuringly.

"Yea but between you and me" Kyo whispered in his ear, "Our films consisted more of a monster attacking the city."

Yuki nodded.

"Okay folks!" Kintaro called out, "That's a wrap for the day!"

He finished talking to Jill and then he, her, Matt, and Kandis came over. Kintaro also called over the older actor that Yuki and Kyo had seen earlier.

"Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo it's been a long day" Kintaro replied with a smile, "I wonder if you guys are hungry?"

"Hmm?" Tohru looked up, "Well maybe a little."

"That's good because I want to treat you all to lunch. And you guys as well" he turned to the other actors and Jill.

"You don't really have to do that" Yuki replied.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It would be to much trouble."

"Nonsense. So what do you say, will you come?"

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki looked at each other then Yuki spoke.

"Well if you insist," Yuki said.

"Great. The limo will meet us out there, I assume Tom you and Jill will ride together?"

"Of course" Tom nodded.

"Good. Well let's go" he replied leading the way to the parking lot.

The whole time they walked Tom eyed the two boys once more. He took out a small notepad from his pocket and scribbled down a note. It said:

**Two possible members of the Zodiac. Are known to have different color hair then a normal person. May have even stumbled on the infamous cat himself!**


	58. Chp 7: Touring Tokyo

**Chapter Seven: Touring Tokyo**

The limo stopped a very fancy looking restaurant. The driver opened the door and the five of them climbed out. From the parking garage Jill and Tom came walking over. Once inside Kintaro talked to the seating host, and in a few moments they were shown to one of the finest tables in the place. Yuki and Kyo sat on either side of Tohru, while Kandis, Matt, and Jill sat on the opposite side. Kintaro and Tom were at the head of the table on the opposite sides as well. Tohru and Kandis told everyone that they were going to freshen up in the ladies room so they excused themselves. Kintaro went to make a phone call. Kyo leaned over to Yuki for a moment.

"You ever been in a fancy place like this?" he whispered.

"No. Never" Yuki whispered back.

"That makes two of us" Kyo replied under his breath.

"So Kyo" Matt said.

"Huh?" he looked his way.

"Kandi tells me that you and Tohru are going out. How long you've been dating?"

"Oh well" Kyo scratched his head nervously, "Let's see since winter I guess. Yea. Winter."

"Cool. Well you're a lucky guy Kyo. She's quite the girl."

"Uh thanks."

"Have you met Yuki and Kyo yet Tom?" Matt turned to his co-star.

"No I don't think I had the pleasure," Tom said as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, "Nice to meet you. I am Tom Quincy."

"Hello there" Yuki bowed his head, "I am Yuki Sohma. And this is my cousin Kyo."

"Hi."

"Hello. Sohma huh? That's a very interesting last name."

"It's actually quite a common last name" Yuki replied with a confused look on his face.

"Is it? I'm sorry if you'll forgive me. I am a descendant of Japanese grandparents but I'm afraid I don't know much about Japan. I am trying to discover more about it" he took out a cloth to wipe his glasses, "You might say it is a hobby of mine."

"Among a lot of other things" Matt spoke up.

"Other things?"

"Oh yes. I dabble in all sorts of hobbies. Art. Music. Anything of personal interest."

"I see."

Just at that moment Tohru, Kandis, and Kintaro returned. They ordered their lunch and then when it arrived they all started to eat. Through the middle of lunch Kintaro got another call on his cell phone. He excused himself from the table once more as the rest of them finished eating. Jill left a couple minutes later saying she had work to do at the stage.

"You know what Tom?" Matt said, "There was one hobby that you forgot to mention."

"There was. Oh yes."

"Oh what hobby is that?" Kandis asked interested.

"Oh Matt here is referring to my fascination with the Chinese zodiac."

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo almost dropped their eating utensils.

"Chinese zodiac?" Tohru replied.

"Yea, in his trailer he's got mountains of books on the subject" Matt continued, "Any thing you ever wanted to know about it."

"You do know that it's just a story don't you?" Yuki said nervously.

"Yea, just a little tale that grown-ups tell their kids" Kyo added.

"Uh huh. Even my mom told me when I was little" Tohru replied.

"Oh I know it's probably a myth of some kind" Tom eyed the two boys, "But I have heard so many stories about it from my grandparents I just became fascinated with it. It's just like people who believe in UFO'S right?" he chuckled a bit.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other with suspicious looks.

"Incidentally Mr. Sohma" he gazed at Kyo, "Your hair is rather fascinating."

"Uh thanks."

"What I mean is, it's not the normal color you would see on a typical Japanese boy is it?"

"Do you dye it?" Matt asked.

"It's naturally this color" Kyo replied shortly.

"You don't say."

"Uh in fact" Tohru interrupted, "My mom had hair just like Kyo's. It was bright orange."

"Really?" Tom looked mildly interested.

"Really what?" Kintaro asked as he came back.

"Oh nothing Kintaro" Tom replied, "Just chit chatting with the young Sohmas here."

"Oh okay. Tohru honey" he turned to his niece, "I hate to do this, but I have to go back to the set."

"Oh that's all right," Tohru said.

"Don't tell me that we have to go back too Kintaro?" Matt frowned.

"Actually there is so much chaos going on over there, that you and Kandi are free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Cool."

"In that case Tohru" Kandis replied, "Do you think maybe we could go on a tour this afternoon?"

"A tour?" Tohru looked confused.

"Yea. To see more of the city. I would be so thrilled if you would show me."

"That sounds like a good idea Tohru honey" Kintaro smiled, "If you don't mind that is?"

"No" Tohru shook her head, "That's okay with me."

"Good. Well I hate to cut out like this, but I will see you kids later. I have already paid for the check. Tom are you coming with me?"

"Oh yes. Naturally. Goodbye Miss Honda" he replied, "I look forward to working with you" he bowed.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It was nice meeting you too."

Tom waved to the two Sohmas who were still eyeing him nervously. When Kintaro and Tom had exited Matt sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well it's great that we get the afternoon off" he replied happily, "Say do you think I could go on the tour too?" he asked with a smile.

"You want to go?" Kandis asked him with a frown on his face.

"Sure why not. With a pretty tour guide like her, who wouldn't?"

Kyo and Yuki frowned at him as he smiled at Tohru.

"How about you guys?" Kandis looked at them, "Are you coming?"

"I'm sure that Kyo can go" Yuki replied, "But I have a previous engagement. I will see you all later tonight" he got up from his chair and walked to the front door.

Kyo watched him leave for a moment then stood up as well.

"I'll be right back," he told Tohru.

"Oh okay."

Kyo caught up with Yuki outside. He tapped him on the shoulder and Yuki turned around.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Kyo asked with his hands on his hips.

"I'm going home to talk to Shigure."

"About what?"

"Shigure would be the expert on this more than anyone. After all he's looked into it."

"Looked into what?" Kyo said exasperated.

"About the Chinese zodiac. I think it's a little bit off that, that guy was so interested. It's almost as if knew something."

"How could he possibly?"

"I don't know Kyo. But I don't feel right about this. Not at all. I'll see you later. Oh look at for Miss Honda today. I think that Matt Aritomo is interested in her."

"What difference would that make to you?"

"Not to me. To you. You're the one pretending to be her boyfriend remember?"

"Oh right."

Yuki sighed. Then he turned back around and walked home. Kyo scratched his head, then walked back into the restaurant where Tohru and the other two had just left their seats.

"Well the limo is waiting outside" Kandis replied, "Or should we go on foot?"

"It's a city" Matt said, "Going on foot would be a lot more enjoyable."

"That's true" Tohru nodded, "There is a lot more to see if we walk."

"Okay then. Walking it is" Kandis replied with a grin.

She put her hand in Matt's and dragged him out of the restaurant. Kyo looked at Tohru confused.

"I wonder what that was all about?" he replied.

"I don't know" Tohru shook her head.

"Well let's make the best impression today."

"Hmm?"

"Give me your hand," he said holding out his own.

"Oh okay" she said handing it him.

"It's so warm" he thought, "And small too. I never really noticed that before."

They walked out of the restaurant and joined Kandis and Matt out on the sidewalk. Kandis smiled as she saw the two of them holding hands.

"Okay you guys" she replied, "Lead the way."

For the rest of the day Kyo and Tohru showed Matt and Kandis all the sights of the city. They saw famous buildings, beautiful parks, and even a lot of stores, which Kandis insisted they go in. By the end of the day, the four of them walked back to the set where the limo was waiting.

"Well thanks for a great day guys" Matt replied holding out his hand to shake Kyo's "It was a blast."

"Don't mention it" Tohru said with a smile.

"I will see you two later" he winked to Tohru and Kandis.

Then he walked onto the set, while the three of them climbed into the limousine that was waiting for him. Tom was waiting at the front of his trailer, when Matt came over.

"Well" Tom asked, "Were you able to find anything out?"

"No" Matt shook his head, "But I think it's only a matter of time before they tip their hand. That is if it's true."

"Oh it's true" Tom replied, "I'm quite sure of it. Somehow we just have to find out for sure."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Dad. These guys don't look stupid."

"No they don't" Tom frowned as Matt entered the trailer and left him to ponder some more, "But there has to be someway to find out the truth of the story" he replied before he entered the trailer after his son.


	59. Chp 8: Tom's Obsession

**Chapter Eight: Tom's Obsession**

Shigure frowned as Yuki told him everything that had happened at lunch. He folded his paper and laid it on the table. He removed his glasses and crossed his arms.

"To tell me the truth it made me and Kyo very nervous to hear him talk about it."

"I imagine so. Well he seems to be just a nosy American. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"No Shigure" Yuki shook his head, "I really don't feel comfortable about this. And worst of all I'd hate to think that Miss Honda would have to quit because of it. Or even worse than that if Akito were to find out, he might just have her memory erased."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that either Yuki" Shigure said continuing to frown, "We simply won't tell him. And if this gets out of hand, let me deal with it."

"But Shigure how could someone over in America know about this? Even if he is of Japanese descent."

"Well I suppose it could be something to do with our past as well. You remember the old days? It was a lot harder keeping the secret. Perhaps someone found out."

"I hope that's not the case" Yuki replied.

"We're home!" Tohru called.

"We'll talk about this later" Shigure said as he picked his paper back up, "Tohru. Kandis. Welcome back" he replied with a smile as they entered the room.

"Thank you Shigure" Kandis said with a smile of her own as they both sat down.

"How did your first day as a professional actress go Tohru?" Shigure asked as Yuki stood up and left the room to go into the kitchen.

Tohru began to tell Shigure everything that had gone on while Kyo leaned against the wall. He noticed Yuki in the kitchen looking in the fridge. He quietly walked in there and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh" Yuki urged, "Come in here."

"Okay. What's with the covert operation?" Kyo frowned.

"Kyo I think it best, that only one of us go to the set when Miss Honda's filming. Or even better, neither of us."

"What are you talking about? What did Shigure say?"

"He said we don't need to worry about it, but I'm not so sure."

"It's not like we can go down to the set everyday anyway. You got Student council and I got Martial arts."

"Yea you're right. I think we should stay as far away from that man as possible."

"You worry to much."

Yuki looked at him angrily then walked over to the doorway.

"You know Kyo, this goes beyond everything we know. It goes beyond Cat vs. Rat. I mean do you even get that?"

"Yea I get that. I still don't get what we need to worry about though."

"You're hopeless" Yuki sighed.

"What!" Kyo shouted as he exited the room.

That evening Tohru made another delicious dinner. Yuki was extremely quiet, while Shigure his touch at dinner with his animated talk. Kandis finished her rice and then turned to Tohru.

"Tohru I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think that maybe it would be possible for me to visit your high school a day, while I am here?"

"Oh. Really. Well I guess Yuki would be the best person to ask since he is Student Council president after all. Right Yuki?"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Kandis was just wondering if she could come to Kawaii High for a day?"

"Oh. Well I'm sure it will be no trouble. Just let me ask the headmaster and we'll see if you can come later in the week."

"Great! Thanks" Kandis smiled.

"I'm going to clean up now" Tohru replied picking up her plate.

"Here let me help," Kandis offered.

"It's so nice to have two lovely young ladies look after us" Shigure grinned, "Isn't it boys?"

Kandis blushed and giggled as she and Tohru entered the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki just frowned at him for his remark.

Over the next couple of days, Tohru was glad to get back to her normal life at school. She told Hana and Uo about the movie and they both offered to come and watch one weekend. Yuki found out from the headmaster that Kandis could visit on Thursday of that week. Kandis was really thrilled when she found out on Wednesday. She and Tohru were on their way to another shoot at the stage. Tohru only had two scenes to do that afternoon. So when she was finished, she went over to her chair to read up for the next shoot, which was on Friday. Matt Aritomo came strolling over and sat right next to her.

"You're really starting to get the hang of it," he said with a smile.

"Oh thanks."

"Listen uh. You doing anything for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Cause Kandi has a lot to shoot and I just finished, so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me for a burger or something?"

"Well I don't know" Tohru replied nervously.

"Oh don't worry" Matt held up his hands, "I know you're dating Kyo. We'll go as friends."

"Well. Okay" she nodded finally.

"Great. I'll get my jacket," he said jumping up.

He walked to his trailer and found Tom waiting for him. He was sitting in a chair and looking over his Chinese zodiac notes.

"Well? Did you ask her?"

"Yes I asked her," Matt said slipping on his jacket, "We're going out right now."

"Don't be too obvious."

"I know how to handle a girl. However Dad I don't feel right about using her like this."

"You're not using her. We don't know if she has the information. But her boyfriend could be one of them. Just find out what you can."

"Okay I will. But if I can't you do your own dirty work, and leave me out of it."

"Agreed."

Matt sighed then walked out of the trailer. Tom placed a pipe in his mouth and began to smoke it. He smiled as he puffed away and looked down at his notes once more.

Matt and Tohru walked to a nearby café and ordered some burgers and fries. They sat down and talked a little bit about the movie.

"What made you decide to take the part?" she asked him.

"Oh um. Well I've played a lot of characters before, but never a vampire" he took a bite of his burger, "But not only that, I found the story fascinating. I mean a simple girl falls in love with a guy. She doesn't know him. Her father gets transferred over seas. Her family has a weird past history, and he's involved, my character. But through it all the message of love can surpass anything. I like that."

"That is a good message. I just hope it's well received."

"It probably will be. It'll be good for all of us. Of course most of us have something to fall back on. Tom for instance he's not only an actor but he likes to write screenplays too."

"Another one of his hobbies?"

"Yea. In fact he's writing one based on the Chinese zodiac."

Tohru froze as she sipped her coke.

"Speaking of which, I noticed that your boyfriend and friend were acting very strange after he was talking about that. They seemed very nervous."

"Oh I'm not sure why that is."

"You're not."

She shook her head.

"It just seems silly to me to get so nervous about something that doesn't even exist."

"Yea I guess that is funny. Well maybe there is a reason."

"Oh?"

"Not one I'm aware of."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem interested in it too a little bit."

"Do I?" he said nervously, "Well he's told me all the stories he's heard. I guess that peeked my interest a little."

"What stories?"

"Um let's see. There was one he learned from his grandfather, about a young woman walking home one day and she bumped into a young man. But when she looked up he was gone and she saw a rat scurry under a fence. It doesn't make much sense to me, but" he coughed, "You know."

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded.

He scratched the back of his head.

"You know what I can't do this" he replied with a sigh.

"What?"

"I can't lie to you. I have a confession. Tom Quincy is someone very close to me and he put me up to this."

"Up to what?"

"He wanted me to take you to dinner and pump you for information on your boyfriend and Yuki."

"Oh."

"But I can't. You're too nice a girl. The truth is Tom is my father."

"Your father?"

"Uh huh. He's absolutely obsessed and crazy. And I only went along with this because I wanted to spend a little time with you. But this is wrong. I'm sorry. We should go back."

"Matt" Tohru pulled at his hand, "Please sit back down."

He complied and she looked him in the eye.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. And I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful to you."

"It's none of my business anyway. It's none of my father's business. Can you ever forgive me? For doing something so stupid?"

"Yes. And I would like it, if we could finish our meal. I promise I won't mention this to Kyo or Yuki. It's between us."

"It never happened."

"Never" she agreed, "You know Matt you're a nice guy. Some girl is going to be very lucky to have you at her side."

"Thanks" he smiled, "And Kyo is a very lucky man. That he found you."

"Well thank you" she smiled as they continued to eat their dinner.

When Matt arrived back at the set he said a quick goodnight to Tohru, getting a look from Kandis in the process, and walked back to his trailer. Once again Tom was waiting for him.

"Did you find anything out? Tom asked eagerly.

"Nope" Matt said hanging up his coat with his back turned, "And you know what Dad, I came here to do one job. And that's to act. Not to be your personal spy. So if you'll excuse me. I am going to take a shower now."

He walked out of the room and into the bathroom and closed the door. Tom stood there dumbfounded and shrugged his head.

"Well than I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands," he said to himself.


	60. Chp 9: Kandis Visits Kawaii High

**Chapter Nine: Kandis Visits Kawaii High**

On Thursday morning Kandis was so excited that she woke up the same time as Tohru did. The night before she had asked Tohru what Matt had wanted but Tohru told her simply that they talked about the movie. After a bit more questions Kandis dropped it and changed the subject. She also had asked what was an appropriate thing to wear. Tohru told her something dressier, since she was a guest for a day. Funnily enough, Kintaro had given her the costume from the set so she could use it. After getting dressed she helped Tohru set the table for breakfast.

As usual Shigure was the first to sit down. He smiled at the two girls and said good morning. He picked up his morning paper and began to read it as he ate. Kyo was next. He said good morning and then sat down. Finally just as Shigure was finishing Yuki showed up. He was sleepy and rubbed his eyes as he said good morning politely. When all was said and done the four teenagers headed out the door.

"I'm so excited" Kandis replied to Yuki and Tohru who were walking next to her.

Kyo was a little ahead. Tohru noticed him walking alone and ran up to join him. Kandis smiled and turned to Yuki.

"They are really cute together aren't they?" she said.

Yuki just smiled and continued walking. The truth was seeing Tohru and Kyo together like that lately, he had gotten so used to it, that it didn't seem to bother him as much. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't.

When they arrived at school Tohru and Kyo went straight to their lockers while Yuki and Kandis walked to the Student council office to get her pass. While they walked in the halls a lot of the students whispered to each other, wondering just who the strange girl was. The Prince Yuki fan club, were among them.

"Who is she?" Minami replied.

"I don't know" Miho said, "I've never seen her before. Do you think she's new?"

"She's got on a weird uniform," Minami added.

"Well Yuki seems to know her pretty well," Mai observed.

Kandis gazed around her as they walked and then she turned to Yuki once more.

"Everybody is staring" she replied to him.

"Oh" Yuki said sighing a little, "You get used to it."

He opened the door and came face to face with Kakeru Manabe.

"Good morning Yun Yun!" he replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Kakeru" Yuki frowned a bit as Kandis and he walked in.

"Yun Yun?" Kandis thought but just shrugged her shoulders.

Machi Kuragi came out from the back room with a stack of papers to put in the file cabinet.

"Good morning Machi" Yuki said with a smile.

"Good morning Yuki" she replied with a slight smile herself but when she noticed Kandis however she frowned a bit.

"So Yun Yun" Kakeru said as he walked over to Kandis, "Who is your charming young guest?"

"This is Miss Kandis Ward" Yuki said, "The American who was coming to visit today. Remember I told you about her on Tuesday?"

"Right. Totally slipped my mind" Kakeru replied with a smile, "My apologies Miss Ward" he said taking her hand, "If there is any way that I or any of the members of the student council to make your visit here more enjoyable please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay" Kandis nodded blushing slightly.

"Kakeru" Yuki interrupted, "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Sadly yes" Kakeru replied, "I will see you later Miss Ward."

"All right" she nodded again.

Yuki shook his head. Then he turned to Kandis.

"Are you ready to go to our first class Miss Ward?" he said with a smile.

"Yep. Lead the way" she replied happily.

"I will see you later Machi" Yuki said to the young girl who was just grabbing her bag to head out as well.

"Okay Yuki" she agreed with a nod.

Yuki led the way down the hall to his first class.

"So Yuki" Kandis replied, "I couldn't help but notice, that you called that member of your cabinet by her first name. Are you sweet on her?"

"What?" he looked at her nervously, "No. No. All the members call each other by their first names. That's just the way it is."

"Oh I see."

"Here we are," he said speaking up before she could ask anything else, "Miss Honda and Kyo should already be inside."

Okay" she said eagerly as they walked into the classroom.

Inside Kyo was talking to his friends in a corner while Tohru was near the desks talking to Hana and Uo. Most of the girls looked up when Yuki and she came in. Tohru waved her over as Yuki sat down at his desk.

"Hey" Kandis grinned, "You have a great school here Tohru."

"Thanks" Tohru smiled, "These are my best friends. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

"Hi" Kandis replied.

"Hey there" Uo held up her hand.

"Hello" Hana replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you both."

"So you're the actress?" Uo said.

"Mhm that's me" Kandis nodded fervently.

"Okay class let's sit down" Miss Mayuko came into the room.

They all obeyed and she began to write on the blackboard.

"Good morning everyone" she replied when she turned around, "First, I'm sure you are all wondering who the unfamiliar face in the crowd is today. Her name is Kandis Ward and she is from America. Welcome Kandis."

"Thanks" Kandis grinned.

"Well. Let's do all we can to make her welcome. Let's finish off where we left off yesterday. We'll start with some easy problems first, and then move on" she once again turned to the blackboard while the class took out their pens and paper.

Kandis just watched in awe at how diligently everyone worked. There was not one interruption. Everyone just did as they were told and no one spoke but the teacher except when they were called upon.

"I guess it is really different over here" she thought.

After the class was over Miss Mayuko shook her hand and offered her to come visit anytime that she wanted. She thanked her and then she, Tohru, Uo, and Hana headed off to lunch.

"That was such a cool class" Kandis said as they sat on the grass to have lunch, "And you're teacher is so nice."

"Yea she's pretty cool. She reminds me of Tohru's mom though" Uo replied with a smile.

"Did you guys know Tohru's mother?"

"Oh yea. I knew about her long before I actually met her though" Uo said, "She was a legend to me."

"A legend? What do you mean?"

"What Arisa is saying is" Hana replied, "Tohru's mother was called the Red butterfly and she was in a gang."

"Excuse me?" Kandis almost spit out her rice.

"She was in a gang" Tohru repeated, "She had a motorcycle and everything."

"Really?"

"I was like that once too. But she saved me. Kyoko and I we sort of come from the same backgrounds. We really joined to escape reality" Uo explained.

"Oh" Kandis frowned a bit, "I guess that's one way to do it. But was life so hard that you'd want to be a member as something as dangerous as that?"

"At the time I didn't think that" Uo continued, "To me I felt unwanted. The gang made me feel like I belonged somewhere. But then I met Tohru and things changed. I wanted to be someone that she could be proud to call her friend."

"Uo" Tohru replied.

"And when I quit all the pieces just fell into place. That of course had a lot to do with Tohru and Kyoko."

"That's great" Kandis nodded with a smile, "I can imagine that Tohru can turn anyone around. She's such a sweet girl."

"Oh Kandis" Tohru blushed a little.

"That she is" Hana added with a nod and a smile.

"You guys. You're making me blush."

"Who's making you blush" someone spoke up, "It's not me."

"Momiji?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hi there!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just noticed that you're American friend was here. You decided to come visit our school huh?"

"Mhm. So far I am enjoying it."

"That's cool! I'm sorry I haven't made it down to the set yet Tohru" he replied.

"That's okay Momiji" Tohru said with a smile.

"There you are?" Haru replied as he came over, "I wondered where you ran off to. Here's your bread."

"Oh thanks Haru" Momiji said snatching it from his hand and unwrapping it fast.

Hatsuharu noticed Kandis looking up at him and smiled a bit.

"Oh hello again."

"Hi" she blushed.

"Hi Tohru. Listen um" he squatted down, "Do you think I can talk to you for just a minute?"

"Sure" she nodded standing up, "I'll be right back you guys" she replied.

"Don't worry" Momiji said with a smile, "I'll entertain your friend" he grinned at Kandis and laughed.

"Okay" Tohru replied as she walked over to where Haru was waiting.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Kandis thought.


	61. Chp 10: The Discovery

**Chapter Ten: The Discovery**

Hatsuharu was leaning on a tree with his hands behind his head when Tohru approached him. He smiled when he saw her, but then frowned once more.

"Hatsuharu" Tohru replied in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering, do you think it might be possible for us to start up practicing again?"

"I don't see why not" she nodded, "But what made you decide this?"

"I saw her."

"You saw her?"

"Yea" he nodded sadly removing his hands from behind his head, "It was two nights ago. I was playing on the piano and I noticed that she was at the window watching me, so I went outside to talk to her but she blew me off again and since then I haven't been in the best of moods at home. I sort of broke some stuff" he replied sheepishly making his head drop a little.

"Oh Hatsuharu I'm sorry. That must have been really hard?"

"It was. But I can solve it."

"Yea of course. It would be no problem."

"So can you come over on Sunday, like before?"

"Oh I can't" Tohru realized, "I have a scene or two to that day."

"Oh well what about Saturday?"

"No" she shook her head, "Not good that day either."

"What day are you free?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"What about this afternoon?"

"Oh yea. I'm free this afternoon. Oh but Kandis will be by herself."

"Bring her along."

"What?"

"Bring her along" he repeated, "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Sure. We've had an audience before. It's no big deal."

"Okay. I'm sure she'll like that" Tohru nodded.

The school bell rang for afternoon classes.

"Uh oh" Hatsuharu replied, "Time to go. I'll see you guys after school."

"Okay" she waved as he took off.

He beckoned Momiji to follow him, which he did. A few seconds later Uo, Hana, and Kandis came over. Uo and Hana said that they were going to their lockers to exchange books. Tohru nodded and she and Kandis walked to her locker together.

"So what did Hatsuharu want?" Kandis asked.

"Oh he wanted me to come over this afternoon. And since you're with me, he invited you too."

"Hatsuharu invited me to his house?"

"Mhm" Tohru nodded.

"What are we going to do over there?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Oh. Okay. By the way where's Kyo? Doesn't he usually eat with you?"

"No" Tohru shook her head, "He usually eats with his friends. Besides he had cleaning duty today."

"Cleaning duty?"

"Mhm. Outside. Sweeping and stuff."

"Oh."

"C'mon let's get to class," Tohru said as she grabbed her book from her locker.

"You got it."

After school Tohru informed Yuki and Kyo that they were going to Hatsuharu's house.. Neither one of them asked a lot of questions, since they now knew the reason. She and Kandis met him and Momiji at the front door of the school. All together they walked home.

"This is really nice of you to invite me to your home this afternoon" Kandis replied.

"Don't mention it" Haru said with a grin, "But I bet Tohru didn't tell you why did she?"

"No. She didn't."

"Tohru, why didn't you tell her?" he smiled.

"I thought I would surprise her."

"Well she'll be surprised all right."

"Haru can I come too?" Momiji begged.

"All right Momiji" Haru nodded, "But not for too long. You know how Hari gets mad when you're not at home on time."

"I know. He's such a worry wart," Momiji agreed.

They stopped walking and Kandis gazed at the huge gate in front of them, which displayed the sign that said Sohma Family.

"Whoa!" Kandis exclaimed, "Big place."

"C'mon in" Haru said with a smile as Momiji opened the gate.

He led them to his house. From the main house a pair of penetrating blue eyes watched them. He frowned slightly as he caught the sight of the unfamiliar girl then he turned from the window in a huff.

Meanwhile on the movie set Tom Quincy walked to his trailer after another day of shooting his scenes. He sighed as he opened the door, but almost screamed out loud when he saw whom the person was sitting in his chair.

"Damn it Amanda. You startled me" he replied angrily catching his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry Tom" she spoke in an English accent, "I got your message and rushed over here immediately. After all you said on my answering machine that you would make it worth my while."

"I will. You will be paid very handsomely for this. And for doing very little."

"What do I got to do?" she asked with her hands on her hips once she stood up.

"First. I want you to track down a man called Shigure Sohma. Once found do your thing."

"And what thing would that be?"

"Interrogate him you ninny. What do you think I hired you for? You're very good at getting a man to open up."

"Mhm. And how old is this Shigure Sohma."

"I don't know."

"You have to be more specific than that Tom," she said cynically as she sat down, "What do you want me to ask him?"

"Everything he knows about the Chinese zodiac. I hear he is an expert in it."

"Expert? Then why don't you go talk with him yourself?"

"Because. You are an outsider. It's better this way. Do you want the money or don't you?"

"Of course I want it."

"Then we are in an agreement?"

"Agreed" she replied shaking his hand.

Outside Matt had heard the entire conversation and was frowning as he walked away from the trailer.

"Oh man" he shook his head as he ran to the parking lot, "This is serious. I got to find Tohru and Kandi, and now."

Kandis was very surprised when she heard all the beautiful music that came out of that small room that afternoon. Hatsuharu and Tohru had sang a few pieces they had done before, and she and Momiji listened on the edge of their seats while munching on some snacks that Haru's mom had prepared. When they were finished with their fourth song, Momiji got up to leave. Kandis turned to them excitedly.

"You guys are incredible" she replied, "That was amazing Tohru."

"Thanks" Tohru grinned.

"You were good too Hatsuharu" Kandis said blushing a little.

"Thank you. Tohru I think we have time for one more song. Then we can call it a day."

"Okay" she nodded, "You got one in mind?"

"Mhm" he said reaching into a box, "A new one."

"A new one?"

"Yep. It's for both of us. You want to give it a shot?"

"Okay" she replied taking the piece of paper and looking at it.

Tohru:

We lead two different lives/

Just like two lines that never cross/

And here we are together/

Standing closer than we are/

But we're still standing here untouched/

Too scared to make a move/

We want so much to touch/

And we can't wait forever/

We know it's dangerous for us to be together/

Both:

How do we ever keep this secret?/

How do we keep it in the dark?/

And if we dare to taste our weakness/

How do we tear ourselves apart?/

Tohru:

Why do we keep this love together?/

Haru:

Didn't we know right from the start?/

Both:

That we would have to keep this secret/

Or forever stay apart/

Haru:

I watch you coming to me/

Walking in the pouring rain/

I can't help looking at you/

Wishing I could stay away/

So many times I've tried in vain/

To close my eyes and pray it goes away/

But I can't stop myself from feeling/

To let you go would be too much/

For me to take/

Both:

How do we ever keep this secret?/

How do we keep it in the dark?/

And if we dare to taste our weakness/

How do we tear ourselves apart?/

Tohru:

Why do we keep this love together?/

Haru:

Didn't we know right from the start?/

Both:

That we would have to keep this secret/

Or forever stay apart/

Tohru:

I can't help thinking when I look into your eyes/

Haru:

How much I need you/

It's so hard to hide/

Both:

How do we ever keep this secret?/

How do we keep it in the dark?/

And if we dare to taste our weakness/

How do we tear ourselves apart?/

Tohru:

Why do we keep this love together?/

Haru:

Didn't we know right from the start?/

Both:

That we would have to keep this secret/

Or forever stay apart/

When they were finished Kandis applauded and Tohru and Haru each took a bow. After that Tohru grabbed a quick drink of water and then she and Kandis left. Kandis gushed about Tohru's performance the whole walk home.

When they arrived Yuki greeted them at the door and Tohru was just about to start dinner when a knock sounded on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Tohru replied.

"I don't know" Yuki said with a confused look on his face.

Tohru opened the door and was stunned to see Matt Aritomo standing there completely out of breath.

"Mr. Aritomo?" Yuki replied in surprise.

"Tohru" he panted.

"Matt?" Kandis approached him, "What are you doing here?"

"Kandi. I'm so glad I found you," he was gasping for air on every line.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Kandis looked worried.

"Yes" he nodded.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Yuki replied beginning to walk out.

"No no" Matt shook his head, "This involves you too. You have no idea how much this involves you."

Yuki and the two girls just looked at each other as they urged Matt inside.

Shigure said goodbye to Mii at her office. She had been working him hard lately, especially in the city to promote his newest novels. He smiled happily thinking of dinner as he headed to the front door of the building.

"Excuse me" someone spoke up, "But you wouldn't be Shigure Sohma by any chance would you?"

Shigure looked back and saw a young, leggy attractive brunette staring right at him. He smiled at her as he turned around.

"Who wants to know?" he smiled as he saw her.

"Oh why don't you just call me a fan" she replied.

"Oh really. But you don't look Japanese" he grinned, "So what can I do you for you?"

"Perhaps, I can explain, over a drink."

"Well I don't usually drink this late" he scratched his chin, "But I don't get asked by to many pretty girls to have a drink either. So sure why not."

"Great" she smiled, "I know a perfect place where we can go," she said taking his arm.

"Just lead the way" he smiled back as she guided him out the door.

"Men" she thought cynically, "They're just like puppy dogs. They follow me every where."

Little did this woman know how close to the truth she was? And little did Shigure know that he was walking right into a setup.


	62. Part 2: The Discovery

**Part Two:**

Tohru handed Matt a glass of water. Kyo, Yuki, and Kandis had gathered around the table to see what all the fuss was about. Tohru sat down and they all waited for him to gulp down some water. When he was finished he placed the cup back onto the table.

"Okay Matt" Kandis replied, "Tell us what this all about."

Matt sighed.

"Where to start?"

"How about, why you are here and how it involves us?" Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Kyo. Please Mr. Aritomo" Yuki replied, "What is it?"

"Okay. This is something that Tohru already knows. You see do you remember the other day when Tom was telling you how fascinated he is in the Chinese zodiac?"

"Yes" they both nodded with frowns beginning to form.

"At the time, to him you both seemed kind of nervous. Now when I say he's fascinated, I mean he is obsessed. I mean he even tried to get me to find out from Tohru anything I could."

"What?" Kyo said voice raised and starting to stand up.

"No wait a minute hold on" Matt held up his hands, "Let me explain. I didn't go through with it."

"He didn't Kyo" Tohru replied, "He told me the truth."

"So that's what you were doing the other night?" Kandis said, "How could you do such a thing Matt?"

"Okay wait a minute" Yuki interrupted, "Why would he ask you to find out from Miss Honda?"

"Because" Matt replied with another sigh, "He's my father."

"Your what?" Kyo, Kandis, and Yuki said at the same time.

"That's right. Tom Quincy is my father. But I told him that I wasn't going to be his spy anymore. So he has hired someone else to do it. In fact right now he's got this woman interrogating someone named uh, Shigure Sohma? Yea that was it."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

"My father is completely out of his mind. He has really convinced himself that your family are the ones he's been looking for."

"What ones would that be?" Kyo asked.

"You know the story. It's just my father has heard more."

"Give us a for instance" Yuki replied.

"Um let's see. Oh there's the one about a young girl who was walking home and she bumped into some strange boy that ran to her. There was a loud cracking sound. And when she opened her eyes he wasn't there anymore."

Kandis listened intently to the story.

"That sounds familiar" she thought, "What else?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"There's more to it isn't there?"

"Oh yea. Well when she looked around her all she could see was a rat scurrying under a fence. And when she looked down, there was a pile of clothes before her feet. But that's ridiculous and like I said before it's just a story" he laughed.

"Clothes?" Kandis thought.

She looked at Yuki but he was looking at Mat as he continued to talk.

"So you're father is determined to find out the truth?" Kyo replied, "No matter what?"

"Yea. Eventually. Look I just wanted to warn you guys in case he started bothering you again. I really need to get back to the set" he stood up, "Thanks for seeing me" he walked to the door.

"Oh wait" Yuki called, "Kyo and I will walk you out."

"And I have to start dinner" Tohru replied standing up.

"I'll help you" Kandis offered.

Once inside the kitchen Tohru grabbed the supplies that she needed. Kandis was very silent. But then she looked directly at Tohru, who seemed to have a nervous expression on her face, just like the two Sohmas.

"Tohru."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"There was a rat that night."

"What?" Tohru looked at her.

"My first night here. I saw a rat, scurry from the bathroom area. You chased after that rat too. Now I think I know why."

"Kandis" Tohru held up a hand.

"Just tell me. Tell me the truth."

"I."

A loud sigh came from the kitchen doorway.

"I was afraid that we were going to have to do this" Kyo replied brushing a hand through his hair.

"Kyo" Tohru said stunned.

"Kyo what are you thinking?" Yuki added.

"I'm thinking that keeping the secret is a bad idea. Especially if she already knows."

"Secret?" Kandis raised her right eyebrow.

"Do you realize how much trouble we could get into?" Yuki said, "May I remind you if you know who finds out what the consequences are."

"Who says he's gonna find out?"

"What?"

"Yuki. I can't do it. I can't do it again. Besides it's not gonna hurt anything if she knows. He's never seen her, he never will."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kandis asked exasperated.

Kyo began to move forward. Yuki rushed in front of him and pushed him back.

"I'm not letting you do this" he replied.

"Let me go Yuki" Kyo said angrily.

"I'm not!"

"Stop it you guys!" Tohru called out with a worried expression on her face.

Both boys looked at her and then Yuki turned back to Kyo.

"Think about Miss Honda's safety then."

"I am. It's better if we get this out now. And not then. When it could hurt her even more. Who gives a damn about Akito. The only one I am concerned right now is Tohru. Now move aside."

Yuki looked at his determined face and then moved with a slight frown on his face.

"Tohru come here," Kyo said taking her hand gently.

"But."

"C'mon. It's time" he sighed as he slowly pulled her into his chest.

Kandis moved over to where Yuki was standing with his arms crossed.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"You'll see," he answered.

Tohru fell into Kyo's embrace and a loud POOF filled the room.

"That sound" Kandis thought, "That sound from before."

When the cloud cleared Kandis saw Tohru standing there but Kyo was gone.

"Wait a sec" Kandis replied.

"I'm down here" Kyo called to her.

Kandis saw the talking cat and gasped putting a hand to her mouth. She stepped back as Tohru picked him up.

"Now do you see? It's true" Kyo replied, "Everything. The whole zodiac thing is true."

"Oh Kyo" Tohru said as she held onto him sadly.

Kandis saw the sad look on her face and she felt sad herself. Kyo wriggled from Tohru's grasp and ran out of the kitchen. A couple of seconds later another POOF sound came from the hall. Kyo reached his hand around the door and Yuki scooped up his clothes and handed it to him.

"I. I. I" Kandis couldn't get the words out.

"I tell you what," Yuki said taking her arm gently and leading her into the sitting room, "Once Kyo is dressed. We'll explain everything."

Amanda took Shigure to a nice little pub downtown. After ordering their drinks she turned to Shigure with a smile.

"So I didn't quite catch your name?" Shigure replied with a smile of his own.

"It's Amanda."

"Nice name."

"Thank you" she nodded.

"So Amanda. You seem to know me from somewhere?"

"I told you I'm a fan."

"Yes, but I get the feeling that you wanted to see me about something else."

She smiled.

"You're a fairly intuitive person Mr. Sohma."

"Shigure. So what is it? What have you come to see me about?"

"Well I hear, that you are quite an expert on the Chinese zodiac."

Shigure almost spit out his drink. He raised an eyebrow but continued to smile.

"Come again?"

"The Chinese zodiac. You are aren't you? Or was I mislead?"

"Oh well. You do know that's just a story don't you?"

"Of course I do" she nodded, "But I hear you know something more about it. Like it's history."

"Oh it's history. Well if that's the case. I could talk for hours on that subject."

"Oh good" she winced a bit.

"Well it all started about oh let's just say a long time ago."

"This is going to be a long night," Amanda thought.

"So you see Miss Ward" Yuki concluded, "That's why we have to keep it a secret."

"Uh huh. And Tohru find out?"

"Yea she found out" Kyo nodded.

"And if the head of our family ever finds out that you know, her memory will be erased as well as yours."

"Memory erased?"

"They're not going to find out!" Kyo retorted.

"I still think it was a stupid idea," Yuki said.

"No wait you guys. I can keep the secret" Kandis replied.

"Huh?" Kyo and Yuki looked at each her.

"I can keep the secret, I promise. I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt or let alone let Tohru get hurt. That would be wrong. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"And we don't have to tell anyone either" Kyo added.

"But?" Yuki protested a little.

"We don't have to tell anyone" Kyo repeated, "No one ever said we did. If Shigure never finds out, we won't have to tell."

"That's true. Akito only wants him to reveal, when there's a problem" Yuki nodded, "Not us. Okay. We won't tell Shigure" Yuki agreed, "As long as you Miss Ward you promise to keep our secret forever."

"I promise," she said holding out her hand so they could shake.

Kyo meanwhile was looking around him.

"Hey where did Tohru go?" Kyo replied.

"I think she went back into the kitchen," Kandis said.

Kyo stood up and walked in. He saw Tohru leaning over the counter with her head bent a little.

"Tohru?"

"Oh Kyo" she said lifting her head a little and sniffling, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you?" he said as he stepped forward, "You're not crying are you?"

"No of course not" she shook her head, "I just have something in my eye."

"You're crying," he said with a sigh, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" she replied, "It's just" she said in a small voice.

"I can't, I can't hear you when your back is to me. Turn around" he replied gently as he turned her around facing him.

He saw her eyes red from all the tears that had fallen and he backed away a little.

"You are crying."

She bent her head.

"Tohru did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"What? No. No. No Kyo. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why? Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. It's just, you did that for me."

His eyes became a little wider.

"You sacrificed your secret so I won't get hurt, but in the process you will be the ones who will end up getting hurt and it's all my fault."

"Wait a minute" he shook his head, "Why are you blaming yourself for this? Why do you blame yourself for everything."

"Huh?"

"This is not your fault. You hear me. This was my decision. I am the one who will pay for the consequences in the end. I can't. I can't bear the thought, of you taking the blame for this. So stop it."

"What?"

"Just stop it. Please just stop blaming yourself for the worlds problems. You didn't do anything. Do you really want to cause yourself this much pain?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Then don't do it. Just please" he sighed, "I don't like to see you cry okay."

"Kyo" she said slowly.

"So. Don't cry anymore. It's done. She knows the truth. Yuki and I have agreed that we won't tell Shigure or Akito. It will just be between the four of us. Okay?"

"Okay" she replied with a smile.

"Good. Phew. Now that that's over" he thought, "Time for me and the damn rat to think of someway to deal with Matt's old man."

"Well I had a wonderful time" Shigure replied at the entrance of the pub.

"Yea" she nodded a bit weary.

"Hope you have enough for your book" he said with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure I have more than enough. Good night Shigure. It was nice meeting you."

"Goodnight to you too Amanda" he nodded as she turned around, "Hmm?" he thought, "Well that's done. But I have to say you got to get up pretty early in the morning to trick Shigure Sohma. Perhaps I should pay Mr. Quincy a visit myself before he departs for America" he thought as he turned around and hailed a cab.

As she walked to the set Amanda grumbled as she carried the stack of notes that she had written down.

"I hope he appreciates the crap I go through for him," she thought as she banged on the trailer door.

Tom eagerly opened it and grabbed the stack of papers as she flung herself into a chair. As he perused them he started to frown.

"Amanda what is this?"

"Your information that you wanted."

"But. But this is the same information that is written word for word in this book right here."

"Word for word?"

"Yes. Well close anyway."

"Hey I am not your messenger girl. And that novelist was so boring. I had to sit for three hours and listen to all that drivel. So you'd better enjoy it."

"Bah" he threw his hands into the air, "This is getting me no where. I guess I am going to have to start playing hard ball."

"What is it that you're after anyway?"

"The truth my dear Amanda. The truth."

As Yuki lay in bed that night he pondered ways to get Tom Quincy off their backs. After several hours of thinking he sat upright and a smile was on his face.

"I got it" Yuki said out loud, "The perfect way to get rid of that guy for good!"


	63. Part 3: The Discovery

**Part Three:**

The next morning Yuki called Hatsuharu and Momiji over to invite them to the set. They both eagerly agreed. Tohru and Kandis had already left, so the four boys once they had been told the plan left for the stage, Momiji carrying a bag. When they arrived Haru and Kyo walked over to Tohru while Yuki and Momiji met up with Kandis.

"You got everything?" Yuki asked her.

"Yep. Thanks for letting me in on the plan this morning" she replied.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile, "Well I leave him with you. Don't forget what to do Momiji," he replied to his cousin.

"Don't you worry about a thing Yuki" Momiji nodded, "I will protect our family honor and our name."

"Good. I better get out there. I want Mr. Quincy to see that I'm there too."

"Good idea. C'mon Momiji let's get you into make-up" Kandis replied steering him to the trailer.

"Mhm" he nodded.

Yuki walked over to where Kyo and Hatsuharu were standing.

"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"She's on the set" Kyo answered, "Are you sure this plan is going to work."

"We'll know soon enough."

"Personally" Haru replied, "I think this is an excellent plan. So does Momiji."

"Of course he does" Kyo retorted, "He likes doing stuff like this."

"There's Tohru" Haru interrupted as she waved to them.

They waved back and sat down. Yuki eyed Tom's trailer as he came out. He saw him smile a bit as he spotted them.

"Good" Yuki thought, "Now he knows that we're here."

Tom walked back into his trailer abruptly after staring at them a few minutes longer. Yuki just placed his eyes back on the set where Tohru, Matt, and Kandis were shooting another scene together.

Momiji peered from behind one of the trailers and spotted the one-labeled Tom Quincy. He smiled a bit as he fluffed his curls and giggled.

"This is going to be so much fun" he thought as he skipped up to the trailer door.

Hatsuharu smiled as he spotted him.

"Doesn't he look cute?" he grinned as he turned to his two cousin.

"Huh?" Kyo looked in the direction of the trailer and grimaced.

"Well if anyone can pull off that look" Yuki said, "It's Momiji."

Momiji knocked on the door and it was answered by Amanda.

"Hello there little girl" Amanda replied with a smile, "How can we help you?"

"Hi there. I'm selling cookies for my Girl Scout troop. Would you like to buy some?"

"Oh how sweet. I'll ask him. You have a visitor."

"I'm selling girl scout cookies. Would you like some?" he said again sweetly.

"Oh um. I would love some cookies. In fact I will buy your whole batch little girl if you'll do something for me."

"Something for you?"

"Mhm" he nodded.

"I'm not really supposed to speak to strangers."

"Oh but I'm a famous movie star. Just come in for a moment. I have a proposition for you. Plus I'll pay you extra."

"Ooh. You will?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then. I'll come in and talk with you" Momiji agreed walking into the trailer.

Yuki smiled as the door was shut.

"Bingo. He took the bait" he replied.

"Remind me how this is supposed to work again?" Kyo scratched his head.

"You'll see stupid cat" Yuki said, "You'll see."

A couple of minutes later Momiji came out of the trailer and headed for the direction of the front of the stage.

"Now for our part" Yuki replied standing up and beckoning Kyo and Haru to follow him.

Tom was coming out of his trailer and smiled as he saw them approach him.

"Ah the Sohma boys. And what can I do for you gentleman?"

"Well Mr. Quincy" Yuki said, "Quite frankly my cousin and I have come to ask you to leave us alone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leave us alone" Kyo repeated.

"What they said" Haru spoke up.

"Is he related to you?" Tom asked.

"Yes. He's our cousin."

"Well I didn't know I was bothering you."

"Cut with the crap" Kyo started to say.

"Kyo let me handle this" Yuki said, "We know all about how you asked your son to interrogate Miss Honda the other night."

"And quite frankly I don't like you trying to interrogate my girlfriend about anything" Kyo added, "Especially Zodiac curses that don't exist."

"They don't?" Tom said amusedly.

"That's right they don't."

"Dude it's a fairytale" Haru said with his arms crossed and sporting a distinct frown on his face.

"Of course it is. Oh look my cookies are arriving."

Momiji on cue came over and was carrying a whole stack of cookies. He bumped right into Yuki. The cookies fell and Momiji fell right into Yuki's stomach. Tom baited his breath waiting for the Poof sound, but it never came.

"Ow I'm sorry" Momiji said as he got up.

"That's okay Miss" Yuki replied helping him up.

"But. That's impossible" Tom said pushing Momiji into Kyo next.

Kyo caught him and held onto him. Once again nothing. By this time a crowd was gathering. Matt, Kandis, and Tohru were among them. Tohru also knew about the plan so she said nothing.

"Dad?" Matt said, "What are you doing?"

"No" Tom shook his head, "I refuse to believe this," he said as he pulled Momiji up and this time flung him into Haru's arms.

Again nothing. Haru helped Momiji up and stared angrily at the man.

"This is no way to be treating a little girl mister" Haru replied.

"Yea you can keep your money" Momiji said as he scooped up the boxes of cookies, "You're a crazy man."

"I'll help you" Haru replied picking up some boxes and escorting Momiji towards the door.

"Thank you. At least you're a gentleman," Momiji added.

They walked out and Matt walked up to his father who was stuttering away.

"Dad? What was all that?"

"Yes I'm sorry Mr. Quincy" Yuki said with his arms crossed now, "But what was the point of that?"

"Tom?" Kentaro asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Tom nodded, "I think I'm just exhausted."

"I'm gonna walk you to your trailer dad" Matt replied, "I'm so sorry about this" he said to Yuki and Kyo.

"That's okay" Kyo replied.

"Anyone can make a mistake" Yuki added, "Right Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes" Tom nodded, "Forgive me."

"Quincy. Tom Quincy" a familiar voice spoke up.

They all looked towards the voice. It turned out to be none other than Shigure.

"And you are?" Tom replied.

"I'm Shigure Sohma. You've probably heard about me before. I know I have about you."

"You have?"

"Oh yea. You're my favorite American actor. I was just hoping to meet you in person."

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan" Tom smiled and lifted his head bit, "Please come into my trailer and we can talk."

"I would love to" Shigure said as he followed him.

He winked at Yuki and Kyo as he passed while they stared at him stunned. Kandis and Tohru came over to stand next to them. Matt went over to talk to Kentaro to smooth things over.

"That Shigure" Kandis grinned, "He is such a genius."

"That's not the word I would use" Kyo replied still stunned.

"Neither would I" Yuki added his eyes wide.

That evening Momiji and Haru stayed over for some ice cream to celebrate their small victory. After Tohru and Kandis went into the kitchen to wash some dishes. Shigure turned to his cousins and told them how proud he was of them for taking on the man but he wished they had let him in on the plan.

"What were you doing down there anyway Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Well" Shigure grinned, "I just wanted to see for myself just what you were up to. I saw you boys whispering this morning. But I have to say I couldn't have come up with a better plan."

"You're part was pretty good too" Haru smiled, "You were able to divert his attention."

"That's what I do best. Oh and he apologized profusely for his behavior and said he would apologize to the both of you when he saw you again."

"That's a relief" Yuki replied.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'm glad that's over."

Kandis dried the dishes silently as Tohru washed. She noticed the sad look on her friends face.

"What's the matter Kandis?" Tohru asked.

"Oh it's just, Kentaro told me that he found a hotel for me today. So I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh" Tohru said sadly, "Do you really have to? I mean you could stay here for the remainder of your visit."

"Really?" Kandis took her hands excitedly.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Besides we love having you here."

"And I love being here. It's so much more fun then a hotel. So I can really stay."

"Of course you can" Shigure spoke up from the door, "We wouldn't have it any other way right Tohru?"

She giggled a little.

"Right" she nodded as Kandis hugged her tight.


	64. Chp 11: Wrapup

**Chapter Eleven: Wrap-up**

In a matter of time four weeks had managed to pass since Kandis had been staying with the Sohmas and Tohru. That Saturday she had another scene to shoot and she was helping Tohru with breakfast once more. She sighed and Tohru turned to her in concern.

"What's wrong Kandis?" Tohru asked.

"Oh it's just I know it's almost time for me to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been five weeks. That's how long our stay here was going to be."

"Oh has it really been five weeks? It seemed like it went so fast."

"Sure did. But" Kandis smiled, "All good things must come to an end. Which reminds me. You are coming down to the set aren't you? To watch me?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it" Tohru grinned.

"I think I have only a few more days to shoot."

Tohru nodded and then they sat down to eat.

About an hour later they arrived at the set. Yuki and Kyo agreed to be there a half hour later. Kintaro approached the girls when they arrived.

"Hey there you two" he replied with a smile, "Kandi guess what? It turns out you have a few more scenes to shoot today and then we're done."

"You mean that's it?" Kandis said in surprise.

"Yep. We leave tomorrow."

"Oh that's great" she frowned a little with her smile.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh. I'm fine" she nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you on the set" he said walking back over to the cameramen.

"Wow. A lot sooner than I originally thought. I haven't even packed yet."

"That's all right" Tohru replied with a smile, "I'll help you pack when we get home."

"You will?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Tom Quincy came out of his trailer and directly walked over to the two girls. He smiled as he approached them.

"Mr. Quincy" Tohru said.

"Miss Honda. How are you today? Anything I can get for you? A chair? A drink?"

"No no I'm fine."

"Very good. I have a scene to shoot anyway. See you out there Kandi" he replied as he walked away.

"Looks like he still feels guilty for what happened weeks ago" Kandis observed.

"I guess so."

"Miss Honda" Yuki said as he and Kyo came over.

"Yuki. Kyo."

"Hi guys" Kandis replied.

"Hey" Kyo said.

"You guys are a little early."

"Yea. Well we tried to get here on time."

"Well you guys are in luck. You didn't miss anything and you wouldn't want to. We wrap up today."

"Oh" Yuki said but before he could say anything else Jill came over.

"Speaking of wrap-ups Kandi" she replied, "And Tohru of course, we're having a wrap-up party tonight. Be sure to come. Oh and your friends are welcome as well too Tohru."

"Oh thank you" Tohru nodded as Kandis walked back with her to the make-up trailer.

"Wrap-up party?" Kyo scratched his head.

"You know it's the thing we didn't go to after our play" Yuki answered.

"Oh yea. Dumb thing."

In Tohru's room later that evening the two girls got ready for the party. Tohru was looking in her clothes for the right thing.

"What do you wear to a wrap-up party?" Tohru asked.

"Oh just any simple dress. Nothing fancy" Kandis replied as she put on a pair of earrings that matched the purple dress she was now wearing.

"Oh okay" Tohru nodded as she took out her pale blue one that she had worn a couple times.

Shigure said goodbye to the four of them at the limo. When they had all climbed in he peered inside the door.

"Now don't forget," he said with a grin, "You can stay out as late as you want. Past midnight even."

"What are we Shigure?" Yuki said cynically, "Cinderella."

"No. No of course not" Shigure replied with a mischievous grin, "If you were Cinderella you would look like Saki. Now the prince on the other hand."

He didn't get to finish because Kyo grabbed the door handle.

"Shut up Shigure!" he shouted as he closed it shut.

Shigure just smiled as the car drove away and waved.

They arrived at the wrap-up party just when it was getting started. Everyone was there and having a wonderful time. When they arrived inside the set, where it was taking place, Tom and Matt came over to say hello.

"Hey guys" Matt said with a grin, "Glad that you could make it."

"Of course" Tohru nodded.

"Mr. Sohma" Tom said dramatically, "And Mr. Sohma. I am so glad that you decided to attend. I wanted to apologize to the both of you for my rude behavior."

"That's really not necessary" Yuki grimaced as Tom held up the cup he was drinking even more.

"Oh no, no, no. I was a jerk. And I am terribly sorry. I have decided to give up on that hobby."

"You have?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was so embarrassed. I don't want anything more to do with it. So I am going to stick to a more constructive hobby."

"What hobby is that Tom?" Kandis asked.

"Screenwriting."

"Screenwriting?" Tohru replied.

"That's right. I write scripts."

"That's a wonderful hobby," Tohru added with a smile.

"Yes. In fact I have just finished one. You're going to find this extremely amusing."

"We are?" Yuki said.

"Uh huh. I have written a script based on the Chinese zodiac. Since it's not real. Why not make it a movie. Excuse me" he replied as he walked off.

"Uh dad!" Matt called.

"Is he drunk?" Kyo asked.

"Yea just a little" Matt said in a hurry, "Dad!"

"Well that's just great. I think" Yuki replied putting a hand to his head.

"Let's just be glad that he doesn't know the real story," Kandis said.

"Absolutely" Kyo agreed.

"Hey guys" Kintaro replied as he came over, "Having fun?"

"Uncle Kintaro" Tohru exclaimed, "Yes we're having lots of fun."

"That's good. Tohru can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure" she nodded, "I'll be right back you guys."

"Okay Miss Honda" Yuki said as Kyo nodded.

Kintaro and Tohru walked over to the side of the stage where Kintaro's bag was. He began to rummage in it.

"So what is it Uncle Kintaro?" she asked.

"I have something of yours," he answered turning back around and handing her an envelope.

"Huh?" she looked down, "What's this?"

"Open it up."

Tohru did and was surprised to see a check written out to her.

"I don't understand. What is this for?"

"It's for you. For what you did for me."

"I can't accept this."

"Honey listen" he said with a smile, "Every actor gets paid. That's just the way it works. You did a good job. You deserve to get paid."

"But this is way too much."

"No it's not. It's just right. For everything you've done. Anyway you've missed a lot of work, I figure this will make up for the money. Even more so."

"Uncle Kintaro. I don't know what to say."

"You earned it honey. It's me who is grateful to you."

"Thank you" she said as she hugged him.

"And hey" he added, "If you're ever interested in the movies, you know who to call."

"Oh no" she shook her head with a smile as she pulled away, "This was a one time thing."

"You never know," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think I'm ready to get back to my normal life" she replied.

"I don't blame you. But the offer will always be there. I guess we won't see each other for awhile."

"I guess not. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" he embraced her one last time, "You are truly Kyoko's daughter. You know that don't you?"

She smiled as they continued to hug.

Kandis shut another one of her suitcases with a huff.

"Well that's just about it" she replied, "I can't believe it. It's over."

"Me neither" Tohru said with a smile as she folded some clothes and put them in the last suitcase, "Seems like you just got here."

"Yea it does. I'm going to miss you, you little fur ball" she replied stroking Kyoko under the chin, "I'm gonna miss this house. Everything. This place was like a third or fourth home."

"Well you can always think of it as such. And hey think about it this way, going home means you get to see your family."

"Hey that's right" Kandis grinned, "Kintaro said after the movie was done, that I would get a break. I can go visit them in Canada."

"Right. I'm sure they miss you" Tohru nodded with a smile of her own.

Kandis looked around at all the suitcases.

"Well I guess that's everything" she said, "Better get everything downstairs."

"Uh huh."

At the front door Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo said goodbye to Kandis. Tohru was in the kitchen getting something for her trip back. Kandis walked up to Shigure first and shook his hand.

"Well goodbye Shigure" she replied, "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it Kandis," he said with a grin, "And hey if you're ever in the area again, don't hesitate to stop by for a visit."

"You can count on it."

"Oh yes. I almost forget" he replied pulling out a book, "This is for you."

"Another one?" she smiled as she held onto it.

"My latest novel. I had Mii get an English translation right away. So that you would have something to read on the plane."

"This is wonderful. Thank you. I haven't finished the other one yet, but I love it. And I know I will love this. Goodbye Shigure."

"Goodbye."

She turned to Yuki and shook his hand.

"Yuki" she said.

"Goodbye Miss Ward."

"Good bye to you too. Oh and thanks for showing me around the school."

"No problem."

She walked over to Kyo and shook his hand last just as Tohru had entered the hall.

"Bye."

"See ya. Oh and hey Kyo."

"Huh?"

"Look out for her for me won't you?"

"Of course" he nodded with a slight grin.

"You guys really do make a cute couple. I hope you never breakup. Oh and be sure to send me an invitation to the wedding."

Tohru turned bright red. As did Kyo.

"Wedding? It's a little too soon to be thinking about something like that isn't it?" Kyo said nervously.

Kandis laughed.

"I love tripping guys up like that. I was just kidding. Goodbye Kyo."

"Goodbye."

"Moron" Yuki mumbled.

"Shut up!"

Tohru and Kandis walked outside and Tohru handed her a bag.

"Here I made you some rice-balls. I know you liked them."

"Thanks this is great" Kandis smiled sadly, "Well Tohru this is it."

"Yea" Tohru nodded.

"You ready to go?" Matt said as he came over.

"Matt what are you doing here?" Tohru replied.

"We're flying back together" Matt said, "All your luggage is in there. Oh and Tohru here. This is for you" he handed her a package.

She opened it up and saw the photographs they had taken the day of the tour.

"Wow thanks" she grinned.

"Yea I got them developed for you. Let's go Kandi" he smiled.

"I'll be right there."

"Okay" he nodded, "Goodbye Tohru" he hugged her.

"Goodbye Matt. Safe trip back."

"Thanks" he said with another smile as he walked towards the limo.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Kandis said.

"Are you guys seeing each other?"

"Well not officially. But we have talked about it."

"That's wonderful."

"Mhm. Goodbye Tohru. I'll miss you" she embraced her tight.

"I'll miss you too Kandis. But we'll see each other again."

"You better believe it. Until then we can be pen pals. Is that right? Two different countries? Yea. Pen pals. I lost my head there for a minute."

"That's all right. I do that sometimes too."

"Yea. Well Sayonara."

"Goodbye" Tohru grinned as she walked down the path, "Have a safe trip back!" she called as she waved to her.

"Thanks!" she called back.

Tohru smiled as she lowered her hand.

"Mom" she thought, "I really am the luckiest girl in the world."


	65. Chp 12: Back to Normal Life

**Chapter Twelve: Back to Normal Life**

Tohru walked happily back from the store that afternoon. He had been a whole month since Kandis left and she had gone back to her normal routine. When she arrived at the house she picked up the mail and noticed an envelope addressed to her. She put away the groceries and walked upstairs to open the letter. It said:

_Dear Tohru,_

_Hey Pen pal how are you doing? Well it's been a month and I am back home. I have been spending a lot of time with my family. We went camping and did all sorts of stuff together. I head back to California in a few days so I wanted to write to you. I hope everyone is doing well. Say hello to Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo for me. Oh and Hatsuharu and Momiji too._

_Tohru listen, I wanted to let you know that no matter what I will keep the secret till the day I die. And whenever you want to talk about it I will be here for you. I fell sort of special being one of two people on the outside who know about. It really is quite a remarkable thing. Anyway enough with my rambling. Can't wait to hear from you again and the next time I am in Japan or if you're in America we definitely got to get together. What do you say? Shake on it? Great! Talk to you later sweetie!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kandis_

Tohru folded the letter back into the envelope and smiled. She walked over to the desk where there were now three photographs in frames. She picked up the one to the far left. In it was a picture of her and Kandis smiling away downtown with their arms around each other. Tohru smiled again as she pressed the frame into her chest and sighed a happy sigh.


	66. Bk6:Chp1: Sleepless Night

**Book Six: Overcoming the Past**

**Chapter One: Sleepless Night**

She tossed and turned and finally sighed as she sat up in bed. It was impossible to sleep. It had been troubling her all day. She had eaten lunch with Uo and Hana and they had discussed it. As she brushed a hand through her bangs she thought about the earlier conversation.

"What a beautiful day" Uo commented.

"Yes" Hana agreed, "And to think, this is one of the few times left that we will get to enjoy it."

"Huh?" Tohru looked up.

"What do you mean Hana?" Uo asked.

"I mean. Summer is nearly here. And then autumn. It will be getting colder soon. Then winter will hit. And after that we will graduate."

"So?"

"So. Like I said before. This is one of the few times left that we will get to enjoy it. It will go by so fast you know. Soon we will graduate. It's inevitable."

"It's a good thing though" Tohru replied with a smile, "I will finally be able to fulfill my promise to my mom."

"That's right Tohru" Uo said with a grin of her own, "You keep thinking that way."

"Mhm" Tohru nodded.

"Still a part of it" Hana continued, "Will feel a bit bittersweet won't it?' she looked Tohru straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about Hana?" Uo asked.

"All I'm saying, is that it might be difficult for some of us to leave and start brand new lives. Right Tohru?"

Tohru looked up and saw the seriousness in her friend's eyes.

"Oh uh huh" she nodded, "Maybe."

Hana turned back to her bag of chips while Uo just scratched her head. Tohru turned her head slightly and saw Kyo talking with his friends as she ate lunch. She sighed and frowned a bit as she watched him.

She remembered that feeling that she felt that afternoon and winced a little at the thought. She crawled out of her bed and walked out the door, glancing briefly at the photograph of all the parents. The she quietly slipped out, so as not to disturb Kyoko, who was sound asleep on her bed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she turned on the light, she happened to look into the sitting room and realized that she wasn't alone.

Yuki was sitting at the table staring into space. He looked exhausted and he looked her way as she came into the door. He smiled as she walked over to him.

"Yuki are you all right?" she asked in concern, "You're not sick are you?"

"No Miss Honda" he answered, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh me neither. Well since we're both up would you like a glass of warm milk?"

"You know what. That might help. Thank you Miss Honda," he replied with another princely smile.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile of her own.

She was back in a few moments time and she sat down next to him as they slowly and quietly drank their milk. When Yuki was finished he once again stared into space.

"So did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

"Uh sort of" he replied hesitantly, "The truth is. I don't usually sleep very well. But for some reason, I felt compelled to come down here tonight."

"Is that why you are always so tired?"

"Mhm. Nightmares. They're just something that happen to me."

"Are they always the same?"

"No. They're different. But the theme is usually the same."

"Theme?"

"I don't think I can explain it any better than that. And I don't want to scare you."

"Oh okay."

"Incidentally" he replied, "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No" she shook her head, "Something's just on my mind."

"Something?"

"Yea. And it has been for awhile."

"I know how you feel. Something has been on my mind too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Something, to be honest I've wanted to tell you for quite some time."

"Tell me?"

"Mhm. Since last summer in fact."

"Last summer? Oh that's right" Tohru said, "You did want to tell me something, but you weren't ready to."

"That's right. But I think I am ready. Yes" he nodded, "It's going to plague me forever if I don't tell you."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No. I should. But first, I want to tell you a story."

"Okay."

"Do you remember when I told you about how when I was seven and I transformed in front of all those children, and their memories got erased?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "I remember that."

"At that time. I was so hurt. They were the first children my own age that I had ever interacted with and the truth is, I wasn't supposed to be out of the house. Akito never let me leave his side. It was just one of those times I couldn't resist. I paid for it though. My fun. I paid for it dearly. But I came up with something that I thought could solve the problem. I mean I was only seven. A few days later I turned eight. I felt old enough now to carry out what I liked to call at the time "freeing myself from the cage."

Yuki stood up to stretch. He had his back turned but he still spoke loud enough for Tohru to hear him.

"I had been so hurt by what Hatori did, and angry. That I decided to run away. To run away from Sohma house and never come back. I planned it all out really well too, surprisingly enough for my age. Akito and Kureno were both napping that afternoon, so I quietly waited till they were dead asleep then I snuck out of the room, walked down to mine, threw on some clothes that were not recognizable, and slowly made my way to the main gate. Strangely enough, no one saw me. No one. I managed to open the gate and walk out of there. And do you want to know the first thing that I did when I got out?"

"What?" she asked as he sat back down to face her.

"I ran. I ran so fast and so far. I ran faster then I have ever run in my life. That was the first time I had ever felt so free. Free from my burdens of being a member of the zodiac. Free of the pain I would never have to suffer again. But I was only eight, and as I got further away I realized how would I ever make it on my own. I didn't have money, or any clothes. Nothing. Clearly I didn't think things entirely through. As I pondered these things, I leaned against a wall that was outside of an alley. I felt like crying. But something stopped me from crying. Someone else's crying."

"Someone else's?"

"Yes. I walked to where the sound was coming from" Yuki looked away as he spoke and looked towards the outside, "And when I found the source, I was surprised. She couldn't of been any more older than me."

Tohru stared at him as he continued to talk with a bit of interest.

"She was crying on her lap and she was dirty. You could tell that she was definitely lost, but I had never been allowed to talk to anyone let alone see them, so I didn't know what to do. As I edged my way out of the alley, she saw me and looked up. She looked up at me with those big tear-stained eyes and I honestly felt very sorry for her. But I was afraid so I ran out. She called out to me for help, but I didn't listen at first. Then I remembered that I had seen a house, where in front a woman was screaming, crying frantically to the police officers that were outside, and I figured that that must be it. That's where she lives. So I found a way to help her without even saying anything. She'd lose sight of me and then I would appear again and then finally I led her all the way home. But before I left so she wouldn't say anything to me or see my face, I placed the red cap that I had been wearing on her head and I went straight home. Believe it or not, no on found out that I snuck out that afternoon. Just me. Me and that girl" he looked at Tohru who had tears forming in her eyes.

"So" she began, "You're the red cap boy?"

"Yes" he nodded, "I knew for some time now that you were the girl because I saw the cap, in your room. Remember? I asked about it?"

"Yes I remember. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I was afraid that you'd be disappointed."

"Disappointed? How could I be?" she said happily, "Yuki you reunited me with my mom. I can't thank you enough for that. To think I have known the red cap boy all this time. I guess Kandis was right. I did meet you didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, that it took me so long to say anything."

"It's all right. To be honest I kind of did think it was Kyo."

"I'm not surprised that you think that" he smiled a bit, "It was his cap that you have. I can't quite recall how I got it, but it was definitely his. I never wore anything like that. Come to think of it I think those were his clothes that I borrowed too."

She laughed a bit.

"But why did you return to Sohma house?" she asked, "If you were so unhappy."

"Well I saw another kid scared to death to be lost, who was just my age and I realized I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to end up that way, so I went back. Besides running away never solves anything. Does it?"

She shook her head.

"Anyway" he sighed as if a tremendous load had been lifted off his shoulders, "That's what has been on my mind. What's been on yours?"

"Oh well, I" she stuttered.

"Do you not feel comfortable talking about it?" he asked.

"No it's not that. It's just it's difficult for me to say out loud. That means I have to admit it's happening."

"Happening?" he looked at her confused.

At that moment Kyo had just come down from the roof. He heard the talking and decided to listen in from the porch.

"It's just" she repeated, "Today Hana and Uo were talking about graduating."

"Uh huh" he nodded, "Go on."

"Well and how different everything is going to be once we have graduated. And I was happy at first but then I started thinking about something that has been bothering me."

"And what's that Miss Honda?"

"Um. It doesn't really involve you or Shigure."

"I didn't think I did, I sort of got the feeling it has to do with Kyo."

Kyo perked up his ears.

"You're right" she nodded, "It does. I found something out about Kyo."

"Oh no" Kyo thought to himself, "Please not that."

"Something? What's that Miss Honda?"

"No please" Kyo repeated to himself, "Anything but that. Tell me she doesn't know."

"I found out that Kyo is going to be locked up after high school."

"No!" Kyo shouted in his head angrily.

"Who told you Miss Honda?" Yuki asked a bit angry.

"Akito did. Last summer."

"Akito did?" Yuki replied in shock.

"Akito?" Kyo thought.

"That's right" she nodded.

Yuki looked at her for a moment and then nodded to himself.

"Oh I see" he said, "That's when you got that?"

"Got what?"

"The bruise on your cheek."

Tohru reached up to touch the spot in complete surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she replied nervously, "Momiji got those in the woods you remember?"

"No Miss Honda" Yuki shook his head, "Trust me. I know what really happened. And not just because Momiji told me but I also know what his inflictions look like, having gotten a lot of them myself. He hit you didn't he?"

"Well I" she began.

"I know. Momiji said that Akito was striking him and that you stepped in to stop him and got hit in the process."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal Miss Honda."

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine. Anyway it's over. I don't matter right now. What has me more concerned is Kyo."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was shaking as she looked up into the shocked eyes of Kyo.

"Don't" he replied shortly, "Don't do this."

"Kyo" she said slowly.

"JUST STOP CARING ABOUT ME!" he shouted.


	67. Chp 2:Difference of Opinion or Is It?

**Chapter Two: Difference of Opinion or Is It?**

Kyo stared into Tohru's eyes as he spouted the words loud and clear once more.

"Just stop caring about me!" he shouted again.

But it was at that moment that he stopped shaking and noticed the hurt look on her face, and he couldn't bear it any longer. H pulled away suddenly, and then dashed out of the room leaving her stunned and speechless. Meanwhile Yuki was sitting there furious and steaming with anger. He slowly walked over to Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Honda, maybe you better let me help me handle this," he said gently.

"What? No" she shook her head starting to worry again.

"It'll be all right Miss Honda" he replied standing up once more, "Just trust me."

She nodded her head slowly as he walked quickly out of the sitting room and into the hall to put on his shoes. As he walked out the front door, Tohru sighed a little and rose from the floor. She walked quietly up the stairs and back to her room. Once there she hung her head as she leaned against the door, and one small tear fell from her eye.

Yuki trudged in the woods still fuming inside. He felt like a volcano that was about to erupt. He knew where to find Kyo. Whenever he wasn't on the roof sulking, Kyo was always off in the woods somewhere, and Yuki knew far to well how to track him down. He was right. He found Kyo not far in the woods punching at the trees. One of his knuckles was bleeding quite a bit, but it didn't look like he seemed to care. Yuki stepped from behind the trees and crossed his arms.

"Probably not the most lucrative of ways to solve your problem" he said cynically making Kyo snap his head back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think that should be obvious by now you stupid cat. If it was not one thing it's another isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First you ditched her a dance, now the girl shows complete compassion for your plight and what you do? Like an idiot first you yell at her, and then as her to stop caring. And oh my favorite part, finally you run away. Like you always do."

"You have nothing to do with this damn rat! So beat it!"

"I'm not going anywhere Kyo" Yuki said once more in his dangerous voice, "How could you do that? She only cares about you and you pushed her away."

"You don't understand. You can never understand!"

"I think I know what exactly is going on here."

"No you don't" Kyo retorted, "Oh then again what am I thinking? Of course you do. Your Prince Yuki. You know everything. You're perfect."

"Perfect? You think I'm perfect?"

"Damn straight I do. You have the answer for everything. People look up to you. They listen to what you say. You have the perfect life and you know it."

Yuki scoffed a bit before he turned back to Kyo.

"I have the perfect life? Get real. I do not have the perfect life."

"Sure you do. You always have" Kyo said bitterly, "Do they blame you every time something goes wrong?" Kyo replied as he sat down on a log, "Or how about this did they blame you for your mother's suicide? Huh? I didn't think so. So don't tell me you don't have the perfect life. You're the most popular guy at school. They all listen every time you speak. Even in our family, you're high above me."

"I don't think that you know me as well as you think you do" Yuki said.

"What?"

"Yes, people do listen to me. And yes they look up to me. But they don't know me. Not the real me anyway."

"Huh?"

"All they have ever seen is an act. A show. A play that I put on everyday. The Yuki at school is not the real me. It's not how I feel at all. But you. You don't have to pretend. Your friends. They like you because of who you are, not because you're popular. Or because they have to. You as far as I am concerned have the perfect life. You were free most of your life. I on the other hand lived in pure hell from the time I was four. Where as you got to go live outside Sohma house. To be with someone who cared about you. I didn't get that growing up Kyo. So don't tell me I have the perfect life because I don't. Yes you were also blamed for your mother's suicide, but at least your mother loved you."

They both were silent for a few minutes until Yuki spoke again.

"The way I see it, I would give anything in this whole world to have what you have Kyo. Anything."

"Oh yea. Well I would give anything to have what you have. You have our family on your side. They don't hate you or pretend you're not there when you are there. Do you know how that makes me feel sometimes? Being alienated from my own family? I don't even know why I am telling you this" Kyo stood up, "It's none of your business anyway."

"I don't know why I am telling you either" Yuki leaned again against a tree, "I almost forgot why I came here? Oh yea. You have to" he said but was interrupted.

"Apologize to Tohru I know" Kyo replied, "I handled that badly."

"Yes you did. You probably really hurt her Kyo. How could you do that to someone who cares that much?"

"I was shocked okay. She caught me off guard. I didn't know she knew. I didn't want her to know that."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? You know how she is? She worries constantly about us. I didn't want her to have to worry about this along with other things when she leaves."

They both frowned a bit at the thought.

"Well she's worried about you" Yuki said pulling away from the tree, "I think you should go back and apologize to her as soon as possible."

Yuki began to walk back to the house while Kyo sat still and thought some more. He crossed his arms as he one thought entered his mind.

"What does he know anyway?" Kyo thought.

As he walked into the house he sighed as he shut the door. He found Tohru sitting in the sitting room, staring into space and immediately felt very guilty. As he entered the room Tohru looked up with a bit of hope in her eyes and she smiled slightly as he came in and sat down next to her.

"Kyo" she replied slowly, "I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Wait a minute" he held up a hand, "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong. It's me who needs to make the apology here" he sighed, as he looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry. I was a bit startled to hear that you knew about this, and I handled the wrong way. I just didn't know what else to d, you know what I have no excuse. Forgive me Tohru, if I hurt you?"

"Of course" she nodded, "I'm just glad that you are all right now. Yuki must have said something to you that helped a little huh?"

Kyo grimaced as Yuki's name was mentioned but tried to keep in a good mood.

"Um I was going to apologize anyway," he said quickly.

"Oh okay" she nodded.

"It's getting late" he replied, "We should both get to bed."

"Yea" she said agreeing and standing up along with him.

As she entered her room this time she sighed contentedly and walked over to her desk to look at her mom's picture. As the moonlight shone in the window, it lit the face of one of the figures in the group photograph. Tohru stared at it for a moment quizzically and then began to rack her brain.

"That's funny?" she thought as she climbed into bed, "Maybe I will think about it a**_ little more tomorrow."_**


	68. Chp 3: Kyo's Story

**Chapter Three: Kyo's Story**

Yuki walked home very briskly that morning. Earlier in the day he had met with his council to discuss school matters, and with it being Saturday an all he was quite anxious to get back home. He walked up the pathway and spotted Mii at the door, worried like always.

"Um" Yuki replied, "Do you need to get in?" he asked her.

"Oh. Well yes. But I'm trying to keep my composure. Without yelling at him again."

"Ah I'm pretty sure that he is in his study right now. I'll let you in."

"Thank you" she nodded gratefully as Yuki opened the door.

She rushed inside and what followed were many sounds coming from Shigure's study. A lot of laughing and tears. The usual thing. Yuki shook his head as he walked into the hall. He was on his way to the kitchen when he spotted Tohru in the sitting room, looking like she was staring into space once more.

"Miss Honda?" he replied as he entered the room, "Are you okay?"

"Oh Yuki" Tohru looked up at him in surprise, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"He didn't apologize to you yet, did he?" Yuki said feeling the anger in his voice.

"What? Oh no of course he did."

"Oh. Then what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's a funny thing" she started to say, "I'm trying to figure something out."

"Something out?"

It was then that he noticed the photograph of Kyo's and her parents. It was sitting on the table right in front of her.

"Does it have to do with this?" he said.

"Yes" she nodded, "I know I know Kyo's mother from somewhere."

"You mean you have met her before?"

"I think so. I just can't remember when. Maybe it will come back to me later" she said.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh I'll go get that" Tohru replied standing up.

Yuki followed her out into the hall and leaned against the wall as she answered the door.

"Good afternoon" she said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"Uh I've got a package here for Miss Tohru Honda" the deliveryman replied.

"A package?"

"You Miss Tohru Honda?"

"Yes I am."

"Sign here" he said.

She took the pen and signed the paper. Then he handed her the small box. He looked at them both and gave have a nod.

"Have a good day."

"Thank you" Tohru replied as she closed the door.

"So what is it Miss Honda?" Yuki asked coming over quite curious.

"I don't know. Let's see, where's it from? Oh here's the address. It's from my grandparents."

"Huh? I wonder what it could be?"

"I don't know. Let's go into the sitting room and find out," she suggested.

They walked back into the sitting room and Yuki fetched a pair of scissors so they could open it. In a matter of minutes it was open. And Tohru lifted out the letter that was right on top. She opened it up and read out loud.

My dearest Tohru,

Your grandfather and I think about you very often and we miss you. We hope that you are doing well. A couple of months ago this box was shipped to us from your mother's old company. I didn't know what half the stuff was and your grandfather suggested that I ship it to you. I'm sorry it took so long. Perhaps you'll find many treasures and gifts from your mother in this box. Good luck!

Lots of love,

Grandmother and Grandfather

"A box full of your mother's things?" Yuki said in surprise.

"Wow" Tohru breathed, "I didn't get a whole lot when she died so, this is amazing."

"Well let's find out what is in it."

Tohru nodded and slowly began to remove some of the contents. On the very top was a picture frame and in it was a picture of her mom, her father, and herself when she was very young.

"Oh look at this" Tohru replied with a smile on her face.

"Is that you Miss Honda?' Yuki asked with a smile of his own.

"Yes. It's a picture of all three of us. I didn't even know that mom had this. I guess there's a reason. That's why it was at the office."

"What else is in there?"

"Let's see."

Within an hour Tohru found so many things she remembered her mother having since she was a little girl. There were many pictures that she had drawn for her as a child, and makeup, jewelry, and even some clothes. Tohru smiled as she remembered.

"Mom was always afraid she would forget something. So she always left some extra at the office."

"That's good organizational skills."

"Mhm" she nodded, "Oh look Mom's planner. She put everything in here."

"What's this?" Yuki pulled out a single envelope.

"I don't know" Tohru looked at it quizzically, "Must have been a piece of mail she had in her office."

Tohru looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh dear, so you realize it's almost lunchtime?"

"Have we been here that long?"

"Time sure flies huh?" Tohru giggled.

"Okay" Yuki agreed, "This really is a neat box Miss Honda."

"It sure is. Who knows what other discoveries you could find in it?"

That night as she sat on her bed, Tohru once again examined the contents of the box. She found the letter that Yuki had pulled out earlier. She looked at the address and noticed that it was to her mother.

"This was to mom, so I guess it's not a bad thing me opening it up and reading it" she decided.

She opened the letter and began to read. But what was in there shocked her. At the end she had tears coming into her eyes that she couldn't stop. As she folded up the letter she immediately became silent.

The next morning, her somber attitude remained. Both Yuki and Kyo noticed it but said nothing. They just figured that she didn't sleep the night before. Shigure had to go into town earlier that morning, so he wasn't around at all. After breakfast, Kyo said he was going for a run and Yuki offered to help Tohru with the dishes. She was silent as she did them, and looked to be in deep thought. Yuki frowned but still said nothing. It wasn't until she was wiping off the table that he spoke up.

"Miss Honda. What's wrong?"

"Uh. I'm thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I think I remember where I know Kyo's mother from."

"You do?"

"Yes" she nodded as she sank to the ground.

"Where?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I met her once. It was a long time ago. But I don't think that I will ever forget it."

"Go on Miss Honda."

It was at the moment that Kyo had come back. He heard the two of them talking and was about to walk into the kitchen for a drink when one word caught his attention.

"But are you sure it was Kyo's mother?" Yuki asked.

Kyo stopped in his tracks and leaned into the wall to listen more.

"Positive. I remember the day very well. It was a very stormy day."

(FLASHBACK)

Four year-old Tohru was on the floor playing with her blocks. Kyoko Honda sat on the couch reading a book that she had borrowed from a coworker. She smiled as she watched her daughter play animatedly with two of her dolls that she had also brought out. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kyoko raised her head and stood up.

"Now who would be visiting us in this weather?" she said with a laugh.

Tohru just shrugged her shoulders. Kyoko smiled at her briefly then opened the door. She gasped when she saw the figure before her. She was dripping wet, and her medium length light brown hair was drenched as well.

"Sakura?"

"Kyoko. I am so sorry to come unannounced like this" Sakura replied, "But you see I had nowhere else to go" she cried out.

"Of course come on in. Tohru fetch our guest a blanket."

"Okay Mommy" Tohru replied jumping up and running to the nearby bedrooms.

"Let's get this wet coat off of you. Not to mention your shoes and socks. How long have you been out in this weather?"

"Oh a good twenty minutes."

"Why that long?"

"I. Could I sit down for a moment?"

"Of course."

Tohru came back in with the blanket and handed it to Kyoko.

"Thank you sweetie. Now go back and play with your blocks okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Tohru obeyed and went back to the floor.

"Your daughter?" Sakura smiled a little as Kyoko wrapped the blanket around her.

"Yes. That's Tohru."

"She looks just like Katsuya."

"I know. You wait here for a minute Sakura. I will get you a cup of tea" Kyoko said standing up.

"Okay" Sakura nodded as Kyoko walked into the kitchen.

(END FLASHBACK)

"My mom went to get her a cup of tea, and I noticed that while I played, she watched me. She had a smile on her face, but it was a sad smile. Whenever I would glance up I would smile back."

"Then what Miss Honda?" Yuki asked interested.

"Then the weirdest thing happened. Something my mom never did till that day."

(FLASHBACK)

"Here we go" Kyoko replied handing Sakura the teacup, "This ought to warm you up."

"Thank you Kyoko" Sakura said lowly.

She sipped the tea and Kyoko put an arm around her.

"Now tell me what's going on with you? Is it Rei?"

"No. Although I dare say that Rei will be very upset when he hears the news."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't come here today to talk about that Kyoko. I need to talk to you about something more serious."

"Serious?"

"Secretive really" she looked at Tohru, "No one must hear."

Kyoko noticed her gazing at Tohru in fear. Then she turned back to Sakura with a smile.

"She'll barely pay any attention."

"Please Kyoko."

"All right. If you're insistent on this. Tohru honey."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you think that you can take your dollies and blocks into your own room and play? Mommy needs some alone time with her friend."

"Okay" Tohru nodded scooping up her toys and exiting the room.

"Now Sakura" Kyoko said turning to her friend once more, "What is it?"

(END FLASHBACK)

"My mother never asked me to leave the room before. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now I'm sure they were talking about something important."

"Probably. How long did she stay?"

"At least two hours. When she left, she was still really frantic. And despite my mom trying to calm her down. It didn't do much. That was the only time I ever saw her. I didn't see her after that."

Tohru and Yuki could hear heavy breathing coming from the side of them. Kyo had walked into the sitting room so quietly that neither of them had heard him. He stared at Tohru a few moments and then spoke up.

"I think I know why she was there at your house that day."

"Kyo?"

"How long have you been there?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Long enough" Kyo replied shortly then walked over to sit down, "First of all to explain the story properly I'd better tell you that I knew your mother too."

"You did?"

"Yea, quite well in fact. I met her when I was about four years old myself. My birthday was coming up. It was a sunny day though" Kyo sighed then leaned back a little, "The photograph that you brought home is one that I know very well. It used to sit on the mantle above the fireplace in my house. And when I was about two I noticed it. I was quite fascinated with it really. I mean I knew that two of them were my parents. But I would ask my mom about your mother mostly; because her hair was close to mine. This was one of those days. I had dragged a chair from the kitchen to stand on it to see it closer, and she came out from one of the back rooms."

(FLASHBACK)

Sakura Sohma walked out of one of the bedrooms after she had cleaned it and noticed her three and a half year-old son Kyo standing on the chair looking at the picture once more. She shook her head with a smile as she came over.

"Kyo. You know you're father doesn't like you up there."

"Tell me again Mommy" Kyo replied.

"You've heard this story a million times."

"I know but I want to hear it again."

"Not today Kyo. I've got too much to do. I promise I will tell you later."

"You really promise?"

"I promise," she said kissing his forehead, "Now come on down from there before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not afraid," he said jumping down.

Just then the doorbell rang. He ran excitedly to the door.

"I'll get it!"

"No Kyo" she shouted, "I will get it. You go to your room."

"But Mommy" he protested.

"Go to your room" she said in a scared voice.

He nodded slowly and walked to his room as she answered the door. On the other side was the woman he had seen so many times on his mantle. The orange haired one.

"Kyoko?"

"Hi there" Kyoko said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I know it's been awhile but I got to thinking of you the other day, and I sort of found myself here. Can I come in?"

"Uh well I don't know. Rei isn't here?"

"I didn't come to see Rei, I came to see you."

"Well I."

"It will only be for a minute I promise."

"All right come on in," Sakura said letting her friend pass through.

"Nice place that you got here."

"Thank you. I'll go make us some tea."

"Sure that would be great" Kyoko smiled as she sat down on the couch. She noticed the photograph on the mantle and stood up to examine it, "Hey I remember this. I still don't have my copy."

"Oh well, Kazuma has them I believe" Sakura said from the kitchen.

"Ah I guess I will have to get it from him sometime" Kyoko smiled a little but then noticed someone peering at her from his room.

Kyo was watching her as she sat down. She smiled and then looked straight at him.

"Hello there" she called to him, "Don't be so shy, I won't bite. Come on out."

He shook his head.

"Come on" she coaxed.

Kyo looked around him and slowly stepped out from the room.

"That's better. Why you look to be about four years old. You know my daughter is about that age. What's your name?"

But before he could answer Sakura came running in a panic.

"Kyo get back into your room!"

Kyo shrank behind his mother as he edged back in. Kyoko held up a hand.

"Sakura it's all right. He's not hurting anything."

"What?" she looked at her friend in surprise.

"He's just a little boy after all. Is he your son?"

"Yes" Sakura nodded slowly becoming calmer again.

(END FLASHBACK)

"After that first visit, your mom was the only person my mom ever let me talk to."

"First visit?" Tohru said.

"That's right. She came back several times. And it was then that I got to know her pretty well. She'd tell me all the stories of how she met my mother. About being in a gang and being saved by your father. But mostly she talked about you."

"You knew Miss Honda's mother all this time and you didn't tell her?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't know at the time. It wasn't until we visited her grave till I remembered who she was. I mean give me a break! I was four."

"Still that's a long time."

"No it's all right. What else Kyo? You said this was all to do with my question?"

"Oh yea. The day she came to visit you was just a couple of days after the first real bad thing that had ever happened to me."

"What's that?"

"When I got a little older, when I was four a little longer I mean my mom thanks to your mom's influence let me go out once an awhile and that's how I met Kagura. She was about my age, a little older but we hit it off from the start believe it or not. She would often question me about the bracelet that was around my wrist. She was very curious about. Well one day, when it was kind of cloudy I went to the park to see her again and that's when it happened."

He paused for a moment and sighed before he continued. Yuki and Tohru were completely silent.

"She kept prodding me to try on the bracelet, but I kept shaking my head. I kept telling her no. Well you know Kagura and No. Even back then, No was something she wouldn't listen to. It happened so fast. She managed to slip the bracelet off my wrist and then."

"You transformed" Tohru finished.

"Yes" he nodded, "Right before her very eyes. She thinks I have forgotten about it but I haven't. Her parents were furious. They yelled at my parents for hours. Then my father yelled at my mother for letting me out. Anyway a few days later it was raining and my mother said she was going out for a while. She left me with one of the servants of Sohma house who weren't afraid of me. She came back about four hours later. I guess that was the day she visited your mother."

"I see it all makes sense now. But why did she come to visit my mom?"

"I think I know the answer to that too" Kyo replied, "After her visit with your mom she came home. And that night, she spent with me in my room, all night, telling me how much she loved me and would always love me. The next day, I went in the kitchen to get breakfast and I found her on the floor, seemingly unconscious. But then I noticed her wrists. They were dripping with blood, and I knew. I knew what had happened. I stood there in complete shock for at least ten minutes before I came to my senses. Then I ran to the main house, but I still didn't say anything. It was Hatori who found me. He had been following in his father's footsteps to become a doctor. He took one look at my shocked face and just ran to the house. When he came back he had confirmed my fear. My mother was dead."

Tohru looked at Kyo with sympathy and a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A suicide!" he spat angrily, "She committed suicide! And you want to know why? Because of me! It was my fault! I'm the one who killed my mother!"

"No Kyo" Tohru shook her head.

"I did! It was me! I was the reason she went to your mother that day! I was the reason!" the tears were falling down his face now.

Even with Yuki in the room he didn't care, he just kept shouting.

"No Kyo!" Tohru shouted herself so he would stop, "You were not the reason!"

Kyo stopped screaming and he and Yuki looked at Tohru.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No" she shook her head, "I have something that will explain to you, the real reason your mother took her life."

Tohru stood up and walked out of the room, leaving both Yuki and Kyo completely stunned and unable to say anything. She walked upstairs and picked up the letter that was at the top of the box. She prayed that this was the right thing to do and then walked back downstairs.


	69. Chp 4: Tohru Reveals the Truth

**Chapter Four: Tohru Reveals the Truth**

Tohru entered the sitting room with Kyo and Yuki still giving her perplexed looks. Yuki noticed the envelope in her hand and spoke up.

"Miss Honda. That's the letter we found in the box yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded.

"What box?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh well, you see my grandparents sent me a box yesterday filled with all sorts of things that was in my mom's office when she died. This letter was amongst them. It was written to my mom by yours. I think if you read it" Tohru handed it to him, "What happened to your mom will become a lot more clearer."

Kyo held onto the letter with trembling fingers but noticed Yuki staring at him so he grimaced and tore it open. He read it out loud with a sigh.

"My dear friend Kyoko,

You don't know how much it has meant to me to have you as a friend at this time. When we each got married I thought that we would be apart forever and would never see each other again, but then you came back into my life. You even brought some joy into the life of my son Kyo. What we talked about the other day, helped but I'm sorry, I'm just not as strong as you are. I have told Rei and he refuses to accept it and he is angry with me for not telling him first. I don't know what else to do. I can't let my beloved child go through life without me but if I don't do this he will suffer even more."

Kyo paused for a moment then repeated the last sentence.

"He will suffer even more. Tonight I will spend some time with him after I send this letter to you. You tried to convince me not to do this but I have to. I can't let Kyo watch me suffer day after day and get worse and worse. This disease of mine will take a toll on him. I know it's selfish of me but I can't help it. It will be better in the long run if he didn't have to see me suffer. He will be all right. Rei will explain things to him. Plus I believe he will have you Kyoko. Forgive me for being such a coward. Goodbye my friend I shall never forget you.

Lots of love,

Sakura

Kyo folded the letter and looked directly at Tohru.

"I don't understand," he said.

"There's something at the bottom of the letter."

He reopened the letter and read the p.s.

"Here is the address and number of the doctor who examined me. He ca give you more information. Again forgive me for doing this but I don't have much longer to live anyway. The doctor explained that the leukemia that is in my body has spread so far that there is nothing he can do. So in the long run I am sparing my child from any more suffering. At least that's what I believe."

"I don't understand" Kyo repeated.

"Don't you see Kyo" Tohru replied, "Your mother didn't commit suicide because of your curse, but because she was dying. Dying from leukemia."

"That's not what I mean" Kyo said angrily, "I mean my father knew about this and he still blamed me!" his voice began to rise, "That bastard had the gall to blame me an innocent bystander as the cause of her death!"

"Calm down Kyo" Yuki said.

"No! I will not calm down! I have to! I can't!" he was backing away from the table, "I can't deal with this right now!"

He dashed out the back door and ran into the rain that was falling very fast and cold. Tohru started to get up.

"Kyo!" she called.

"No Miss Honda" Yuki said, " Let him go."

"I can't" Tohru replied dashing to the front door, "He'll catch his death out there."

She flung open the door and almost bumped into Shigure as she ran out. Yuki came into the hall with his arms crossed.

"Did I miss something?" he asked Yuki.

"You always do Shigure" Yuki replied as he watched the door in which she had left from just moments ago.


	70. Chp 5: Tears at the Grave

**Chapter Five: Tears at the Grave**

Tohru sprinted through the rain carrying an umbrella with her looking every which way for a sign of Kyo. But because it was so cloudy it was almost impossible. She brushed a hand through her hair as she stopped and gazed at her surroundings.

"He couldn't have gotten too far" she thought to herself as she continued to walk.

She finally spotted him in a strange field covered with gravestones. As she walked towards him she noticed that each of the markers had the name Sohma on them.

"This must be where all the Sohmas are buried," she said to herself as she cautiously walked up to him.

He was on his knees staring at the ground. Suddenly he struck the ground with his fist.

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell. How could you do this to me? How could you be so selfish!" he yelled at the grave that he was in front of, "Did you think I'd be better off! Do you know what you left me with! A father who cares nothing for me! A father who didn't explain a damn thing! A father who blamed me for everything! Damn you! I hate you! You selfish, horrible," he started to cry so many tears that he could barely see, "How could you leave me like that! Don't you know you were the only person who ever loved me and cared about me? You were all I had."

Tohru walked over and stood behind him as he continued to cry. She felt the tears fall down her own face as she saw how much pain he was going through.

"How could you think that I'd be better off? What was going through your head? I don't understand. I don't understand any of this!" he threw the crumpled envelope and the letter, which he had taken with him towards the grave, "You coward! You pathetic loser!"

"I'm sorry" Tohru spoke up.

"Huh?" he looked up then looked behind him.

"I'm so sorry Kyo" she repeated, "I can't do anything. I can't do anything to help you. Just like I couldn't do anything to save mom."

"Tohru?"

"I'm worthless" she sank to her knees, "I can't save anyone. I can't" she cried, "I'm just worthless."

"Tohru don't say that" he said coming over to her and kneeling before, "You're not worthless."

"But I can't help you. I don't know what to do in this situation."

"No asked you to."

"I couldn't save her. Why did they die Kyo? Why did she have to die?"

Kyo sighed and nodded his head as if he understood.

"It's not as if it was something we could change."

She looked up at him.

"We had no power over it. So blaming ourselves like we've been doing is stupid. Really isn't it? I mean I have blaming myself for mother's death and you've been doing the same. Maybe silently. But you have been haven't you?"

She nodded her head.

"We're both a couple of idiots" he said, "What happened, happened. We can't change that. No matter how hard we may wish it. I don't want you to fix my problem Tohru. I only want you to do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Just be yourself. That's all I have ever wanted. No matter how different the rest of the world acts, I don't want you to change. And I don't want to see you cry anymore. You've suffered enough.

"And so have you."

"Huh?"

"And so have you. Don't you think?"

"Yea" he nodded.

"We should get back it's getting cold" Tohru replied starting to get up.

"Wait before we go, I wanted to tell you something" he pulled at her hand so she would remain kneeling.

"Okay" she said, "What is it?"

"I saw your mother one last time after my mom passed away. She came to the funeral."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'll never forget it."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Kyo Sohma stood by a tree crying so hard. Harder than he ever had. He did it in secret though. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. From around the corner of the house Kyoko Honda came over to him.

"Hi there Kyo" she said with a smile as she knelt down.

"Go away!" he replied gruffly.

"I realize that you're upset. But I had to see you before I left."

"Huh?"

"You know, your mommy loved you so much."

"I know! She's the only one that loved me!"

"What?" Kyoko looked at him in surprise.

"My daddy doesn't love me. Nobody else in the family loves me either."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. They all blame me. They blame me for her dying."

Kyoko frowned but nodded.

"Well that's their loss."

"Huh?"

"That they don't understand what a neat little guy you are" she patted his head, "Oh by the way I went into your house and got something for you" she pulled the photograph out that he had looked at so many times, "I know how much you liked it" she handed it to him, "And I also know that your mom would want you to have it."

"Thank you" he said in a small voice as he pressed it against his chest.

"I have to go now Kyo" she stood up.

"Will I ever see you again?" he looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh I hope so. But until then do you think that you can promise me something."

"Uh huh" he nodded.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"That was the last time I ever saw her" Kyo replied, "I still have the photograph, but it's at my Master's."

"What was the promise she asked you to keep Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? Oh I don't really remember. I was so young and all."

"Oh. Hey the sun is coming out" she replied as she stood up, "We should head back huh?"

"Yea" he nodded, "Go wait at the gate. I'll be there in a minute," he said as he stood up.

"Okay" she nodded.


	71. Chp 6: Solemn Vow

**Chapter Six: Solemn Vow**

Kyo walked over once again to his mother's grave and picked up the letter from where he had thrown it. He smoothed it out and placed it in his back pocket. He pushed a hand through his hair, which was soaking wet and sighed. Then he thought back. Thought back to that day.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"But until then do you think that you can promise me something?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh huh" he nodded.

"One day, when you are much older you're going to be a strong young man and I won't always be around. So if someday in the future you meet my daughter Tohru. Will you promise to look out for me when I can't? Will you be there for her when she needs someone to talk to?"

"Like a friend. And a protector too."

"Protector?"

"Yes. Tohru's very precious to me. But she's very naïve and sweet and she doesn't understand the real world. Someday she'll need someone to look out for her. I would like it if you were that person Kyo. Do you promise you will take care of my little girl?"

"I promise" Kyo nodded.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"And I'll keep that promise" Kyo said to the grave, "Mom I swear on your grave right now I will protect her till the day I can no longer. I make the solemn vow now. I will keep the promise I made to her mother that day. I swear it."

Kyo bowed his head towards the grave and then walked over to where Tohru was standing, holding the umbrella up.

"Is everything okay Kyo" Tohru asked.

"Yea" he said with a smile, "Everything's fine. Let's go home."

She nodded as she placed the umbrella over both their heads. They walked home side by side as the rain dripped off the umbrella, and talked about their mothers. As they arrived at Shigure's Tohru gazed at the sun that was peeking from behind the clouds and sighed a happy sigh.

"Mom" she thought, "This is truly a beautiful day. And I am so fortunate. So lucky to have the Sohmas. They have been there all this time. It's almost as if this was all meant to happen. Maybe it was. Maybe it was your hand guiding it the whole time. I wouldn't be surprised. So thank you mom. Thank you for everything."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hello! I wrote this story a long time ago before I even knew how the manga ended. It got a lot of great reviews on the former account and I can't wait to hear what you new readers think! Look for the sequel books to be coming on the account soon!

Riceballs Book two, Riceballs Final Books, Curse Renewed 1 and 2 will be up later!!!


End file.
